Seducing Cinderella (REMAKE)
by kaisoopeach
Summary: Kyungsoo menyukai Oh Sehun selama bertahun-tahun, namun lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun meliriknya dan malah jatuh cinta dengan sahabat Kyungsoo. Hingga tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jongin dan merubah segalanya. Kaisoo/Hunsoo; Kadi ; Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **By**

 **Gina L. Maxwell**

 **Pairing : KAISOO (KAI x KYUNGSOO)**

 **Cast: temukan sendiri**

 **Gender: Funny, Sweet, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **Awas typo**

.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo tidak merasa perlu mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu masuk ruang kerjanya. Pasien terapi fisik yang selanjutnya membuat jadwal lebih pagi, yang mana membuatnya jengkel karena ia belum menyelesaikan laporan untuk pertemuan sebelumnya. Ia mendorong kacamatanya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Pasien itu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan sepuluh menit lagi setelah ia selesai.

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih memaksa, dan niatnya untuk tidak melayani keinginan orang lain hancur, seperti biasanya. Dia menjatuhkan pulpennya ke atas tumpukan kertas yang berada di depannya, dia berkata, "Masuklah."

Kepala dengan rambut hitam tertata sempurna muncul di pinggir pintu. "Semoga aku tidak mengganggumu."

Sebelum ia bisa menyuruh hatinya untuk menjaga sikap, jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat ketika mendengar suara lembut-melow milik Dr. Oh Sehun, Direktur dari Sport Medicine dan pria terseksi di Northern Nevada Medical Center. Dengan cepat, otaknya memikirkan penampilan fisiknya, mengeluarkan diagnosis seperti biasanya yaitu "tidak menarik dan kusut." Menahan desahan kecewaan dan keinginan untuk merapikan rambut yang mencuat dari kuncir kudanya, dia memberi pria itu senyuman terbaiknya. "Tidak juga. Aku tak melupakan pertemuan lagi, kan?" Lesung pipi kembar muncul untuknya.

"Tidak, hari ini tidak."

Ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu, dan darah di nadinya semakin cepat. Sebagai seorang dokter bedah tulang, kunjungan pria itu ke ruang-kerjanya-yang-tidak-mengesankan ini di Pusat Pengobatan Rehab and Sport cukup sering untuk membicarakan pasien bersama. Tapi tak sekalipun pria itu pernah menutup pintu.

Mencoba untuk tidak terburu-buru menyimpulkan, ia melambaikan tangannya ke depan. "Silahkan duduk."

"Uh..."

Kyungsoo menengok untuk melihat ke arah satu-satunya kursi untuk tamu yang tertimbun dengan folder, koran tua, dan artikel penelitian. Dia bersumpah ia bisa merasakan pipinya berubah warna saat ia bergerak cepat ke arah mejanya. "Oh Tuhan, aku minta maaf. Ini, biarkan aku membereskannya dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu."

"Tidak, aku bersikeras." Ia mengumpulkan tumpukan kertas sembarang di tangannya. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya, atau bahkan yang ke ratusan kalinya, Kyungsoo berharap ia lebih terorganisir. Berputar dengan cepat, ia mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan kekacauan itu. Tumpukan kertas sama yang seperti ia pegang, berbaris dilantai tepat di sepanjang dinding ruang kerjanya dan berada diatas tiap inchi meja dan ruang kosong lemari arsip. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menaruh tumpukan itu ke kursinya sebelum mengembalikan perhatian kepada tamunya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia tak bisa menjadi lembut dan sinergi seperti wanita lain? Seperti jenis wanita yang Sehun kencani.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke dalam ruang terburuk di dalam rumah sakit sore ini?"

Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Normalnya, dokter sempurna ini adalah cerminan dari sebuah kepercayaan diri. Itu adalah alasan dari wanita yang umumnya akan mendesah saat ia berada di sekitar. Well, memang dan pesonanya serta penampilan boneka Ken yang dilengkapi dengan senyum mematikan.

"Makan malam amal tahunan rumah sakit dan pesta dansa tinggal dua bulan lagi, dan sebagaimana seorang pria hanya diharuskan meminjam tuksedo dan tampil, aku khawatir seorang wanita membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk berbelanja gaun dan membuat jadwal untuk rambut dan kuku dan hal lainnya yang membuat wanita merasa cantik."

Leher Kyungsoo tercekat, dan jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh kalungnya. Ini dia. Mereka sudah bekerja selama beberapa tahun bersama, sesekali mereka lembur untuk kasus bersama, memesan makanan China yang buruk saat otak mereka menolak untuk berhenti tapi perut mereka tak bisa lagi diabaikan. Pikiran mereka selalu cocok, dan obsesi mereka untuk membantu mempercepat kesembuhan dan lebih baik mengikat mereka lebih erat. Ia mencintai pria itu bertahun-tahun, tapi pria itu tak pernah mengajaknya kencan. Tak pernah melakukan pendekatan, lebih memilih mengencani wanita bisnis yang berkelas yang ia temui saat menghabiskan jam luangnya di Klub Fritz yang mewah diujung jalan.

Tapi sekarang dia disini. Di dalam kantornya. Membicarakan tentang pesta dansa rumah sakit. Ya Tuhan, mohon jangan biarkan dirinya pingsan. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dalam, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk biasa. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu padaku, Sehun-ssi?"

Dan gagal total. Sial.

Tangan kuat menyentuh belakang lehernya, dan pria itu memberikannya ekspresi malu-malu paling manis. "Ah, yeah. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan baik, kan?"

"Tidak, kau melakukannya dengan baik!" Terlalu antusias. Sangat sial!

"Aku tahu aku seharusnya membicarakan ini sejak lama. Dan aku ingin bertanya dimalam aku melihatmu di Klub Fritz bulan lalu, tapi aku ragu dan kau pergi. Aku berharap aku akan melihatmu lagi disana karena sepertinya tak pantas membicarakan tentang kencan di kantor, ya kan?"

Pikirannya kembali ke satu malam saat ia menginjakkan kaki di keramaian, klub yang sangat mahal. Sahabat baiknya, Xi Luhan, baru saja memenangkan kasus yang sangat rumit dan ingin merayakan dengan beberapa kali minum juga berdansa. Bukan pergi ke tempat nongkrong langganan mereka, Fritz's, Luhan meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya di toko daging terdekat dengan sebuah klub. Mereka hanya disana selama beberapa jam sebelum pergi. Klub itu seperti sebuah asrama mahasiswa pria dengan steroid dengan pelanggan country club. Sisa malam mereka habiskan meminum bir dan melakukan perayaan yang semestinya.

"Oh, jangan khawatir," dia meyakinkan pria itu. "Maksudku, tidak disini. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa mendengar kita sekarang adalah Mr. Kramer yang sedang berada di treadmill diluar sana, tapi pintunya tertutup dan meskipun terbuka, kurasa ia tidak ingat untuk menyalakan alat bantu pendengarannya, jadi kemungkinan ia tidak mendengar kita "

"Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Maaf." Oh ya Tuhan, bisakah kau diam? Kau mengoceh layaknya idiot! "Apa yang kau bilang?"

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskannya seperti ia sedang bersiap untuk melompat dari atap rumah sakit daripada mengajaknya kencan. "Aku mencoba untuk meminta nomor telepon temanmu."

"Teman... Apa?"

"Gadis yang bersamamu malam itu. Apa dia sedang terikat dengan orang lain?"

"Luhan?" Pikiran Kyungsoo berantakan saat ia mencoba untuk mengikuti tikungan tajam dari tujuan awal pembicaraan ini. Atau itu tujuan yang hanya ia pikirkan. Dia sangat bodoh. "Um, tidak, ia tidak berkencan dengan seseorang..."

Tiap otot di tubuh pria itu mengendur saat ia berdiri, senyumnya kembali menghantamnya dengan kedua lesung pipi di bawah matanya. "Bagus sekali! Bisakah aku mendapatkan nomornya? Aku tak mau menunggu untuk menelponnya dimenit terakhir. Aku juga ingin mengajaknya kencan beberapa kali sebelum acara besarnya. Tuhan tahu kau tak akan bisa bercakap-cakap dengan layak pada saat makan malam amal karena akan banyak orang mengganggu untuk berbasa-basi. Kyungsoo-ssi? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Apa? Tidak. Maksudku, ya, aku mendengarkan. Ya, kau benar. Acara itu jelas tidak kondusif untuk diskusi di kencan pertama." Kyungsoo melayangkan pandangannya ke kekacauan yang berada di atas mejanya. Luhan akan mengalami kepanikan jika melihat hal ini. Sahabatnya sangat terorganisir, selalu merapikan apapun, rambutnya tak pernah berantakan atau memiliki emosi berlebihan disaat tidak tepat. Tambahkan penampilan sempurna boneka Barbie dan kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun jatuh cinta. Wanita yang jelas bukan seperti dirinya.

"Jaaaadi... bisakah aku mendapatkan nomornya? atau kau mungkin akan bertindak sebagai sahabat protektif dan akan menanyai niatku yang sesungguhnya terlebih dulu," ia menggoda. "Mungkin bertanya padaku mengapa kau pikir aku cukup pantas untuknya, hal-hal yang seperti itu?"

Ia tak bisa menahan senyuman kecil diujung bibirnya. "Seperti kau tak baik untuk orang lain saja. Kau menarik, pintar, tampan, dan sukses. Bagaimana itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'tak cukup pantas' oleh standar siapapun?"

Pria itu berkedip. "Aku cukup menarik, kan? Pastikan kau bilang pada Luhan hal itu saat ia bilang padamu aku menelponnya. Hanya itu saja, jika kau memberikanku nomornya."

"Oh! Benar, maaf. Uh..." Ia melihat sekitar untuk mencari Post-it (pesan tempel) atau secarik kertas. Ia tahu ia punya beberapa, dan jika ia bisa berhenti dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat, dia akan mengetahui dimana benda itu berada, tapi lima menit terakhir ia telah mendengarkan pengakuan frontal dan kini dirinya tak bisa berfungsi.

Menyerah, ia mengambil penanya dan tangan pria itu dan menuliskan nomor telepon Luhan di telapak tangannya. Ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melepaskan pria itu sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti menambahkan tanda seru dan "secara tidak sengaja" menggunakan tenaga yang berlebihan untuk menulis tanda titik, melukai kulitnya yang lembut dengan ujung pulpennya. "Ini dia. Sudah. Sekarang kau harus membiarkanku bekerja. Aku, um, ada pasien yang akan datang kesini beberapa menit lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menyita waktumu lagi. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ssi." Menggunakan tangannya yang bebas tinta untuk memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya sebelum berbalik dan menambahkan, "Aku berutang satu padamu."

Ia menyisipkan senyum yang ia harap setidaknya senyum palsu di wajahnya yang sebaik ia bisa. "Aku akan mengingatnya, dokter."

Segera setelah pria itu pergi dia jatuh ke kursinya, bahkan tak perduli untuk memindahkan tumpukan kertas saat ia melakukannya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baru. Faktanya, diabaikan oleh orang lain adalah sudah biasa. Sekarang, ia sudah kebal terhadap hal semacam itu. Apa istilahnya? Kuno. Ya, itu dia. Sekarang, ini sudah menjadi masalah kuno, dan itu bukan pertama kalinya seorang pria yang ia sukai malah menyukai sahabatnya. Tapi rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Ia tak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia takkan pernah menjadi objek gairah dokter itu. Dan meskipun sisi realistis di dalam dirinya bilang itu bukan masalah semua yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kecocokan dan bersahabat dengan orang lain saat masa depannya datang sebagai tujuan yang tajam, pemimpi di dalam dirinya membiarkannya untuk terisak dalam air mata yang mengaburkan dunia yang berada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hay, gw comeback bawa FF Remake Ver KAISOO. Yang suka silahkan baca. Yang gak suka silahkan menyingkir :p.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **By**

 **Gina L. Maxwel** l

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast: temukan sendiri**

 **Genre: funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AWAS TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau menunjukan arah ke departemen fisioterapi?" dimana beberapa orang bodoh yang sombong akan memberikanku latihan yang lebih cocok untuk balita, pada dasarnya ini adalah proses pengebirianku.

Pernyataan bahwa Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kai sedang dalam mood yang buruk mungkin terlalu sepele, tapi bukan berarti resepsionis rumah sakit pantas menerima amarahnya. Ia mendengarkan ketika petugas resepsionis itu memberikan arahan dan berterima kasih ketika ia selesai.

Semakin dekat ia mencapai tujuannya, semakin keras otot-ototnya menggumpal. Dia seharusnya tidak di sini. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali ke Vegas, merawat cideranya dengan pelatih dan tim dokter. Bukan kota Sparks, Naveda yang mana masih termasuk Reno dan mengkhawatirkan karena terlalu dekat dengan kota ke lahirannya, bagian selatan Sun Valey. Saat ini dia harus bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki konsep sama sekali tentang olah raganya atau tentang betapa pentingnya ia untuk kembali ke markasnya secepat mungkin untuk melakukan persiapan menjelang pertandingan ulang itu.

Selama yang bisa ia ingat ia adalah petarung. Bertarung di dalam olah raga yang sangat ia cintai di atas segalanya Mixed Matrial Arts atau MMA untuk sampai ke puncak, dan kemudian berusaha keras memaksa dirinya agar berada di sini. Limabelas tahun kemudian, dia adalah salah satu dari petarung terkaya kelas berat ringan di UFC, dengan rekor 34-3 dan jutaan penggemar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih penting dari mendapatkan kembali kesehatannya saat ini, karena jika ia tidak sembuh tepat waktu untuk melakukan pertandingan ulang, karirnya akan tamat.

Seorang Dokter bicara di telepon dan memeriksa berkas-berkas Jongin di sekitar sudut ruangan dan menabraknya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berbalik untuk meminta maaf, ia hanya terus berjalan menelusuri lorong itu. Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya dan memegang bahu kanannya, menunggu rasa sakitnya mereda. Bahkan hanya dari sebuah benturan kecil, sakitnya sangat terasa.

Dia mendapatkan salah satu cidera terberat yang bisa di dapatkan oleh seorang petarung; robeknya tendon bahu. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, cidera ini tidak didapatkannya ketika bertarung. Dia mengalami cidera sialan ini ketika sedang berlatih untuk perebutan gelar. 34 tahun bagi seorang petarung sudah termasuk petarung tua, apalagi yang sudah berada di sana sepanjang hidupnya, dan tubuhnya mulai menunjukan hal itu, penuh luka karena cidera terkutuk.

Jongin menghindar ke samping ketika berpapasan dengan seorang wanita tua yang berjalan seperti siput tanah, ia mengutuki pelatihnya, Taecyeon, yang sudah mengirimnya ke tempat ini.

Tidak lama setelah menjalani operasi untuk memperbaiki bahu kanannya, dokter dari camp olahraga harus pulang untuk mengurus ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Kasper diperkirakan tidak akan kembali dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, dan karena Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang cedera di camp itu, Taecyeon menempatkannya di PT (physical therapy) lokal untuk sementara waktu. Tapi jika Jongin tetap mengikuti kata-kata pria ini, ia tidak akan siap bertarung sampai usianya 50 tahun, jadi ia mengurus terapinya sendiri.

Sayangnya, Taecyeon mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya dan dia meminta Jongin untuk tidak mendengarkan kata-kata pengganti Kasper dan bersikap santai. Tapi Jongin tidak mengerti makna bersikap santai itu. motonya lebih dari sekedar motivasi rata-rata. Dia hidup dengan prinsip "Lakukan yang terbaik atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun" dan "Jika kau tidak datang untuk menang, lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di rumah saja." kata-kata itu sudah di tanamkan pada dirinya sejak ia sudah berani membantah perintah ayahnya.

Dia menolak untuk menerima kemungkinan tidak mendapatkan kesembuhan total dalam dua bulan ke depan, hingga kehilangan kesempatan untuk merebut kembali gelarnya.

Setiap tahun, olahraga itu selalu menghasilkan petarung yang lebih muda dan lebih baik, dan itu menjadi halangan untuk petarung yang lebih tua dalam bersaing. Itulah sebabnya Jongin berlatih sekeras mungkin. Selalu saja ada beberapa orang yang menginginkan sabuknya dan selalu mencoba menyingkirkannya untuk mendapatkan sabuk itu, sehingga ia harus melatih dan mempersiapkan dirinya lebih keras lagi untuk menjaga sabuk itu. Dia begitu marah ketika Taecyeon memberinya ultimatum: tinggalkan kamp dan lakukan PT dengan benar, atau dia akan ditarik mundur dari pertarungan.

Persetan dengan hal itu.

Baiklah, terserah. Dia sudah membuat pelatihnya senang dengan pergi ke PT sialan itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak akan melakukan hal berbeda dari latihan rutinnya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Dia harus sesegera mungkin kembali ke Vegas sehingga ia bisa merebut kembali apa yang menjadi haknya.

Jongin mendorong terbuka pintu ganda dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang mirip dengan bagian dalam YMCA (Young Men's Christian Association, organisasi Kristen yang memberikan support dalam bidang olah raga). Treadmill, eliptik, angkat beban, dan bola latihan. Tidak ada sparring Cage. Tidak ada matras lantai. Tidak ada sansak. Namun ada seorang pria tua kisaran 80 tahun berjalan begitu lambat di atas treadmill, yang membuatnya praktis tidak bergerak.

"Ini menyebalkan," gumamnya ketika sampai di sebuah kantor kecil dengan nama PT nya, Do Kyungsoo Miller, pada pintu yang tertutup sebagian. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk sebelum menunjukkan dirinya, tapi berhenti saat ia mendengar isakan pelan dari seseorang berambut coklat yang tertunduk di belakang meja. Setidaknya ia mengasumsikan itu adalah sebuah meja. Sangat sulit menjelaskan apa yang berada di bawah tumbukan berkas dan dokumen itu. Alih-alih mengetuk, ia malah berdehem. "Maaf, apakah ini waktu yang tidak tepat?"

Wanita itu memutar kursinya hingga menghadap ke dinding di belakangnya, menekan lututnya pada lemari arsip dan menggumam kata serapah yang tentu saja Jongin bertaruh, dia tidak terlalu sering menggunakannya di depan publik. Meskipun ia belum melihat wajahnya, ia merasakan sebuah kecanggungannya lumayan manis. Ketika ia meraih tisu dari suatu tempat di lantai dan meniup hidungnya, itu mengingatkan Jongin, bahwa wanita ini sedang dalam masa yang rentan. "Aku bisa kembali."

"Tidak, tidak," dia membersihkan hidungnya dan menunjuk ke belakang tanpa berbalik. "Anda bisa duduk sebentar di ruang sebelah, aku akan segera menyusul."

Ide yang baik. Terlebih karena kebenciannya melihat seorang wanita bersedih, baginya menghibur wanita yang ia kenal saja sudah cukup buruk, apalagi yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali. Ia memasuki ruangan itu, menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja yang empuk, tanpa sadar merenggangkan buku-buku jarinya ketika ia menunggu.

Itu hanya sesaat sebelum wanita itu melenggang masuk, matanya memeriksa berkas Jongin, sambil berjalan lurus ke arah meja kecil di sepanjang dinding.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi," katanya. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mempelajari berkas ini lebih lanjut, dan kita akan memulai urusan ini."

"Ya silahkan," sesuatu dalam suaranya menusuk-nusuk otak Jongin. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

"Oke, , mari kita lihat pada..."

Mereka membeku ketika mengenal masing-masing sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin?"

Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya mungkin, enam tahun, atau tujuh tahun, atau lebih, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya sejak terakhir kali dia melihat adik dari sahabat baiknya. Wajahnya putih bersih dengan mata bulat memerah habis menangis sehingga ia hampir tidak menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo, tapi tanda lahir di sudut luar mata kirinya yang samar-samar berbentuk hati mengingatkannya. Hal itu nyaris tidak terlihat di bawah bingkai gelap kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Astaga," kata Kyungsoo, meremas pinggang Jongin dengan kuat. Sudah sangat lama Jongin tidak pernah bertemu seseorang dari kota kelahirannya, selain kakak Kyungsoo, dia adalah orang yang selalu ingin ia temui. Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya. Rambutnya tercium seperti campuran bunga dan musim panas, begitu berbeda dengan ramuan parfum menyengat yang biasa digunakan oleh wanita.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, duduk kembali di bangku putar di belakang mejanya dan menyelipkan sehelai rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Aku tidak percaya itu kau. Tunggu, mengapa catatanku tertulis Asher Kai?"

Jongin terkekeh pada nama konyol yang ia gunakan untuk samarannya. "Ini adalah nama samaran," Bermaksud untuk menghapus penampilan menyedihkan yang diakibatkan oleh sesuatu sebelum ia datang, dia memberikannya senyuman nakal dan menambahkan. "Dan kadang-kadang menjadi status keberadaanku."

Alisnya berkerut untuk beberapa saat ketika ia meresapi kata-katanya, kemudian pipinya memerah dan matanya terbelalak. "Jongin!"

Dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa meskipun ingin. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya benar-benar lucu. "Ayolah, Kyu-Kyu, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan polos seperti itu setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Kepolosanku atau kekuranganku bukanlah urusanmu Kim. Dan sebagai peringatan: jika seseorang mendengar kau memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu, aku akan menusukmu tepat di lehermu dengan penaku."

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, pura-pura menyerah. "Cukup adil, Kyung." Kyungsoo memutar matanya, tapi ia segera mengintrupsi sebelum wanita itu mulai marah. "Omong-omong tentang nama, ada apa dengan Do Kyungsoo Miller?Aku tidak melihat cincin. Apa kau sedang dalam perlindungan seorang saksi atau apa?"

Ia mengalihkan pandanganya, tiba-tiba merasa perlu untuk merubah kembali name tagnya. "Tidak. Aku pernah menikah sebentar ketika di perguruan tinggi. Yi Fan mungkin tidak memberitahumu tentang ini, karena kami kawin lari dan ini tidak bertahan lama," ia berdeham dan tersenyum padanya, tapi hampir tidak menyentuh pipinya, apalagi matanya. "Kau tahu bagaimana itu. Anak muda labil dan semuanya. Aku hanya tidak pernah repot-repot mengganti nama belakangku lagi, tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki inisial nama yang sama, kan?"

Usaha wanita itu dalam menyamarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya mengingatkan Jongin akan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Sesuatu atau seseorang sudah menyakitinya, dan itu langsung menggugah naluri melindunginya. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita sembarang. Dia tumbuh besar mengikuti kemanapun kakaknya, Do Yi Fan dan Jongin. Dan karena Yi Fan, yang juga seorang petarung UFC, sedang berada di Hawaii dengan kamp pelatihannya hingga tidak bisa membantu adiknya, Jongin akan dengan senang hati akan menggantikannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Kyung?"

"Oh, itu?" ia melambaikan tanganya tak acuh. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mendapat alergi musiman yang mengerikan dan kadang-kadang itu terjadi sangat buruk hingga terkadang aku terdengar seperti sedang terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu, begitulah."

Dia mendengus. "Itulah sebabnya aku dan Yi Fan tidak pernah membiarkanmu ikut dalam 'petualangan' licik kami. Kau adalah pembohong yang sangat buruk dan tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima detik dalam introgasi orang tua."

Dia berdiri, menempatkan tangannya di pinggang. "Oke, menurut pelatihmu, kau adalah pasien yang sangat menyedihkan, jadi kita berdua memiliki kesalahan masing-masing. Sekarang, kalau kau tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktumu dengan obrolan yang tidak berguna, biarkan aku mengevaluasi cederamu."

Jongin mengenali keberadaan dinding pertahanan ketika ia menemukannya. Kyungsoo tidak akan bicara tentang hal itu, belum. Dengan suatu cara ia pasti akan mengetahuinya. "Oke, periksalah Kyung," ia menyentuh tulang belikat dengan tangan kirinya, menarik t-shirtnya ke atas kepala, berusaha keras untuk tidak menggerakan tangan kananya terlalu banyak. Dia melemparkan t-shirtnya ke kursi di sudut ruangan.

"Berapa banyak PT yang kau temui sejak operasi itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, jumlah yang biasa, sepertinya. Satu sesi dalam sehari atau lebih. Tapi ini tidak cukup, jadi aku melakukan latihan tambahan di sisi lain."

Dia berhenti dan mengangkat alis padanya. "Dengan kata lain, kau sudah berlebihan dalam melakukan hal ini, yang justru malah kontra produktif untuk pemulihanmu."

"Berlebihan itu suatu istilah subjektif."

"Tidak Jongin. Melakukan Lebih dari apa yang dikatakan dokter atau terapismu adakah berlebihan. Jika aku akan membantumu, kau harus melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang kukatakan. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu sesehat sebelumnya dalam waktu sekitar 4 bulan."

"Apa? Tidakkah Taecyeon mengatakan bahwa pertandingan ulangku akan berlangsung dua bulan lagi? Aku harus bertanding pada pertandingan itu, Kyung. Sanchu memiliki sabukku, dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jongin itu gila. Bahkan walaupun aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku untuk penyembuhanmu, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau bisa siap untuk bertarung secepat itu."

"Omong kosong. Kau harus mengatakannya secara professional, tapi kau harus tetap memperhatikan siapa yang menjadi pasienmu. Aku tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang kau tangani. Aku tidak seperti pasien-pasienmu yang berharap normal. Aku adalah atlet yang sangat terlatih dan sudah pulih dari berbagai macam cidera selama limabelas tahun terakhir dibandingkan dengan seratus pasienmu jika disatukan."

Ia mengehela nafas. "Mari lihat apa yang sebenarnya kita hadapi sekarang, yang pertama, oke, jagoan? Duduk."

Jongin melompat ke meja dan mencoba untuk tidak tegang karena gagasan tangannya dimanipulasi. Dia memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap rasa sakit, tapi bukan berarti pemeriksaannya itu tidak akan membuatnya meringis.

"Ulurkan lenganmu ke samping, dan coba untuk tetap begitu ketika aku mendorongnya ke bawah." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melakukan gerakan itu dengan menggumamkan kutukan. Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan memberikannya lebih banyak tes kekuatan, dimana dia berhasil menjaga teriakannya di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Meneriakinya.

"Oke, yang terakhir Jongin. Tempatkan tanganmu di depan perutmu, dan coba untuk menahannya di sana ketika aku menariknya menjauh dari tubuhmu."

Ia menggertakan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya, mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain, selain rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari bahunya. Tapi, seburuk apapun rasa sakit itu, fakta bahwa dirinya begitu lemah dan tidak bisa menyembunyikannya adalah hal yang jauh lebih buruk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa rileks sekarang," Kyungsoo membuat beberapa catatan dalam berkasnya, kemudian berbalik dan bertanya, "Pada skala nyeri satu sampai sepuluh, dengan yang kesepuluh adalah ukuran rasa paling mengerikan yang bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Empat mungkin. Atau bahkan tiga."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lupakan sikap jantan sialanmu, Kim. Aku tidak menantang kejantananmu di sini. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan pekerjaanku, maka kau harus seratus persen jujur padaku."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang seakan menciutkan wanita itu. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergeming. Jongin tentu sudah memuji Kyungsoo dengan sikapnya pada tatapannya jika ia tidak sedang jengkel dengan keseluruhan situasi ini. "Oke, enam." Gerutunya. "Tapi beberapa hari ini lebih baik."

"Jangan khawatir, itu normal. Sekarang berbaring menelungkup di atas meja. Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal lagi."

"Kau sangat suka memerintah diusia tuamu yang sekarang, kau tahu itu?" ia sedikit kecewa ketika Kyungsoo tidak terpancing dengan kata-katanya, tapi melontarkan Mm-hmm secara sarkastis ketika Jongin meletakan tubuhnya di atas meja. Dengan lengan kirinya menjadi tumpuan wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo mulai memeriksa tubuhnya.

Ujung jari lembutnya memeriksa otot di sekitar bahunya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang di cari Kyungsoo, tapi ia berharap Kyungsoo tetap mencarinya untuk sementara waktu. Sentuhannya terasa jauh lebih baik daripada yang biasa dia terima. Tentu saja tangan Kasper tidak selembut itu, tapi ini jauh lebih dari itu. ini adalah tehnik yang digunakannya; seakan-akan dirinya bukanlah seorang petarung yang terbuat dari otot-otot keras yang membutuhkan penanganan kasar, dorongan jari, tapi seorang pria yang membutuhkan pijatan lembut setelah hari yang panjang.

Ia mendengar isakan lembut, dan ini membuat otaknya kembali bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah membuatnya sekacau ini. Tumbuh sebagai kakak kedua Kyungsoo, membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Apapun itu, Kyungsoo sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya, "Ah, sialan!"

"Maaf."

"Ya, betul." Katanya kecut. "Itu mungkin sebuah balasan karena menggunakan kelinci floppy-mu sebagai target panah."

Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia mendengar ia tersenyum ketika bicara. "Aku lupa tentang semua itu. Yi Fan dihukum selama tiga hari dan ibuku harus menjahit semua lubang kecil itu secara bersamaan. Ibuku bilang dia adalah seorang pahlawan perang yang harus dioperasi untuk ditambal sebelum menerima medali dari presiden."

"Ibumu selalu pandai bercerita. Aku dan Yi Fan memintanya untuk memberikan semua informasi latar belakang misi pura-pura kami ketika kecil."

"Ibu adalah hal yang paling spesial. Aku merindukan dongeng sebelum tidurnya."

Orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil pada musim panas, setelah Jongin dan Yi Fan lulus dari SMA, dan Kyungsoo berumur tiga belas tahun. Yi Fan memutuskan untuk mengurus Kyungsoo dari pada menyerahkannya pada sanak saudaranya, itulah sebabnya karirnya di MMA tidak sejauh Jongin. Itu adalah hal yang sangat terhormat, dan jelas ia sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik juga.

Namun kemudian kenyataan itu menyentak Jongin. "Ini karena seorang pria, kan?"

Tangannya berhenti sesaat, tapi ini sudah cukup sebagai jawaban yang ia butuhkan. "Apakah nyeri jika kutekan di sini?"

Seperti sensasi terbakar yang parah, sebuah kemarahan asing muncul sebagaimana pada umumnya kebanyakan pria, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengarahkannya pada orang yang pantas. Ia mendorong tubuhnya dengan lengan kirinya, hingga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum selesai."

"Tidak sampai kau katakan siapa orang itu dan apa yang sudah ia lakukan." Geramnya.

"Jongin."

"Quid pro quo, Kyung. Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu menangis, dan kenapa. Dan aku berjanji akan mencarinya, memburunya, dan menendang giginya masuk ketenggorokannya untuk menunjukannya padamu."

Dia hampir menyesali ancaman kasarnya ketika wajah Kyungsoo memucat, tapi jika ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahuinya, maka ia tidak peduli. "Kemari, duduklah di sini, kita akan bertukar tempat." Katanya sambil berdiri.

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, Jongin menyipitkan matanya, untuk menunjukan padanya bahwa ia tidak sedang main-main. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah dan melakukan apa yang Jongin katakan, meskipun tidak dengan senang hati.

"Nah sekarang kau pasiennya," terlepas dari rasa sakit yang disebabkan pada bahunya, ia menguatkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggulnya, mencegah pemikiran Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri sepertinya adalah sebuah alternatif yang baik. "Jadi, Miss Do," katanya sambil menatap mata abu-abunya yang lembut. "Katakan padaku dimana yang sakit?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa percaya jika saat ini Jongin berada di ruang terapinya. Ketika mereka kecil, ia terus membuntuti kakaknya hanya untuk berada di hadapan sahabat baik kakaknya. Namun, karena Jongin memperlakukannya sebagaimana seorang kakak, itu mencemaskan hati mudanya, dia selalu mendongak pada Jongin dan Yi Fan.

Sekarang ia dalam masa yang sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

Dia sudah cukup berotot ketika di SMA, tapi ini luar biasa. Pria ini mendefinisikan kembali ide kesempurnaan dari Michel Angelo, membuat patung David yang justru terlihat seperti pengecut. Rambut pirang gelapnya di potong pendek dan disisir kedepan dan ketengah. Membuat elang tiruan terkecil, dan membuatnya tampak lebih baik jika dilihat dari samping. Dan tato itu.. Ya Tuhan, tato itu...

Desain tribal hitam menenun pola rumit di sekitar lengan atas kanannya, melewati bahu dan otot-otot dadanya, dan melingkar di pertengahan sisi kanan lehernya. Di bagian bawah tulang rusuknya tertulis Fight to Win dalam huruf latin, berakhir di otot yang memotong diagonal dengan...

"Kyungie-a"

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata coklat cerdasnya. "Hmm?"

"Kau akan mulai bicara atau aku harus kembali menggelitikmu?"

Bagus, Kyungsoo, benar-benar halus. Sadarlah, ini hanya Jongin.

Dia memutar matanya dan berpaling, berharap Jongin tidak melihat air mata yang yang ia tahan. Ia tersenyum, perlu mengembalikan pembicaraannya tetap ringan. Kyungsoo perlu membuat Jongin tidak memaksanya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Aku bukan gadis delapan tahun lagi Jongin. Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan menamparmu dengan gugatan pelecahan seksual."

Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuh dagunya, memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap matanya, dan dengan hanya memanggil namanya sekali. "Kyungsoo," pertahanan air matanyapun hancur dan membiarkan air mata pertamanya turun.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sangat bodoh. Sungguh, bukan apa-apa." Katanya sambil mengusap air matanya penuh kekesalan dengan jemarinya.

"Ketika seorang pria membuat wanita menangis, itu tidaklah sepele."

"Dia tidak bermaksud; dia bahkan tidak tahu jika ia melakukannya, hanya saja.." Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan napas gemetar. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya selama bertahun-tahun tapi ia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Well, tidak seperti itu juga. Hanya saja, tepat sebelum kau muncul, dia meminta nomor telepon sahabat baikku. Dia ingin membawanya ke pesta amal rumah sakit."

"Apakan wanita itu akan pergi?"

"Tidak, Luhan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padaku. Sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui ia sudah bertemu sekali dan sejak itu ia ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Kami sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bekerja sama, hanya saja ia tidak pernah melihatku."

"Jadi tentu saja dia adalah seorang bajingan buta."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak tahu siapa Sehun. Pria yang memiliki pesona lebih banyak dari pada sebagian dari Renop. Dia adalah ahli bedah ortopedi yang menakjubkan yang selalu bisa lebih dekat dengan pasiennya. Dia pintar, sukses, dan sangat tampan. Aku tahu aku bisa membuatnya bahagia jika saja ia memberikanku sebuah kesempatan."

"Jika dia terlalu lambat untuk bergerak, mengapa kau tidak memulainya terlebih dulu?"

Wajahnya memanas, ia langsung menundukan pandangannya, menatap jarinya yang bertautan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan kalaupun aku melakukannya, dan seandainya dengan sebuah ke ajaiban dia mengatakan iya, aku..."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," bisiknya.

"Lakukan?" Jongin mencoba berpikir apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak tahu. Kecuali, " Kyungsoo kau pernah berkencan setelah perceraianmu, kan?"

"Ini konyol, Jongin, biarkan aku turun."

Jongin tidak bergeming. "Kau pasti bercanda. Kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Aku harus memberitahumu Kim, ketidak percayaanmu membuatku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini denganmu, jadi biarkan saja masalah ini dan kami akan membuatkanmu jadwal untuk minggu depan."

.

.

.

"Oke, Oke, maafkan aku," katanya, menempatkan tangannya di lengan atasnya. Ia meringis ketika rasa nyeri menyerang bahunya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya lebih terganggu dari sebelumnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya karena sakit itu. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan 'minggu depan'? Bukankah setidaknya kita mempunyai sesi harian?"

"Untuk sebagian besar, Ya. Tapi karena sekarang hari jumat, kita akan memulainya minggu depan. selain itu, kau bukanlah satu-satunya pasienku. Aku memiliki jadwal yang padat."

Sial, sekarang apa? Jongin membutuhkan lebih banyak perhatian daripada hanya sekedar beberapa hari dalam seminggu.

"Mungkin kau harus menyewa PT yang berdedikasi. Kau tahu, seseorang yang bisa bersamamu selama 24 jam, 7 hari seminggu. Untuk bekerja bersamamu dan menjagamu dari overtraining. Jika kau masih seperti yang kuingat, kau tidak memiliki konsep untuk menahan diri."

"Sempurna. Itulah yang kubutuhkan. Dengan jenis perawatan seperti itu, aku akan siap untuk bertarung pada malam pertarungan." Ia melangkah mundur dengan senyum puas dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu dan barang-barangmu nanti."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah turun dari atas mejanya dan sekarang ia memutar kepalanya dengan begitu cepat membuat Jongin khawatir mungkin Kyungsoo akan membutuhkan sebuah terapi untuk memperbaiki salah uratnya. "Apa?"

"Ini hanya akan masuk akal jika kau tinggal bersamaku sampai aku sembuh, Kyung. Ayolah, dulu aku juga pratis tinggal ditempatmu sewaktu kecil. jadi kita bisa melakukan terapi dengan bahuku lebih sering dan kau bisa memastikan aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku dijamin akan melakukan hal bodoh."

Jongin menonton Kyungsoo yang berjalan melintasi ruang kecil itu untuk mengambil bajunya. "Meskipun gagasan tentang tinggal bersamamu selama dua bulan itu tidak menggangguku, tapi ada masalah kecil dalam pekerjaanku."

"Aku akan membayar untuk waktu luangmu, tentu saja. Dua kali lipat jika kau mau uang bukanlah masalah."

Kyungsoo memberikannya perintah memakai baju dengan gerakannya melemparkan baju ke dadanya. "Tentu saja kau benar; uang bukanlah masalah. Aku punya setidaknya delapan minggu waktu liburan yang belum terpakai, semenjak aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengambilnya. Masalahnya adalah bahwa ide itu sangatlah menggelikan!"

Jongin harus berpikir cepat, atau dia akan kehilangan kesempatan ini, dan sesuatu di dalam hatinya menekannya agar tidak kehilangan kesempatan ini. Dia membutuhkannya dimanapun yang ia inginkan selama dua bulan ini. Dia begitu yakin seyakin namanya. Tiba-tiba trik yang sempurna muncul di benaknya, dan meskipun gagasan ini memberikannya kegembiraan dan kecemasan dengan jumlah yang setara, ia tetap mencobanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana mendapatkan dokter itu jika kau melakukannya untukku."

Kyungsoo sudah dalam perjalanan keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan, ia sudah menolaknya. Jongin dan tawaran menjadi teman serumahnya, tapi kata-kata sederhana itu bisa membuat tubuhnya terpaku beberapa meter dari ambang pintu. Kyungsoo sudah terpancing, sekarang ia hanya perlu menariknya hati-hati, atau ia akan kehilangan wanita itu dan kesempatannya untuk pertandingan ulang. Dia mendekatinya perlahan-lahan dari belakang saat ia bicara.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana bersikap, apa yang harus dikatakan, apapun yang kau perlu ketahui untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaanmu. Ada satu hal yang kutahu, apa yang wanita lakukan yang bisa membuat pria benar-benar memperhatikannya."

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Bukan gerakan besar, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian wanita itu.

"Dia akan tunduk dan melakukan apapun maumu dalam waktu singkat. Aku jamin itu."

Waktu berjalan bagai slow motion. Denyut nadinya berpacu di telinganya ketika ia menunggu Kyungsoo meneriakinya idiot atau kemarahan yang besar. Dan Yi Fan akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup karena mengajari Kyungsoo caranya merayu, seharusnya ia memikirkan dua kali tentang tawarannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menariknya kembali.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan menolak pikirannya sendiri. "Maaf, tapi..."

Sebelum Kyungsoo mengatakan kata penolakannya, seorang pria berambut gelap menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu. "Kyungsoo-ssi, aku minta maaf mengganggu, tapi aku sepertinya sudah menghapus, uh..." pria itu melirik Jongin dan berdeham. "Nomor telepon pasien yang kau berikan sebelumnya. Karena aku dalam perjalanan keluar, kupikir aku bisa mendapatkannya lebih cepat darimu. Aku membawa kertas."

Dasar. Brengsek. Butuh segala kendali diri untuk membuatnya tidak menghajar pria itu saat ini juga. Bahwa pria ini adalah satu-satunya yang ia sukai dan tidak mungkin ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dokter Clueless Dumbass.

Jongin menyaksikan Kyungsoo menatap lama pada dokter itu, hampir seolah-olah ia terjebak dalam suatu monolog internal dan lupa bawa waktu masih berputar di sini, di dunia nyata. Sesuatu tentang memberikannya nomor pasien itu sudah membuatnya terguncang. Ketika pria itu berdeham dan mengulurkan kertas, Kyungsoo tersadarkan.

"Tentu saja dokter Oh," setelah dengan cepat menulis sebuah nomor telepon di kertas itu dia berkata. "Ini."

"Oke, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Jongin menunggu. Tiga detik berlalu... tujuh... dua belas. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menegakkan bahunya, berbalik dan berkata. "Kita sepakat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Maaf jika kalian terlalu lama menunggu, ada sedikit hambatan untuk fast update ✌. Thanks buat yang udah mau review maaf gak bisa dibales satu persatu.**

 **-Gomawo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **By**

 **Gina L. Maxwell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast: temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bergelung di ujung sofanya, menarik lutut ke dadanya. Ia memegang buku di kedua tangannya, meskipun matanya menatap baris-baris berwarna hitam, pikirannya tidak menyerap sepatah katapun.

Perutnya mengejang. Ia belum makan malam karena terlalu gugup. Yang terus terang aneh karena itu hanya Jongin. Sahabat baik kakaknya. Pria yang praktis pernah tinggal di rumahnya ketika ia masih kecil. Pria yang ia impikan menjadi bagian terbaik dalam dekade kedua hidupnya... pria yang sangat mungkin menjadi pria terseksi yang pernah dilihatnya dan yang gambaran tubuh setengah telanjangnya seperti terbakar sendiri di dalam kelopak matanya karena setiap kali ia menutupnya, Jongin disana menunggu untuknya dan sekarang Jongin menginap di rumahnya.

Whoa! Bernafas, girl, bernafas. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan, merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Awalnya Kyungsoo bersikeras daripada pindah ke kamar suite hotel bersama Jongin, lebih baik Jongin pindah ke apartemennya. Itu tidak masuk akal untuk mereka berdua menginap di luar, dan dengan begitu sangat kecil kesempatan dirinya diserang fans berat Jongin. Jongin muncul setengah jam yang lalu, ia menunjukkan kamar tamunya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menginap.

Tiba-tiba suara nyaring dari "The Pia Colada Song" memecah kesunyiannya. Ia ambil ponsel di meja kopi. "Hai, Lu, ada apa?"

"Apa kau serius memberikan Dr. Jerkface nomerku? Karena dia bilang dia mendapatkannya darimu, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin benar. Maksudku, aku lebih senang berpikir bahwa pria yang sudah disukai oleh teman baikku selama bertahun-tahun meminta darinya nomer teleponku, dia akan bilang padanya untuk pergi saja menyingkir."

"Lu"

"Atau setidaknya, memberikannya alasan kenapa dia tidak mengajakku pergi keluar."

Kyungsoo menutup mata dan menaruh kepala di lututnya. Dengan semua kegilaan tentang kepindahan Jongin yang membuatnya lupa sama sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku berkencan dengan seseorang tapi kau belum tahu karena itu masih baru."

Ia menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih. Maaf, dia mengejutkanku dengan pertanyaan itu dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan."

"Kapan kau akan bilang padanya tentang perasaanmu atau melupakannya?"

"Luhan-a..."

"Aku tahu kau tak senang ketika aku membicarakan ini, tapi ayolah. Kau tak bisa menunggu seumur hidupmu untuk pria ini dan memutuskan suatu hari dia menyukaimu."

"Yah, aku tahu, hanya saja.." Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin membuka pintu kamar tidurnya menyusuri lorong.

"Hei, aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan menelponmu besok, oke?" Sebelum temannya bisa bicara, ia menutup telepon, membungkam nada deringnya, dan meletakkkannya di meja.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Suaranya yang dalam bergema di ketenangan rumahnya, rumah pria bebas yang terdengar keluar dari tempat. Ia melihat saat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya tidak memakai apapun kecuali celana pendek atlet yang menggantung rendah hampir terlalu rendah hingga tidak senonoh di pinggulnya. Di satu sisi Jongin seharusnya di ujung yang berbeda dari sofa, tapi ia entah mengapa kehilangan akal dengan gangguan dari tubuh berototnya yang telanjang.

"Kalau kau tetap membuka mulutmu seperti itu, Kyung, kau pasti akan menangkap lalat," Jongin menyeringai.

Mengatupkan rahangnya, dengan sangat malu Kyungsoo kembali pada buku di depannya yang mungkin saja ditulis dalam bahasa China. Ia selipkan rambut basahnya di belakang telinga dan membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau seharusnya memakai baju ketika kita tidak sedang terapi."

"Kenapa? Semakin sedikit aku pakai semakin nyaman diriku. Aku memakai celana pendek sebagai kesopanan untuk kebaikanmu."

Ia terkesiap. Ketika Jongin tertawa, ia menyadari itulah reaksi yang diinginkannya. Menyipitkan matanya, ia lemparkan buku ke arah Jongin, yang dia tepis dengan kibasan tangannya. Betapa Menyebalkan.

"Tenang, Kyungsoo. Tidak ada salahnya menghargai orang yang memiliki fisik yang menarik. Bahkan, itu adalah pelajaran pertama."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bagaimana caranya memelototi seseorang dengan benar?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang memelototi dirimu."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membutuhkan minuman dan langsung melesat ke dapur. Ia hampir positif punya sebotol wine di Aha! Otaknya seperti mendapat bola lampu yang menyala. Mengambil pembuka botol dari laci, ia bekerja cepat untuk membuka dan menuang segelas besar Moscato wine, lalu menghabiskan dengan cepat. Kemudian menuang lagi.

"Apa kau sering minum wine?"

Kyungsoo melompat lagi dan berputar untuk bertatapan dengan Jongin, gelas di satu tangan, botol di tangan lainnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyelinap seperti itu? Dan tidak, aku tidak biasanya minum wine. Ini hanya hadiah natal dari seorang pasien."

"Aku tidak menyelinap. Kau yang melompat. Mungkin wine bukanlah ide yang buruk." Dia memperhatikan apartemennya selama semenit, membebaskan dirinya untuk gelas kedua tanpa penonton. "Apa kau punya cermin panjang di sekitar sini?"

"Di kamarku, tapi.."

"Sempurna. Ayo." Jongin meraih botol darinya dan menuntunnya ke kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, pelajaran pertama: berpakaian untuk menarik perhatian."

Kyungsoo takut untuk meminta klarifikasi, dan malah memilih meneguk wine. Setelah mendudukkannya di tempat tidur Jongin memeriksa lemarinya dan mulai menggeledah pakaiannya. Kyungsoo berpikir secara objektif, untuk bilang pada Jongin menjauh dari barang-barangnya, tapi alkohol sudah meringankan beban di bahunya dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Jadi katakan padaku Kyung, apa yang spesial dari pria ini? Kenapa dia menjadi sasaran kita bukan orang lain?"

"Kenapa itu penting?" ia bertanya, memutar-mutar tangannya saat menatapnya kembali. "Bisakah kubilang aku menyukainya dan tinggalkan saja begitu?"

Saat Jongin memindahkan hanger dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, kadang menarik garmen keluar, tapi mengembalikan lagi dengan gumaman menghina, ia memperhatikan gerakan otot-otot di bahu dan punggungnya. Kyungsoo pernah melihat Sehun dengan T-shirt ketat ketika dia kadang menggunakan ruang PT untuk olahraga cepat, tapi dia sama sekali tidak seperti Jongin. Dimana Sehun memiliki tubuh seorang pelari, ramping berotot, tubuh Jongin jelas berbeda. Dia tidak lebar atau besar sekali seperti pegulat gadungan di TV, tapi tubuh mediumnya tidak memiliki satu ons pun lemak di dalamnya, dan setiap incinya merupakan tempat untuk otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan indah. Tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit untuk melihatnya melakukan apapun, tidak masalah walau biasa, dalam keadaan tanpa baju.

"Tidak. Tidak cukup bagus. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak konvensional dan drastis untuk mendapatkan pria ini. Jadi aku ingin tahu kenapa dia. Aku harus tahu apa yang kukerjakan di sini jika aku akan membantumu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia berani bilang padanya. Bahkan Luhan tidak tahu, tapi seharusnya jika ia akan membaginya dengan orang lain, pastilah Jongin orangnya. Bagaimanapun, dia di rumahnya untuk alasan yang terlihat yaitu membantunya dalam usaha untuk berkencan, dan nantinya menikah, dengan Sehun. Plus, dia akan pergi dalam beberapa bulan kedepan jadi itu bukan seperti dia akan berada di dekatnya untuk menguasai rahasianya yang luar biasa menyedihan sampai selamanya.

Membuka laci mejanya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan halaman majalah yang berkerut. Itu adalah halaman penuh iklan untuk perusahaan real estate, menampilkan keindahan rumah kolonial dengan keluarga ideal berdiri di depannya. Sang suami berdiri dengan bangga dengan istrinya, satu tangan mengelilingi pinggangnya, tangan lainnya di bahu anak laki-lakinya. Saudara perempuann ya berdiri di depan sang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi di tangannya. Pasangan klasik Amerika dengan dua anak dan anjing shih tzu yang setia di kaki mereka.

"Ini," ia berkata, memberikan majalah. "Aku menyimpannya selama tiga tahun. Ini yang aku mau."

Jongin berbalik, mengambil majalah, dan memperhatikannya dengan alis berkerut. "Aku tidak paham. Apakah dia tinggal di rumah seperti ini atau apa? Jika itu yang kamu mau, aku bisa bilang padamu, bahwa itu tidak.."

"Bukan, bukan rumahnya. Seluruhannya. Kehidupan yang sempurna. Atau hampir sempurna karena semua orang tahu tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi aku ingin mendekati sempurna saat aku mandapatkannya dan iklan itu meneriakkan Hampir Sempurna."

Jongin menggosokkan tangan di pangkal janggutnya. "Oke, aku bisa melihat yang kau maksud, tapi seberapa sesuainya lelaki bermarga Oh dalam hal ini?"

"Sehun cocok denganku dalam segala hal. Kami menikmati musik yang sama, selera film dan makanan yang sama. Kami di bidang yang sama, jadi kami tahu bagaimana saat kau butuh bekerja sampai malam kadang-kadang. Dan juga keinginan bersama kami untuk menolong kesembuhan orang lain dari cedera fisik."

Jongin memotong ocehannya dan mengembalikan majalahnya. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi, kalian cocok satu sama lain. Tapi sebuah hubungan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar kesamaan bidang bermain. Bagaimana dengan chemistry? Gairah? Cinta?"

Bagaimana dengan semua itu? Semua itu beresiko, begitulah. Ia sudah pernah menjalaninya dan itu membuatnya langsung masuk jurang.

Mantan suaminya menyebabkan dia menjadi wanita yang hancur. Kyungsoo percaya dia mencintainya dan sungguh menginginkannya meskipun ada perbedaan. Dia bilang cinta mereka mengalahkan perbedaan. Ketidaksamaan pendapat itu akan memberi bumbu dalam pernikahan mereka.

Rupanya dia juga berpikir tidur dengan wanita lain beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka akan sama saja.

Ia tidak pernah sangat tersakiti, sangat bodoh ketika ia masuk saat mantannya sedang melakukan semacam hippie tantric sex dengan wanita cantik yang menyaingi Miranda kerr. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat bersalah. Tidak, dia sebenarnya mengulurkan tangan menyambut dan meyuruh dirinya untuk bergabung.

Ia hampir muntah saat itu juga sebelum lari dari ruangan itu, dan mengakhiri pernikahan.

Itulah saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa cinta adalah segalanya yang dibutuhkan agar sebuah hubungan berhasil. Kyungsoo menghilangkan istilah "ketertarikan lawan jenis" dari kamusnya dan bersumpah untuk tidak bersama dengan orang yang tidak benar-benar sesuai dengannya. Jika cinta nantinya masuk kedalamnya, itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah bonus.

Tapi ia tidak dapat memberitahu Jongin semua itu. Dia pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia gila.

Melihat foto yang Kyungsoo telusuri dengan ujung jari di sekitar rambut gelapnya yang digambarkannya sebagai Sehun. Dia bahkan memiliki penampilan yang sama. "Kita belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menggali hal itu." Ia meletakkannya di laci dan mendorongnya sebelum menatap Jongin dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi aku tahu jika saja aku bisa membuatnya melihatku... membuatnya memberikan kami kesempatan... kami akan memiliki chemistry lebih dari yang kami tahu."

Jongin menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menatap matanya selama satu atau dua menit, seperti sedang menunggu dirinya berhenti dan memutuskan ia tidak benar-benar percaya apapun yang sedang dikatakannya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena ia sudah mempercayainya. Seluruhnya dan semuanya. Akhirnya, Jongin memutus keheningan yang canggung.

"Kyung, jangan tersinggung," dia bicara dengan menunjuk lemarinya, "tapi pakaianmu payah."

Kata-kata sudah ada di ujung lidahnya untuk membela tentang pakaiannya, tapi di detik terakhir ia hanya mehela nafas, bahunya agak merosot. "Aku tahu. Seperti itu, kan?"

Jongin meneliti piyama yang dipakai Kyungsoo cukup lama hingga Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan sesuatu tidak pada tempatnya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Apa kau selalu memakai celana flannel dan tank top longgar untuk tidur?"

"Bukan berarti itu menjadi urusanmu..." Oh, bibirnya mulai kebas. Hebat. Ia menyeringai. "...tapi ya. Benar." Senyum terpancar di wajah Jongin, menampilkan gigi putih yang rapi menakjubkan.

"Senyum yang cantik," Kyungsoo berbisik keras.

"Cantik? Kurasa aku baru saja dikebiri. Oke, ayo," Jongin bicara sambil mengambil gelas winenya.

"Hei!"

"Hanya sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Setelah itu kau boleh menghabiskan sebotol. Jika aku beruntung, kau adalah jenis wanita yang senang menari di atas meja ketika sedang terpengaruh alkohol."

Ia terlalu kacau oleh gambaran itu hingga tidak menolak ketika Jongin mengambil tangannya dan membimbingnya melintasi ruangan. Membayangkan dirinya berputar di atas meja tanpa mempedulikan dunia membuatnya tertawa. "Tidak," Kyungsoo bicara diantara cekikikannya. "Kurasa aku cenderung tertidur daripada gila ketika minum wine. Maaf mengecewakanmu."

Ketika mereka sampai pada cermin panjang antik di sudut ruangan, Jongin memiringkan sudutnya supaya tidak terpotong pada leher saat Jongin berdiri di belakangnya. Leluconnya beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang di tenggorokannya ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pandangan intensnya pada bayangan mereka. Kyungsoo membeku di tempat, tidak bisa menggerakkan satu ototpun, saat ia melihat tangan Jongin yang besar bergerak keluar dari sudut pandangnya dan menuju tubuh bagian depan Kyungsoo.

Sentuhan pertama, Kyungsoo menarik nafas tajam. Jongin menekan kain sempit di tank top longgar perutnya, panas dari telapak tangannya meresap kedalam kulitnya menetap jauh di dalam perutnya. Dengan pelan tangannya berpindah ke atas merendahkan punggungnya, ibu jarinya nyaris hilang di bawah gundukan payudaranya. Ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu di tengah punggungnya, kain pakaiannya ditarik kencang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nah," dia bicara dengan anggukan kecil. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ia menghisap bibir bawahnya diantara gigi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tak pernah percaya diri untuk menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak memiliki lekuk tubuh atau payudara penuh dan pinggul yang menarik para pria. Diantara masalah itu dan sentuhannya yang mengacaukan otaknya atau mungkin itu karena wine ia tak mampu memberi Jongin jawaban lebih dari sekedar helaan nafas frustasinya.

"Baju renang."

Butuh beberapa menit untuknya merespon pernyataan sembarangan Jongin. Jika itu bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah pernyataan. Mungkin dua kata adalah sebuah kalimat. Atau istilah. Tunggu, apa yang dia bilang?

"Apa?"

"Dimana baju renangmu? Aku ingin kau memakainya jadi kita bisa melihat tubuhmu dan bukan pakaian yang kau pilih untuk menutupinya."

"Aku tidak akan memakai baju renang."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin menyilangkan tangannya. "Bra dan celana dalam juga bisa."

Mulutnya ternganga. Apakah Jongin serius? ia meneliti kilau kasar di mata coklatnya. Sial. "Aku akan mengambil bajuku." Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam perjalanannya ke lemari besar di sepanjang dinding.

"Ide Bagus. Aku akan menunggu di luar sementara kau ganti. Tapi Kyung..." Kyungsoo menghentikan menggeledah laci atasnya dan melirik melalui bahu padanya. "jika lebih dari tiga menit, aku akan berasumsi kau pengecut dan aku akan mendatangimu."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya di belakang kacamatanya. "Apa kau selalu mengancam orang lain sampai mereka menuruti keinginanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku belum pernah merasa perlu untuk mengancam sampai bertemu dirimu," dia bicara dengan senyum ala model. "Tiktok."

Kyungsoo meraup segenggam penuh kaos kaki dari laci dan melemparkan ke kepala Jongin. Sayangnya dia menunduk dan mengelak memegang bahu yang cedera dan tertawa berhasil menghindari ketiga rudal kapas sebelum Jongin menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Gw sedih karena CBX kalah lagi dari twice. Berharap di waktu yang akan datang CBX bisa menang. Jangan berhenti untuk mendukung mereka. Karena mereka bekerja keras untuk menghibur kita. Jangan lupa vote dan streaming semua yang berhubungan dengan EXO. Satu Vote dan streaming kalian sangat berharga. EXO-L fighting. WE CAN DO IT GUYS.**

 **Dan tak pernah bosan buat ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review, udah ngefollow story, ngefavorit story. Dan yang pasti terimakasih udah meluangkan waktu buat ngebaca FF remake dari gw :)**

 **Semoga malam minggu kalian menyenangkan guys :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mencoba membuat dirinya kesal dengan teman seapartemennya yang baru. Tetapi Kyungsoo malah tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Dan berkata "Dasar sombong." Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin masih sama seperti dulu. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mencari baju renang miliknya. "Aha! Aku menemukanmu, anak nakal." Diangkatnya pakaian yang ia beli karena paksaan Luhan untuk liburan mereka, Kyungsoo mengernyit. Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Dia menyukai warna biru keabuannya dengan motif sulur berwarna biru muda, tapi dia berharap sisinya tidak memiliki potongan setinggi ini. Potongan di kakinya setinggi tulang pinggulnya. Luhan mengklaim bahwa potongan itu akan menonjolkan pinggangnya, dan potongan leher yang rendah seharusnya menciptakan ilusi dada yang lebih besar. Ia mengangguk dengan patuh kepada nasehat tentang fashion dari sahabatnya, tapi memiliki keragu-raguan yang amat sangat bahwa sesuatu dapat ditonjolkan dari dirinya. Liburan mereka dibatalkan di menit terakhir saat satu kasus yang Luhan pegang di bawa ke ruang sidang secara tiba-tiba, jadi dia sangat bersyukur tak perlu mengenakan pakaian renang itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan berganti pakaian. Setidaknya pakaian renang itu satu set, yang mana bisa dikatakan pakaian itu terlalu berlebihan dibandingkan apapun yang Luhan pakai di sekitar kolam atau pantai. Semenit kemudian ia berdiri dihadapan cermin miliknya yang tinggi, menutup matanya, dan mencoba mengabaikan darah yang mengalir deras ke telinganya saat ia memanggil Jongin.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara derit kecil, tapi pria itu tak membuat suara saat ia bergerak diatas lantai. Keheningan membuat mulut gadis itu kering dan jemarinya berkedut di sisi tubuhnya. Dimana Jongin? Apakah Jongin mencoba untuk tidak tertawa? Oh Tuhan, mengapa dia membiarkan pria itu membuatnya melakukan semua ini?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan panas tubuh Jongin terasa di punggungnya. Jongin dekat. Sangat dekat. Bahkan deru nafas lelaki itu menggelitik rambut yang di sampirkan di telinganya, dan saat Jongin bicara, getaran dari suaranya berdesir di sekitar lehernya. "Buka matamu, sayang." ucap Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

Dengan sengaja Kyungsoo membuka pelan kedua kelopak matanya hingga sekali lagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan Jongin berdiri di belakangnya. Tubuh pria itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat ramping kalau dibandingkan dengan wanita itu. Kyungsoo tahu seluruh ukuran tubuh Jongin dari menonton semua pertandingan lelaki itu. Enam kaki (182 cm), seratus limapuluh empat pound (70 kg), sedikit lagi agar Jongin tak perlu menurunkan beratnya untuk pertandingan, dengan jangkauan tangan tujuhpuluh-enam inchi. Bagian atas bahu Kyungsoo sedikit di bawah ketiak Jongin, dan jika Kyungsoo membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang, maka kepalanya akan bersandar dengan nyaman di lengkung leher pria itu.

"Sekarang," kata Jongin, membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari observasi khayalannya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat."

"Bahu yang kuat. Dada yang kokoh. Lengan yang terbalut otot yang sangat sempurna dan membuatnya terlihat superseksi..."

Lelaki itu menyeringai pada pantulan tubuhnya di cermin dan suaranya berubah menjadi gemuruh rendah yang memberi getaran langsung ke puting Kyungsoo. "Kau pikir lenganku seksi, Kyung?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Mengapa dirinya terlihat seperti menyunggingkan senyum bodoh di wajahnya? Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dan tentu saja ekspresi itu tidak seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berkata jujur padamu bahwa tak pernah ada seorangpun mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Well itu sangat memalukan. Kyungsoo baru saja akan memberitahukan pada lelaki itu , jika saja Jongin tidak secara tiba-tiba memotong pikirannya. "Maksudku, katakan apa yang kau lihat dalam dirimu, Kyungsoo."

"Oh." Mempelajari pantulan dirinya, yang Kyungsoo lihat hanyalah seorang wanita yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang gadis yang mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk merubah penampilannya dan menantang kemustahilan. "Um. Aku melihat..." Apa yang Jongin ingin ia katakan? Tanyanya dalam hati. "Ini bodoh, Jongin. Aku tak mau melakukan ini lagi." Tolak Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo berbalik dan akan pergi, Jongin langsung menggenggam pinggul Kyungsoo dan memaksa wanita itu untuk tetap ditempatnya. "Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku lihat." Ucap Jongin sambil melihat pantulan mereka berdua di cermin. "Aku melihat wanita cantik yang bersembunyi dibalik rasa tidak aman yang tidak seharusnya tinggal berlama-lama di dalam kepalanya." Jongin diam sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu merunduk menatap lantai saat mendengar kata-kata Jongin, tapi jari-jari yang kuat mengangkat dagunya. "Aku melihat tubuh dengan kulit putih yang mulus dan lekuk tubuh halus yang memaksa seorang pria menutup matanya dan membayangkan menelusuri tubuh ini layaknya seorang pemahat pada subjeknya." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" suara Kyungsoo melengking.

"Tentu saja." Jongin menutup matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian luar paha Kyungsoo, kemudian meluncurkan tangannya ke atas dalam gerakan lambat yang menyiksa. Kulit tebal di telapak tangan Jongin menggesek kulit Kyungsoo lembut, menanamkan ke dalam tiap syaraf sentakan energi yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya sebelumnya. "Sebelum seorang pemahat bisa menduplikasi keanggunan suatu subjek, pemahat harus mengingat subjek itu dengan kekuatan sentuhan, bukan bergantung pada lemahnya pandangan mata."

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka saat nafasnya keluar lebih cepat dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mungkin lebih. Tangan Jongin melanjutkan eksplorasinya di tubuh Kyungsoo, mencakup daerah pinggang dan bergerak ke sisi tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut seperti layaknya seorang pria yang memegang kendali. Seorang pria yang tahu apa yang sedang diinginkannya, dan Jongin mengambil kesempatan itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Saat tangan pemahat bergerak ke setiap sudut, setiap lekuk, setiap lembah... tubuh seorang wanita terbentuk dalam pikiran seorang pemahat,( Jongin, menanamkan setiap otot di memorinya,) jadi seorang pemahat bisa menduplikasi wanita itu meskipun ia buta."

Kyungsoo pikir pakaiannya akan membatasi sensasi sentuhan yang berlebihan daripada kontak kulit-ke-kulit... tapi kemudian tangan itu meluncur ke perutnya dan semua rasa lega yang Kyungsoo rasakan langsung terlempar ke neraka. Tangan yang selebar tangan Jongin, saat ditempatkan ke bagian tengah tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, dengan mudah membentang ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak yakin apakah ini karena anggur atau faktanya bahwa Kim Jongin, sahabat kakaknya yang superhot dan pria yang ia sukai saat remaja, menyentuhnya dengan sangat intim dan menyebabkan pengalaman yang diluar-khayal-tubuhnya. Dari jauh Kyungsoo melihat saat jari kelingking kiri Jongin menjelajahi puncak gundukannya, terlalu tinggi untuk dianggap tak berdosa, tapi terlalu rendah untuk menyebabkan puntiran di perutnya dan membuatnya menekan kedua pahanya bersamaan dan mengigit bibirnya untuk mencegah erangan yang tak ingin terdengar. Dan jika itu belum cukup, jempol kanan Jongin mengelus alur diantara payudaranya.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Kyungsoo, ia menghirup dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan suara berupa campuran erangan dan geraman, yang mana merupakan suara paling erotis yang Kyungsoo pernah dengar. "Sialan kau berbau harum."

Lutut Kyungsoo bergetar. Kekuatannya untuk berdiri menghilang. Kabut tebal telah bertiup ke dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, berpikir jernih jelas sudah tak mungkin terjadi. Melepaskan benteng terakhirnya, Kyungsoo membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh kebelakang dan mengarah ke samping saat nafas Jongin yang panas terhembus di dekat daun telinganya.

Tangan Jongin mulai menggenggam, jari-jarinya menusuk ke dalam kelembutan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama Jongin dalam rintihan...

Dan semuanya terhenti.

Dengan sumpah serapah tertahan Jongin memegangi tangan Kyungsoo menyeimbangkan tubuh wanita itu saat Jongin mencoba menjauh. Setelah yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan menabrak cermin dengan mukanya, Jongin melepas tangannya dan mengelap wajah dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian bergidik dan memegangi bahunya yang terluka. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku, Sial, aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan semua itu."

Bam! Oh, bagus. Realitas sudah kembali. Kyungsoo mengayunkan tangannya di udara dan memberi Jongin sinyal untuk berhentik, dan helahan nafas Kyungsoo yang terdengar berat terhembus melalui bibir. "Jangan pernah berpikir tentang hal itu Jongin. Aku lebih mabuk dari pada kau jadi aku dengan mudah terbawa suasana, dan kau menutup matamu, jadi kau tak bisa disalahkan karena bergairah saat membayangkan aku sebagai orang lain." Mencoba untuk tidak terjatuh dan bersikap tolol, Kyungsoo berjalan untuk mengambil piyama di lantai.

"Kyung..."

Kyungsoo memasang senyuman, dan berbalik. Ada beberapa saat dimana Kyungsoo mungkin akan kilaf. Atau tidak membuat bola matanya tercongkel dari tempatnya jika kedua bola matanya masih memperhatikan dari wajah hingga bagian tubuh bawah Jongin. Kyungsoo mungkin saja mabuk dan kehilangan rasa malu, tapi ia masih ada harga diri untuk mengontrol hasratnya agar tidak berbuat konyol dengan meminta pria itu menyetubuhinya saat itu juga. "Sejujurnya, Jongin, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah. Ini minggu yang panjang." Sanggah Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi Jongin mengelap wajahnya sebelum pria itu menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo cukup lama. "Okay, yeah, aku rasa kita berdua harus pergi tidur. Maksudku kita harus pergi ke tempat tidur. Tidur! Sial." Jongin merutuki ketidak mampuanya untuk berbicara dengan benar.

Yep. Jongin sangat payah dalam permainan memilih-kata dan pengutaraannya saat pria itu berana di situasi yang membuat pria itu merasa tidak nyaman atau saat pria itu dipaksa untuk berbicara dalam keadaan canggung. Kyungsoo harus ingat untuk tidak berpasangan dengan Jongin saat bermain Taboo! atau Catch Phrase.

"Selamat malam, Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo untuk memberhentikan pembicaraan konyol diantara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Malam, Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin lalu segera pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Segera setelah pintu ditutup, Kyungsoo mengalahkan rekor mengganti bajunya saat dalam keadaan mabuk dan langsung bergerak ke bawah selimut. Dia bersyukur tak perlu menggosok gigi lagi karena dia sudah melakukannya setelah mandi tadi. Karena jika ia meninggalkan kamarnya hanya untuk memakai kamar mandi dan mengambil resiko meliwati kamar Jongin, ia tidak sangup untuk bertemu dengan pria itu untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Jongin fokus pada suara kakinya saat menyentuh lantai treadmill, ritme dentuman menjadi sebuah soundtrack therapi pada hukuman yang ia berikan pada tubuhnya.

Meskipun ia sudah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo ia akan tidur, tak mungkin ia bisa melakukannya hingga ia mengeluarkan energi yang terpendam yang di hasilkan dari pelajaran pertama yang berubah kacau untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa menghitung lagi sudah berapa sering ia memutar kejadian itu dikepalanya seperti DVD yang terjebak mengulang-ulang tanpa memiliki tombol off.

Matanya tertutup hampir di sepanjang pengalaman itu, tapi ia tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa tangannya akan menciptakan bayangan mereka berdua di dalam pikirannya. Sudah hampir satu dekade sejak tangannya menyentuh media pahat apapun, tapi tangan itu tidak pernah lupa bagaimana mengingat setiap detail dari sebuah subjek. Tidak lupa bahkan dengan pengaruh alkohol.

Saat keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, ia mencoba untuk memutuskan momen yang tepat saat pelajaran itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar gairah. Bahkan, jika dia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri, itu mungkin sudah terjadi sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kamar itu dan melihat Kyungsoo dalam pakaian renang satu-set yang seksi, matanya yang tertutup, dan menunggu dirinya di depan cermin.

Kyungsoo tak pernah menonjolkan tubuhnya seperti gadis lain. Kyungsoo sebenarnya lebih mirip kutu buku dan sepertinya lebih nyaman berdiri di bawah bayangan dari pada seseorang yang suka menjadi sorotan, sama seperti kakaknya. Saat remaja, Kyungsoo sudah seperti adik perempuan Jongin juga, membayangkan seberapa sering waktu ia habiskan di rumah keluarga DO.

Jadi mengapa perasaan sayang seorang kakak tiba-tiba lebih terasa seperti gairah sepasang kekasih? Sial! Jongin harus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada pelajaran yang ia janjikan pada Kyungsoo, atau ini akan menjadi beberapa bulan yang terasa seperti di neraka. Melirik pada odometer di layar, Jongin memeriksa jaraknya untuk mengatur angka sepuluh dan membuat dirinya berjalan untuk pendinginan di atas treadmill.

Jarak. Itu dia. Ia harus tetap menjaga jarak saat mengajari Kyungsoo bagaimana menjadi dirinya yang baru. Mungkin selanjutnya ia akan menggunakan metode pengajaran profesional. Ia bisa berdiri di sisi lain ruangan dan Kyungsoo bisa duduk di sofa dan mencatat beberapa hal. Jongin tertawa keras saat ia membayangkan skenario menggelikan. Sampai saat Kyungsoo di skenario menggelikan itu tiba-tiba memakai seragam sekolah versi Britney Spears dan meminta bantuan di pelajaran Cara Menggoda nomor 101.

"Sial!"

Jongin memukul tombol STOP dan turun dari mesin itu. Bernafas cepat dan berat, ia membiarkan kesadarannya kembali dan menutup matanya, tapi memutuskan untuk membilasnya sebelum gambaran itu kembali. Sepertinya akan ada mandi air dingin sebelum ia tidur malam ini. Dan mulai besok, semua pelajaran akan benar-benar tidak ada sentuhan tangan dan setidaknya jarak diantara mereka berdua harus sejangkauan tangan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Apakah bahasanya sulit untuk di mengerti. jujur saja aku memang hanya merubah namanya saja di chapter 1-3 tanpa menambah dan mengurangi dari cerita aslinya. setelah membaca salah satu review aku membaca ulang chapter 1-3 dan benar memang ada beberapa bahasa yang sulit untuk di pahami. Untuk itu aku minta maaf, dan di chapter 4 ini aku mencoba untuk merombak setiap kata yang mungkin sulit juga untuk di pahami. Aku harap itu berhasil untuk membuat kalian paham setiap alur cerita tanpa harus mengulangi membaca agar paham maksud dari cerita.**

 **jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik dan memberi saran karena itu sangat berarti untuk membuat cerita yang lebih bagus meski ini FF remake.**

 **Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Jongin terkekeh dari tempat duduknya di depan ruang ganti department store ketika Kyungsoo mencoba pakaian kelima. Setelah sesi terapi pagi mereka dan tangan lumpuh Jongin sudah dilatih, mereka pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Melihat cara Kyungsoo bersikap di depan publik adalah sebuah penyiksaan bagi Jongin. Dia cenderung bereaksi bukannya berpartisipasi di dalamnya, atau bahkan berinisiatif. Ketika diajak bicara, ia menjawab. Ketika diberi sesuatu, dia menerima. Tapi ketika dunia tidak berinteraksi dengannya, Kyungsoo seperti berada di dalam gelembung. Wanita itu bahkan tidak melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya ketika di restoran.

Untuk alasan apapun, Kyungsoo bersikap seolah-olah ia memang tidak perlu membuat riak ombak lagi di dalam kolam kehidupan ini. Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Pria itu lebih suka pendekatan yang agresif, tapi Jongin tahu hal itu bukan untuk semua orang. Jika Kyungsoo ingin dokter sialan itu memperhatikannya, biar bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo harus membuat percikan kecil. Untuk itu, Jongin memulai dengan mengubah penampilan luarnya terlebih dulu.

Ketika mereka selesai makan siang, Jongin mengatakan pada Kyungsoo tentang rencananya untuk membawa Kyungsoo berbelanja pakaian baru. Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak, tapi ketika Jongin mengancam untuk membakar setiap helai pakaian di lemari miliknya, akhirnya dengan enggan Kyungsoo berubah pikiran.

Jongin sangat terkejut ketika tidak menemukan sehelai pun pakaian yang layak di lemari Kyungsoo. Jelas terlihat wanita itu memang memiliki masalah dengan tubuhnya, meskipun dalam pola pikir Jongin, ia masih tidak tahu mengapa. Tubuh Kyungsoo ramping dan fit. Payudararanya kecil, dan Jongin harus menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri wanita itu jika Kyungsoo berpikiran bahwa setiap pria ingin bermain dengan sepasang payudara Selena Gomes. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cerdas, sehingga seharusnya wanita itu mengetahui bahwa hal itu konyol, kan?

"Nona Kyungsoo, mari lihat ini." Asisten wanita yang melayani mereka telah memilih semua pakaian yang menonjolkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan bukan menyembunyikannya. Jongin menyetujui semua yang telah dicobanya. Dari celana jeans pendek berkancing untuk musim panas, Kyungsoo terlihat menarik dalam setiap pakaian yang telah dicobanya.

"Tidak. ini berlebihan Jongin, aku akan melepasnya." Teriak Kyungsoo dari ruang ganti.

Karena asisten mereka sedang membantu pelanggan lain, Kyungsoo mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah "Little Black Dress" yang Kyungsoo pikir harus ada di setiap lemari setiap wanita. "Entah kau keluar, atau aku yang masuk. Tidak masalah bagiku." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesah putus asa dan menggerutu menyuarakan nama Jongin bercampur ancaman yang sangat tidak menyenangkan pada kejantanan pria itu. Namun Jongin tersenyum. Jongin tidak bisa menahan Kyungsoo; karena menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan ketika marah.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar ganti dan berjalan beberapa langkah hingga berdiri di hadapan Jongin, ia meletakan tangannya di pinggul dan menatap Jongin. "Ini tidak sopan." Protesnya dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat seolah-olah mengatakan "Kau bercanda dengan ini?".

Jongin mengamati dengan pelan dan tidak bisa melihat bahwa itu bisa dikatakan tidak sopan. Bahkan ia sangat kecewa. Meskipun bahan tipis gaun itu membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo seperti gaun malam yang seksi, bagian depannya menutup sepanjang tulang selangkanya dan tidak menunjukan kulit apapun sampai berakhir di paha.

"Itu bukannya tidak sopan sayang," katanya sambil bersandar ke bantal dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Itu di sebut membosankan," komentarnya santai

"Oh, benarkah?" Kyungsoo berputar untuk memunggung pria itu, yang membuat Jongin seketika lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas dengan baik.

Bagian depan gaunnya memang kurang menarik, namun bagian belakangnya lebih imbang. Seluruh punggungnya terbuka dengan pengecualian tali spageti tunggal yang melintasi bahunya, menghubungkan kedua sisi gaun. Bahan itu mengikuti garis punggung Kyungsoo dengan sisi kanannya menyapu bagian bawah punggung wanita itu hingga berhenti tepat di bagian atas pinggul kirinya. "Ya Tuhan." Pekik Jongin.

"Seperti yang kubilang," Kyungsoo berjalan kecermin tiga sisi, dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

Jongin pindah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya gatal untuk menelusuri lekuk tulang punggung wanita tersebut. Jongin tidak bisa menahan untuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo pada hal itu, dimana orang bisa melihat mereka, dan tidak pula sedang mabuk karena anggur. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menarik diri dalam keterkejutan dan rasa malu? Atau apakah Kyungsoo akan bergetar dan melengkung karena sentuhannya?

Ketika Jongin sadar bahwa ia menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya mengalami ereksi meskipun percaya pada keyakinannya malam kemarin, Jongin meletakkan pikiran seksualnya di penggalan, berharap membunuh pikiran itu sebelum merusak puasa yang ingin ia lanjutkan demi kepentingan Kyungsoo.

Hentikan itu, Brengsek. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau sedang tidak memberi T&A peekaboo show (pamer payudara & pantat) pada siapapun, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi.."

"Cukup. Tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, tapi gaun ini seksi dan berkelas." Tatapan Jongin jatuh pada sosok Kyungsoo di cermin yang terbuka untuk dipandang oleh seluruh dunia. "bagian belakang adalah salah satu favoritku dari tubuh wanita. Aku suka menelusuri dan menjilati garis dangkal tulang punggungnya, dari atas dan terus turun ke lekuk kembar dibagian di dasar punggung." Jongin nyaris tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menambahkan bahwa ia juga senang melihat gerakan tulang belikat kekasihnya ketika ia meletakkan tangan di atas kepalanya untuk disetubuhi dari belakang.

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati matanya menyipit dan meneliti dirinya. "Maksudku, Kyungsoo, punggung wanita sangatlah anggun. Bukannya memalukan." Ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan uh-huh yang tak jelas, Jongin berdeham dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tidak yakin apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan pada Jongin. "Ada sesuatu yang lebih darimu, bukankah begitu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya. "Aku bukan Trasformer, jika itu yang kau maksud."

Setidaknya hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa ringan ketika Kyongsoo berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Tidak, maksudku, kau bukan hanya seorang petarung. Kau melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Ada sisi yang sangat artistik dalam dirimu." Ungkap Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti sebuah pujian.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Jongin sebelumnya. Ini seperti seluruh aspek kehidupannya sudah menghilang sejak pria itu melakukan apapun kecuali bertarung.

Bukan berarti Jongin tidak mencintai olahraganya, tapi terkadang Jongin berharap itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang Jongin lakukan. Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku memang pernah. Ketika SMA aku mencoba untuk mengambil mata pelajaran pertokoan, tapi karena beberapa kesalahan aku ditempatkan di kelas seni. Aku tidak bisa melukis dengan baik, tapi aku belajar bagaimana membuat sketsa dan menggambar dengan cukup baik. Dan kemudian kami memahat patung.." Jongin menegang ketika mengingat ketidak setujuan ayahnya membanjiri kepalanya. Sebenarnya sedikit sulit untuk Jongin mengingat tentang pahatan itu tanpa kenangan tentang ayahnya yang mengacaukan semua perlengkapan dan studio sederhana buatannya sendiri.

"Jongin?" pria itu tersentak dari pikirannya, matanya mengerjap. "Bagaimana dengan patung itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Jongin berbalik untuk memanggil pelayan untuk mengumpulkan pakaian tersebut, tapi Kyungsoo meraih lengannya untuk menghentikannya, menempatkan dirinya di garis pandang Jongin lagi.

"Ya itu penting. aku bisa melihatnya di matamu. Ini sangat penting untukmu. Please, katakan padaku."

Kata-kata Kyungsoo dikombinasikan dengan jemarinya yang menekan telapak tangan Jongin, seperti infus hormon costisone secara mental. Ini sama sekali tidak memperbaiki masalah, tapi membuatnya mati rasa sudah cukup untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jongin menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menceritakan kisah yang hanya pernah ia ceritakan pada Yi Fan.

"Aku menikmati memahat. Aku menyukainya karena aku bisa membuat sesuatu dengan tangan yang sama untuk menghancurkan lawanku di ring. Kau betul. Aku melihat hal-hal secara berbeda. Aku tidak hanya melihat sebuah apel, tapi aku memperhatikan lekuk dan garis-garis yang membentuk apel itu sendiri. Termasuk memar di satu sisi yang membuat sedikit datar seukuran sebuah sidik jari. Tapi orang-orang tidak mau tahu sisi itu dalam diriku. Mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang kulakukan untuk menurunkan berat badan, rutinitas baru apa yang aku dan pelatihku lakukan, dan kurasa, aku akan pulang dengan tangan terangkat di pertandingan berikutnya. Itulah keahlianku. Itulah diriku."

"Tapi kau salah," kata Kyungsoo, melangkah sedikit ke depan. "Siapakah dirimu bukan hanya satu hal. Ini adalah semua yang kau sukai. Kau bisa menjadi pematung Jongin, dan sekaligus menjadi petarung jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Kelembutan dari keyakinan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ingin memeluknya dan mencium bintik berbentuk hati di sudut bawah mata abu-abunya yang lembut. Mata yang menembus segala omong kosong dirinya dan melihat jiwanya secara sekilas.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Aku ingin makan." Jongin memanggil seorang pelayan wanita dengan tangannya. "Tolong bantu dia dengan label gaun yang satu ini. Dia akan langsung mengenakannya keluar toko. Kemudian kami akan mengambil semua yang sudah di cobanya. Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin

Ketika Jongin menyerahkan kartu kredit, Kyungsoo terbelalak menatapnya. Jongin sangat senang Kyungsoo mengenakan kontak lensanya hari ini. Ia terlihat seperti pustakawan seksi dengan kacamatanya, tapi ia lebih suka ekspresi mata abu-abunya tanpa terhalang. Bahkan meskipun ekspresinya tengah menunjukan rasa marahnya.

"Apa lagi yang salah?"

Dia menyilangkan tangannya di bawah payudaranya dan mengangkat dagunya. "Aku mungkin bukanlah selebriti besar UFC sepertimu, tapi aku tidak semiskin itu. aku akan membayar untuk pakaianku sendiri."

Jongin tidak pernah mengira Kyungsoo akan mengatakan hal itu. Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan wanita yang bersikeras membayar barang-barang mereka sendiri ketika bersamanya. Dia mempunyai banyak uang lebih yang dia sendiri tidak tahu harus digunakan untuk apa semua hasil pertarungan dan produk pendukungnya. Bahkan wanita itu bersikeras untuk membeli pakaiannya sendiri yang Jongin pilihkan menegaskan karakternya.

"Kyungsoo," kata Jongin menarik tangannya kebawah hingga ia bisa menggenggam tangan wanita itu, dengan efektif memecah bahasa tubuh yang menunjukan kemarahannya. "Aku tahu kau bisa membeli pakaianmu sendiri. Kau sukses, kuat, wanita mandiri yang tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk merawatnya."

Api di mata Kyungsoo sedikit meredup ketika ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak butuh."

"Tapi, pakaian baru ini adalah ideku, jadi aku yang akan membelikan pakaianmu dan membawamu pergi makan malam."

Kyungsoo baru saja akan berkomentar ini seperti hal kesukaan seorang wanita, ya Tuhan kemudian Jongin menempatkan jarinya di bibir Kyungsoo dan berkata. "Tidak ada komentar. Aku akan pergi ke bagian departemen store untuk pria, dan mencari sesuatu yang lebih tepat dari pada celana pendek kargo dan polo ini. Dan beberapa ibuprofen (obat anti peradangan) untuk bahu sialan ini. Tunggu di sini dan aku akan segera kembali untuk menjemputmu."

Jongin menurunkan jarinya dan berbalik untuk pergi ketika Jongin mendengar,

"Tapi..."

Dengan geraman frustasinya, Jongin meraih tengkuk wanita mungil itu dan menarik tubuhnya ketika Jongin menanam bibir miliknya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo kaku, lengkingan kaget keluar dari suatu tempat di dalam tenggorokan wanita itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian lengkingan kecilnya berubah menjadi sebuah erangan dan tubuhnya meleleh diatas tubuh Jongin. Di suatu tempat di dalam pikiran Jongin, hati kecilnya meneriaki kata-kata "pendekatan tanpa intervensi" tapi dengan cepat libidonya menjatuhkan hal itu ke matras, membuang segala pengingat yang tak diinginkan dengan tiba-tiba.

Bibir Kyungsoo terasa hangat di bawah bibirnya dengan rasa lipgloss strowberi yang dipakainya. Jongin yakin lidahnya akan terasa ranum dan manis, tapi nalurinya mengatakan jika ia menyebrangi garis itu maka ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Sebelum ia lepas kendali terhadap kebutuhan primernya dan mendesak Kyungsoo ke ruang ganti terdekat dan menunjukan padanya seberapa bagus jika gaun itu tergeletak dilantai, Jongin menghentikan ciumannya untuk melihat tatapan kebingungan di wajah Kyungsoo. "Dasar wanita, apakah kalian harus terus berdebat? Cukup ikuti rencanaku atau taktik yang selanjutnya adalah tamparan pantat di depan umum."

Kyungsoo terkesiap dan menjauh dari Jongin dengan pipi memerah untuk menyesuaikan dengan bibir warna rubi yang baru saja dicium. Rupanya gambaran tangan Jongin di pantatnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang Jongin butuhkan untuk menakut-nakuti Kyungsoo. Benarkah hanya itu? setelah melihat lebih dekat Jongin bersumpah melihat kilatan birahi di mata Kyungsoo. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo yang polos memiliki setan kecil di dalam dirinya?

Sialan. Hanya pikiran itu saja sudah membuatnya mengeras di balik celananya. Jongin harus keluar dari sana. Cepat. Ketika ia bicara, ia terkejut mendengar getaran di suaranya. "Aku tidak akan lama," kemudian Jongin berputar dan melangkah keluar untuk menemukan toko pakaian pria terdekat dan sedikit waktu untuk menghilangkan ereksinya, dan sekarang ia sedang terangsang pada adik sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Apakah aku gagal remake FF ini :(**

 **Yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran silahkan. Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau baca, review, follow, favorit FF ini. Terimakasih buat dukunganya.**

 **See you next chapter. Di usahakan fast update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Perutnya terpilin luar dalam, Kyungsoo mencoba melihat kebawah untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya dapat melihat kekusutan dimana pada perut yang rata.

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo pelan dengan tangan yang besar pada punggungnya yang sebagian besar telanjang melalui labirin restoran sampai pemilik menunjukkan meja mereka. Setelah memegang bangku Kyungsoo dan duduk sendiri, Jongin berjalan dekat meja persegi berlinen pada bangkunya yang berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo heran dengan cara bergerak Jongin yang anggun dan dengan mudahnya memakai pakaian mahal yang dia beli saat mereka keluar. Kemeja putihnya pas memeluk tubuhnya, menempel pada otot-ototnya setiap kali bergerak. Meskipun mereka berada di hotel bintang lima, Kyungsoo senang karena Jongin tidak benar-benar menggunakan pakaian resmi, membiarkan kancing atasnya tidak terkancing dan membiarkan kemejanya terbuka di atas jins gelapnya.

Dengan rambutnya yang disisir ke atas, menunjukkan garis depan kepalanya, dan tatonya terlihat melalui kemejanya, Jongin adalah simbol seorang badboy. Jelas merupakan kebalikan dari tipe pria kesukaan Kyungsoo. Meskipun entah bagaimana Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin benar-benar lezat.

Seperti ciuman pria tersebut.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil menu untuk menyembunyikan panas di seluruh wajahnya saat mengingat bibir Jongin di bibirnya. Ia tahu Jongin melakukannya untuk menutup mulut Kyungsoo tidak secara seksual tapi saat mulut Jongin menyentuh miliknya dunia di sekitarnya menjadi terlalu fokus hanya pada bibir Jongin. Sedikit reaksi, gerakan intim membuatnya terkejut, setidaknya begitu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Jongin.

Membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menurunkan menu dan memilih yang pertama yang ia lihat. "steik terlihat enak."

"Itu terlihat enak, tapi aku pria penyuka Chicken." Pelayan datang dan meminta pemesanan minuman. "Whiskey sour untukku dan sebotol wine Moscato untuk adikku."

Pelayan itu terlihat tidak lebih tua dari dua puluh dua tahun untuk Kyungsoo yang dua puluh sembilan, tapi pelayan itu memberikan Kyungsoo senyum mengundang, kedipan, dan berkata, "Dengan senang hati. Saya akan kembali dengan wine Anda."

Diam, Kyungsoo menungu sampai pelayan itu keluar dari jarak dengar sebelum berkata, "Jika ini terlalu memalukan terlihat di tempat seperti ini denganku, kau seharusnya tidak membawaku."

Tangan yang sedang memegang gelas yang setengah di mulut Jongin menegang dan alisnya naik. "Kenapa aku harus malu terlihat dengan wanita cantik?"

"Ya, benar." Kyungsoo mendengus dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka lipatan serbet gelap dari desain mustahil gaya origami. Kenapa restoran ini membuat orang merasa tidak layak sebelum minuman mereka datang?

"Aku melihat jenis wanita yang kau dan Yi Fan kencani. Mereka setara dengan fans wanita di rodeonya MMA. Bom seks berdada besar yang memiliki gelar master dalam Acrobat di kamar tidur." Setelah meletakkan serbet yang tak terlipat di pangkuannya, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang tetap terlihat bingung. Ia menghela nafas dan menjelaskan, "Kau memutuskan memanggilku adik di depan pelayan karena kau tidak ingin kencanmu ternoda dengan Plain Jane sepertiku."

Kyungsoo bersumpah ia mendengar Jongin menggeram dan jika wajahnya menunjukkan sesuatu, itu terlihat seperti Ia mungkin sedang membangunkan beruang tidur. "Mari kita perjelas satu hal," ucap Jongin, meletakkan gelas. "Aku tak ingin mendengar istilah Plain Jane yang mengacu padamu lagi. Pria manapun, termasuk aku, akan bangga memilikimu di pelukannya."

Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu reaksi Jongin sebagai suatu hal yang protektif, lebih seperti yang akan Yi Fan lakukan, ketulusan dalam suaranya menyentuh diri Kyungsoo... sampai pikiran lain kepalanya muncul setelah sekian lama bersembunyi. Sehun tidak memandangnya seperti itu.

Seperti membaca pikirannya, Jongin berkata, "Dan segera dokter milikmu akan mengeluarkan kepala dari pantatnya dan menyadarinya, juga." Jongin berhenti untuk mengibaskan serbet di pangkuannya dengan mudah. "Tapi untuk sekarang, kau harus main mata tanpa malu-malu dengan pelayan itu."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo berbisik sambil bersandar di meja. "Kau pasti tidak serius."

"Aku sangat serius. Kau lihat caranya melihatmu berubah ketika ia tahu bahwa kau bukanlah teman kencanku? Dia hampir berliur di meja kita."

"Kau pasti sudah gila. Tidak," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika Jongin hanya memberikan tatapan menyebalkan. Oh, benarkah? Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan diri untuk menancapkan garpu di kepalanya. "Demi Tuhan, apa tujuannya main mata dengan orang asing?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Bermacam-macam, tapi pertama dan paling penting adalah, itu akan menunjukkan pada teman kencanmu bahwa kau menggairahkan orang lain. Ini pelajaran kedua: Pria selalu menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa mereka dapat, atau apa yang diinginkan pria lain. Itu adalah fakta ilmiah."

"Tidak."

"Well, seharusnya seperti itu," Jongin berkata menyeringai.

"Sekalipun kau benar, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda, Jongin. Jadi ini tidak akan berhasil." Tidakkah restoran ini dingin? Ia hampir terbakar. Mungkin ia akan reda dengan sesuatu. Kyungsoo mengambil air dinginnya dan menelan beberapa tegukan, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya luar dalam.

"Itulah gunanya aku di sini, Sayang. Sekarang, ada dua jenis pendekatan. Bahasa tubuh dan kata-kata. Malam ini aku hanya ingin kau mencoba menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Kau bisa menceritakan cerita anak-anak Ibu Angsa, tapi jika kau memberikan sinyal yang benar, seorang pria tidak punya kesempatan."

Dengusan kecil keluar, tapi Kyungsoo segera menenangkan dirinya. Membersihkan tenggorokannya Kyungsoo berkata, "Jadi apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Menyelipkan rambutku dan terkikik dengan nada tinggi pada apapun yang dia katakan?"

"Hanya jika kau berniat akan mendekati kapten tim football di SMA."

Kyungsoo memberikan evil eyes terbaiknya, berharap Jongin menghentikan gagasan anehnya. Kesempatan kecil.

Jongin bersandar, mengistirahatkan sikunya di meja dan menepuk tangannya ke depan. "Ini mudah Kyung. Memulai pembicaraan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, tapi tambahkan sesuatu. Buat kontak mata dengannya dan tahan. Ketika matamu mengarah kemana-mana itu memberitahu orang lain bahwa kau gugup atau tidak nyaman. Kau harus menunjukan rasa percaya diri."

"Itu saja? Kontak mata? Aku bisa melakukan itu."

"Tidak, itu belum semua. Kau butuh untuk mengarahkan perhatiannya pada seluruh aset kecantikan yang kau punya." Kyungsoo memutar matanya, tapi Jongin membiarkannya dan melanjutkan.

"Untuk mengarahkan perhatiannya pada matamu, kau tahan tatapannya atau berikan dia sedikit pandangan di bawah bulu matamu. Pria akan gila ketika wanita bersikap malu-malu kucing."

Kyungsoo berpikir tentang semua wanita yang melakukan hal seperti itu ketika bicara dengan Sehun dan caranya membalas senyum sementara mereka sedang berpikir bagaimana berhubungan seks di otak mereka. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Ia selalu menggunakan kepandaiannya dan berasumsi itu yang mereka bicarakan supaya terhubung.

Kyungsoo hampir saja memukul kepalanya sendiri. Seperti orang idiot. Tapi tidak lama lagi. Tentu, itu agak membuatnya kesal bahwa dia harus menggunakan tipu daya fisik untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang pria.

Toh, itu adalah hal-hal intelektual ia menghargai tentang Sehun, dan dia berharap itu akan sama baginya. Tapi begitu dia mendapat perhatiannya dan ia merasa bahwa ada percikan dengan dirinya, sisanya pasti akan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Ide bagaimana dia belajar menciptakan koneksi dengan Sehun mulai membuatnya bersemangat.

"Malu-malu kucing, aku mengerti. Apa lagi?"

"Arahkan perhatiannya di mulutmu dengan senyum, makan, minum, menggigit bibir, menjilat bibirmu...sebenarnya itu tidak sulit untuk membuatnya fokus di sana karena salah satu yang pertama seorang pria pikirkan adalah bagaimana mulut seorang wanita saat berada di sekitar.."

"Jongin!"

Jongin besandar dan tertawa, bersuara, serak yang tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Secara mental Kyungsoo menambahkan "tertawa" sebagai cara mencari perhatian mulut seseorang saat matanya terpaku pada bibir penuh Jongin yang terbingkai sempurna, gigi putih. Dan memperhatikan mulut Jongin hanya membuatnya ingat akan ciuman panas yang Jongin berikan padanya di toko, yang membuat suhu ruangan meningkat beberapa derajat. Sial!

"Oke, di sinilah pria milikmu dengan minuman kita. Dia akan menunggumu untuk menerima wine. Aku ingin kau seperti Jessica Rabbit dan berikan dia pertunjukan."

Mulutnya ternganga lebar. "Kau menginginkan aku untuk bersikap seperti karakter kartun Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"

Ekspresi Jongin sebenarnya terlihat seperti dia tidak percaya keragu-raguannya pada pilihannya dalam dewi seks. "Dia seksi. Setiap pria ingin mendapatkan Jessica Rabbit."

Jongin benar-benar gila; pasti seperti itu. Lutut— berkedutnya bereaksi untuk membantahnya tapi terpotong karena pelayan sudah tiba. Pelayan itu menata minuman Jongin di depannya tanpa terlalu memperhatikan. Kemudian pelayan itu memberikan sebotol wine pada Kyungsoo, menerocos tentang tahun pembuatan dan asal kebun anggur seakan Kyungsoo tahu perbedaannya dan sesuatu yang keluar dari sebuah kotak, dan menuangkan sedikit untuk Kyungsoo untuk dicicipi dalam gelasnya.

Oke, aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa. Jessica Rabbit...tenang, gerakan yang disengaja, tatapan di ranjang...tidak masalah. Oh, Tuhan, aku berkeringat. Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Mencoba yang terbaik untuk melupakan peluh yang jatuh di antara payudaranya, dengan pelan Kyungsoo mengambil gelasnya, menahan pandangan pelayan itu, dan menyesap wine dengan ujung bibirnya. Rasa manis wine mengalir di lidahnya dan menyebar di tenggorokan dan perutnya. Kyungsoo menutup mata dan mendesah puas sebelum meletakkan gelasnya. Membuka matanya lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bertanya, " Maaf, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Jackson." pemuda itu menelan ludah dengan keras, jakunnya naik turun ditenggorokannya. "Nama saya Jackson."

Kyungsoo memainkan ujung rambutnya dan memberikan senyum yang ia harap memabukkan. " Well, Jackson, winenya manis, terima kasih. Biasanya kakakku agak kikuk, aku yakin kakakku bisa mengisi gelasku sementara kau melayani pelanggan lain. Kami akan membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk memutuskan pesanan kami."

Jackson membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Saya akan kembali sebentar lagi untuk mengambil pesanan Anda. Dan tolong, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, jangan ragu untuk meminta."

Segera setelah Jackson pergi, Kyungsoo menghabiskan winenya dengan sekali teguk. Sementara itu, Jongin memberikan tepukan pelan. "Bravo, Sayang. Kau bisa memintanya untuk menjilat sepatumu dan dia akan berterima kasih untuk kesempatan itu. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Mengerikan," Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil mengisi gelasnya.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu itu bukan kebiasaanmu, tapi jujurlah padaku." Jongin bersandar, lengannya berada di meja. " Jujurlah dengan dirimu sendiri."

Kyungsoo minum beberapa tegukan wine dan merasakannya mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, mengendurkan ketegangan tubuhnya. Menempatkan gelas di meja Kyungsoo bertemu pandang dengan Jongin dan memikirkan apa yang ditanyakannya.

Jongin benar. Kyungsoo tidaklah jujur.

"Itu...mengesankan. Menghanyutkan."

"Tepat sekali. Ingat, bahkan jika kau berkencan dengan dokter itu, tidak ada salahnya dengan sedikit rayuan diluar untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya ikan di laut. Sekarang, bawa mainanmu kembali kesini, karena aku lapar."

Sisa malam berlalu dengan percakapan yang ringan dan tawa rahasia dengan kekaguman Jackson pada Kyungsoo. Ketika Jackson memberi Jongin tagihan, Jackson menyelipkan kartu namanya dengan nomor tertulis dibelakangnya. Memang gila seperti kedengarannya, rasa pusing mengalir di dalamnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang secara langsung tertarik padanya.

Kyungsoo akan menyimpan kartunya, mungkin melaminating dan menempelkannya ke dalam frame di cermin kamar tidurnya, tapi Jongin mengambilnya, melemparnya, dan meninggalkan di piring bekas mereka. Kyungsoo ingin membantah ketika Jongin berkata, " Kita sedang mengail si dokter orthopedik, ingat? Hal kecil seperti seorang pelayan, kita buang saja. Selain itu, dia tidak lulus inspeksi kakaknya."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Apakah itu makanan yang enak, wine yang bagus, perusahaan yang bagus, atau kombinasi dari ketiganya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat tenang. Sesuatu yang jarang ia rasakan di luar. Mengeluarkan sedikit kepercayaan diri membuat ketagihan dan Kyungsoo tidak sabar menginginkan lebih.

Jongin berdiri dan memegang tangannya. "Ayo, pergi dari sini."

Kyungsok tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya pada Jongin dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Saat mereka berjalan di area tunggu Kyungsoo mendengar seorang anak berseru, " Ayah, lihat! Itu Kim Jongin!"

Berbalik Kyungsoo melihat seorang anak laki-laki tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlari di tempat mereka dengan pandangan kagum di wajahnya.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya pada anak itu untuk mengadu telapak tangannya. "Hei, pria kecil, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau penggemar UFC?"

"Benar! Kau adalah petarung favoritku!"

Kemudian Ayah anak itu datang. "Maaf mengganggumu, Mr. Kim. Saya pikir Mark hanya melihat sesuatu, tapi ternyata memang Anda. Kami adalah penggemar beratmu."

"Tolong panggil aku Jongin. Aku selalu senang melihat penggemarku. Kau berlatih Mark?"

"Uh-huh. Sekarang aku sabuk ungu di Tae Kwon Do, tapi aku ingin belajar bela diri yang lain sehingga aku bisa menjadi sepertimu saat besar nanti."

"Well, kau teruskan latihanmu dan berusaha keras dan aku tidak ragu kau akan menjadi seperti itu. Hanya ingat keahlian yang kau pelajari harus digunakan dengan bertanggung jawab dan jangan pernah menggunakannya untuk melawan orang lain di luar dojo (tempat bertanding)."

"Aku tahu. Senseiku mengatakan pada kami hal yang sama. Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar kau! Oooohh Man, aku harap temanku ada di sini. Mereka tidak akan percaya aku bertemu danganmu."

"Begini saja, biarkan teman kencanku yang cantik ini memotret kau, aku, dan ayahmu. Dengan cara itu kau bisa mendapat bukti yang kuat."

"Assha!"

Kyungsoo sangat kagum dengan cara Jongin menuruti anak kecil itu ia hampir tidak menyadari Jongin sedang bicara dengannya. "Oh! Ya, itu ide yang bagus. Appa bolehkah aku menggunakan ponselmu?" Mark meminta sang Ayah.

Muka ayahnya murung saat ia melihat anaknya. "Maaf, Nak, aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah supaya kita tidak terganggu saat makan." lelaki itu menjelaskan kepada Jongin," Saya hanya mengajaknya setiap minggu jadi saya tidak mau apapun mengganggu makan malam bersama kami."

Pandangan kecewa yang terlihat di wajah anak itu membuat Kyungsoo sedih. "Bagaimana kalau aku memotretnya dengan ponselku dan nanti aku akan kirimkan lewat e-mailmu. Bisa?" usul Kyungsoo memberi solusi.

"Ya, bisa. Terima kasih banyak." jawab Ayah Mark.

Jongin berpose dengan anak dan ayah itu dengan gambar yang bagus di depan aquarium ikan raksasa, dan Jongin menyarankan pose lucu hanya dia dan Mark. Kyungsoo tertawa saat Jongin membungkukkan badan setara dengan Mark dan mereka berpegangan tangan dan membuat wajah petarung dengan hidung mereka mengerut dan lidah terjulur.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat e-mail dan memastikan kedua foto terkirim, mereka berpisah dengan Mark dan ayahnya dan meninggalkan restoran.

Saat mereka berjalan ke mobil Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dengan ujung matanya. Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti dan mengambil tas makanan dari tanah yang akan Kyungsoo injak. Mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti, Jongin berjalan kembali ke jalan dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Ketika Jongin kembali, ia berkata, "Itu adalah hal yang baik darimu, Jongin."

"Apa, itu? Aku tidak mau kau menginjaknya. Selain itu, aku tidak menyampah. Itu malas, dan aku benci orang yang, misalnya, menolak untuk mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk berusaha membuang sesuatu dengan benar."

"Aku bicara tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Mark dan Ayahnya."

"Oh, itu." Jongin berkata, tersenyum. "Aku tidak sebaik seperti yang kau pikir, Kyung. Aku hanya sedikit bertemu mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku. Terutama anak-anak."

"Tidak khawatir tentang bagaimana kesan seorang petarungan ekstrim bagi anak-anak?"

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya padanya dan Kyungsoo terkejut betapa alaminya itu. "Banyak orang punya masalah dengan MMA. Mereka bilang itu adalah pertarungan kejantanan manusia. Tapi mereka tidak memperhatikan pada ekstrimnya aspek disiplin dan teknik dari apa yang mereka lakukan, atau betapa luar biasanya olahragawan yang dikeluarkan untuk menjabat tangan orang yang hanya ingin mengalahkanmu. Selama anak-anak peduli, seperti Mark yang memang melakukannya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti. Tapi aku senang berpikir kalau mereka orang minoritas."

Mereka sampai di mobilnya dan seperti seorang pria sejati, Jongin membuka pintu. Sebelum naik Kyungsoo berbalik, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memperhatikan Jongin. " Kau sangat menyukainya kan?"

"Aku selalu menyuki olahraga." Selama beberapa saat Jongin mengarahkan tatapannya ke langit sebelum kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan senyum sedih. " Seberapa aku menyukainya itu akan terlihat."

Itu mengganggunya melihat Jongin diluar kebiasaannya setuju untuk memberi ciuman. Kyungsoo seharusnya mendaratkan di pipi Jongin, tapi wine pasti mambuatnya kacau karena Kyungsoo mendaratkannya ke mulut Jongin yang lezat.

Selama beberapa detik mereka tetap seperti itu, waktu berhenti, bibir saling menekan, sampai suara alarm mobil orang lain berbunyi membuat akalnya kembali. Kyungsok menarik diri dan menyentuh jarinya ke bibir seperti ia sedang berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Aku tidak mengeluh," Jongin berkata, "tapi untuk apa itu?"

Kyungsoo menguatkan kakinya sebelum menatap Jongin di bawah bulu matanya. "Karena kau pria yang baik dan ucapan terima ksih untuk hari yang indah."

Senyum nakal Kyungsoo membuat nafas Jongin berhenti di bawah cahaya bulan. "Kalau begitu Miss Do Kyungsoo, aku akan pastikan kau selalu mendapatkan hari yang indah."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan naik ke dalam mobil, tapi kesenangannya berhenti mendadak bahkan sebelum Jongin memutari mobilnya, jika itu bukan karena pelajaran yang baru saja ia terima, ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ya, ia baru saja memberikan bukti rayuan masternya berhasil. Dan benar-benar menelannya mulai dari kail, senar, dan pemberatnya sekaligus.

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang dirasakan para wanita yang menerima pesona Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunggu untuk mendapatkan senyum lesung pipinya. Satu-satunya yang mengatakan Sehun tidak bisa menunggu untuk melahap tangkapan terakhirnya malah pertemanan yang ia peroleh. Ya, tuan, dokter itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak sabar menunggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	7. Chapter 7

Seducing Cinderella

by

Gina L. Max well

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak bisa percaya kalau sudah satu minggu sejak kepindahan Jongin. Seminggu ini sudah diisi oleh berbagai kegiatan terapi fisik untuk Jongin dan kegiatan mempercantik diri untuknya. Kyungsoo memotong rambutnya dengan beberapa layer, yang mana sangat ia sukai dan merasa bodoh karena sudah terlalu khawatir saat akan memotong rambutnya. Tidak sampai mereka melakukan highlight (pewarnaan) dengan menggunakan foil, membuatnya terlihat seperti Medusa alumunium, kemudian Kyungsoo mulai gelisah lagi. Untungnya gadis yang menangani rambutnya tahu apa yang Kyungsoo sukai dan warna karamel yang lembut membuatnya memiliki rambut coklat yang lebih indah dan gelap yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak pernah sangka akan mungkin mendapat warna seperti itu.

Setelah alisnya di-wax, dibentuk dan dicabuti, ia berpikir matanya tak kan pernah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Kemudian tiba saat Kyungsoo harus merawat kukunya, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa ia tak pernah melakukan perawatan kuku selain memotongnya saat kuku-kukunya tumbuh terlalu panjang, hal ini membuat teknisi kuku salon itu terkejut dan melihat Kyungsoo seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah gelandangan sebelum akhirnya teknisi itu mulai merawat kukunya. Sekarang kuku-kukunya sudah licin, bebas dari kulit ari yang berlebihan, dan terpoles kuteks ungu gelap yang bernama Extreme Eggplant (terong ekstrim) yang tidak terdengar seperti nama suatu warna tapi lebih terdengar seperti masakan di Iron Chef Amerika.

Tapi dari semua itu, Jongin menyerahkan Kyungsoo ke Trixie di Nordstrom's makeup dengan instruksi untuk mengajari Kyungsoo bagaimana menggunakan makeup di situasi apapun. Setelah mempelajari bagaimana menggunakan semuanya, dari makeup lima menit hingga tampilan dramatis sesi photo shoot di sore hari, Kyungsoo merasa percaya diri ia bisa semahir seorang makeup artis untuk rumah duka atau sirkus. Meskipun beberapa pelajaraan yang ia terima sangat tidak diperlukan, ia merelakan kepalanya kepada Trixie dan membiarkan Trixie bersenang-senang. Kegembiraan wanita itu terlalu manis untuk dihancurkan dengan kenyataan bahwa hanya seperempat dari apa yang ia pikirkan bahwa Kyungsoo akan terlihat di siang hari. Ataupun malam.

Bagaimanapun juga, di akhir minggu ini, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa ia hampir terlihat... cantik. Ini tak masuk akal bahwa penyesuaian dari beberapa hal bisa membuat perbedaan luar biasa pada tubuh dan wajahnya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, diperlukan pelajaran kecantikan untuk merubahnya.

"Sangat cantik."

Kyungsoo berputar membelakangi cermin tinggi di kamarnya untuk menemukan Jongin bersandar pada kusen pintu, tangan menyilang di dadanya, karet elastis dari kaos polo hitam yang ia kenakan merenggang hingga batasnya di atas bisep. Motif dan sulur dari tattoo-nya terlihat seperti bagian dari kaos yang pria itu kenakan, membuat benda itu lebih terlihat seperti senjata futuristik dibandingkan dengan anyaman kapas. Jeans gelapnya membungkus pahanya yang berotot dan jatuh lurus ke pergelangan kakinya yang telanjang. Kyungsoo menyadari seminggu ini bahwa Jongin tak pernah mengenakan kaos kaki atau sepatu kecuali saat Jongin sangat memerlukannya. Dan dengan itu pula Kyungsoo mendapat pelajaran betapa seksinya seorang pria dalam celana jeans dan tanpa alas kaki.

Jongin membuat tampilan bad-boy terlihat tanpa cela. Rambutnya terbentuk seperti biasanya, tapi malam ini ujung rambutnya menjulur sedikit di dahinya membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke mata Jongin yang intens. Malam ini Jongin mengenakan anting; berlian berpotongan persegi yang entah bagaimana membuatnya nampak lebih jantan, bukan sebaliknya. Saat Kyungsoo melihat detail terakhir dan akhirnya membiarkan otaknya memeriksa secara keseluruhan penampilannya, mulut Kyungsoo kering dan membuatnya harus menelan ludah sebelum ia bisa berbicara.

"Kau juga tampak sangat tampan," katanya. "Tapi aku masih tak mengerti mengapa kau mau datang ke acara pesta syukuran bayi Xiumin bersamaku." Xiumin adalah salah satu dari perawat terbaik di AMC dan sebulan lagi Xiumin akan melahirkan anak pertamanya, jadi teman-temannya membuat acara itu di salah satu steakhouse yang mewah. "Kau akan sangat bosan."

Jongin menjauh dari kusen dan bergerak melewati ruangan. "Aku tak pernah bosan. Aku selalu bisa menghibur diriku. Ayolah, kita akan terlambat."

Kyungsoo melirik ke jam di mejanya, mengkornfirmasi keterlambatan mereka. "Sial!"

Jongin tertawa saat Kyungsoo berlari ke lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil sepatu hak tinggi dan dompet. "Tenanglah. Cinderella seharusnya memang datang telat ke pesta jadi semua orang akan menyadari kehadirannya saat ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan."

"Itulah yang selalu aku khawatirkan," kata Kyungsoo saat ia memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam sepatu dan menyesuaikan kakinya yang lain dan gagal melakukannya.

"Sini, biar aku saja." Jongin mengambil sepatu silver itu dari Kyungsoo dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk bersimpuh. Kyungsoo berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang tempat tidurnya, terpesona pada tangan Jongin saat tangan itu membantunya memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu. Kehangatan jemari pria itu saat tangan Jongin memegangi pergelangan kakinya mengirimkan getaran ke kakinya dan menjalar ke sexnya sama seperti saat Jongin menyentuhnya langsung.

Jongin memegangi kaki Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan saat tangan lainnya membuka, melepaskan rantai silver yang ia sembunyikan di tangannya untuk memasangkan di pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo. Keterkejutan membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata-kata saat Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin memasangnya di pergelangan kakinya dan menguncinya.

Rantai itu tak berat, dan Kyungsoo berpikir ia takkan merasakan rantai itu ada disana kalau saja jimat dan manik-manik tidak menghiasinya. Di bagian depan, seekor burung silver tergantung di rantai. Manik kristal berwarna biru langit tergantung setiap inci, melengkapi benda itu dengan kecantikan yang klasik.

"Ini sangat indah," kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak memberikanku barang, Jongin. Kau tak harus selalu memberikanku barang-barang."

"Aku tahu, tapi saat aku melihat benda ini aku langsung memikirkanmu."

"Benarkah? Mengapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias

"Ini burung pipit." Jongin melihat kebawah dan memegangi jimat burung itu. "Tidak seperti kebanyakan burung, saat burung pipit menemukan pasangan jiwanya, mereka akan tetap bersama hingga akhir hayat." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Membuat mereka menjadi simbol dari menemukan cinta sejati."

Menemukan cinta sejati. Kyungsoo sangat ingin menemukan pasangan yang sesungguhnya dan tidak berharap lebih tentang cinta. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia dengar, dan mengetahui bahwa Jongin memikirkannya saat pria itu melihat benda itu, sangat menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan lembut menaruh kaki Kyungsoo ke lantai dan bangkit menjulang melebihi tinggi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berterima kasih tapi kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat pandangannya menjelajah dari kerah V terbuka kaos Jongin yang menampilkan kulit kecoklatan di lehernya, ke atas rahang yang bersih serta bibirnya yang penuh, hingga pandangannya terjebak di mata Jongin. Mata pria itu berganti warna tergantung dari pakaian atau sekelilingnya atau bahkan pencahayaan. Sekarang mata Jongin berwarna hijau lembut dengan goresan karamel, mengingatkannya pada gula-gula apel.

Kim Jongin benar benar sebuah enigma. Di Vegas Kyungsoo tahu kehidupan Jongin adalah seorang petarung playboy yang kaya raya, menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk berlatih atau 'berkencan' dengan wanita yang tak ingin ia pikirkan. Tapi semenjak Jongin pindah bersamanya untuk sebuah kesepakatan gila yang mereka jalani, Jongin bukan apa-apa kecuali seseorang yang menarik, supportif, dan bijaksana. Seperti yang Kyungsoo ingat tentang Jongin dimasa mudanya dan saat ia jatuh cinta pada teman kakaknya itu. Jika ia pikir Jongin yang dulu fantastik, kini Jongin tumbuh lebih dari sekedar fantastik.

Kyungsoo berdehem dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku menyukainya."

"Terima kasih kembali. Mari berangkat. Aku tak tahan ingin melihat rahang dokter itu terlepas dari engselnya saat ia melihat apa yang selama ini sudah ia lewatkan." Saat Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya karena ragu, Jongin mengecupnya dan bilang, "Percayalah padaku," dan menggenggam tangannya untuk membawanya keluar kamar.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di restaurant dan seorang pramuria membawa mereka ke ruangan yang sudah di sewa dimana pesta itu dirayakan. Kyungsoo menaruh kadonya untuk Xiumin di meja yang dihiasi dengan indah di dekat pintu dan dengan gugup melihat ke kerumunan orang.

"Berhenti gelisah," kata Jongin di telinganya. Tangannya berada di punggung Kyungsoo untuk membantu menenangkannya, tapi tak terlalu membantu.

"Aku tak gelisah."

"Ya, kau gelisah."

Jongin benar. Kyungsoo bernafas cepat dan tidak teratur. Dia sepertinya tak bisa berhenti. Mengapa ia merasa seperti ia sedang masuk ke sarang singa? Orang-orang ini sudah ia kenal lama dan sudah nyaman beberapa tahun bersama. Tapi bagaimana bila mereka tidak menyukai penampilan barunya? Atau bagaimana jika mereka berpikiran buruk tentang pergantian penampilan yang ia lakukan?

Kyungsoo sulit menahan cicitan kecil dari dadanya saat Jongin menariknya keluar ruangan. "Hey!"

"Shh," perintah Jongin saat pria itu menarik Kyungsoo ke lorong, membawa wanita itu ke pojok, dan kemudian menjepitnya antara tubuhnya yang besar dan dinding. "Ketakutanmu tak beralasan, jadi aku akan mengajarimu satu trik yang aku gunakan sebelum bertanding."

"Jongin, aku pikir-"

"Jangan berpikir. Bayangkan. Sebelum aku masuk ke kandang (ring bertanding) aku membayangkan setiap pukulan, setiap tendangan, setiap bantingan. Aku mengerti lawanku dengan baik dari mempelajari pertandingan yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Aku mengantisipasi bagaimana ia akan bereaksi akan seranganku jadi aku akan siap untuk situasi apapun. Itulah yang aku ingin kau lakukan sekarang."

Kyungsoo tahu dia sudah memandang Jongin seolah lelaki itu sudah gila, karena itulah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Bagaimana trik itu bisa membantunya berbicara dengan Sehun? Jika Kyungsoo butuh mengantisipasi pukulan seorang pria itu akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan menginginkan sebuah kencan.

"Tutup matamu." Melihat pandangan Jongin yang serius - dan semua keinginan untuk menghapuskan rasa gugupnya - Kyungsoo mematuhinya. "Aku ingin kau membayangkan dirimu sendiri berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, dagumu terangkat tinggi, dan rasa percaya dirimu bahkan lebih tinggi lagi. Kau tahu kau terlihat luar biasa. Gaun ini pas di tubuhmu seolah memang didesain untukmu. Heels itu membuat kakimu terlihat jenjang dan semua pria di ruangan itu akan membayangkan kedua kakimu berada di pinggang mereka."

Kyungsoo merasakan sedikit dingin dengan AC yang menyala dari ventilasi di atas mereka, tapi saat Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, semua rasa dingin menghilang karena panas dari sentuhannya. Jongin bergerak mendekat pada Kyungsoo, payudaranya menyentuh lembut dada Jongin yang keras dengan setiap hembusan nafas beratnya. Mata Kyungsoo tetap menutup, tapi getaran dari kehadiran Jongin sangat jelas. Fokus bukan menjadi masalah yang ia pikirkan lagi. Kyungsoo tersambung dengan Jongin sekarang, pikiran dan tubuhnya, entah ia menginginkannya atau tidak.

"Bayangkan aku adalah dirinya. Aku tak bisa melayangkan pandanganku darimu sejak aku melihatmu. Aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin aku selama ini begitu buta tak melihat betapa anggunnya dirimu."

Tangan Jongin dengan perlahan menjalar di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo hingga jempolnya hanya beberapa milimeter jaraknya dari payudaranya. Kyungsoo mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri seharusnya ia tak merasa kecewa saat Jongin memutar tangannya ke punggungnya, memutuskan untuk menghindari bagian yang tak seharusnya. Suara Jongin, rendah dan dekat dengan telinganya, terasa di kulitnya menyebabkan rambut kecil di belakang lehernya berdiri. "Aku memulai dengan obrolan kecil, berbicara mengenai pekerjaan, tapi sepanjang kau berbicara aku hanya memperhatikan bibirmu dan membayangkan seperti apa rasanya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam desahan.

"Fuck yeah, benar." Tangan Jongin yang bebas naik untuk memegang wajah Kyungsoo dan kemudian mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya hingga Kyungsoo menghadap ke samping. "Kau luar biasa seksi, Kyungsoo, dan aku ingin membuka pakaianmu untuk mendapatkan hadiah di bawahnya. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang kau sukai, yang tidak kau sukai - untuk mengetahui ketakutanmu dan mimpimu - dan aku berjanji untuk mengupas setiap lapisan cantik hingga akhirnya aku mengetahui semua hal tentang dirimu."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang hingga ia yakin bahwa pelayan bisa mendengarnya dari depan restaurant. Kyungsoo ingin dimengerti seperti itu - secara fisik, emosional - sangat menginginkannya.

"Ya," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin hal itu."

"Maka ambil apa yang kau inginkan." Suara Jongin terdengar parau di telinganya. Terdengar tersiksa. "Buat itu jadi kenyataan."

Kyungsoo sangat mendalami gambaran di kepalanya, dia tak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah menjauh darinya hingga perasaan kehilangan menyapu dirinya. Membiarkan matanya terbuka ia terfokus pada Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. Tangannya masuk kedalam kantong depan celananya dan ekspresi keras di wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan emosi gairah yang baru saja ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Semua yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengingat semua yang aku katakan padamu, dan berjalan masuk dari pintu itu." Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa bertanya pada Jongin apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah ruangan pesta. "Masuk. Ini waktunya kau masuk ke ruangan, Cinderella."

Bayangan dari dirinya berjalan masuk ke ruangan dengan semua mata tertuju padanya tak lagi mengirimkan sinyal kepanikan padanya. Jongin benar. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak secantik selebriti, tapi Kyungsoo sudah seratus persen lebih baik daripada dirinya seminggu yang lalu. Tak ada lagi alasan dia meragukan hal itu. Berjinjit, Kyungsoo menanamkan kecupan di pipi Jongin. "Terima kasih, Jongin."

Satu sisi bibirnya terangkat. "Kapanpun, sweetheart."

Dengan keyakinannya yang baru ditemukan dan penampilannya yang juga baru, Kyungsoo menarik bahunya kebelakang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Jongin menyapukan tangannya ke wajah sesaat setelah Kyungsoo membelakangi tempat itu. Gym dan teman sparring yang kuat tak akan membuatnya tumpul seperti sekarang. Teknik visualisasi adalah sesuatu yang bisa dipakai di semua situasi jadi ia tahu bahwa teknik itu akan bekerja pada Kyungsoo juga. Yang ia tidak ketahui adalah dampak dari teknik itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia bahkan tak yakin sedang jadi siapa saat mengatakan semua itu. Di satu titik dia merasa sedang keluar dari karakter. Dia tidak membayangkan Dr. Jung menatap bibirnya dan menciumnya. Dia membayangkan dirinya sendiri melakukannya.

"Aku butuh minum," gumamnya, berjalan masuk ke ruangan. Sesaat setelah Jongin melewati pintu ia melihat Kyungsoo. Seperti halnya Kyungsoo kutub Utara yang selalu menjadi arah tatapan matanya. Gaun biru pucat yang simpel yang ia kenakan biasa saja namun sangat indah. Jongin tetap menatap pada Kyungsoo saat ia melangkah ke arah meja yang tersusun punch dan cocktails di atasnya. Mengambil salah satu minuman, ia memperhatikan bokong Kyungsoo saat bergerak di bawah kain tipis di setiap langkah yang ia lakukan. Pandangannya turun ke arah lekukan kakinya yang lembut. Sialan, dia seksi.

Jongin mengangkat gelas itu kemudian berhenti. Jika ia harus menebak dari minuman di pesta ini, Xiumin akan mendapatkan anak perempuan. Terlihat seperti versi gilanya Shirley Temple, merah muda terang dengan cherry yang di tusukan di peniti plastik yang terbuka menggantung di pinggir gelas.

"Pelecehan, kan?"

Jongin melirik ke arah kiri untuk melihat seorang pria Hispanik dengan tubuh terbentuk dengan baik berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman terhibur di wajahnya. Pria itu memegang dua botol Corona bukannya 'pelecehan' yang Jongin sedang pegang.

"Bahkan tak ada alkohol di dalam minuman itu," kata pria itu.

"Sialan, ini tak dapat dimaafkan." Jongin menaruh gelas itu kembali ke meja dengan tatapan jijik ke tatanan diatas meja. "Bagaimana mereka memutuskan melakukan ini?"

Pria itu tertawa, dan menyodorkan birnya. "Ini adalah pesta bayi, bung. Itulah alasan yang mereka butuhkan untuk menarik semua barang-barang pria dari acara ini. Biasanya kita tak akan dibiarkan begitu saja masuk ke dalam cara seperti ini, tapi Xiumin salah satu favorit di antara semua staf rumah sakit. Semua orang suka padanya karena hal itu ini menjadi acara 'semua orang'. Aku Baekhyunl."

"Jongin." Dengan rasa lega ia menerima botol itu, dia menjabat tangan Baekhyun sebelum membuka tutupnya dan meneguk setengahnya sekaligus. "Terima kasih, bung. Kau penyelamat."

"Jangan risaukan hal itu."

Melihat melalui Baekhyun, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo memeluk seorang gadis yang hamil dan kemudian berjalan kearah doktornya yang sedang berbicara dengan pria lain di meja seberang ruangan. Berpakaian pakaian mahal dan rambut gelapnya di gel dan disisir ke satu sisi, dia terlihat seperti bayi manja. Seseorang yang sudah memiliki banyak uang bahkan sebelum ia menjadi seorang dokter dan merasa sangat nyaman dengan kekayaan di hidupnya.

Dokter itu sedang berbicara saat ia menyadari Kyungsoo. Saat itu benar-benar seperti di film. Ia melakukan kedipan dua kali dan matanya hampir meloncat keluar dari kepalanya saat lidahnya yang tergulung jatuh ke lantai seperti salah satu dari cuplikan di kartun lama.

Tapi Jongin tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu. Kyungsoo sedang berada di penampilannya yang langka. pria itu melintasi ruangan dengan tatapan intens yang sangat jelas. Seorang pemburu wanita mendekati mangsanya yang terjebak dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di ujung bibirnya. Jongin hampir saja bisa mendengar Kyungsoo berkata, Tak ada tempat untuk berlari... Aku mendapatkanmu sekarang.

Sehun undur diri dari meja itu tanpa melihat pria yang tadinya sedang pria itu ajak bicara. Dalam dua langkah Sehun memperkecil jarak diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Meskipun Jongin bukan seorang pembaca bibir, Jongin bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

Kyungsoo, kau terlihat sangat cantik!

Begitu kah, terima kasih, Sehum. Kau juga terlihat sangat tampan.

Well, masih seperti biasanya. Tapi kini kau sudah kembali ke kecantikan aslimu, kau benar-benar harus menemaniku ke pesta rumah sakit.

Aku pikir kau takkan pernah menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja aku akan pergi ke pesta itu denganmu!

Kemudian kita bisa menikah dan kau bisa menjaga anak-anak kita saat aku bekerja untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Oh, Sehun, itu terdengar seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan!

Kyungsoo tertawa pada sesuatu yang Sehun katakan dan menyentuh tangannya perlahan. Kemudian saat Kyungsoo berbicara kepada Sehun, Kyungsoo menyampirkan sejumput rambutnya kebelakang telinganya dan melihatnya dari bawah bulu matanya. Sialan, dia sangat natural.

Jongin sudah melepaskan monster.

Jongin menghabiskan sisa birnya dan mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan menarik wanita itu pulang. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak merayu Sehun, seperti halnya ia menginginkan anak darinya. Di atas kertas mungkin pria itu adalah USDA terbaik, tapi Jongin tak bisa menghapuskan perasaan bahwa Sehun menyembunyikan cakar yang membuatnya tak lebih baik dari Ukuran Standar.

"Aku melihatmu datang dengan Kyungsoo. Apakah kalian berkencan?" Jongin melihat kearah Baekhyun di saat seorang pelayan menaruh satu ember penuh es dan botol di meja di samping tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata, "Tebakan."

Mereka mengambil botol lain, menggunakan pembuka botol di samping ember, dan membuang tutupnya. Sambil menggoyangkan minuman di tangannya Jongin berkata, "Kyungsoo dan aku adalah teman lama. Aku tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa saat selagi aku di kota ini."

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo dengan botolnya. "Well, semua hal tentang teman itu menjelaskan mengapa kau tidak mengklaim dirinya saat ia menggoda doktor yang baik disana. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan tatapan matamu yang mengatakan kau akan senang membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong."

"Aku bertarung untuk hidupku, jadi itu sudah seperti kebiasaan," jawab Jongin pelan.

"Apa kau juga seorang makeover artist atau perubahan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo kami terjadi karena keberadaanmu?"

Jongin tidak suka akan arah pembicaraan ini. Baekhyun terlalu teliti. Chanyeol terlihat seperti pria yang baik, dan pria itu berbicara seolah-olah ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih berbicara dengan Sehun. "Aku mengenalnya sejak bangku kuliah." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Jongin. "Dia sudah seperti adik perempuanku."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pengertian. "Pesan diterima, bung. Aku sahabat baik kakak laki-lakinya."

Senyuman puas mekar di wajah pria itu dan Baekhyun mengangkat birnya untuk menyenggolkannya ke botol Jongin. "Senang mendengarnya."

Meminum beberapa teguk bir, Jongin berpikir apakah ia bisa mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia tidak ada. Seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti sekarang. "Apakah kau ada saat Kyungsoo menikah?"

"Yeah," Baekhyunl menggertak. "Aku ada."

"Siapa pria itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya saat mereka bertabrakan di luar kampus. Dia sedang berjalan keluar kelasnya, dan pria itu sedang terlibat dalam rapat damai yang membahas tentang masalah yang dialami kelompoknya satu minggu belakangan."

Jongin tahu dengan jelas tipe yang Baekhyun deskripsikan. Ada beberapa kelompok seperti itu yang secara konstan menentang MMA. Mereka memanggil diri mereka sendiri aktivis manusia. Jongin memanggil mereka orang-orang brengsek yang tidak berpendidikan. Jongin mencoba membayangkan Kyungsoo dengan pria seperti itu dan gagal. Kemudian, dia tak bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo dengan pria seperti Sehun, tapi yang jelas Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang ia tak bisa lihat. "Okay, jadi pria itu aktivis, Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswi, mereka bertemu. Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

"Hubungan mereka seperti angin puyuh. Satu hari mereka bertemu untuk makan siang dan hal selanjutnya yang kami tahu mereka mengumumkan pertunangan mereka dan terbang ke Vegas. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat kepala kami pusing."

"Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak," erang Baekhyun. "Aku membencinya karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat terbutakan oleh gairahnya menyelamatkan dunia dan mimpi idealistiknya sehingga Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat keburukan pria itu. Pria itu tak bisa memesan hanya satu makanan utama di sebuah restauran sama seperti halnya tidak bisa bertahan pada satu wanita. Pria itu tak lebih dari sekedar bajingan egois yang suka perhatian."

Jongin tak bisa melihat kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan tangannya mengepal dengan gairah yang familiar untuk memukul wajah seseorang. "Katakan padaku apa yang ia lakukan," kata Jongin dengan rahang yang mengatup.

Baekhyun menegang dan melirik Kyungsoo. Rasa sayangnya pada Kyungsoo jelas dalam mata coklatnya saat ia berbicara. "Bajingan itu berselingkuh dengan seorang model beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan. Aku berani bertaruh gajiku setahun bahwa hal itu terjadi bukan hanya sekali - atau dengan seseorang saja. Kemudian, Kyungsoo memergokinya berselingkuh. Di ranjang mereka."

Jongin mengumpat dan harus menurunkan birnya sebelum kepalan tangannya menghancurkan botol itu. Pria macam apa yang melakukan hal itu kepada wanita yang manis dan lugu? Atau kepada wanita manapun. Akhirnya semua menjadi jelas mengapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin menemukan seseorang yang cocok dengannya. Mantannya adalah seseorang yang sangat berbeda darinya dan hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar lelucon. Sekarang Kyungsoo perlu menemukan hubungan yang berbeda, yang mana memerlukan orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Seseorang, seperti pria yang sedang berbisik di telinganya saat ia tertawa. Dr. Oh Sehun, MD.

"Tenang, amigo. Taringmu terlihat jelas."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun garang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau terlihat seperti kucing hutan yang siap untuk menanamkan gigimu ke leher seseorang."

Jongin mempelajari pria itu, berpikir mengapa dia malah tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Dan meskipun aku akan senang mendengar alasannya darimu, aku harus puas dengan pikiranku sendiri."

"Mengapa?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Karena Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ke arah sini." Jongin mengikuti arah pandangnya untuk melihat Kyungsoo berjalan melintasi ruangan dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah Jongin lihat terjadi padanya. "Aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Kau juga, bung. Terima kasih atas birnya."

Sedetik kemudian Jongin lupa semua penyataan Baekhyun saat ia fokus pada Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa terbagi dua, antara ingin tahu semua detail tentang Sehun dan ingin berpura-pura semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Tapi ia akan menjadi teman yang menyebalkan jika ia melakukannya, jadi Jongin menahannya dan melakukan hal yang benar. "Jadi apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya kau mengait dirinya cukup dalam dari yang kulihat."

Kyungsoo menyatukan tangannya di hadapannya, terlihat mencoba untuk tidak meledak. "Semua terjadi seperti yang kau katakan, Jongin. Dia memperhatikanku, mengatakan aku terlihat cantik. Apa di sini panas?" Kyungsoo mulai mengipasi dirinya sendiri jadi Jongin menyerahkan satu gelas minuman menggelikan itu. "Mm, terima kasih, aku sangat haus."

Setetes air kondensasi dari gelas jatuh di lehernya saat Kyungsoo menenggak minuman itu. Jongin harus mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya jadi ia tak mencoba menghapuskan tetesan itu dari leher Kyungsoo.

"Omong-omong," lanjutnya, menaruh gelas kosong di nampan seorang pelayan yang lewat, "kami berbicara sebentar dan kemudian ia mengajakku berkencan. Bisa kah kau percaya hal itu?"

Jongin memasang senyuman kaku di wajahnya dan berharap terlihat tulus. Jongin memiliki keinginan gila untuk berjalan kesana dan memukuli pria itu di lantai. Mengapa Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo sebelum make over? Saat rambutnya acak-acakan dan dia mengenakan kacamatanya bukan contact lens dan pakaiannya tidak ketat di tubuh kecilnya. Mengapa semua hal itu membuatnya tidak terlihat di depan dokter itu beberapa tahun mereka besama?

Saat Jongin melihat Kyungsoo pertama kali di kantornya, dia suka memperhatikannya mencoba merapikan rambutnya kembali ke tempatnya, hanya untuk membiarkan rambut itu terjatuh tepat setelah Kyungsoo merapikannya. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo terlihat seksi dengan kacamatanya - semua hal tentang pustakawan nakal yang ia sukai - dan Kyungsoo sangat lucu saat dia tidak sengaja mendengus karena tertawa terlalu keras atau menemukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Sehun hanya seorang bajingan sombong yang tidak pantas mendapatkan Kyungsoo, itu kesimpulannya. Tapi, Kyungsoo juga tidak pantas mendapatkan seseorang seperti dia. Jongin tak bisa memberikan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Dia tidak bergaya hidup seperti yang Kyungsoo cari. Saat ia harus bertarung di kota lain, negara lain, dia lebih pengembara dibanding orang lain. Dan meskipun itu bukan masalah, Jongin masih tetap tak bisa bersamanya. Tidak seperti ini. Seorang pecundang. Seseorang yang kalah. Tidak, dia membutuhkan gelarnya dan status juaranya kembali jika ia ingin dianggap pantas lagi. Tak ada yang menyukai pecundang. Ayahnya yang memberitahunya hal itu. Berulang kali.

"Jongin? Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

Berkedip beberapa kali ia kembali melihat Kyungsoo dengan fokus. "Yeah, aku mendengarmu. Tapi aku tidak terkejut. Aku kan sudah bilang pria itu akan tergila-gila padamu."

Kyungsoo memekik kecil. "Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu sekarang, tapi kau tahu, dia mungkin mempehatikan dan aku tidak ingin dia salah paham."

"Tidak," jawab Jongin masam. "Kita tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Pelatihnya, Taecyeon, selalu mencoba memberitahu Jongin untuk menahan diri dalam pertandingan. "Harus tahu kapan menahan diri," katanya. Poinnya adalah untuk tetap tenang, jaga pikiranmu, dan biarkan lawan membuat serangan pertama jadi kau bisa bertahan dari serangan itu, dan kemudian balas dengan sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Jongin tidak pernah cocok dengan ide menahan diri. Dia lebih nyaman di posisi sebagai penyerang.

Jongin selalu membenci pelajaran menahan diri. Tapi saat malam bergulir dan dia dipaksa untuk melihat Sehun mengelilingi Kyungsoo seperti hiu, Jongin harus mengingat pelajaran itu. Dengan menggunakan teknik mental Taecyeon, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak, yang berarti membiarkan Sehun menampakkan giginya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mulai dari peregangan di tembok."

Jongin baru saja berhenti memutar bola mata seperti anak-anak. "Ayolah, Kyung, aku tidak butuh peregangan spesial seperti itu lagi. Sudah lebih dari seminggu. Mari lakukan sesuatu yang normal."

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak menyadari kau punya tingkatan untuk terapi fisik." Kyungsoo memutar lalu meraih tembok terjauh dari ruang terapi— latihan— perbaikan. "Kenapa kau butuh bantuanku lagi?"

"Sarkasme tidak sesuai untukmu," Jongin menggerutu. Tapi ia tidak bisa benar-benar marah karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menarik dengan pakaian latihannya yang baru. Tidak ada lagi tank top kebesaran dan keringat . Sekarang Kyungsoo memakai tank top pink pucat Lycra dengan celana yoga ketat.

Rambut hitamnya dikuncir ekor kuda dengan poni tebal dan beberapa helai membentuk wajahnya. Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitas elliptical dan kulitnya berbalut keringat dan pancaran sehat mempengaruhi pipinya.

Berjalan dimana Kyungsoo berdiri dengan penggaris kertas yang mereka gunakan untuk mencatat kemajuannya, Jongin tidak mempedulikan lari sepuluh mil menggunakan treadmill. Ia berhenti pelan-pelan dan melihat T-shirtnya yang bermandikan keringat yang sekarang terlihat hitam yang tadinya sudah kusam dan pudar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya.

Jongin tersenyum jail. "Mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung perasaanmu yang halus."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menepuk separuh wajahnya. Jelas terlihat Kyungsoo terpengaruh, tapi Jongin tidak terlalu yakin kenapa. Pria itu senang mendapat reaksi dari Kyungsoo. Saat ia sedikit mendekat, Jongin menambahkan dengusan Kyungsoo lebih sering untuk dicatat dibenaknya dari daftar kenapa ia tetap bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin menyukai tantangan.

"Tahan kakimu rentang dua kaki dari tembok dan gerakan jarimu di penggaris sampai kau merasakan tekanannya. Kemudian bersandar di tembok sampai kau merasakan peregangannya." Jongin melakukan seperti yang diinstruksikan Kyungsoo meskipun ia lebih suka mengangkat beban untuk pemanasan. Pemanasan seperti ini hanya untuk banci.

"Bagus. Tahan sekitar sepuluh detik... dan ulangi dari awal."

"Ini aneh. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan hasil dari lima pon di tanganku dan mengangkatnya dengan aturan yang sama?"

Tangan Kyungsoo berada di kedua pinggang langsingnya saat berkata, "Sekarang kenapa aku tidak memirkikan hal itu? Oh, Aku tahu. Karena itu tidak akan meregangkan otot-otot. Itu akan menggerakan otot-otot."

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan caramu. Tapi kita akan menyatukan latihan kita lain kali."

"Apa "

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan pekikan saat lengan kiri Jongin merangkul pinggang dan mendekatkan mereka. "Disana. Sekarang aku punya dorongan untuk bersandar di tembok."

"Jongin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum puasnya saat berkata, "Mencium."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan tercengang cukup untuk membuat bibirnya terpisah. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai shocknya reda. Dan untuk penolakannya ia tahu itu akan terjadi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Keluarkan itu dari pikiranmu. Aku tidak akan menciummu Kim."

Ketika Jongin mengangkat alisnya seperti mengatakan, sedikit terlambat untuk itu, Kyungsoo menggertak, "Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi."

Menegakkan bahunya yang tidak sakit Jongin seakan-akan tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo. "Kau mungkin benar. Aku yakin kau tahu semua trik-trik kecil bagaimana membuat seorang pria berlutut dengan ciuman kecil. Gairah nyatanya menjadi hal alami kedua bagimu." Kemudian Jongin memberikan tembakan tepat. "itulah kenapa kau membutuhkanku untuk mengajarimu bagaimana mendapatkan Dr. Oh di urutan pertama."

Jongin harus menjadi serakah untuk membuat kekalahan telak, karena jelas itulah yang akan ia dapat jika Yifan mendapati Jongin mencium adiknya. Yifan sangat protektif dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, dan dengan alasan yang tepat. Tidak berpengaruh meskipun Kyungsoo hanya terpaut usia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Kyungsoo terlihat polos dan lugu. Percayalah.

Jadi kenapa sangat sulit bagi Jongin untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo? Apa karena Kyungsoo tipe wanita yang berlawanan dari yang biasanya ia kencani? Bukan berarti ia "berkencan" sejak ia terluka. Saat ia berpikir untuk tidak akan bertarung lagi ia akan mengurangi, menolak setiap tawaran yang menghentikan jalannya. Mungkin akhirnya sekarang tembakan kecilnya tercapai melampui libidonya kembali. Sial, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan.

"Sekarang saat kau sudah memiliki kencan dengan seorang pria kau butuh bagaimana caranya melangkah, Kyung. Kau merayu seperti seorang pemenang dan menendangnya, tapi jika kau bosan saat waktu untuk hal lainnya, kau berikan dia signal dan dia akan mundur."

Kyungsoo gelisah bibir atasnya seperti roda di dalam kepalanya yang berputar. Setidaknya ia mengangguk dan titik di perutnya yang berpikir tidak akan merasakan bibir itu lagi terurai. "Oke. Kau membuat poinnya. Tunjukkan apa yang kulakukan."

"Pertama kau harus tenang. Kau terikat kencang aku takut kau tergigit. Berbalik."

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo, ia membaliknya sampai bahu Kyungsoo di depannya, dan kemudian mulai memijat punggung atas dan bahunya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo meleleh di tangannya dan mendesah. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir seseorang memijatku. Terasa luar biasa."

"Kasihan kau," ucap Jongin, memperhatikan bentuk leher Kyungsoo saat kepala wanita itu tertunduk. "Setiap orang harus memiliki seseorang untuk menghilangkan stresnya."

"Mmm," gumam Kyungsoo menyetujui. "Kalau kau, siapa yang memijatmu?"

Barisan wanita-wanita yang lebih senang memberikan pijatan di bawah sebagai pembuka seks berada di benaknya. Untuk beberapa alasan, berada di sini dengan Kyungsoo, semuanya terlihat...kurang menarik. "Seperti semua atlet, kami memiliki dokter di gym yang melakukannya untuk kami."

"Mmm."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyukai gairah kecil yang diberikan tangan Jongin. Pria itu menekankan jempolnya di ujung leher ke kepalanya, lalu memijat dengan lingkaran kecil. Kyungsoo dengan pelan, menahan nafas dan menghela nafas dengan desahan saat bahunya ditarik kebawah denagn peregangan yang menenangkan.

"Bagus." Jongin memindah tangan ke bahu Kyungsoo dan bekerja di titik diantara bahunya. Sebelum ia menghentikan dirinya ia bersandar, menempatkan wajahnya di sisi kepala Kyungsoo. Rambutnya menggelitik pipinya dan bau bunga bercampur dengan antisipasinya untuk mencicipinya lagi membuat mulut Jongin berair.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk berbicara di telinga Kyungsoo. "Tahan rasa nyaman dan abaikan. Simpan di kepalamu, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin membaliknya sehingga punggungnya bersandar di tembok lagi. Dengan lengan kanannya, Pria itu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di tembok untuk meregangkan, membawanya untuk mendekat padanya. Berbicara soal dorongan.

"Sekarang fokusmu ada dimataku..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Tapi kalau kau terlihat ingin dicium, dimana seharusnya kau melihat?"

Kyungsoo menatap rendah dan terpaku tepat pada bibir Jongin. Mata pucat abu-abunya berubah menjadi perak cair.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Bulu mata Kyungsoo tidak mungkin setebal dan sepanjang seperti yang biasa Jongin lihat, kemudian lagi, sudah lama ia melihat wajah wanita yang bebas dari riasan, apalagi tanpa bulu mata palsu. Ia lebih menyukai Kyungsoo. Di sana ada garis bulu mata tebal, kemudian menyatu menjadi segitiga runcing yang melengkung sedikit. Seperti khayalannya akan kibasan peri.

Kyungsoo menjilat bibir dengan ujung lidahnya, membuatanya berkilau lembab. Hanya beberapa inci jarak mereka berdua saat tangan kanan Jongin naik setinggi yang bisa dilakukan tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit. Sekarang bersandar dengan peregangan.

Saat Jongin dengan lambat, lambat mendekati jarak diantara mereka, ia mendengar nafasnya sampai celana dan detak jantungnya berdetak melawan rusuknya. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, nafas mereka berbaur, ia berhenti, memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk memulai. Untuk mendapatkan yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya.

Di akhir detik kesepuluh, Jongin memindahkan tangannya dari tembok sampai ia berdiri tegak lagi, lengan di kedua sisinya.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo beberapa menit, mencoba memahami bagaimana cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo bertindak daripada berpikir. Sekali lagi, Jongin menggerakkan tangannya ke atas tembok lagi, mendekati Kyungsoo saat ia berbicara. " Katakan yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ada alasan kita melakukannya. Kau menginginkan sesuatu. Jangan memikirkan jawabannya. Aku ingin kau merasakan jawabannya. Sekarang," Jongin berkata bersamaan dengan ia menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa dan mulai bersandar pada Kyungsoo, "katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan."

Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya. Menelan dengan keras saat bibir Jongin mendekat. Tapi tetap dalam jangkauan. "Sekarang?"

"Secepat mungkin."

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu itu yang membuatku takut."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sangat terkejut ia berharap Kyungsoo menjawab panjang lebar tentang dokternya tapi Jongin terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri untuk beralasan.

"Lakukan sesuatu tentang itu," komentarnya.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dan menautkan bibir mereka.

Saat ini, rasa asin dari keringat olahraganya bercampur dengan bibir rasa strawberi. Kombinasi ini sangat memabukkan, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan satu-dua pukulan yang ia dapatkan saat Kyungsoo menjilat bibir atasnya dengan lidah.

Jongin mendapati sebuah ajakan terbuka. Meluncurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo seperti merasakan ambrosia manis.

Jongin sangat berharap boxer pendeknya dapat bekerja lebih baik untuk menahan ereksinya yang membesar dari pada dirinya yang menahan puncak geraman yang terlepas dari dadanya.

Kyungsoo menarik diri, tiba-tiba berubah seperti terapis. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak biasanya kehilangan nafas saat sedang menilainya. Jongin menyukai efeknya seperti ini. Sangat. "Ini bukan ide yang bagus , Jongin. Kau harus tetap fokus pada peregangannya atau kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri kesakitan."

Dengan tangan kirinya di dagu Kyungsoo, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luka miliknya. "Bahuku tidak sakit sekarang, Kyung. Walau aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk anatomi tubuhku yang lain."

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar saat benak polosnya menangkap niat jahatnya yang berkubang di selokan. Tidak berhasil. "Aku tidak mengerti, dimana sakitmu?"

Jongin menaikkan alisnya dan dengan cepat menyeringai lalu berkata, "Aku berpikir kotor." Sekarang Kyungsoo akan mengerti dalam tiga...dua...satu...

Pancaran mata abu-abunya yang agak membesar yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan langit-langit di atas kepala Jongin berkata padanya bahwa ia menang.

Jongin ingin tertawa betapa mempesona saat Jongin melihat pipinya merona, tapi ia tidak yakin sendang ingin tertawa. Tidak. Pikirannya sudah mengharapkan satu tujuan yang akan membuatnya mendapat masalah. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan tipemu, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan apapun untuk membuatnya lebih baik untukku. Aku sudah dewasa."

Apakah dia serius? Kyungsok tidak percaya ia terpengaruh olehnya? Sekarang itu cukup untuk membuatnya terganggu. Melepaskan peregangan bodohnya, ia meraih pantat Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Keras.

Kali ini Kyungsoo terkesiap dan meletakkan tangan di dada Jongin dengan lemah memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Beruntungnya Jongin, itu bukan suatu hal yang dipedulikannya dan melenyapkan apapun diantara mereka terutama pakaian mereka.

Dan bahkan itu bukanlah taruhan yang aman kali ini. untuk membuktikannya, Jongin mendekatkan pinggulnya, membiarkan kejantanannya yang mengeras dan panjang menyentuh titik sensitif diantara kaki wanitanya.

"Merasakan itu, Kyungsoo? Itu bukan caraku bereaksi pada wanita yang tidak mempengaruhiku. Percayalah, ada banyak cara untuk mengajarimu hal itu. Tidak secara intim." Cara yang seharusnya ia gunakan. Tapi ia malah menggerakkan satu tangannya ke atas pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyentuh putingnya dengan ibu jari, membuat desahan bergairah dari bibir yang bengkak karena ciumannya. Walaupun terhalang bra sportnya dan tank top, Jongin dapat melihat puting Kyungsoo menegang dan mengeras dari sentuhannya. Ia mendesis puas. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan diriku sendiri seperti ini."

"Kenapa tidak?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan sedikit gemetar.

Kenapa tidak? Itu adalah pertanyaan miliyaran dolar, benarkan? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menghindar dari Kyungsoo? Kenapa saat ia membayangkan Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu dengan pria lain, kurang lebih si dokter brengsek yang wanita itu impikan, perutnya menegang seperti dipukuli oleh petinju kelas berat?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur. "Yang kutahu aku lelah melawan diriku sendiri saat aku dekat denganmu seperti ini. Jadi seharusnya aku tidak begini. Mungkin mulai sekarang kita menggunakan rencana baru."

Jongin tidak yakin Kyungsoo menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan dadanya dan bergerak ke lehernya, membuat payudaranya mendarat tepat ke arahnya. Sial, ia senang saat tubuh lembut Kyungsoo berada di tubuh kerasnya.

"Apa yang kau sarankan?"

Jongin mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga berbagi nafas, hidung mereka bergesekan saat mereka berdansa dikelilingi oleh gairah untuk menyatukan mulut mereka. "Mungkin cara terbaik untuk mengajarimu cara merayu, adalah membuatmu merasakan rasanya dirayu. Dan membiarkanmu mencoba dengan orang yang bukan targetmu. Jadi kau bisa menghilangkan kecanggunganmu."

"Seperti sedang menjalankan uji coba."

"Benar. Pada akhirnya aku akan kembali memperoleh kembali gelar seperti keinginanku, dan kau memperoleh siapapun pria gila itu seperti yang kau inginkan. Tak ada ikatan, tak ada rasa bersalah. Tapi pada saat yang sama, kita meredakan panas dan mengeluarkan apapun ini keluar dari tubuh kita."

"Aku kira itu masuk akal. Jelas rencana yang bermanfat." Jari-jari panjang Kyungsoo di tengkuk Jongin bergerak ke rambut di dasar kepala pria tersebut saat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang, Jongin langsung menjelajahi daerah lembut dari leher untuk ia gigiti dengan bergairah. "Ya, Tuhan." Kata-kata wanita itu berupa desahan doa, yang terdengar cukup keras untuknya, mambuat dirinya tersenyum puas saat berpindah ke belakang telinga Kyungsoo. Rasa Kyungsoo seperti caramel asin, kombinasinya membuat Jongin tidak pernah merasa cukup.

"Jadi apa yang kau katakan, Kyung?" ia menggigit daun telinga Kyungsoo dan menenangkan dengan isapan lembut mulutnya.

"Aku bilang " ucap Kyungsoo terpotong dengan terengah saat Jongin menekan punggungnya sedikit untuk mendesak ke tembok.

"Kau bilang?" Jongin mendesak wanita itu untuk mulai berkata lagi, sangat yakin ia tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sangat menyenangkan mengganggu Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang bahwa Uhh!" Saat itu Jongin mendaratkan dirinya dimana ia tahu itu adalah titik sensitif yang membengkak dan sakit karena kedekatan mereka.

"Sial, Jongin, ya oke? Aku bilang ya untuk rencana baru!"

"Hanya soal waktu sampai kau mengatakan itu." Dan kemudian, Jongin menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa sepertinya dia baru saja menjual jiwanya kepada iblis, dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasa begitu diinginkan, begitu diidamkan. Jongin membawanya kedalam kobaran api itu, dan dia dengan senang hati masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Udara di sekitar mereka terasa lembab dengan serangkaian aroma elekrik. Dengan keringat, baik lama dan baru, membaur dengan aroma jasmine dari samponya, dan ada sesuatu dalam diri Jongin mengingatkannya akan laut dan matahari.

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari, banyak hal indah yang bisa dilakukan dengan leher seseorang. Mencium, menghisap, menggigit, menjilat. Setiap tindakan bahkan terasa lebih menggairahkan dari pada sebelumnya dan itu semua membuat dirinya sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kewarasannya.

Pria itu bergerak seolah dia sudah dilatih sepanjang hidupnya untuk melakukan hal ini,bukan menjadi tidak pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sedekat ini dengan mantan suaminya. Jongin mengajarkannya secara logis tentang gerakan dasar yang harus di pertimbangkannya, dan yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jongin, membenamkan jemarinya kedalam punggung kuat Jongin, dan berusaha bertahan.

Dengan satu tangan Jongin meraih paha Kyungsoo dan menyandarkannya di pinggulnya saat ia melakukan sebuah dorongan magis yang lainnya. posisi yang baru ini membuka tubuh Kyungsoo lebih lebar lagi, membuat tangan kuat Jongin memungkinkan untuk menimbulkan gesekan kenikmatan di pusat Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berharap pakaian mereka akan terbakar dengan tiba-tiba, terlalu banyak penghalang diantara mereka.

"Aku benar-benar ingin berada di dalam dirimu," desahnya di rahang Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku sekeras ini,"

"Tapi itu hal yang baik, bukan?"

Jongin mundur sedikit untuk melihat kebawah, tepat kearah Kyungsoo ketika dia menjawab. Dan betapa beruntung dirinya, karena itu juga memberinya ruang untuk menelusuri, mencubit dan menyiksa puting Kyungsoo yang menegang dengan tangannya yang bebas, menimbulkan desahan oh , Tuhan dan disertai beberapa erangan lainnya. "Baik dan buruk. Baik karena itu berarti aku benar-benar terangsang karenamu. Buruk karena itu berarti aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit lagi,"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat kisah bercintanya yang berlangsung lebih dari beberapa menit, dan itu sia-sia. Dia masih mengasumsikan bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah norma, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba terlihat acuh tak acuh ketika kembali bertanya. "Jadi, berapa lama rata-rata waktumu?"

Jongin tertawa ketika dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kakinya melingkari pinggangnya, kemudian menekannya ke dinding. Mata Kyungsoo hampir sejajar dengan milik Jongin saat ini, hingga membuatnya mustahil untuk tidak terpaku menatap iris berwarna coklat-lumut itu. "Kurasa itu setara dengan pertanyaan pria kepada wanita tentang berat badannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena ku rasa, dengan sedikit latihan kita akan mampu melampaui rata-rata itu begitu saja."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya menjelaskan apa pun pada Kyungsoo, tetapi itu terdengar seperti cukup menjanjikan. Hanya saja Jongin tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk mencernanya lebih dari sedetik sebelum akhirnya dia menciumnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Lidahnya menggali di antara kedua bibir Kyungsoo dan memijatnya.

Jongin terasa seperti mint chocolate Andes, seperti rasa pasta gigi dan protein shake, tetapi membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghisapnya lebih dalam lagi hingga dia meleleh di dalam mulutnya.

Jongin menekan pinggul Kyungsoo ke dinding, hingga tangannya dengan bebas menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ketika dia kembali mencium Kyungsoo, jemarinya menelusuri lipatan pantat dan turun untuk membelai bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang membengkak, sementara tangan yang lainnya bergerak ke bawah bajun dan menyingkap sebagian bra yang wanita itu kenakan untuk mendapatkan akses ke payudara Kyungsoo yang kencang.

Pikiran Kyungsoo terasa seperti terbungkus kapas, tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang paling sederhana sekalipun. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah tetap fokus terhadap setiap dorongan yang ada, setiap sentuhan, dan menunggu saat akhirnya Jongin membenamkan dirinya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Pikiran itu membuat organ intimnya menegang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia genggam. Tubuhnya masih kosong, hingga kini terasa pedih, membuatnya merengek karena kebutuhan dan meremas pinggang Jongin frustasi.

"Aku tahu baby. Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kamarmu dan aku bisa memuaskanmu?"

Itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi tampak tidak seperti pertanyaan. Dan memang tidak perlu ada pertanyaan seperti itu. Di dalam pikirannya tidak ada wanita yang akan mengatakan tidak.

Tetapi ketika Jongin membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, mereka mendengar pintu depan di banting dan Jongin langsung membeku.

"Kyungsoo? dimana kau?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, "Macaroni Matinee!" gumamnya dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

Apa? Tanya Jongin tanpa suara. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, dan Luhan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukannya dalam posisi yang paling rentan. Kyungsoo menempatkan bobot tubuhnya di kakinya, memaksa Jongin untuk menurunkannya, tetapi kakinya begitu lembek bagaikan pasta yang sedang di masak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya pada kursi di belakangnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membetulkan bra dan tank topnya yang dipakainya, Kyungsoo memanggil sahabatnya. "Aku di ruang latihan Lu! Bisakah kau mengambilkan sebotol air dari dalam kulkas?" seharusnya itu memberikan mereka waktu ekstra. Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo yakin jika pakaiannya sudah rapih, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega.

Lalu Kyungsoo memandang Jongin,dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya sedikit mendapat serangan panik.

Bahkan apakah Jongin mengenakan pakaian dalam? Celana pendeknya mengkerucut ke depan, tampak seperti puncak tenda pertunjukan sirkus Barnum & Bailey. Kyungsoo menyambar kemeja yang tergeletak di kakinya dan melemparkannya pada Jongin sambil berbisik. "Cepat pakai!"

Ketika yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah menaikan sebelah alisnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat melirik kearah selangkangan Jongin. Setelah ikut melirik kebawah dan mungkin menyadari sesuatu matanya tidak bisa melihat lantai di antara kedua kakinya, Jongin langsung memakai pakaiannya tepat ketika Luhan muncul di sudut ruangan.

"Aku tahu aku datang sedikit lebih awal, tapi whoa." Luhan membeku di ambang pintu dengan sebotol air di sebelah tangannya dan sebuah Diet Mountain Dew di tangannya yang lain, yang di ambilnya dari tempat persediaan khusus milik Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikannya dari temannya yang kecanduan. "Siapa dia?" sebelum Kyungsoo memiliki kesempatan untuk memperkenalkannya, Luhan sudah bergerak maju, menyerahkan botol air kepada Kyungsoo bahkan tanpa melihat kearahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongim. "Hi, aku Xi Luhan dan kau?"

Jongin membalas jabatan tangan wanita itu dengan sebuah senyuman mematikannya. "Kim Jongin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin. Kau harus memaafkanku karena begitu terkejut, tapi aku tidak tau jika Kyungsoo sudah memiliki teman."

Kyungsoo membuka botol airnya dan meminum hampir seluruhnya dalam satu tegukan. Ia menyayangi Luhan seperti saudaranya sendiri, dan tidak pernah merasa cemburu ketika temannya merebut semua perhatian di manapun mereka berada. Sampai saat ini. Tidak diragukan lagi, Jongin pasti sedang menelanjangi Luhan di dalam pikiraannya saat ini. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik, dari rambut keriting gantungnya hingga kaki jenjangnya dan leher indahnya, Luhan memiliki tubuh seorang model. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggap dirinya buruk dengan cara apapun, tetapi dia cukup dewasa untuk merasa nyaman dengan sosoknya yang 'biasa-biasa' saja. Semua tentang dirinya semacam masuk dalam kategori… well… biasa.

Saat berada di Fritz Kyungsoo pernah melihat pria yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya menunggu kata-kata yang di ucapkan Luhan dan meneteskan air liur mereka ketika wanita itu menggerakan pinggulnya. Saat itu Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang menonton acara spektakuler di malam liga panah di sana dan Luhan tidak pernah mempedulikan semua itu. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin apakah wanita itu memang tidak menyadarinya atau memang ia adalah wanita yang rendah hati. Tetapi Kyungsoo meragukan Luhan tidak menyadari kelebihan yang di milikinya apalagi dia memiliki reputasi sebagai seorang pengacara yang cerdas di daerah itu. Bahkan untuk bisa mengencani Luhan, pria itu harus melewati seluruh tes. Yaitu harus bisa diterima secara sosial untuk menjual mobil bekas pada public jika mereka bisa melewati batasan kecil dari Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo pikir, sampai sekarang tidak ada pria yang masih hidup mampu melewati segala tes dari Luhan.

"Dia pasienku, Lu."

"Ah," ujar Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum, "Maka dalam kasus ini aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau ingin membawa pekerjaan ini ke rumahmu."

Jongin tertawa dengan cara yang terlalu manis dan dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, merenggangkan pakaian di atas bahu dan bisepnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal Kyungsoo hampir seumur hidupku, aku adalah sahabat baik kakaknya."

"Oh kau dari Dun Valley! Itu bagus; aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain dari daerah itu sebelum Kyungsoo, dan kami satu kamar ketika mahasiswa baru. Aku harap kau mau menceritakan beberapa kisah memalukan untukku. Gadis ini memiliki portopolio tentang kehidupanku, dan aku tidak memiliki apapun tentangnya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil."

"Maaf Lu, tapi aku sudah mengatakan padamu, tidak ada apapun di dalam kehidupanku. Aku hanya gadis yang membosankan sebelum masuk kuliah dan sampai saat ini."

"Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan sebelumnya kepadamu, kau sama sekali tidak membosankan. Kau adalah penyeimbang kegilaanku, itulah mengapa kita sangat cocok ketika bersama-sama. Kita saling melengkapi." Luhan mengeluarkan sodanya dan menyentuhkannya pada botol air Kyungsoo, dan meminumnya sesudah mengatakan "salut" bersamaan.

Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo di kursi panjang. "Jadi kau sudah selesai dengan sesi mu? Kau harus segera bersiap-siap jika kau masih ingin membuat Matinee Macaroni kita."

"Oh, um…" Sial, tenggorokannya kering. Bagaimana mungkin rasa gugup itu bisa membuat tenggorokannya menjadi sekering itu? ini seperti reaksi psikologi yang konyol. Kyungso terdiam ketika meneguk airnya lagi.

"Apa itu Macaroni Matinee? Terdengar seperti makan siang khusus untuk para senior."

Luhan tertawa kencang ketika Kyungsoo hampir saja memuncratkan air dari mulutnya kemudian tergagap sebelum akhirnya bisa menelan air itu dengan lancar. Untungnya Luhan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, hingga Kyungsoo bisa meneruskan batuknya dengan tenang. "Ini adalah kencan bulanan kami. Sabtu pertama setiap bulan kami akan pergi nonton film, makan siang di Macaroni Grill dan memasukan diri kami sendiri ke dalam jurang serangan jantung karena porsi karbohidrat yang berlebihan."

"Lu, aku tidak bisa pergi untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa?" entah bagaimana Luhan berhasil membuat mata hijau cantiknya membesar dua kali lipat dari ukurannya yang semula. Setiap kali Luhan menginginkan sesuatu, dia memiliki pandangan seperti kucing dalam Boot di kisah Shrek ketika kucing itu menggunakan pussy face nya yang menyedihkan. "Tapi aku mendapatkan minggu yang sangat buruk di pengadilan dan aku membutuhkan waktu untuk para gadis, dimana kita tidak melakukan apapun kecuali hal-hal yang mengerikan, mengomentari wanita-wanita lain dan keluar bersama pria-pria yang mengenakan celana jeans ketat."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja ..." Kyungsoo melihat kearah Jongin dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, Maafkan aku karena apa yang kusarankan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "Kecuali, kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

Jongin tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda keberatan. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Walaupun aku akan senang mengomentari dan menilai orang lain, tapi aku harus pergi. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menerima kelebihan karbohidrat saat ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi berbelanja. Apa ada hal khusus yang menurutmu harus kubeli sekarang?"

"Tidak, yang kau beli minggu lalu cukup baik. Ini akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk kembali membiasakan makan malam dengan microwave menyedihkanku lagi setelah kau pergi nanti. Siapa yang tahu jika makanan sehat itu bisa terasa sangat lezat?"

"Whoa! Aku butuh rehat sekarang."

"Ini bukan ruang sidang, Luhan."

"Apa kau tinggal di sini?"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat untuk meminimalisir kerusakan yang ada. "Hanya untuk beberapa bulan hingga dia sembuh dari lukanya. Aku sudah mengambil waktu liburanku untuk bekerja bersamanya dalam program pemulihan dan pelatihan yang ketat."

"Wow Kyung, itu benar-benar sesuatu yang lain. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa."

Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak, tapi kau sedang menahan lidahmu meskipun hanya sementara- dan aku mencintaimu untuk itu. "Well, aku akan pergi mandi kalau begitu."

"Ya, cepatlah. Kau tahu bagaimana aku benci jika mendapatkan tempat duduk yang kurang strategis di teater." Luhan berdiri dan berjalan melewati ruangan sambil menambahkan. "Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu dan membaca majalah kedokteran edisi terbaru yang membosankan, berharap menemukan gluteus maksimum pria, lengkap dengan gambar."

Begitu Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendengar suara duduk Luhan di sofa dan meletakan kaleng sodanya di atas meja, mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa lega.

"Dia ingin bepergian."

Kyungsoo berdiri, dan menggerakan kakinya. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Dia sangat protektif kepadamu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang membosankan." Jongin melangkah mendekatinya, sorotan matanya yang nakal menghilang. "Begitu pula denganku,"

"Tapi itu adalah kebenarannya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang liar atau gila , atau yang di larang Tuhan, sesuatu yang illegal." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil tali dari celana barunya. "Aku adalah wanita yang mengikuti aturan."

Selangkah lagi. Sekarang Jongin sudah begitu dekat hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafasnya di kulitnya. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pintu. Bagaimana jika Luhan memutuskan untuk datang lagi? Sentuhan jari di dagunya mengembalikan fokusnya lagi pada sosok Jongin. "Satu-satunya saat aku mengikuti peraturan adalah ketika aku berada di dalam ring." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

"Mentalitas itu bisa membawamu ke dalam banyak masalah."

"Kebetulan aku memang menyukai masalah." Seringai miringnya terlihat begitu jahat. Dan menggiurkan. Yang tampak tidak mungkin disebut sebuah senyuman, namun dia memang tersenyum. Kyungsoo ingin menjilatnya dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. "Bersiap-siaplah dan nikmati waktu untuk para gadis mu. Aku akan menyelesaikan peregangan dan latihanku setelah pulang dari toko. Kemudian ..." Jongin menundukan pandangannya pada bibir Kyungsoo, dan menelusuri bibirnya dengan ibu jemarinya. "...kita akan menyelesaikan hal lain yang sudah kita mulai."

"Kau masih ingin?" Kyungsoo nyaris menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terkadang dia bersumpah untuk menjaga monolog internalnya yang rusak.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau tidak?"

Sial. Apakah Jongin bertanya karena berharap Kyungsoo juga masih menginginkan hal itu atau karena dia berharap Kyungsoo tidak menginginkannya, memberinya kesempatan untuk mundur dengan kesan baik? Dan mengapa Kyungsoo selalu bersikeras untuk memikirkan hal ini secara berlebihan? Karena kepalamu terus memikirkan hal ini.

"Ya?" sebelah alisnya melengkung naik, menantang Kyungsoo untuk menegaskan jawabannya. "Ya. Maksudku ya." Kyungsoo mendesah putus asa dan berharap untuk keseribu kalinya agar Luhan tetap dalam ketenangannya. "Aku pikir mungkin kau hanya terhanyut dalam suasana panas saat itu, tapi sekarang, setelah kau memiliki waktu untuk berpikir, mungkin kau mengubah keputusanmu untuk terlibat dalam hal ini."

Ketika alis Jongin mengkerut, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Tidak terlibat, terlibat. Maksudku, ini hanya sementara waktu dan hanya untuk tujuan instruksional."

Jongin bergerak dengan sangat cepat, hingga Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan maksudnya hingga dia menemukan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam panasnya bibir pria itu, lidahnya menekan dan membujuk. Tubuh Kyungsoo di tekan ketubuhnya dengan satu tangannya di belakang punggung wanita itu, dan tangannya yang lain astaga Tuhan, tangannya yang lain terselip di antara pahanya, jemarinya menekan diantara lipatan-lipatannya dan ibu jarinya menekan klitorisnya. Celananya terasa semakin mengetat karena gesekan itu, dan perasaan takut tertangkap basah hingga tidak bisa meneruskan hal ini lebih jauh lagi membuat semuanya semakin terasa menarik.

Itu adalah langkah panas dan beresiko, tapi Jongin tidak merasa ragu untuk melakukannya hingga tuntas, hanya seperti apa yang dia lakukan di dalam pertarungannnya.

Hal yang paling di sukai Kyungsoo adalah gaya pria itu ketika di dalam ring.

Getaran di dalam perutnya semakin dalam, ketegangan itu semakin menyebar. Ketika sensasinya datang, Kyungsoo menekan jari-jarinya kepada tricep pria itu untuk mengantisipasi gelombang yang akan segera datang. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Kyungsoo merengek protes, dan ketika jari-jarinya ikut mengentikan sentuhan ajaib itu, pinggulnya secara otomatis mengikuti mereka, memohon untuk sentuhan lebih ketika dia mundur.

"Apa itu bisa menghentikan keprihatinanmu tentang keputusanku untuk mempertimbangkan kembali?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baik. Kalau begitu kita akan melanjutkannya lagi nanti."

Jari-jari Kyungsoo langsung meraihnya ketika Dia merasa Jongin akan menarik diri. "Please Jongin. Aku sangat dekat," bisiknya. Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapatkan klimaksnya, dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya. Kyungsoo selalu mengurus hal-hal nya sendiri, namun setelah berbulan-bulan sibuk di kantor dan jatuh ke tempat tidur dengan kelelahan teramat sangat di malam hari, Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan kekuatan untuk memikirkan hal itu. mungkin Kyungsoo bisa di kategorikan sebagai aseksual sekarang. Pada usia matang, dua puluh enam dan seperempat.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin memberikannya sekarang. dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Luhan di ruang sebelah, karena percayalah, jika aku mau, aku akan menekan tubuhmu ke dinding dan tidak peduli jika ia akan menonton kita sambil memakan popcorn seperti menonton salah satu film romantic kalian."

"Lalu mengapa?" ya Tuhan, apa Dia benar-benar merengek?

Jongin memegang salah satu sisi wajah wanita itu ketika berbicara, tatapan matanya yang intens sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menenangkannya. "Karena ketika aku membuatmu datang untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak ingin kau menahannya. Aku ingin mendengar setiap desahan nafasmu." Jongin mencium pelipis wanita itu. "Setiap erangan." Ciuman lain di pipinya. "Dan aku tidak akan puas sampai kau meneriakkan namaku."

Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi, tapi ciuman Jongin menelan setiap suara dari mulutnya. Setelah beberapa kata yang memabukan, Jongin menjauh dan menyeringai nakal. "Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, ada pelajaran dalam kejadian ini."

"Aku sangat membenci pelajaran ini." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Pelajaran nomor tiga: selalu meninggalkan mereka ketika mereka menginginkan lebih." Jongin terkekeh benar-benar memiliki keberanian untuk menertawakan Kyungsoo dan menggigit bibir wanita itu, lalu kembali di belainya dengan ujung lidahnya. "Bersenang-senanglah."

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya kemudian Kyungsoo mendengarkan ucapan selamat tinggal Jongin pada Luhan di ruang tamu, sebelum dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi. Yep, Kyungsoo benar-benar membenci pelajaran ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	10. Chapter 10

Seducing Cinderella

by

Gina L. Max well

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dua yang biasa, Fritz!" Luhan memanggil pria tua beruban di ujung bar.

"Jangan sampai celana dalammu terpelintir ( panik), aku akan mengambil minumanmu dalam satu menit!"

"Aku harus mengenakan celana dalam untuk menjaganya agar tidak terpelintir."

"Well, itu lebih baik daripada benang yang di selipkan di pantat (thong) yang gadis-gadis kenakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang gadis-gadis kenakan? Film laga yang mungkin terakhir kali kau lihat adalah World War II, Tua Bangka."

"Ha! Aku punya cerita yang akan membuat rambutmu lebih keriting dari pada yang sekarang, nona, dan jangan kau lupakan itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarkan percakapan yang biasa terjadi antara Luhan dan pemilik bar yang sudah mereka kunjungi sejak kuliah. Fritz lebih seperti paman tersayang bagi mereka, tapi bukan berarti hal itu membuat humor yang dilemparkan diantara mereka tidak melintasi garis godaan genit dan lelucon kotor (tentang seks). Fritz adalah seorang pria tua yang genit, dan mereka berdua kagum padanya.

Setelah Fritz menyajikan bir dalam gelas bir besar, pria itu mencium jemari di kedua tangan para gadis dan menempatkan masing-masing tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Nah sudah. Sekarang tutup mulut kalian dan pergilah bersenang-senang malam ini, huh?"

"Tentu saja, Fritzy," Luhan berjanji sebelum mereka berjalan ke ujung bar satunya dekat papan permainan lempar panah. Mereka menempati kursi bar yang mereka klaim sebagai kursi biasa yang mereka tempati dan menyenggolkan gelas mereka bersamaan dengan "Salut" yang antusias dan menyesap untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu. Luhan menepukkan tangannya di meja bar tiga kali, yang mana itu merupakan caranya untuk menarik perhatian. "Keluarkan semua (ceritakan)."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis dibawah poni rambutnya saat mendengar suara tepukan meja dan menatap ke dalam beernya. "Aku akan lebih suka meminumnya jika jenis minumannya sama dengan yang kau minum." Kyungsoo mungkin termasuk ke dalam orang yang tidak tahan mabuk jika tentang masalah minum wine, tapi dia bisa bertahan dengan cukup baik jika berhadapan dengan bir, karena bertahun-tahun praktik dengan Luhan sejak masa kuliah mereka.

"Aku tak membicarakan masalah alkohol. Aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi denganmu dan si seksi yang tinggal di apartemenmu. Aku sudah menunggu dengan sabar sepanjang makan siang untukmu membicarakannya lebih dahulu, tapi sedihnya kau malah tutup mulut tentang tamu-mu. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk bersaksi."

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya. Oh, demi Tuhan. Kau lebih baik belajar untuk mengontrol dirimu sendiri atau kau akan memerlukan maneuver Heimlich jika kau berani untuk makan lagi. "Tak perlu melakukan interogasi atau apapun, Lu. Tak ada yang terjadi dengannya. Dia adalah sahabat baik Yifan dan aku sedang membantunya, hanya itu."

"Apa dia sudah punya teman kencan?"

"Tidak." Tunggu sebentar. Dia masih belum tahu hal itu, kan? Jongin tak pernah mengatakan tentang mengencani seseorang, tapi Kyungsoo juga tak pernah bertanya. Tak ada alasan untuk menanyakan hal itu. Mereka hanya dua teman yang saling membantu. Tapi definisi dari "membantu" sudah berubah secara drastis dalam waktu seminggu. "Setidaknya, aku rasa Jongin tak punya teman kencan. Tapi lagipula dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tak ada rencana untuk mengejarnya, tapi aku penasaran, mengapa dia bukan tipeku?"

"Peraturan nomor tiga."

"Benarkah? Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia adalah seorang petarung seperti Yifan."

Luhan mengernyitkan hidungnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengendus kaos kaki bau di depan wajahnya. "Oh, salah satu dari pria itu. Ya Tuhan, betapa kasarnya, selain itu tidak bertanggung jawab untuk merencanakan masa depan. Tidak, terima kasih."

Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing untuk membela pilihan karir Jongin dan kakak laki-lakinya di depan temannya. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Luhan hidup dalam peraturan-peraturan yang sangat ketat dan menolak untuk menelikung peraturan itu untuk alasan apapun. Luhan mendapatkan ide itu di satu malam di saat mereka masih anak baru semasa kuliah, mabuk, dan menonton drama di televisi, NCIS. Si tokoh utama dalam acara itu memiliki lebih dari tigapuluh peraturan yang ia jalani dalam hidupnya, dan Luhan, dengan seluruh kebijaksanaan mabuknya, memutuskan bahwa ia membutuhkan strategi yang sama untuk menghindari jalan hidup aneh seperti kedua orang tuanya. Peraturan nomor tiga adalah "jangan pernah berkencan dengan seseorang yang tidak bekerja secara tetap dalam sebuah karir sukses yang berkepanjangan." Atlet dengan kemungkinan untuk menyakiti diri mereka sendiri di usia muda, secara efektif menghancurkan karir mereka, tidak termasuk ke dalam teman kencan yang berpotensi.

"Tapi mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengencaninya? Maksudku, kau tahu, pria itu benar-benar gumpalan daging manusia yang tampan dan menarik."

"Ew!" Kedua gadis itu tertawa secara serempak. Alkohol sudah mengendurkan otot mereka dari minggu panjang yang padat. "Apa maksudmu dengan gumpalan daging manusia? Tetap berpegangan pada jargon yang di perbolehkan karena jelas kau sangat buruk dalam mendeskripsikan pujian."

"Jangan menghindari pertanyaannya. Bagaimana dengan mengencaninya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Bisa saja."

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini, Lu?"

Bulu mata gelap Luhan praktis menyatu saat ia menelaah wajah Kyungsoo

. Sial sial sial. "Mengapa kau tidak bercerita padaku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo selalu tersentuh hatinya saat sahabatnya menolak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama pernikahannya. Luhan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia harus "memutuskan semua tali yang menyambungkannya dengan bajingan sial itu," tapi Kyungsoo tak melakukannya. Dia membutuhkan hal itu sebagai pengingat untuk menjaga hatinya dengan lebih hati-hati lagi. Hubungan yang di dasari dengan gairah besar dan masa pacaran yang singkat akan hancur pada akhirnya. Apa yang Kyungsoo butuhkan adalah kebalikan dari semua itu: sebuah pondasi yang berasal dari minat yang sama dan satu tujuan, di lengkapi dengan sedikit ketertarikan, dan setidaknya dua tahun masa pacaran dan diikuti dengan masa pertunangan yang panjang.

Kyungsoo meminum setengah dari beernya dalam beberapa tegukan besar dan kemudian menaruh gelasnya di bar dengan desahan tanda menyerah. Setelah Luhan mencurigai bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan "yang sebenarnya, semua kebenarannya, dan tak ada yang lain selain kejujuran" Kyungsoo merasa seperti anjing pitbull. "Jongin harus segera sembuh dari cederanya dan kembali siap untuk pertandingan perebutan sabuknya dalam dua bulan."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku setuju untuk mengambil minggu liburanku untuk memberikannya perhatian spesial duapuluh empat jam penuh untuk membuatnya bisa kembali bertarung jika ia mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Dan sesuatu itu adalaaaaaahhhh..."

Kyungsoo melihat kesekitar saat ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meyakini bahwa hanya temannya yang bisa mendengar hal ini. "Dia mengajariku bagaimana untuk merayu Sehun."

"Apa!"

"Shhhhh! Kecilkan suaramu, dasar aneh!"

"Aku si Aneh? Kyung, kapan kau akan menyadari bahwa pria itu tak pantas mendapatkan dirimu? Apakah itu alasan semua penampilan barumu? Maksudku, kau terlihat luar biasa, tapi jika si bajingan itu tidak menyadari keberadaanmu sebelum semua pakaian dan pelajaran merayu itu maka itu kerugian baginya."

"Yeah, aku tahu, kau pernah menyebutkan itu satu atau dua kali sebelumnya," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan masam. Kenyataan yang menjadi masalah adalah bahwa Luhan tidak setuju pada rasa tertariknya ke dokter baik hanya karena pria itu gagal membuat langkah maju setelah mereka bekerja bersama selama satu tahun. "Dengar, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini? Ini sangat mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Kesenanganku juga. Oke, topik ini resmi turun dari meja (tidak di ungkit lagi). Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja masuk jadi aku akan mengambil bir lagi untuk kita sebelum kita memulainya. Jaga kursiku."

Kyungsok mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi Luhan yang kosong dan melambai ke setengah anggota tim mereka yang lain. Setidaknya para pria akan menjadi penahan dari isu Jongin-Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah merasa seperti menaiki rollercoaster semenjak Sehun masuk ke dalam kantornya Jumat pagi yang lalu, diikuti dengan kunjungan mendadak dari Jongin yang mengejutkannya dan bahkan tawaran Jongin yang jauh lebih mengejutkan.

Sesi cumbuan panas mereka hanya bertujuan untuk mengajari Kyungsoo bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan keras dan bergairah setiap saat. Dan Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa menikmati makan siangnya dan film yang ia tonton dengan Luhan karena Kyungsoo mengantisipasi hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Sekarang hal itu sudah tak ia pikirkan lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menikmati beberapa jam ke depan yang menyenangkan dan bebas-drama. Kyungsoo mengirim pesan kepada Jongin sebelumnya dan meminta maaf untuk lupa memberitahu Jongin tentang malam pertandingan dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menunggunya pulang karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin selalu tidur lebih cepat dengan jadwal yang latihan padat yang ia lakoni.

Saat Kyungsoo ingat bahwa ia tak akan melihat Jongin hingga besok pagi, Kyungsoo menurunkan birnya dan bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Yep. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Hanya beberapa permainan lempar panah yang menyenangkan dan minum dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan hal ini.

Jongin berjalan ke arah bar yang telah disarankan oleh Luhan saat dia akan pergi keluar tadi pagi. Dia tak berencana untuk datang, tapi saat Kyungsoo mengirim pesan yang memberitahunya untuk tidak menunggu, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menghindarinya dan menghindari hal yang Jongin janjikan akan terjadi padanya sepulangnya ia ke rumah malam ini. Hal ini tidak seharusnya mengganggu Jongin. Tapi hal itu mengganggunya. Dan Jongin tak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi.

Apa yang Jongin tahu adalah saat dirinya berbelanja bahan makanan sore itu dan dia mencoba untuk memikirkan lebih banyak makanan yang Kyungsoo mungkin sukai. Dan hal itu membawanya ke dalam pikiran yang menjurus ke gambaran bagaimana mengajari Kyungsoo cara memasak makanan itu, lengkap dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo mencicipi makanan dari jari Jongin. dan kemudian dari lidahnya. Dan gambaran itu membuat Jongin seperti sedang menyelundupkan sebuah ketimun di dalam celana pendeknya saat dirinya bergerak ke bagian sayur-sayuran.

Berdiri di pintu masuk, Jongin menyisir bar mencari Luhan, berpikir bahwa Luhan akan mudah di temukan karena tinggi tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang. Dua detik kemudian pandangan Jongin seketika berhenti. Sial, dia sudah keliru.

Kyungsoo berdiri diantara kerumunan yang sudah jelas merupakan pertandingan lempar panah yang ia ikuti. Jongin mengenali Luhan dan Chanyeol, tapi mereka bahkan hanya menjadi pandangan kabur segera setelah dirinya menemukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenakan celana jeans capris gelap yang fenomenal, ketat memeluk bokongnya dan rendah di bagian pinggulnya yang langsing, dipasangkan dengan baju kaos longgar berwarna jingga pucat dangan logo soda Crush yang klasik menghiasi bagian depan. Jongin suka dengan logo yang mengikuti bentuk payudara Kyungsoo saat wanita itu mencoba kaos itu di toko. Sekarang Jongin ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri karena sudah menambahkan kaos itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Kyungsoo, karena jelas pria-pria lain di bar ini juga mungkin menyukai kaos itu dengan alasan yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berbeda dari apa yang Jongin lihat minggu lalu. Tak hanya dari penampilannya, tapi juga semangatnya. Kyungsoo memiliki aura yang bersinar dengan indah dari wajahnya. Jongin berdiri diam, memutuskan untuk menonton Kyungsoo di lingkungannya untuk sesaat. Senyumnya sangat lebar dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melihat lesung pipi mungil di pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Rambutnya panjang sewarna chestnutnya di tarik kebelakang membentuk sanggul serampangan yang terlihat terpasang dengan sebuah tongkat pengaduk dari bar. Kyungsoo menyemangati Luhan yang sedang melempar anak panah ke papan panah terdekat dimana Kyungsoo dan dua orang pria berdiri. Saat anak panah terakhir Luhan menancap di papan, ke empat orang itu bersorak gembira. Pria pirang di sebelah Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh ramping Kyungsoo dan memutarnya sebelum memberikan ciuman keras di bibir.

Dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak melawan.

Menyadari bahwa reaksinya tak beralasan, bahkan menggelikan, Jongin berjalan melintasi ruangan, menggunakan berat tubuhnya dan bahunya yang lebar sebagai keuntungan dalam menerobos kerumunan orang. Kyungsoo tidak melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya karena posisi Kyungsoo membelakanginya, tapi Luhan melemparkan senyuman yang berseri-seri saat ia menyadari pria itu berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo

"Hiya, Jongin! Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk datang! Kau datang tepat pada saat kami sedang merayakan kemenangan pertama kami malam ini."

Kyungsoo tidak berbalik selama lima detik, mungkin lebih dari lima detik. Tapi sesaat setelah Luhan memanggil nama Jongin, ketegangan terlihat meluruskan tulang belakangnya. Saat akhirnya Kyungsoo menghadap kearah lelaki itu, senyuman Kyungsoo hanya sekedar lengkungan tipis di wajahnya. Kyungsoo tak senang melihatnya. Pasti karena Jongin menginterupsi kesenangannya dengan penggemar barunya. "Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengundangnya sebelum kita berangkat sore tadi," kata Luhan. "Aku pikir ia bisa bergabung untuk minum-minum, atau setidaknya menonton kita minum jika itu bertentangan dengan diet superketatnya atau apalah."

Jongin merunduk dan menurunkan suaranya jadi hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku memiliki dugaan gila bahwa mungkin kau menghindariku karena kau gugup tentang malam ini. Tapi hal itu sepertinya lebih dikarenakan kau tidak ingin aku menghalangi cumbuanmu dengan si Pirang yang berdiri di sana."

Saat Jongin meluruskan tubuhnya, kalimatnya sendiri membakar tubuhnya seperti halnya cairan asam di siramkan ke gendang telinganya. Betapa bajingannya dia mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tak layak mendapatkannya, dan ekspresi terluka dan kebingungan melintas di wajah Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangannya, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke ruangan kecil dimana sebuah telepon umum terpasang di dinding.

"Sial, maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku berkelakuan seperti seorang bajingan. Jika kau ingin bersenang-senang atau apapun dengan pria itu, maka..." Jongin menyapukan tangannya di rambutnya dari belakang ke depan kemudian meluncur ke janggut tipisnya. "Maka itu hal yang bagus," akhirnya kalimat itu terpaksa ia keluarkan.

"Jongin, itu manis sekali aku pikir, tapi apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tak ada pria yang sedang aku goda disini."

Jongin menunjuk ke arah dimana mereka terlihat bersama tadi. "Aku melihatnya menciummu, Kyungsoo, dan kau tak terlihat kaget saat ia melakukannya."

"Itu karena ia melakukannya hampir setiap saat."

Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu seperti seharusnya hanya itu saja penjelasan yang Jongin butuhkan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat situasi semakin tak masuk akal sekarang.

"Ayo." Sekarang saatnya Kyungsoo untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya kembali kemana mereka berasal.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria pirang yang sudah mencium gadisnya tadi. Tunggu sebentar, siapa? Kyungsoo. Pria ini mencium Kyungsoo. "Jongin, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini sahabat baik Yifan dan pasien garis miring tamu garis miring...um, pelatih pribadiku."

Dari ujung matanya Jongin melihat senyuman licik terbentuk di wajah Kyungsoo, yang mana sangat seksi. Kyungsoo jelas sangat bangga terhadap permainan kata yang ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan hubungan unik diantara mereka, dan Jongin harus mengakuinya, bahwa hal itu sangat cerdas.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menjabatnya dengan sportif, tapi Jongin memastikan untuk memberikan sedikit penekanan dan pandangan tersirat antar sesama pria. Pandangan jangan-main-main dengan gadis ini atau aku akan memakan jantungmu untuk sarapan dengan sereal Wheati es-ku.

Pria itu sepertinya tak main-main dalam urusan otot, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Jongin. Dengan latihan yang Jongin lakukan ia bisa menjatuhkan petarung jalan manapun, tak peduli seberapa besar tubuh mereka, jika hal itu akan terjadi.

"Dan kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun kemarin malam," tambahnya.

Jongin berbalik dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun "Baekhyun. Aku tak berpikir bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi secepat ini."

"Beruntungnya aku," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang kau bisa membelikanku bir untuk malam ini."

Kyungsoo memotong dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Jongin. "Chanyeol adalah partner Baekhyun."

"Di rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol tersenyum di belakang birnya saat ia meminumnya dan Baekhyun tertawa sembari menjawab, "Tidak, bung, kau melewatkannya. Kyungsoo menekankan pada kata 'partner'. Dia menekannya dengan jelas meskipun tidak mengutip dengan jarinya untukmu."

"Mengutip dengan jari?"

Luhan jelas tertawa terlalu keras, tapi kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menjelaskan pada Jongin. "Mereka kekasih, Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasangan gay."

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo untuk konfirmasi. Sial. Well, ini merubah segalanya. Menjulurkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol lagi, Jongin mengatakan, "Maaf, bung. Aku berasumsi ..."

"Bahwa aku bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo? Tak perlu mengatakannya, bung, aku benar-benar mengerti. Kau hanya berdiri untuk menggantikan Yifan sebagai kakak laki-laki yang protektif. Tapi sebaiknya kau memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar untuk aku sukai daripada Kyungsoo kita yang manis disini."

Baekhyun menajamkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya dan Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas.

"Tenang, amigo," kata Jongin. "Taringmu terlihat."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Chanyeol pikir menyenangkan saat melihatku cemburu." Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati pertunjukkan itu dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya. "Jaga sikapmu, Yeolie, atau kau akan membayar hal itu nanti. Itu janjiku."

Chanyeol mengejek, tak sedikitpun terintimidasi ancaman itu. "Kau harusnya tahu bahwa aku tak melakukan hal itu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku akan membuat satu ronde lagi untuk kita." Sebelum Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk membalasnya, Chanyeol berkedip ke arah Jongin bukan kedipan genit, tapi sinyal bahwa ia senang membuat pasangannya cemburu dan berjalan melewati Jongin ke arah bar.

"Hey, Orange Crush!" Mereka berlima berbalik ke arah pria yang berteriak diantara kerumunan, tapi jelas siapa yang pria itu maksud. Jongin memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kaos itu sesampainya mereka di rumah. "Giliranmu!"

"Oh, sial, game ketiga sudah di mulai," kata Kyungsoo sebelum menyelesaikan birnya.

"Kami kalah di game pertama dan memenangkan game kedua, jadi tim manapun yang memenangkan game ini akan maju ke babak playoff. Doakan aku berhasil!"

Teman satu timnya mengangkat gelas mereka dan berteriak, "Semoga berhasil!" pada saat bersamaan. Sepertinya hal itu sudah sering mereka lakukan. Sekarang Jongin tak lagi merasa marah, mereka jelas terlihat merupakan tim yang solid.

Jongin membawa sebotol air mineral dan menaruhnya di atas meja untuk melihat Kyungsoo memainkan anak panah. Setiap kali Kyungsoo selesai melemparkan anak panah, Kyungsoo akan berdiri di sebelahnya di bar saat mereka semua berbincang dan tertawa. Jongin sudah mencoba menawarinya kursi yang ia duduki, namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan sering berdiri. Sepertinya kebanyakan pemain lain juga tak duduk di kursi, memilih untuk berdiri di batas area permainan dan menyemangati teman mereka dan mencoba untuk mengganggu konsenterasi lawan.

Tak apa baginya karena duduk dengan meja bar di sebelah kanan dan papan panah di sebelah kirinya, Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja berdiri santai diantara kedua lututnya. Dan karena teman-teman Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya, itu memberikan Jongin kesempatan yang sempurna untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo tanpa orang lain ketahui.

Pertama kali Jongin melakukan sesuatu sebuah sentuhan ringan ke arah punggung Kyungsoo dengan satu jari wanita itu langsung tersentak karena terkejut. Karena seseorang baru saja memasukkan begitu banyak koin ke jukebox, semua orang harus berteriak mengalahkan musik yang ribut atau berbicara langsung di telinga orang lain. Hal lain yang menguntungkannya. Mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, ia berkata, "Tenang, sayang. Tak ada yang bisa melihatku menyentuhmu. Turunkan rambutmu, Kyungsoo. Aku suka melihatnya tergerai."

Setelah menghabiskan segelas birnya, Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangannya dan menarik pengaduk plastik dari rambutnya, menaruhnya di meja bar. Rambut tebalnya jatuh ke bahu dan punggungnya dengan potongan yang lebih pendek di depan membingkai wajahnya. Kyungsoo memiliki rambut seperti di iklan rambut Pantene, tapi sayangnya dia jarang menggerainya.

Sekembalinya Kyungsoo dari gilirannya bermain, ia sekali lagi menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Jongin dan mulai mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat Luhan melakukan gilirannya di permainan itu. Saat Kyungsoo mendengarkan Chanyeol bercerita tentang beberapa event dari tempat kerjanya dan merespon semuanya di saat yang tepat, Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di balik kaos Kyungsoo berhati-hati dan tetap menjaga jaraknya dekat dengan Kyungsoo jadi tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Jongin ingin membuat Kyungsoo lebih menyadari keberadaannya, bukannya ingin memberi seisi bar pertunjukkan gratis.

Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuhnya, menyapukan jemarinya di belahan tulang belakang Kyungsoo, menjalankan jempolnya di sepanjang garis pinggang Kyungsoo dibawah ujung celana jinsnya. Di bawah bar, tangan Kyungsoo yang di taruh di atas lutut Jongin kini mengencang, menanamkan kuku pendeknya ke celana jeans yang Jongin kenakan.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol saat Luhan kembali dan Baekhyun pergi melakukan permainannya. Memegang pinggul Kyungsoo, secara perlahan ia menarik tubuh gadis itu ke belakang beberapa inchi jadi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kemana jalan pikiran Jongin.

Getaran menjalar di tubuh Kyungsoo saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan, dan hal itu jelas bukan karena dingin di bar yang sesak.

"Ayo, Baekhyun, kau bisa melakukannya!" Luhan berteriak. "Satu kali lagi. Semua yang kau butuhkan hanyalah tiga angka delapanbelas dan kita akan maju ke babak playoff, sayang!"

Jongin merundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Apa biasanya kau tetap tinggal dan merayakan setelah permainan berakhir?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Malam ini aku ingin kau mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau lelah, sakit, diculik oleh alien, apapun yang bisa kau katakan. Kau akan pulang denganku."

Kyungsoo berbalik di pelukannya dan bergerak mendekat untuk menjawab. "Luhan akan tahu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi jika aku tidak pulang dengannya. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan semua hal ini semudah yang kau bayangkan."

Jongin mencondongkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Jangan terlalu lama, Kyungsoo. Aku pikir aku bukanlah pria yang sabar di saat seperti ini."

Jongin mengatakan selamat tinggal, memberikan Kyungsoo satu tatapan terakhir yang penuh arti, dan berjalan keluar bar. Dia memberikan Kyungsoo waktu tigapuluh menit. Maksimal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Selamat buat uri EXO yang memenangkan awards di MMA. Tetap semangat dan jangan lupa untuk selalu streaming dan vote EXO guys meski kalian tau sendiri jika EXO banyak dicurangi. Tapi kita juga tidak boleh pesimis tetap percaya bahwa kita bisa membuat EXO mengangkat tropi kembali. WE ARE ONE mari kita lakukan bersama untuk selalu berada disamping, dibelakang EXO dan selalu memberi dukungan pada mereka. WE CAN DO IT GUYS :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pasti ada yang bingung dengan cerita di chapter ini tentang Baekhyun dan Jongin. Sebenarnya di Chapter 7 itu yang ketemu dengan Jongin saat di acara Xiumin adalah Baekhyun bukan Chanyeol. Maafkan saya yang salah menulis nama tokoh ㅋㅋㅋ** **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap pintu apartemen 3C nya, mempelajari setiap nuansa kuningan yang memudar dan lubang intip di bawahnya. Dan mengulur-ulur waktu seperti gadis perawan pada malam prom yang akan berlangsung lima menit lagi.

Pada awalnya Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa dia begitu gugup. Dia jelas tidak gugup saat Jongin menyentuhnya. Tidak, tapi itu seperti api murni, hasrat tak terkendali yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Jadi yang harus dilakukan olehnya hanyalah berada dalam pelukan Jongin, dan dia akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo memutar handle pintu dan memasuki apartemennya. Sebuah lampu kecil dengan bayangan berwarna keunguan di atas meja di dekat pintu memberikan kehangatan dan kesan sensual ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di sebelah kanan. Kyungsoo baru menyadari iPod miliknya terhubung ke satu set speaker kecil di ujung meja, memainkan lagu pelan dan seksi yang tidak diragukan lagi bahwa seluruh lagu yang dimainkan Jongin akan seperti itu.

"Disini, Kyung."

Kyungsoo meluncur dari sandalnya dan selanjutnya berjalan ke dalam sebuah ruangan, mencari Jongin. Suara lelaki itu, lebih kecil daripada biasanya, berasal dari ruang tamu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya dimanapun. Perut Kyungsoo menegang menjadi sebuah simpul yang mungkin akan mencekik sesuatu yang beterbangan di dalam sana. Persetan kupu-kupu (sensasi gelisah di dalam perut seseorang yang dirasakan ketika bersama orang yang menakjubkan). Ini pasti burung kolibri. Terbang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Memutari sofa, Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan Jongin duduk di atas lantai tanpa berpakaian tapi hanya mengenakan celana pendek atletik putih, satu kaki terlentang di depannya dan lainnya dilipat dengan lengannya bertumpu di lututnya. Jongin meletakkan bantal lantai besar yang biasanya ditumpuk di sudut dan melengkapinya dengan bantal dekorasi dari sofa dan dari tempat tidur. Itu terlihat seperti lantai seorang sheik dengan selera yang buruk dalam design interior, namun, itu juga penyusunan terseksi yang pernah ada.

Dalam satu gerakan yang mulus Jongin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan menyeka tangannya pada pahanya jikalau tangannya mengeluarkan keringat yang fantastis, dan kemudian menempatkan jari-jarinya ke dalam tangan Jongin. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke bagian tengah bersamanya tapi tidak menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Jarak diantar mereka tidak lebih dari dua inci, tapi itu terasa seperti di Grand Canyon.

Diangkatnya kepalanya, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata pria itu yang sedang menunduk untuk beradu pandang dengannya. Barulah Kyungsoo menyadari, mungkin Jongin menunggunya untuk mengambil langkah pertama, seperti bagaimana Kyungsoo melakukannya di ruang fitness. Okay, tidak masalah. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memulai sesuatu, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya lebih dinaikkan, menunggu saat bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Jongin, antisipasi mengalir melalu urat nadinya seperti obat bius.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Membuka matanya, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya jika waktu entah bagaimana caranya telah berhenti. Jongin tidak menggerakkan satu otot pun Otot-otot rahang Jongin mengencang. Ya Tuhan, itu sangat seksi. Mengapa itu begitu seksi? Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa artinya Jongin melakukan itu. Yifan selalu melakukannya ketika dia sedang murka. Apakah Jongin sedang murka?

"Jongin?" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Pada awalnya Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi perlahan jari-jarinya dinaikkan di atas bibir Kyungsoo sekali, seakan menyatakan Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo bicara, lalu menarik jarinya pergi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Dia benar-benar tidak memahami maksud Jongin sedikitpun.

Jongin berjalan mengelilingi punggung Kyungsoo, lagi sangat dekat tapi tidak menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan nafas lelaki itu di samping wajahnya ketika Jongin mencodongkan tubuhnya. Dan ketika sebuah jari menyusuri lengannya, Kyungsoo bersumpah sebuah aliran listrik telah membakarnya. "Rayuan bukan tentang tindakan," kata Jongin, menelusuri jarinya kembali menuju bahunya. "Ini tentang kendali. Aku dapat membuatmu melakukan semua tindakan itu kau menanggalkan pakaianku, melakukan striptis, bahkan dapat membuatmu berlutut di depanku dan selama aku yang memegang kendali situasinya, kamulah sebenarnya yang sedang dirayu."

Jongin menyibakkan rambut Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke depan di satu sisi. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo ingin Jongin menarik dirinya ke dalam tubuh kekarnya, untuk merasakan dadanya yang menempel di bahu atas Jongin dan ereksinya terjepit disela-sela pantatnya.

"Buka kemeja, Kyungsoo."

Meraih keliman kemejanya dengan kedua tangan, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, menarik melewati kepalanya, dan dilemparkannya ke sofa.

"Sekarang celananya."

Kancingnya dibuka dengan jarinya yang gemetar, menurunkan resleting ke bawah, dan membiarkan celananya jatuh ke lantai sebelum menendangnya. Yang tersisa di tubuhnya adalah bra berenda putih dan celana dalam thong yang sesuai.

Akhirnya Jongin meletakkan lebih dari satu jari padanya dan merasakan ciuman yang ditempatkan pada tengkuknya setelah membuatnya berada di tepian dalam waktu lama, itu seperti sentakan nafsu yang ditembak langsung ke dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo tersentak sebagai bentuk respon dan mungkin sudah mengeluarkan erangan, dia tidak begitu yakin. Tubuhnya, otaknya, semuanya terasa sangat sadar, mengalami hubungan arus pendek yang semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang sama.

Lututnya lunglai, tapi tangan yang kuat meraih pinggulnya, dan Jongin menarik punggungnya untuk menahannya stabil. "Shhh. Aku memegangmu. Aku ingin kau berbaring telungkup. Gunakan bantal-bantal semaumu untuk membuat dirimu sendiri nyaman."

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo rebah dan ketika sudah beres, bergabung dengan merentangkan tubuh disamping dirinya. Dengan wajahnya berpaling kearah Jongin, Kyungsoo belajar tentang intensitas yang ada di wajahnya saat Jongin menggerakkan tangannya di punggung, pinggang, di atas gundukan dari pantatnya. Rahang Jongin terlihat menegang, membuat pipinya melekuk dengan setiap gerakan ototnya, dan mata cokelatnya di bawah lampu merah-biruan mengingatkannya akan warna menyala dari musim gugur.

"Sialan, Kyung. Kapan kau mendapatkan pantat seperti ini?"

Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Dia tadi tidak ingin agar dirinya bicara jadi dia hanya mengartikan itu hanya pertanyaan retoris. Disamping itu, dia tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya mengingat bagaimana otaknya telah berhenti begitu Jongin menyentuhnya.

Lagipula semua pertanyaan dan jawaban menguap ketika jari Jongin yang besar menelusuri garis thongnya diantara pantat hingga mencapai segitiga tipis yang menutupi seksnya. Secara naluriah Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya, memberi Jongin akses yang lebih baik. Ternyata tubuhnya mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Syukurlah mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Persetan kau begitu basah." Sekarang dua jarinya mengelus kembali ke depan dan ke belakang lagi. Kemudian Jongin memposisikan tubuh bagian atasnya diantara kedua kaki Kyungsoo, yang menempatkan wajahnya di daerah intim Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika Jongin menggigit pantat kirinya. Tidak terlalu keras untuk menyakitinya, tapi cukup menyebabkan kejutan singkat sebelum Jongin menciumnya agar lebih baik.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya," Kata Jongin, "tapi ada sesuatu tentang pantatmu yang membuatku perlu untuk melahapnya. Apakah itu menganggumu?"

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo, mengangkat pinggulnya dari bantal di bawahnya, permohonan tanpa kata untuk meminta lebih.

"Tidak," Jongin setuju, meremas pantatnya yang lain dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar. "Kurasa kau malah menikmatinya, bukankah begitu?" Jari-jari Jongin dari salah satu tangannya kembali memijat lipatan bengkak saat tangan yang lain terus membelai dan meremas pantatnya dan yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah lebih banyak lagi.

Plak!

Jeritan tertahan muncul di udara sesaat setelah tangan Jongin memukul pantat Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, reaksi Kyungsoo lebih kepada shock daripada sakit.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyung." Menjawabnya? Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat namanya sendiri pada saat ini, apalagi pertanyaan itu. Untunglah Jongin mengulanginya. "Apakah kau suka apa yang kulakukan pada pantat indahmu ini?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo berseru diantara gigitan yang lain, yang satu ini lebih dekat ke lipatan pahanya. "Semua yang kau lakukan terasa sangat nikmat."

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat bagus, aku benar-benar menggigitmu cukup dalam untuk melihat tandaku di kulitmu, sayang."

Sebelum Kyungsoo memiliki kesempatan memberi tanggapan, Jongin memegang tali tipis yang mengikat pinggangnya di kedua tangan dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan, menghancurkan sutra itu menjadi dua. "Aku akan membelikanmu lebih banyak lagi." Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ide bahwa Jongin perlu mengganti celana dalamnya setiap kali dia merobek dari tubuhnya terlihat lucu. Kyungsoo terkikik. Sampai lidah Jongin menyapu seksnya dalam alur yang hangat dan basah.

"Ohmigod."

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang senang dan getaran dari bibir Jongin menggelitik kulit Kyungsoo yang kaya saraf hingga dan memeras lebih banyak cairan saat organ dalamnya mengejang. "Berbaliklah jadi aku bisa melakukan ini dengan benar (senonoh)."

Kyungsoo berguling ke belakang dan menatap ke atas seperti dia memegang dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak tahu kalau kata dengan 'benar' berfungsi dalam konteks ini. Kupikir kata keterangan yang kau cari adalah 'terlarang'."

"Kau benar. Terlarang jelas menggambarkan rencanaku untukmu. Tapi kau juga salah."

"Tentang apa?"

"Masih ada cara yang tepat untuk melakukan tindakan terlarang." Dengan seringai nakal dan kilatan jahat di matanya Jongin mengatakan. "Dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu dengan tepat apa yang kumaksud."

Jongin meyerap reaksi polosnya seperti gurun yang lama menunggu hujan. Dia belum pernah bersama dengan siapa pun yang menyerupai Kyungsoo. Dia selalu berkencan dengan gadis yang bersedia dan siap dan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang dia lakukan tentang: seks tanpa ikatan.

Kyungsoo sangat menyegarkan dan begitu responsif. Jongin sangat suka membuat Kyungsoo tetap berada di tepian, selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, dan kemudian mengejutkannya dan bahkan kadang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan langkah selanjutnya.

Jongin menurunkan dirinya sehingga sebagian tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi masih cukup menahan diri hingga dia tidak meremukkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan berat badannya. Kyungsoo seakan makhluk kecil mungil, halus dan lembut dan benar-benar cantik. Jongin tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo berpikir dirinya biasa saja.

Mata abu-abunya melembut diliputi oleh lingkaran berwarna arang menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu tak terfokus yang merangsangnya. Jongin menyisir pinggiran poninya ke samping dan melihat bintik kecil berbentuk hati. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan menciumnya membuat mata Kyungsoo menutup saat mendesah kemudian ciumannya bergeser ke arah bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

Menggunakan tekanan Jongin mendorongnya untuk membuka bibir Kyungsoo dan menyapukan lidahnya untuk menemukan milik Kyungsoo. Merasakan lidahnya menggeser dengan lidah Kyungsoo, bergerak di atas dan di sekitar bibirnya saat mereka mengklaim satu sama lain adalah perasaan yang memabukkan. Tangan Kyungsoo naik untuk membingkai tulang rusuknya dan ketika Jongin menggoyangkan pinggangnya, menumbukkan kemaluannya terhadap tubuh Kyungsoo, jari-jari Kyungsoo menekan lebih dalam. Sengatan tajam dari kuku yang menggores kulitnya membangkitkan sesuatu yang sengit.

Bra Kyungsoo yang berenda menekan puting susunya yang sensitif dan Jongin mengerang saat mereka menegang oleh sensasinya. Meskipun begitu nikmat, Jongin lebih memilih agar sensasi itu pergi. Mencapai punggung Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan Jongin ahli melepaskan kaitnya, menariknya dari depan, dan melucutinya di suatu tempat di belakang Jongin saat Jongin pertama kali melihat payudara telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Luar biasa," Jongin berucap dengan nada serak. Dan memang benar.

Payudara Kyungsoo berukuran sempurna untuk tangannya; cukup kecil tapi kencang dan cukup besar untuk membentuk lengkungan yang membengkak pada bagian bawah karena beratnya. Hal pertama yang Jongin pikirkan adalah perlu untuk membuat pahatan tentang wanita di bawahnya. Jongin telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi tepat. Puting merah kehitaman yang mengkerut ketika Jongin melingkarinya dengan ujung jarinya. Lekukan lembut dari tulang selangka yang halus ke ujung puting. kesempurnaan di bawahnya semakin bertambah dibawah tatapan Jongin yang panas.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun Jongin membungkuk untuk menempatkan ciuman basah di dasar payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melengkungkan punggungnya dan nafasnya semakin cepat. Dengan lidahnya Jongin membuat gambar dengan pola malas, tapi berhati-hati menjauh dari pusatnya, membuat Kyungsoo lebih dekat ke tepian sekali lagi. Setelah satu menit atau lebih Jongin beringsut lebih dekat, sekarang menelusuri garis luar areola milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuat suara frustasi dan mencengkram kepala Jongin, mencoba mengarahkan Jongin ke putingnya, tapi lagi-lagi Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tak pernah percaya padanya, menahan diri untuk mengambil payudara Kyungsoo hampir sama menyiksa baginya. Akhirnya Jongin membuka lebar dan menariknya sebanyak yang Jongin bisa ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin menyerang puting Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya seperti milik Kyungsoo adalah permen kesukaannya. Kyungsoo menjerit dan melengkung ke arah Jongin sampai punggungnya membungkuk. Akhirnya Jongin menarik kepalanya mundur sampai puting Kyungsoo dibebaskan dari bibir Jongin dengan suara pop yang basah. Pucuk memerahnya yang mengencang memberikan Jongin sensasi sama tingginya dengan memenangkan satu ronde di salah satu pertandingan dan memberinya motivasi yang sama untuk melakukannya lagi.

Jongin mengulangi seluruh prosesnya di sisi yang lain, memuja payudara Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya sementara tangannya berkeliaran di atas kulit selembut satinnya. Ketika Jongin yakin memenangkan ronde kedua juga, Jongin melepaskan payudara Kyungsoo dan menuju ke lokasi penaklukan berikutnya.

Menegakkan tubuh di atas lutut Kyungsoo, Jongin menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong kaki Kyungsoo terpisah. Daerah kewanitaannya yang merah muda berkilau oleh cairannya. Jongin tak mampu menahan diri untuk memisahkan mereka dengan ibu jarinya untuk menatap sumbernya. Jongin tidak pernah mempelajari seorang wanita seperti ini sebelumnya dan terkejut Jongin benar-benar dapat melihat dinding-dinding bagian dalam milik Kyungsoo mengetat, sangat ingin menggenggam sesuatu di sana.

Menyeret tatapannya menjauh Jongin melihat ada ekspresi malu di mata Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat cantik. Tapi kau terlihat terlalu kosong." Menahan tatapannya Jongin menyelipkan ibu jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. "Ingin sesuatu untuk mengisimu?"

Segera setelah Kyungsoo memberikannya anggukan Jongin menenggelamkan kedua ibu jarinya sedalam-dalamnya.

Kyungsoo menjerit saat pinggulnya terangkat dari bantal, tangannya mencengkram salah satu bantal dibawahnya. Respon Kyungsoo mendorong api dari dalam diri Jongin hingga intinya terasa mencair. Ketika Kyungsoo menurunkan pinggulnya sekali lagi Jongin menghadiahi Kyungsoo dengan mendorong ibu jarinya, memberikan tekanan pada dinding-dinding bagian dalamnya dengan setiap gerakan mundurnya.

Jongin melihat cairan kewanitaan Kyungsoo keluar, menetes ke celah pantatnya dan sebuah rasa dahaga yang mendalam akan diri Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membajirinya. Memposisikan tubuhnya lebih rendah, Jongin mulai mencium paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo.

"Jangan, kau tak perlu melakukan " cegah Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku perlu," jika Jongin tidak menempatkan mulutnya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo pada menit berikutnya dia akan menjadi gila. "Aku harus melakukannya."

Sesaat sebelum Jongin akan turun, tangan Kyungsoo menangkup dagunya untuk mencegah Jongin bergerak kemana-mana. "Jangan, maksudku adalah, itu tidak memberikan efek apapun untukku, jadi kau tak perlu melakukannya."

Jongin butuh beberapa waktu untuk memproses apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tidak memberikan efek apapun untuknya? Entah mantan suaminya begitu buruk dalam urusan oral atau tidak, Jongin bahkan tidak akan menyelesaikan itu. Jongin berani mempertaruhkan kontrak UFC-nya, bahwa pria itu memang begitu buruk.

Jongin melingkari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya, memberikan ciuman di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo saat Jongin menatap mata wanita dibawahnya. Jongin membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk melihat kejujurannya ketika ia bicara. "Aku perlu merasakan milikmu, Kyungsoo. Aku sangat ingin merasakan memilikimu ada di lidahku, di dalam mulutku. Dan aku jamin apa yang aku lakukan, aku berpengaruh besar untukmu."

Jongin tidak memberikan kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk berdebat dengannya. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya dan menjilat dari bawah sampai ke atas, menambahkan sedikit tekanan ketika Jongin tiba di clit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit dan pinggulnya mencoba melengkung, tapi Jongin menahannya ditempat sehingga Kyungsoo tak bisa mengacukan apa yang sudah jadi sasarannya. Milik Kyungsoo terasa manis seperti madu. Jongin merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya diantara kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

Di atas, mengelilingi dan langsung ke tengah, Jongin mempertahankan lidahnya dalam gerakan konstan, menyelesaikannya dengan ciuman dan gigitan kecil. Jongin memperhatikan setiap erangan, setiap rintihan, mempelajari apa yang Kyungsoo suka dan apa yang mendorongnya jadi menggila.

Keringat menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo, payudara Kyungsoo naik turun dengan nafas pendeknya, Kyungsoo melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan matanya erat tertutup. Kyungsoo adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tak ada duanya, menggeliat dalam sebuah pergolakan gairah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Untuk mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo, sayang." Jongin menunggu agar suara yang seraknya untuk menembus pikiran Kyungsoo yang berkabut nafsu. Sesaat kemudian bulu matanya bergetar dan iris perak Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Jongin. "Angkat dirimu menyangga dengan sikumu. Aku ingin kau melihat apa yang ku lakukan pada vaginamu yang manis ini."

Perlahan Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang Jongin minta hingga Kyungsoo menyangga tubuhnya. Dengan kaki melengkung dan terbuka lebar dengan pantat di atas bantal besar Kyungsoo memiliki sudut pandang yang sempurna. Kyungsoo telah dekat dengan tepian sebelum Jongin menghentikannya. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Kyungsoo tepat disana dan menahannya tetap disana sampai Kyungsoo memohon pada Jongin untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke sisi yang lain. Senyum nakal menjulang di sudut bibir Jongin saat Jongin sekali lagi tenggelam diantara dua kaki Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Jongin memastikan untuk menjaga kepalanya miring ke samping sehingga dia tidak menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo Dengan ujung lidahnya, Jongin menggoda bibir luar Kyungsoo dengan beberapa belaian sebelum akhirnya membenamkan diri untuk menemukan inti yang bengkak yang telah Jongin sapu dalam nafas yang tajam pada sentuhan pertama.

Menambahkan sensasinya Jongin memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo dan memompanya masuk dan keluar bersamaan saat lidahnya bergantian berputar-putar dan menjentik di atas klitoris Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo seperti cairan perak di atas api. Nafas Kyungsoo menjadi terengah melalui bibirnya yang terpisah.

"Oh, Tuhan... Jongin." Kyungsoo mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa Kau harus "

Hampir disana. Sangat dekat. Jongin menambahkan jari yang lain dan mengerutkan bibir di atas clit-nya, memberikan denyut dalam hisapannya.

"Ah!" Pinggul Kyungsoo bergerak, menggesekkan vaginanya terhadap wajah Jongin, dan Jongin tahu Kyungsoo berada pada titik dimana dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikannya walaupun Kyungsoo menginginkannya. Kyungsoo berada di tepi dari klimaks, tepat dimana Jongin menginginkannya.

"Klimaks lah untukku, Kyungsoo," perintah Jongin. "Biarkan aku meminum madumu."

Jongin meningkatkan kecepatan tangannya dengan mendorong jari-jarinya, menikmati cairan yang melapisi jarinya. Mengunci bibirnya di atas sekumpulan saraf Jongin memulai lagi dengan lidahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pada saat yang tepat, Jongin perlahan menutup giginya di atasnya, akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam jurang dimana tubuh Kyungsoo hancur dan wanita itu meneriakkan nama Jongin ke surga.

Dinding dari selubungnya mencengkeram jari Jongin saat Kyungsoo turun dari klimaksnya, bersamaan menurunkan dirinya untuk berbaring di atas bantal. Sayangnya Jongin sama sekali belum selesai dengan Kyungsoo. Kejantanan Jongin keras seperti palu dan Jongin telah berniat menemukan pembebasannya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat menggapai ke sisi atas tubuhnya dan mengambil kondom yang sudah disiapkan dan menyelubungi miliknya sebelum Kyungsoo bahkan tahu Jongin telah bergerak.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tetap menutup matanya dan ekspresi puas terlihat di wajahnya. Jongun tersenyum ketika berpikir bagaimana singkatnya kepuasan Kyungsoo saat Jongin membuatnya terangsang lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa itu memberikan suatu efek untukmu."

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka. "Tidak juga, tidak. Apalagi yang kau punya, jagoan?"

Jongin menyempitkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo ketika dirinya mengaitkan lengan bawah di salah satu lutut Kyungsoo dan diangkat untuk membuka Kyungsoo lebar-lebar pada Jongin. "Kau sadar bahwa kau dalam posisi yang sangat berbahaya, kan? Tidak hanya kau menghina kemampuan seksualku, kau juga menantang seorang atlet yang sangat kompetitif."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman paling mempesonanya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu akan lebih baik jika kau membuktikan dirimu."

"Oh, baiklah aku akan buktikan. Anggap saja kau sudah diperingatkan, sayang. Kau yang memintanya."

Tetap mengangkat satu kaki Kyungsoo ke atas dan ke samping tubuhnya, Jongin mengarahkan kejantanannya yang berdenyut kearah vagina ketat Kyungsoo yang basah dan menenggelamkan miliknya sedalam mungkin dalam satu kali dorongan dari pinggulnya. Sebuah geraman bercampur erangan mengoyak udara.

"Astaga, kau begitu besar."

Jongin tidak menyombong diri ketika berurusan dengan kejantanannya, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengarkan seorang wanita mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun, keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa dirinya seperti He-Man, tanpa pakaian berbulu. Jongin juga merasa besar seperti yang Kyungsoo nyatakan. Jongin tak pernah berada di dalam seorang wanita yang begitu ketat, sangat sempurna untuknya. Tak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi Jongin menarik diri hampir keluar sepenuhnya, mendorong semuanya masuk ke dalam, dan kemudian mengatur irama lambat dan stabil untuk membawa mereka ke puncak secara bertahap.

Kyungsoo dengan terampil menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menyeimbangi setiap dorongan Jongin, menambahkan gelombang sensasi yang berasal dari kemaluan Jongin yang berputar-putar di bolanya dan menetap di dasar tulang punggungnya.

"Sialan kau terasa nikmat." Melihat ke bawah dimana tubuh mereka bergabung Jongin memperoleh pemandangan yang paling panas yang pernah dilihatnya. Bibir Kyungsoo licin mengisap di kemaluan Jongin setiap Jongin menarik dan melapisinya dengan cairan manis miliknya setiap kali Jongin bergoyang ke depan.

Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo juga menatap pada pemandangan yang sama sampai Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo berkata, "Itu sangat panas."

"Hell yeah, itu sangat panas." Bahkan jadi lebih sekarang saat Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo senang melihat Jongin bergerak di dalam dirinya. Perlu mengambil dari Kyungsoo sebanyak yang Jongin bisa, Jongin melepaskan kaki Kyungsoo untuk memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lengannya. Jongin menambah kecepatan saat Jongin menangkap mulut Kyungsoo dengannya, bercinta dengan mulut Kyungsoo menggunakan lidahnya bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Keringat tubuh mereka basah meluncur satu sama lain, suara daging bertemu daging di beberapa tempat dan nafas berat dengan disertai erangan memenuhi udara. Kyungsoo merengut mulutnya dari Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya dan meyakinkan Jongin untuk pindah ke lehernya untuk melanjutkan tujuan Jongin melahap Kyungsoo seluruhnya.

"Aku sangat dekat. Aku tak percaya aku akan uhn lagi."

Jongin tersenyum terhadap tenggorokan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo mendengus menggantikan kata "orgasme" ketika Jongin menambahkan puntiran dari pinggulnya dalam dorongannya. Mengambil isyarat darinya, Jongin melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin berulang-ulang antara memohon untuk berhenti dan jangan pernah berhenti.

Menyelinapkan satu tangan diantara tubuh mereka Jongin dengan mudah menemukan clit bengkak Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya menyeretnya dari atas dengan satu dorongan keras terakhir. Jongin tidak biasanya mengeluarkan suara selama berhubungan seks, tapi dia tidak dapat menahan erangannya seakan hidupnya terancam ketika mereka klimaks bersama, vagina Kyungsoo kejang-kejang di sekitar kejantanan Jongin saat Jongin menghabiskan dirinya dalam semburan yang kuat.

Ketika mereka kembali satu sama lain selama beberapa menit berikutnya diantara nafas berat dan otot-ototnya yang lemas, Jongin menyadari bahwa seks dengan Kyungsoo mengalahkan semua pengalamannya yang pernah dialaminya. Tak terkecuali saat Jongin mendapatkan seks yang liar, seks yang panjang, seks yang menyimpang dari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ada perbedaan besar. Jauh sekali perbedaan. Jongin tak dapat menunjukkan alasannya mengapa, Jongin terlalu lelah untuk coba memikirkannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Jongin menarik keluar darinya, dan membungkus kondom dengan tisu dan menempatkan ke samping untuk membuangnya di pagi hari. Kemudian Jongin duduk di tempat tidur di atas bantal, menarik selimut ke atas mereka, dan membungkus Kyingsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kepala Kyungsoo secara alami turun ke dalam lekukan diantara dada dan bahunya dan tangannya melingkar di sekitar perut Jongin. Dalam hitungan detik Jongin mendengar suara dengkuran lembut dan merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo kehilangan semua ketegangan saat Kyungsoo tertidur. Dan dengan senyum di wajah Jongin oleh kebahagiaan dirinya tak sepenuhnya mengerti, Jongin tidak tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	12. Chapter 12

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk di sofanya, begelung dengan buku, dan sekali lagi membuka halaman tanpa membaca satu huruf pun. Tapi kali ini, bukan perutnya yang tegang karena cemas ia malah mendapati dirinya tersenyum seperti orang idiot yang hanya bisa diartikan sebagai mabuk kepayang. Malamnya dengan Jongin sangat bergelora, begitu menggairahkan, yang membuatnya bergairah seks sepanjang hari terlama seumur hidupnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo bangun pagi ini Jongin sudah memulai latihan peregangannya. Ia sudah ketakutan akan ada rasa canggung diantara mereka, bahwa dengan terangnya cahaya Jongin akan menyesali kesalahannya dan berharap ia dapat mengembalikan kondisi menjadi seperti semula. Rencananya untuk menhindari Jongin sampai ia siap, untuk memadamkan emosi bodohnya yang membuat dirinya tak bisa menyesali satu malam pun bersama Jongin.

Membungkus dirinya dengan selimut lembut dan menyelipkan di bawah lengannya, Kyungsoo menahan nafas dan melakukan gerakan terbaiknya seolah Invisible Man saat ia melewati ruang latihan.

"Sudah waktunya kau bangun, tukang tidur." Kyungsoo membeku dalam keadaan setengah berjinjit saat lengan kuat Jongin memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu Jongin tanpa pakaian saat dadanya menghangatkan punggungnya yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"kenapa kau sepertinya bersembunyi dariku?" Jongin bertanya sebelum menaruh rambut Kyungsoo kesamping dengan dagu jadi Jongin dapat memberi ciuman basah di sepanjang leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku...um..." Apa yang ditanyakannya? Sialan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin menegang. "Kau menyesali semalam, Kyungsoo?"

Sebelum bicara Kyungsoo berdoa agar kegugupannya hilang dari suaranya. "Kau?"

Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendongakkan dagu Kyungsoo ke atas. Matanya lebih coklat berkilau di pagi yang cerah. "Aku tak akan bohong. Seksnya sangat luar biasa, dan aku tak pernah menyesali seks yang luar biasa bersama wanita yang luar biasa." Jongin agak menghela nafas saat ia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dan menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo ke telinganya. "tapi aku juga tak akan menodai pertemanan kita sama sekali."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mencoba menahan tatapannya berkeliling saat kebohongan terungkap. "Maksudku, sebaiknya kita membuat hal ini terjadi satu kali."

"Benar." Mata Jongin tertuju ke bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menjilat bibir miliknya dengan lidahnya. "Kita tidak mau membuat kecanggungan diantara kita. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sedang dalam proses untuk berkencan dengan doktermu dan aku akan segera pulang ke Vegas."

Kilauan di bibir Jongin membuat perhatian Kyungsoo terpaku dan ritme jantungnya terus meningkat dengan setiap detik berlalu sebelum ia ingat sekarang gilirannya untuk menyangkal gagasan affair seks yang fenomenal tanpa ikatan dengan salah satu pria terseksi di dunia olahraga , belum lagi rasa naksirnya di masa kanak-kanaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir satu pun kalimat yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Kyungsoo," dengan serak, Jongin menempatkan tangan di pinggul Kyungsoo, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan bibir Kyungsoo "Kita tidak seharusnya...kan?"

Kyungsoo mencoba merespon, mulutnya terbuka setiap kali untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apapun. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan merengkuh belakang kepala Jongin di satu tangan dan menciumnya tanpa ampun.

Jongin balas merespon, dengan menyentakkan tubuh Kyungsoo kearahnya dan memegang kendali atas ciumannya dengan menyesuaikan posisi dan memasuki lidahnya. Itu adalah serangan yang terkoordinir dengan baik yang ia tak bisa tahan, bahkan jika ia mau sekalipun.

Jongin mendorong punggung Kyungsoo ke tembok, menggesekkan tubuhnya, dengan membuat selimutnya menjadi onggokan berantakan diantara mereka. Jongin, menjadi gentlemen seperti biasa, membantu dengan kreatif pada pakaian malangnya dengan mendorongnya ke lantai. Masalah terpecahkan.

Melepaskan ciumannya Jongin berpindah ke garis rahangnya, sampai ke belakang titik sensitif dibalik telinganya. Satu tangan menangkup payudaranya, yang lain meremas pantatnya seakan memegangnya agar dirinya tidak terjatuh. Ereksinya yang besar menggesek clitnya melalui celana pendek yang dipakainya menciptakan gesekan nikmat dan membuat Kyungsoo hilang akal.

"Ya, Tuhan, Jongin," Kyungsoo terengah. "Apa yang kita lakukan? Ini gila."

"Tidak," bantahnya, menggigiti daun telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap karena kenikmatan/nyeri tak dikenal yang baru ia pelajari. "Ini namanya foreplay." Jongin menghisap daun telinga Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya dalam momen singkat yang panas, dan berkata, "Faktanya bahwa tanganku tak tahan untuk menyentuhmu itu baru gila."

"Itu juga." Sesaat mereka hampir kehilangan akal mereka, ponselnya memainkan lagu "YiFan" oleh Johnny Cash. "Sial! itu kakakku."

Jongin menarik diri dan memberinya tatapan kau pasti bercanda padaku, tapi Kyungsoo mengambil selimut dari lantai dan menyelipkannya saat ia mengangkat ponsel. Kakaknya lebih parah dari induk ayam dan jika ia tidak menjawabnya, ia akan memanggil nenek-nenek tetangga untuk datang dan memeriksanya.

Membuka ponsel Kyungsoo menyapa Yifan," Hei, Yifan Oppa. Apa kabar?"

"Sejak kapan sesuatu seperti terserah padaku untuk menelpon adik perempuanku? Dan kenapa kau terdengar buru-buru di telpon?"

"Eh, karena memang begitu. Aku lupa meninggalkannya di kamarku jadi aku berlari untuk mengambilnya karena aku tahu kau seperti apa. Aku tidak mau kau memanggil pasukan kavaleri tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Aku tak akan menyebut Mrs. Egan seorang pasukan kavaleri," jawabnya masam. "Selain itu terakhir kali aku memintanya untuk memeriksamu dia membawakanmu kue brownies lezat. Aku bisa lihat itu bisa jadi beban berat yang harus ditanggung demi ketenangan kakakmu."

"Baiklah, kurasa kau benar ah!" Tangan besar Jongin benar-benar mengejutkannya ketika mencapai bawah selimut ke perutnya, dan sekarang menjalar ke payudaranya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menampar tangan Jongin dan menyingkirkannya. Ketika Jongin terkekeh terhibur Kyungsoo melotot memperingatkan, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan Jongin sama sekali. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Oppa, aku hanya um.." berpikir, girl, berpikir. "... kakiku menyandung meja ruang tamu."

Tawa Yifan terdengar dari ponsel. "Tetap kikuk seperti biasanya, hah? Senang mendengar beberapa hal tidak berubah."

Rambutnya berpindah kesamping sebelum mulut panas memanggang lehernya dengan ciuman-ciuman basah dan sesekali menggigit. Denyut di dalam intinya mengirim gelombang kejut menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuh disetiap detak jantungnya. Kakinya melemah. Tangannya tidak mau memegang ponsel ke telinganya dan kakinya tidak bisa membuatnya tegak sama sekali. Dan apa yang ia katakan? Ceroboh! Itu dia. "Ya, well, akan menyenangkan...kau tahu...ah, sesuatu...bisa berubah, eh...terserah."

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan bertanya. "Kau terdengar aneh."

Jongin menjilat tulang di telinganya dan berbisik, " Putuskan teleponnya, atau aku yang akan menutupnya."

Gagasan bermain-main sementara mendengar suara kakaknya seperti berdiri di bawah seember air dingin yang di seimbangkan dipinggiran dengan tali yang bertuliskan Tarik Di sini. Tidaaaaaak terima kasih.

"Sebenarnya, Oppa, bisakah aku balik menelponmu nanti? Aku benar-benar harus mengurus kakiku dan aku butuh es dan yang lainnya." Kyungsoo memberi jeda dan bersuara "uh-huh" saat ia mendengar saran kakaknya bagaimana merawat kaki yang terkilir dan bagaimana mengetahui kalau patah, bla bla bla. Akhirnya, Yifan mengakhirinya, dan Kyungsoo menarik ponsel dari telinganya sebelum ia selesai dengan cepat, "okeakujugamenyayangimu."

Baru saja menyelesaikan ocehan tak jelasnya dan menaruh ponsel di sofanya, tangan Jongin menyelip di kemaluannya. Tanpa jeda Jongin langsung memasukkan dua jari ke dalamnya sementara tangan satunya yang bebas mengklaim satu payudaranya. Banyak sensasi berhamburan menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Telapak tangan Jongin yang kasar menggores putingnya yang tegang dan jari lelaki itu membuat ujung kakinya melengkung bergairah dalam dirinya saat mereka mendorong lagi dan lagi ke tubuhnya.

Kepalanya menekan dada Jongin saat ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan meletakkan tangan ke kepalanya untuk menancapkan kukunya ke bahu Jongin. Nafas Jongin mendesis di telinganya. Ia tahu Jongin menyukai sengatan dari kuku dan giginya dan ia tidak lagi malu memberikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin membalas dengan mencubit dan menarik putingnya, sensasinya seperti kembang api di dadanya.

"Ah, ya!"

"Begitu sayang. Ya Tuhan, kau terasa panas. Klimaks lah untukku. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu menelan jariku jauh ke dalam dirimu."

Kata-katanya adalah pemicu api gairah yang membakar dirinya, membuatnya cepat terbakar. Dengan satu dorongan tangannya dan giginya yang menusuk di bagian lehernya yang mengencang, Kyungsoo terbelah, benar-benar hancur sampai ia tak dapat berdiri normal dalam eksistensinya di dunia.

Saat Kyungsoo akhirnya berbalik, ia dengan rakus menggesek milik Jongin melalui celana pendeknya, tapi dengan cepat Jongin merenggut pinggul dan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Tahan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya sangat senang menyelesaikan ini, tapi jika aku membawamu di ranjang atau sofa, lantai, meja dapur, atau yang lainnya aku akan menahan kita berdua disana sepanjang hari dan kita tidak akan mengerjakan apapun."

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya menganguk-angguk meskipun tubuhnya menyuruhnya menerjang. "Kau benar, kita punya...uh, sesuatu, seperti..."

Sudut mulut Jongin terangkat. "Olahraga, latihan, hal-hal yang membosankan seperti itu."

"Benar, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kenapa kau tidak pergi melakukan apapun yang biasa kau lakukan setiap pagi dan kau bisa menemuiku di ruang latihan saat kau siap."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan semua yang Jongin katakan. Ia masih merasakan seperti turun dari kondisi mabuk yang menakjubkan, tapi ia tahu mungkin aman untuk menyetujui apapun yang disarankannya. "Ide cemerlang. Aku akan melakukan...itu."

Jongin terkekeh rendah di dalam dadanya ketelanjangannya yang menakjubkan, kekar dengan otot-otot dada dan menuntunnya kearah kamar tidurnya. Lalu dengan sedikit tamparan di pantatnya, Jongin menyuruhnya pergi.

Entah bagaimana mereka mampu untuk tidak meraba satu sama lain ketika Jongin selesai latihan PT dan olah raga reguler mereka. Kemudian mereka seharian memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengubah latihan keras yang biasa dia lakukan untuk mengakomodasi penyembuhan cedera sehingga Jongin bisa tetap dalam kondisi siap bertarung.

Setelah Kyungsoo mandi, lalu duduk di sofa menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan latihannya jadi mereka bisa santai bersama dan menonton film sepanjang hari. Ia menfokuskan diri dengan membaca, tapi yang ada dalam benaknya saat itu adalah Kim Jongin telanjang yang mempesona dengan air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat tubuhnya mendorong rasa panas dari atas, ia menaruh bukunya kesamping dan menyalakan kipas angin. Setidaknya aku menggunakannya untuk sesuatu.

Saat ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia cepat-cepat mengambil bukunya kembali ke depan wajahnya dan berpura-pura melihat seolah-olah ia tidak sedikitpun membayangkan melakukan hal nakal pada Jongin di bawah air panas: Tidak, tidak ada yang kotor dengan benaknya. Ia hanya membaca sesuatu yang ringan. Sepenuhnya. Polos.

"Wow. Buku itu pasti ada beberapa adegan panasnya."

Matanya menatap Jongin saat lelaki itu duduk di sofa sebelahnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"

"Karena pipimu bersemu merah dan bibir bawahmu mengerut karena kau gigit." Jongin menangkup pipinya dengan tangan dan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menelusuri bibirnya yang bengkak. "Yang sekarang aku tahu adalah sesuatu yang kau lakukan saat kau terangsang. Apakah kau terangsang, Kyungsoo?"

Benar-benar susah berpura-pura polos.

"Aku sudah menunggu untuk menonton Warrior."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan perubahan topiknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan. Satu malam dari hubungan seks yang menakjubkan dan satu orgasme di ruang tamunya berikutnya dan Kyungsoo masih malu kepadanya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan bukunya di ujung meja dan bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan bantal sofa. "Ini tentang dua orang saudara yang masuk kompetisi MMA yang sama dan harus bertarung satu sama lain."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Oh." Katanya, merengut.

"Tapi aku ingin menontonnya lagi. Aku melihatnya dengan beberapa teman di gym dan mereka cukup menjengkelkan, jadi aku tidak melihat semuanya." Itu tidak semuanya benar, tapi sedikit kebohongan untuk meringankan kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo adalah sepadan. Senyum Kyungsok adalah bonusnya.

"Baguslah. Oke, kau menyiapkannya dan aku akan membuat popcorn."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa dengan rasa senang. Satu detik Kyungsoo melewati dirinya saat berjalan ke dapur, dan selanjutnya ia mendengar gedebuk dan ooh saat Kyungsoo terjerembab di lantai dibawahnya.

"Woa, Kyungsoo." Ia menarik Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan di sampingnya dengan kaki Kyungsoo berada diatas pangkuannya. "kau tidak memperhatikan meja tamu, atau apa?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya saat Jongin menelan udara melalui rahangnya yang menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya ke depan. "oh, man, kenapa tersandung di ujung jarimu sungguh menyakitkan? Aw, aw, aw."

"Sini, biar aku tahan untukmu," dengan hati-hati Jongin menaruh ujung kaki kanan Kyungsoo diantara telapak tangan dan menekannya untuk memberikan sedikit tekanan pada kaki Kyungsoo. Ketika Jongin sadar mereka duduk pada posisi itu beberapa saat, ia mendongak lalu melihat Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan tangannya, mata berkaca-kaca. "Hei," katanya lembut, menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. "Sangat sakitkah? Mungkin kau mematahkan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo memberikan gelengan yang hampir tak terlihat. "Itu yang selalu mamaku katakan saat kami meningkatkan diri kami. 'Tahan.' Aku selalu berpikir itu hal konyol untuk dikatakan, tapi selalu membantu."

"Kau bercanda? Itu adalah hal yang cemerlang untuk dikatakan. Kau tahu berapa kali aku 'tahan' setelah dihajar saat latihan bergulat? Ratusan, kalau tidak ribuan. Dan itu selalu membantu." Dengan setengah menyeringai ia menambahkan, "semacam itu atau kompres air es. Susah dikatakan mana yang lebih baik, sungguh. Mengingat berapa lama waktu yang kupunya."

Kyungsoo mendengus pada pernyataan yang aneh dan tertawa gugup dan tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Jongin menarik tangannya. "Aku suka saat kau mendengus."

"Oh, diamlah," katanya sambil memberi dorongan main-main sebelum mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai. "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu, itulah kenapa sangat menggemaskan."

Berhenti di pinggiran sofa Kyungsoo berbalik dan menyipitkan mata abu-abu mungilnya kearah Jongin. "Tak ada orang yang berpikir dengusan seorang gadis itu menggemaskan."

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan meyandarkan tangannya di belakang sofa. "Aku akan setuju dengan pernyataan itu sampai aku mendengarmu melakukannya seminggu yang lalu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa sambil berjalan ke dapur, jelas tidak percaya padanya, tapi tak apalah. Jongin akan mempercayainya suatu hari nanti. Suatu hari nanti yang segera akan Kyungsoo ketahui ketidak sia-siaannya dan nyaman dengan semua hal tentang dirinya, termasuk kecenderungannya mendengus dan menabrak benda-benda mati.

Saat Kyungsoo membuat popcorn dan membawakan minuman mereka Jongin menyalakan film, memilih Warrior, dan menghentikan saat akan mulai. "Hei," panggilnya. "kau tahu sebutan untuk orang yang kakinya tersandung?"

"Sebutan yang sama saat aku melakukan sesuatu semacam itu: kecanggungan."

"Bukan, kali ini namanya karma. Ketika kau berbohong pada kakakmu soal kakimu yang tersandung."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu masuk, mata melebar. "Ya ampun, kau benar! Well, benar-benar menjengkelkan." Menghilang kembali ke dapur, katanya, "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak berbohong dengan alasan melukai tubuhku kedepannya."

Jongin masih tertawa saat Kyungsoo berjalan kembali membawa semangkuk besar popcorn dan dua botol air. "Kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan kebohonganmu sedemikian rupa jadi ketika karma datang padamu, saat mengatakannya, itu adalah sesuatu yang kau nikmati."

Kyungsoo menaruh mangkuk di meja di depannya dan duduk di sofa tanpa mengalami kemalangan lebih lanjut. Saat sudah nyaman ia berkata, "Oh, ya? Seperti apa?"

Menghadap padanya, Jongin mendekat. "seperti misalnya, Maaf, aku tak bisa bicara sekarang karena Jongin sedang menjilat payudaraku seperti sedang menjilati ice cream cone miliknya sendiri." Jongin tak pernah melihat pipi seseorang demikian cepat meronanya. Membangkitkan Kyungsoo adalah menjadi salah satu kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini dan ia tidak kuasa untuk meneruskannya. "Walaupun, aku tak yakin kalau itu termasuk dalam karma karena tidak memberi kontribusi dalam kotak saran alam semesta." Jongin menunduk ke titik di kedua pahanya yang tersembunyi oleh celana pendek hitam piyama milik Lucie. "Bicara soal kotak "

Itulah yang bisa dikatakan Jongin sebelum Kyungsoo mendiamkannya dengan tangan lentik yang menutupi mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo melakukan yang terbaik saat terlihat ragu, Ia sulit menahan senyumnya. "Kim Jongin! Apa yang merasukimu?"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu tertawa. "Pastinya karenamu, sebab aku tak pernah segembira ini dengan seorang wanita dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya pura-pura malu-malu dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan seksi. "Lalu, secara teknis, kurasa milikmu yang merasuk ke dalam diriku." Jongin tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya ternganga sampai Kyungsoo menutupnya dengan ujung jarinya dan berkata, "kau terus buka mulutmu seperti itu dan kau akan menangkap seekor lalat." Kemudian dengan seringai seperti kucing-baru-saja makan burung kenari (tersenyum puas) Kyungsoo menarik mangkuk popcorn ke pangkuannya.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak cukup lama, tawa keras saat ia merangkul Kyungsoo dan menempel padanya. Jongin menyalakan filmnya dan mereka diam dengan nyaman, makan popcorn dan bersantai satu sama lain. Perhatiannya lebih fokus pada Kyungsoo daripada drama di layar. Jongin perhatikan saat adegan bertarung tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Jika sesuatu mengejutkannya ia sedikit melenguh. Dan saat melihat adegan ciuman di layar, ujung jarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri seperti ia bisa merasakan ciuman itu sama seperti tokoh di dalam film.

Kyungsoo pada dasarnya adalah wanita pendiam. Ia hidup dengan mandiri, membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya berada atas di panggung utama. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya gairah dari pada yang berada di panggung utama. Kyungsoo mencintai pekerjaan dan teman-temannya, yang tulus berdedikasi dan setia, dan mempunyai jiwa romantis.

Jongin tahu ia tidak bisa menetap dan memiliki keluarga. Ia tidak memiliki "gen pria berkeluarga" seperti kebanyakan orang, selain itu, ia tidak menjalani gaya hidup seperti keluarga umumnya kembangkan.

Ayahnya adalah Kim Jongkook, satu dari petinju top profesional saat itu. Ia bertarung dengan banyak petinju besar bahkan mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka. Ibunya adalah salah satu ring bunnies yang sering berada disekitar gym, berada di semua pertarungan dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan seorang petarung. Orang tua Jongin selalu bahagia sampai umurnya lima tahun. Hingga suatu ketika Kim Jongkook yang hebat mendapatkan pukulan terlalu banyak di kepalanya, dan itu adalah akhir dari karirnya. Setelah itu ia mulai minum, istrinya jijik hidup dengan mantan petarung yang tak berguna sebagai suaminya. Sensasi untuk berada di sisi ring dan memberi semangat untuknya sudah hilang. Lalu ibunya pergi.

Ibunya meninggalkan anaknya dengan pria yang tak tahu apa-apa soal merawat anak. Nyatanya, ayahnya tak tahu bagaimana melakukan apapun kecuali minum dan bertarung. Bukannya merawat anaknya, ia malah mendidiknya menjadi petarung.

Jongin tak dapat membenci pelatihan yang ayahnya berikan padanya. Ia menjadi kuat, kadang menjadi terlalu ekstrem, tapi akhirnya itu semua terbayar. Ia menjadi salah satu petarung terbaik kelas berat ringan MMA di dunia dan mendapat ketenaran dan kekayaan. Ia hidup dengan sangat nyaman di Vegas, melakukan salah satu hal yang dicintainya.

Tapi bagian dari dirinya yang bukan petarung bagian dari dirinya yang ingin menjadi pematung, yang ingin menjadi seorang anak itu adalah bagian yang di benci ayahnya dan semua yang telah ia bangun. Hanya bagian itu tidak memberikan kebaikan untuk memberontak. Ia sudah belajar sejak kecil bahwa meminta untuk apapun lebih dari hubungannya sebagai seorang petarung /pelatih dengan ayahnya tidak ada harapan. Dan sebagai remaja ia belajar bahwa mengejar hobby apapun yang mengambil waktu jadwal latihannya tidaklah penting.

Jadi, tidak, Jongin tak punya kesempatan sebagai seorang yang bisa menjalin hubungan asmara, apalagi menjalin hubungan keluarga. Ia hanya melihat masa depan sama jauhnya dengan pertarungan berikutnya. Sampai tangan seseorang terangkat di ring, ia makan, tidur, menghirup semua yang ia butuhkan untuk mempersiapkannya menghadapi lawannya. Dan setelah itu, ia mulai lagi untuk pertarungannya selanjutnya. Selalu menjadi petarung. Tak pernah menjadi penonton.

Ketika Kyungsoo tersentak dan dengan terengah melihat pukulan yang berdarah, Jongin menempatkan mangkuk popcorn kesamping dan menyesuaikan posisi duduknya sampai ia duduk di sisi sofa dan Kyungsoo bergelung di sisinya di antara kaki Jongin dengan kepala di dadanya. Jongin mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak memperhatikan betapa sukanya dia dengan cara Kyungsoo merapat pada tubuhnya, menggesekkan pipi ke T-shirtnya untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan yang ia inginkan.

Tersenyum, Jongin memainkan rambut milik Kyungsoo, memilin dan mengelus sepanjang rambutnya, menyukai kelembutannya dan wangi bunga yang sekarang hanya ada padanya.

Ia tidak yakin berapa lama waktu berlalu, tapi sebelum film berakhir nafas Kyungsoo menjadi dalam bahkan tertidur. Mengambil selimut yang ada di belakang sofa ia bungkus di sekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo dan menempatkan di ujungnya supaya lebih nyaman.

"Mimpi indah, Kyungsoo." Jongin mencium kening Kyingsoo dan bahkan tak ingat sudah menutup matanya menyusulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Double update?**

 **jagan lupa terus vote dan streaming. Gw ngerasa sekarang EXO selalu kalah dalam hal voting. Kemana perginya EXO-L yang bajibun. Sedih gw ngeliatnya. Please jangan berhenti mendukung EXO meski kalian menyukai idol baru. Lets go make EXO win again and again. Mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk kita. Don't forget "K-L-M WE ARE ONE"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di atas sofa yang empuk, berbaring ke samping untuk merenggangkan kakinya dan bersandar ke bantal yang ia sisipkan di belakang. Dia baru saja selesai mandi setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah berbaring dan meminum bir dingin yang ia izinkan untuk ia minum malam itu.

Satu minggu sudah terlewati sejak malam menonton yang santai dengan Kyungsoo, tapi bukan hal-hal menyenangkan dan permainan yang mereka mainkan seperti minggu sebelumnya, tujuh hari belakangan sangat membuat stres. Ketika mereka berdua sedang tidak menyembuhkan bahu Jongin dan latihan, Jongin melakukan publicity junkets (promosi pekerjaan sambil bersenang-senang), dan Kyungsoo di panggil bekerja untuk menangani kasus yang memerlukan bantuan khusus.

Titik terang yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah seks cepat di waktu yang tak tentu. Tapi jika mereka kekurangan durasi, maka sesi latihan digunakan sebagai pembakar gairah. Kapanpun ia dan Kyungsoo merasa panas dan ingin, hal itu seperti reaksi kimia yang berakhir dengan ledakan yang tak terelakkan yang mengguncang mereka hingga kepusatnya.

Di satu waktu mereka menyadari kehabisan kondom, kemudian mendiskusikan secara terbuka meskipun terburu-buru mengenai proteksi. Sejak mereka berdua bersih dalam catatan medis dan Kyungsoo sudah menanamkan sejenis kontrol kehamilan dilengannya sesuai dengan yang diinginkan mantan suaminya, mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan lateks itu untuk menambah durasi kebersamaan mereka berdua.

Kenangan tentang masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya tanpa menggunakan apapun di antara mereka membuat kejantanan Jongin nyeri. Intinya yang licin dan panas membuat Jongin membara, menyalakan setiap sel di tubuh pria itu ketika terusan dalam tubuh Kyungsoo meremas kejantanannya yang telanjang hingga ia menyembur keluar jauh di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Membutuhkan waktu lebih lama daripada biasanya bagi mereka berdua untuk mereda dari persetubuhan itu, tapi ketika mereka berhasil mengendalikan diri, kegembiraan yang dirasakan Jongin juga terpancar dari mata Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya, waktu istirahat di siang hari adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang mereka miliki sepanjang minggu. Ketika mereka berdua sampai rumah di malam hari mereka hanya memiliki energi untuk mandi dan kemudian pergi tidur.

Jongin memiliki kecurigaan bahwa Sehun meminta Kyungsoo untuk masuk kerja hanya agar lelaki itu dapat melihat Kyungsoo. Mungkin Sehun ingin memastikan bahwa transformasi Kyungsoo tidak hanya pada satu malam di restoran itu. Mungkin Sehun hanya menginginkan sebuah alasan untuk melihat Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan senyum hati Kyungsoo, siapa yang tahu?

Apa yang Jongin tahu adalah bahwa Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun pada hal itu. Setelah UFC mengetahui dari Taecyeon bahwa Jongin sedang di Reno untuk mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dan terapi untuk cedera yang ia alami, mereka menyiapkan konferensi pers dan penandatanganan kontrak di depan publik, dan dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan semua itu. Itu adalah bagian dari kontraknya.

Sulit bagi Jongin untuk fokus, meskipun ia baru menyadarinya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang sudah ia jawab lusinan kali.

Kyungsoo sedang di goda oleh Ahli Bedah itu. Mungkin dia juga meraba-raba jika Sehun memiliki kesempatan. Sialan, Jongin tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Apakah Sehun sudah mencium Kyungsoo? Kemudian, itu benar-benar bukan masalah.

Kyungsoo sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kencan dengan pria itu saat Jongin sedang berbaring di sana, jadi Kyungsoo pasti siap di cium pada akhir malam ini.

Tangan Jongin mengencang di botol bir yang sedang ia genggam dan rahangnya mengeras.

Sebuah dentuman dan gemerincing terdengar dari kamar mandi di ujung lorong. "Sialan!"

Jongin memutar kepalanya ke arah keributan itu. "Apakah semua baik-baik saja disana?"

"Yeah," kata Kyungsoo kesal. "Dengkulku baru saja terantuk di meja rias ketika terburu-buru memakai pantyhose-ku, dan itu satu-satunya yang aku miliki."

"Kau mau aku pergi ke toko di ujung jalan?" Dan kemudian mungkin Jongin tidak sengaja salah berbelok ketika kembali ke apartemen, membuat Kyungsoo terlambat dan Sehun akan berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo membuatnya kecewa dan kehilangan ketertarikan karena egonya yang rapuh.

"Tidak, terima kasih, tak ada waktu. Aku akan pergi tanpa benda itu."

Tanpa benda itu? Pria itu akan mendapatkan akses mudah ke kaki Kyungsoo yang telanjang. Semua yang Sehun butuhkan hanyalah sapuan tangan di bawah linen meja dan dia akan bisa melakukan semua hal kreatif meskipun mereka berdua sedang berada di depan umum. Jongin tahu; Jongin sering melakukan hal itu ketika ia merasa bosan saat makan malam penting dengan eselon tingkat atas di dunia petarung.

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan pantsuit saja?"

Jongin mendengar suara keletak dari tumit sepatu di lantai kayu dan Kyungsoo muncul dari pojok ruang dimana Jongin bisa melihatnya. Seketika mulut Jongin mulai berliur seperti halnya stroberi paling masak yang pernah ia lihat tergantung tepat di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo membuatnya ingat akan hal itu.

Merah terang dari dada ke pantat, Kyungsoo mengesankan dalam balutan gaun cocktail yang sederhana. sehelai tali yang sangat tipis seperti tak berada disana, potongan leher yang menyelusup ke area diantara dadanya, dan ujung lipatan gaun yang mengelilingi pahanya, sekitar satu inci dari lengkungan pantatnya.

Kyungsoo mengeriting rambutnya menjadi lingkaran-lingkaran besar yang membuatnya terlihat baru saja di keriting seksi dan riasan wajahnyanya nampak, namun tipis, dengan pengecualian dari lipstik merah yang serasi dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

Rasa ketertarikan diantara mereka sebelum Kyungsoo pergi kencan dengan pria lain terasa keliru dan Jongin menyadari bahwa lebih baik untuk menghindari perasaan itu dibandingkan menganalisanya, jadi dia berencana untuk membuat perasaan itu menjadi perasaan sayang pada saudara untuk malam ini.

Tapi gambaran dari bibir Kyungsoo yang merekah dan terbungkus di sekitar bagian tertentu dari tubuh Jongin meledakan sebuah lubang sebesar RPG tepat di Bendungan Kewajaran yang sudah ia bangun diotaknya.

"Aku tak memiliki setelan celana, Jongin. Kau tak pernah memilihkan satupun untuk aku coba."

Tentu Jongin tak memilihkannya. Pria mana yang mau melihat seorang gadis mengenakan pantsuit? Mata Jongin sudah tenggelam pada tiap gaun pendek yang bisa ia temukan. Betapa bodohnya dia.

"Apakah ini terlihat bagus? Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika sedang memandangi tubuhnya dengan cara memutar tubuhnya ke segala arah. Kemudian interkomnya berdengung, terdengar seperti klakson di apartemen yang sepi. "Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar gugup. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tak bisa pergi. Mengatakan bahwa aku keracunan makanan atau mendapat pancreatitis secara tiba-tiba." Ucap Kyungsoo heboh.

Jongin hampir saja setuju pada Kyungsoo. Benar-benar hampir menyetujuinya. Tapi akhirnya, ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Hanya karena Jongin mengalami kecemburuan yang aneh dan kekanak-kanakan pada Kyungsoo, tak berarti bahwa Jongin memiliki hak untuk menyabotase kebahagiaan yang akan segera mendatangi Kyungsoo dengan Dr. Lesung Pipi Sempurna.

Menendang pria goa kembali ke dalam goa-nya, Jongin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ini," katanya sembari menyodorkan botol yang ia genggam pada Kyungsoo. "Minum ini dan tenanglah. Kau tak akan membatalkan kencan ini dan membuang semua usaha yang sudah kulakukan dengan menjadi ibu peri-mu."

Kyungsoo meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas perutnya seakan mencoba untuk menenangkan rasa gugup yang berputar-putar didalamnya sementara tangannya yang lain menerima bir dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Begitu cepat untuk ukuran sebotol bir.

Sembari menyerahkan botol kosong pada Jongin, Kyungsoo berkata, "Terima kasih, aku perlu mendengar itu."

"Karena kau suka membayangkan aku dengan sayap dan sebuah tongkat sihir?" Jongin berkata dengan seringaian.

Gadis itu tertawa, terlihat lebih santai kali ini. "Tidak, kau bodoh, karena aku perlu dorongan untuk melakukan semua ini."

Dorongan? Jongin berpikir dan mempelajari wajah Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu apapun itu yang mungkin ia lewati. Interkom berdengung lagi dan meskipun suaranya terdengar mirip dengan dengungan yang pertama, Jongin bersumpah bahwa ketidaksabaran pria yang berada dua lantai di bawah itu mulai memuncak.

Jengkel dengan interupsi itu, Jongin mengambil dua langkah besar ke arah pintu, menekan tombol interkom dan menghardik, "Kami mendengarmu, tunggulah," sebelum kembali ke arah Kyungsoo.

Ketika Jongin berbicara, suasana hening, tenang. "Kau tak memerlukan dorongan, Kyung, karena inilah yang kau inginkan selama ini. Semua yang kau lakukan untuk hal ini... benar kan?"

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin, matanya mencari di antara kedua mata Jongin, bibirnya terbuka perlahan seakan siap merespon secepat otaknya bisa membungkus jawaban yang ada. Rendahnya tensi dari keberanian Kyungsoo dan kemasabodohan Jongin dengan perlahan mulai naik hingga mencekik jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Dengan tangannya yang kosong, Jongin merengkuh dan mengambil segelintir rambut keriting Kyungsoo yang terjatuh menutupi matanya dan meletakkannya kembali bergabung dengan rambut lainnya ke tempat di mana mereka seharusnya berada. Pandangan mata Kyungsoo terjatuh ke bibir Jongin; itu adalah isyarat yang tidak Jongin lewati. Jongin mulai berpikir serius bahwa perannya sebagai seorang gentleman terlalu berlebihan. Tapi jika Jongin akan melangkah lebih jauh, ia harus lebih dulu meyakinkan diri.

"Kyungsoo, Apakah kau ingin pergi berkencan dengannya?"

"Aku "

Kyungsoo terhenti karena mendengar theme song Rocky yang datang dari arah dapur. Memerlukan waktu satu detik bagi Jongin untuk menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari telepon genggamnya. Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk memberikan semua kontak di speed dial Jongin nada dering personal dan mereka tertawa terbahak dan bercanda ketika memilihkan lagu yang tepat untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Kyungsoo memilihkan theme song Rocky untuk Taecyeon juga.

Jongin merasakan otot dirahangnya mulai bekerja. Waktu yang tepat, orang tua. Apakah seluruh jagat raya melakukan suatu konspirasi untuk melawan mereka berdua?

Kemudian hal itu menerjangnya seperti halnya sebuah pukulan hook mendarat dipelipisnya: yeah, tentu saja. Jagat raya berusaha mengingatkan Jongin bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk mengikat Kyungsoo dengan suatu fantasi dari sesuatu hal yang tak mungkin jadi kenyataan. Jongin berprilaku layaknya bajingan yang egois. Ingin memiliki Kyungsoo di sepanjang waktunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hingga saat Jongin pergi dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa ia perlu ditendang di bagian bokong. "Kau sebaiknya berangkat," katanya ketika Jongin beranjak dari pusaran pikirannya sendiri. Bergerak ke arah dapur dan teleponnya, Jongin melirik dari bahunya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Bersenang-senanglah pada kencanmu, Kyungie. Jangan lupa untuk sedikit genit pada pelayannya."

Ketika Jongin menekan tombol untuk menelpon kembali Taecyeon, dia mendengar pintu terbuka dan kembali menutup dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Harusnya lebih tahu bahwa tidak baik meminum bir ketika sedang berusaha menurunkan berat badan." Jongin memposisikan telepon ketelinganya dan mengejek. Jongin pikir dengan mengatakannya dengan lantang akan terdengar lebih meyakinkan dibandingkan dengan hanya sekedar memikirkannya. "Itulah yang kau dapatkan karena berpikir, bodoh."

"Jongin?" Suara Taecyeon yang serak terdengar melalui telepon menurunkan suhu tubuhnya ke angka satu derajat. Pria ini lebih dari sekedar ayah baginya daripada ayah yang sebenarnya. Ironis, mengingat bahwa pelatihnya dan ayahnya bisa secara esensial berganti peran dalam hidupnya dan lebih akurat dibandingkan dengan peran mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, Tae. Maaf aku tak mengangkat teleponnya lebih awal. Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Yang lain masih sama seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tak meneleponmu untuk berbincang tentang yang lain. Aku memiliki beberapa berita baik."

Jongin mengambil sebtol air dari kulkas dan kembali berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan posisi santainya di sofa. "Bagus, karena aku hanya bisa mendengar berita baik sekarang."

"Kasper akan kembali. Beberapa urusan untuk bisa kembali ke rumah lebih cepat daripada yang kita antisipasi dan dia akan sampai di Vegas dalam waktu satu minggu."

Jongin bersandar di sofa. Dia tak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai kabar baik yang akan disampaikan oleh Taecyeon, tapi bisa kembali ke rumah sebulan lebih cepat daripada yang mereka antisipasi tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau bisa pergi dari sana dan kembali ke rumah. Berlatih dengan rekan satu timmu dan bersiap untuk pertandingan perebutan gelarmu di-gym-mu sendiri. Tuhan, jika aku tahu dirimu, kau mungkin akan menjadi gila jika terlalu lama di sana."

Taecyeon tak sepenuhnya salah. Jongin sudah beristirahat akhir-akhir ini. Benar-benar beristirahat. Tapi ia tak berpikir hal itu terjadi karena ia sedang tidak berada dilingkungannya sendiri dan sedang mendapatkan kebebasan untuk melakukan apa yang ia senangi sebanyak mendapatkan waktu berkualitas dengan Kyungsoo. Dalam waktu singkat mereka berdua sudah bersama dan Jongin mulai berpikir ke depan untuk hidup bersama Kyungsoo. Apakah itu duduk bersama di meja di pagi hari ketika ia meminum protein shake-nya dan Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya, ataukah berargumen mengenai siapa yang berhak memegang remote berdasarkan siapa pemiliknya versus siapa yang lebih tua.

"Nak, apakah kau mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Jongin membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menyapu wajah dengan tangannya. "Yeah, Tae, aku mendengarmu. Bagus sekali Kasper akan segera kembali. Aku yakin beberapa pria lain bisa menggunakannya juga."

"Well, yeah, tapi dia masih memiliki waktu terbesarnya di jadwal untuk bekerja bersamamu. Dia tahu apa arti dari pertandingan itu untuk karirmu."

"Dan aku sangat menghargai hal itu, tapi kau tahu, Kyungsoo sudah menggunakan waktu liburannya untuk membantuku "

"Kyungsoo? Siapa dia? Apa yang terjadi dengan nona DO?"

"Dialah yang sedang kubicarakan. Namanya Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku rasa akan menjadi tidak professional jika aku mencabut kesediaannya dan kepercayaannya lebih cepat daripada apa yang direncanakan."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sial. Taecyeon adalah seorang pria yang memiliki sopan santun...hingga kau mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang melawan keinginan melatihnya, dan keheningan itu adalah ketenangan yang terjadi sebelum badai. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesamaan Taecyeon dengan Ayah Jongin, tapi bahkan Taecyeon tak bisa menyamai kekejaman dari seorang Kim Jongkook.

"Apakah kau sedang bercanda denganku! Apakah aku sedang dikerjai atau semacamnya? Karena aku sedang mengalami waktu yang sulit untuk memahami mengapa bintang petarung-ku menolak bantuan dari pelatih professionalnya dan dokter professionalnya untuk membantunya mempersiapkan pertandingan terbesar dalam karirnya!"

Jongin membeku di ruangan kecil layaknya seekor singa di depan pria yang memegang cambuk. "Sialan, Tae, jangan membentakku seperti itu, oke? Aku hanya bilang "

"Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah, boy, yang tidak kau katakan."

"Apa maksud dari kalimat itu?"

"Itu berarti bahwa Jongin yang aku kenal akan mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk kembali ke camp dan fokus untuk merebut kembali sabuknya. Itu berarti aku berpikir bahwa kemungkinan kau sedang berpikir dengan kemaluanmu bukan dengan kepalamu."

Jongin membeku. Pelatih menebak hampir tepat seperti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. "Hanya karena aku tak ingin menjadi seorang bajingan yang tak punya hati, bukan berarti aku memiliki maksud di balik semua itu, pria tua."

"Bagus. Senang mendengarnya." Desahan berat terdengar dari ujung sambungan telepon. "Dengar, nak, kau tahu aku tak ingin iri akan kebahagiaanmu. Tapi inilah saatnya. Kau sudah semakin tua. Jika kau kalah pada pertarungan ini, bukan berarti ini akhir dari karirmu. Tapi hal itu bisa berarti adalah awal dari kehancuranmu. Dan anak baru akan lebih muda dan lebih buas daripada dirimu. Kemudian ketika kau mendapat beberapa kelemahan di bawah sabukmu, mereka akan berhenti bertarung melawanmu."

"Aku tahu." Jongin terjatuh kembali ke sofa dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar. Apa yang membuatnya khawatir adalah bahwa ide dari akhir karirnya tak lagi membuatnya takut seperti sebelumnya.

"Maka tetaplah seperti ini minggu depan. Tapi kemudian kau harus kembali ke camp dan kita akan pastikan bahwa kau siap melakukan pertandingan itu."

Jongin masih benci akan ide mengakhiri waktunya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi semakin ia memikirkan tentang hal ini semakin ia menyadari bahwa akan lebih baik seperti ini. Kyungsoo sudah mencapai tujuannya, dan dengan bantuan gadis itu Jongin ampir mencapai tujuannya. Kyingsoo membuat keajaiban pada bahunya; hampir sembuh seratus persen. Dan jika Jongin merasa sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo setelah hampir dua minggu, ikatan ini akan menjadi lebih buruk lima atau enam minggu ke depan. Yeah. Ini adalah saatnya untuk pergi.

"Sampai bertemu satu minggu lagi."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak seharusnya memberi tip pada pria itu," Sehun menggerutu. "Dia sibuk memperhatikanmu hingga ia sulit melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar di sepanjang malam ini."

Kyungsoo melangkah melewati pintu yang dibukakan oleh Sehun, senang merasakan hangatnya udara malam yang menyelimutinya dan menghapuskan rasa dingin dari air-conditioner. Tak perduli berapa kalipun dia membeku dalam restaurant, Kyungsoo tak pernah ingat untuk membawa sweater.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu keras padanya. Aku yakin pria itu adalah pelayan baru dan masih kikuk pada pekerjaannya. Hal itu benar-benar tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Well, sudahlah. Meskipun makan malamnya kurang menyenangkan, tapi yang menemaniku makan malam patut mendapatkan bintang lima," katanya sembari mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo untuk menanamkan kecupan di buku jarinya.

Itu adalah kalimat membosankan dengan gesture yang membosankan bergaya lama dan semua hal itu membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dan mendengus.

Mata Sehun melebar dan membeku untuk melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo seperti halnya ia tak yakin apa yang ia dengar itu benar terjadi. Kyungsoo merasakan warna mulai naik kepipinya hingga ia yakin wajahnya kini benar-benar pas dengan gaunnya.

"Maaf, aku, uh," Berpikir, Kyungsoo, berpikir! "Aku mengalami sinus akhir-akhir ini."

Akhirnya Sehun bergerak, melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan memberi isyarat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mulai berjalan kembali keapartemennya. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai melangkah, pria itu berkata, "Kau harus segera memeriksanya. Kau tak akan mau hal itu berubah menjadi sinusitis."

Kyungsoo tak yakin bagaimana harus merespon hal itu, jadi dia memilih untuk merubah subjeknya. "Setelah beberapa tahun bekerja bersama secara profesional, senang akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan beberapa waktu denganmu dalam level yang lebih pribadi, Sehun."

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu. Meskipun kita tak banyak melakukan hal 'personal' ketika makan malam, benarkan? Kita terus membicarakan pekerjaan sepanjang waktu."

Kyungsoo menyeringai, senang dia sudah berhasil mengarahkan pembicaraan ke arah yang ia inginkan. "Ya, aku rasa kita melakukannya."

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku soalmu Kyungsoo. Apa tujuan jangka pendek dan jangka panjangmu, Miss DO?" Sehun menyingkirkan gelas slushie kosong dengan kakinya ke dekat tempat sampah dan lanjut berjalan.

Berhenti cukup lama untuk mengambil benda itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah, Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa langkah cepat untuk menyamai posisi pria itu karena tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Um, well, aku rasa tujuan jangka pendekku adalah beberapa hal seperti mendapat peralatan baru untuk ruang terapi, mengambil beberapa kelas untuk beberapa teknik baru, dan melakukan beberapa usaha untuk keluar lebih sering lagi."

Pria itu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Keluar lebih sering?"

"Yeah, kau tahu, keluar." Ketika semua yang Sehun lakukan adalah mengangkat alisnya dalam gerakan tubuh bertanya, Kyungsoo melihat ke trotoar dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya. "Seperti berkencan."

Mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, Sehun berkata, "Ah, aku mengerti. Well, aku harap kau akan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengecek tujuan khusus itu keluar dari daftarmu."

Kyungsoo melirik cepat pada pria itu dari bawah bulu matanya sebelum kembali fokus ke jalan yang sedang ia lalui. "Aku suka itu."

"Bagus. Okay, lalu bagaimana dengan tujuan jangka panjangmu? Dimana kau membayangkan dirimu sendiri, katakanlah, dalam lima tahun lagi?"

Kyungsoo merasa seperti sedang melakukan wawancara, meskipun ia merasa itu lah yang harus dilakukan pada kencan pertama. Mengingat ia tak pernah benar-benar melakukan kencan-dengan satu-satunya hubungan serius yang pernah ia lalui adalah kencan stereotip yaitu berkumpul dengan teman-teman dari kekasinya —Kyungsoo— tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu normal atau aneh.

"Secara professional aku tak melihat diriku melakukan hal yang berbeda. Aku senang dengan keberadaanku sekarang."

"Benarkah, kau tak punya keinginan untuk naik pangkat? Bagaimana dengan menjadi direktur klinik daripada sekedar menjadi seorang terapis?"

"Maksudmu dengan menyingkirkan Luna?" Kyungsok tertawa ketika membayangkan skenario itu. "Wanita itu menjalankan kapal dengan lebih ketat dibandingkan dengan kapten angkatan laut kebanyakan. Kau sudah melihat bagaimana kantorku. Jika aku mengambil posisinya, maka kita akan tenggelam lebih cepat daripada Titanic."

Sehun tertawa kecil bersama Kyungsoo untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian dia berkata, "Seriuslah, mengapa kau tak ingin lebih maju daripada posisimu sekarang? Aku tak bisa membayangkan puas hingga aku dapat melaju sejauh yang aku bisa dibidangku. Maksudku, mengapa kau berpikir aku menghabiskan begitu banyak malam untuk memecahkan kasus? Itu bukanlah untuk rasa hangat dan halus yang aku dapatkan karena menolong pasien."

Kyungsoo menggedikkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kau tak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak begitu peduli pada pasienmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," katanya, menaruh tangannya ke dalam katong. "Aku peduli pada mereka. Tapi aku peduli pada mereka ketika waktu bekerjaku tanpa perlu bekerja lembur. Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku ingin maju, ingin dipromosikan. Dan jika aku mendapat kasus spesial, aku bisa menuliskannya dan mempublikasikannya ke salah satu jurnal medis.

"Aku peduli pada orang-orang yang aku tangani. Aku dengan tulus ingin membantu mereka atau aku tak akan pernah menjadi seorang ahli bedah. Tapi aku tak merasa bahwa suatu kejahatan untuk perduli pada diriku sen diri dan masa depanku juga."

Kyungsoo membeku saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada retak di semen yang ia lalui. Dia selalu tahu bahwa Sehun tidak bekerja hingga larut malam dengannya karena ingin berduaan dengannya, tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah bentuk dedikasi Sehun kepada pasien mereka.

Lagipula, seperti yang Sehun katakan, itu bukan berarti dia tak perduli pada pasien. Dia hanya bersungguh-sungguh pada karirnya. Dia memiliki tujuan, yang mana terakhir kali Kyungsoo periksa, adalah sesuaru yang Kyungsoo kagumi.

Memberi Sehun senyum, Kyungsoo berkata, "Aku mengerti. Dan aku pikir sungguh hebat kau memiliki aspirasi yang tinggi."

Ketika mereka berdua berhenti di depan gedung apartemen, Sehun berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo dan melangkahkan satu kaki ke anak tangga yang paling bawah. "Kita melakukan itu lagi."

Kyungsok tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup akan apa yang mungkin terjadi beberapa menit terakhir dari kencan mereka, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengikuti jalan pikiran Sehun. "Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Senyum Sehun melebar. "Kita membawa pembicaraan kembali ke sekitar pekerjaan."

"Oh, tak apa, aku tak keberatan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa untuk kita, jadi begitu alami jika percakapan antara kita berdua mengarah kesana. Aku pikir kecocokan itu penting."

Sehun mengambil satu langkah ke arah Kyungsoo dan perutnya terasa seperti ingin jatuh. Sehun setinggi Jongin jadi Lucie perlu mengadahkan kepalanya terlalu tinggi, dan fisiknya yang lebih kurus tidak membuat Kyingsoo merasa seperti sedang terintimidasi akan keberadaannya, tapi fakta bahwa mata Sehun yang mengarah pada bibirnya cukup membuat Kyungsoo ingin kabur masuk ke dalam pintu.

Itu tidak benar, kan? Seharusnya Kyungsoo menginginkan pria itu menciumnya. Selama bertahun-tahun Kyungsoo memimpikan momen ini. Momen dimana Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo dan seluruh dunia akan berhenti berputar ketika akhirnya bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

Aku hanya gugup. Kyungsoo sudah membangun momen ini dalam pikirannya sejak lama hingga ia sulit menerima bahwa momen ini akan segera terjadi.

"Well, jika ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Jongin berjalan ke arah mereka layaknya iklan berjalan untuk kampanye Just Do It dari Nike, tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana atletik berwarna hitam dan sepatu lari biru neon, tangannya bertumpu di pinggang dan bernapas dengan keras pasca berlari. Ketika Jongin berhenti sekitar dua kaki jaraknya, lampu jalan diatasnya menyinari cucuran keringat yang mengalir di atas bukit ditubuhnya sebelum menghilang ke balik karet celananya yang terpasang rendah dipinggulnya.

Jongin menjulurkan tangannya ke sisi kanan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berjabat tangan dengan teman kencannya. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Oh."

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika mendengar Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan melihat tangan mereka bergerak naik dan turun beberapa kali dalam gerakan berulang. "Begitu juga denganku, Kim. Aku minta maaf kita tidak mendapat kesempatan berbincang di pesta malam itu, tapi aku sedikit ketat dalam pekerjaan."

"Bisa dimengerti." Mereka saling melepas, tapi Jongin tiba-tiba menunjuk pada kaki Sehun. "Hati-hati, sepertinya kau menginjak sesuatu di sana." Dalam waktu dua detik untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, kemudian Jongin merunduk dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, "Kau akan kemasukkan lalat jika membuka mulutmu seperti itu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan keras hingga ia bersumpah setidaknya tiga dari molarnya retak.

"Aku tak melihat apapun," Sehun berkata saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya setelah melakukan inspeksi.

"Salahku. Itu pasti bayangan atau sesuatu." Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo senyuman licik dan menyilangkan tangan berototnya di depan dadanya. "Jadi, apakah kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Kami melewati waktu yang menyenangkan bersama-sama, seperti biasanya," Sehun menjawab dari belakang Kyungsoo. "Benarkan, Kyungsoo?"

"Oh, uh, tentu saja," katanya, mengangguk layaknya sebuah bobble head di bagian depan sebuah kendaraan off-road. "Waktu yang menyenangkan."

Demi Tuhan, Jongin harus mendesak Kyungsoo! Mengapa otak Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk absen di saat seperti ini? Sehun mungkin berpikir bahwa ia imbisil. Atau lebih buruk lagi, tak meyakinkan. Ini terlalu berlebihan, Kyungsoo harus segera pergi dari tempat ini dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang nyaman dan aman. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya seperempat putaran untuk mengawasi ancaman yang akan mendatanginya. "Oh sial! Aku lupa aku harus memberi makan Remy, ferret milik Mrs. Egan, karena dia sedang... uh... mengunjungi saudara perempuannya."

"Ferret?" Sehun merasakan kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan menunggu sisa dari cerita yang Kyungsok karang.

"Ya, ferret," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, mereka kecil, sejenis musang. Aku tak terlalu menyukai mereka, tapi Mrs. Egan memuja makhluk kecil itu."

"Aku tahu apa itu ferret, Kyungsoo, dan aku yakin makhluk itu tak kan keberatan jika harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan kebohongan lainnya, Jongin masuk dengan mulus sekana mereka sudah merancang keadaan itu. "Sebenarnya, tidak. Remy mengidap diabetes jadi dia harus makan dan mendapatkan insulin di waktu yang seharusnya. Aku ingin melakukannya untuk Kyungsoo, tapi aku mempunyai alergi."

"Ya!" kata Kyungsoo dengan antusias. "Um, maksudku, Jongin benar, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Tapi aku mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan, Sehun. Terima kasih banyak."

Senyuman yang Sehun berikan pada Kyungsoo terlihat tegang dimatanya, tapi Sehun bersyukur dia mengalah pada kondisi ini jadi dia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo pergi keluar lagi jadi mereka bisa mendiskusikan hal yang lebih personal di waktu lain. Setelah setuju dan mendapat pelukan canggung dari Sehun seperti yang Jongin lihat, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali ke tempat perlindungannya yang aman untuk bershower dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sembari memikirkan ribuan hal dalam otaknya.

Jongin tak mengikuti Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin masuk beberapa jam kemudian. Mengetahui bahwa Jongin berada di rumah dan mendengarkan suara Jongin yang sedang mandi di ujung loronglah yang membuat otak Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa beristirahat, dan Kyungsoo terjatuh ke dalam tidur yang tak bermimpi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petir bergemuruh di kejauhan, terdengar lebih keras di jalan-jalan kosong dan membuatnya bergema. "Jongin, awan-awan badai itu berada di depan kita. Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Kyungsoo sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tidak kurang dari sepuluh kali dalam setengah jam terakhir dan ia tidak mendapatkan apapun yang tampak seperti jawaban. Jongin benar-benar bungkam tentang tujuan kepergian mereka dan tetap akan seperti itu meskipun kegembiraannya terlihat jelas. Jongin membawanya ke belakang, menuruni trotoar di sisi kota yang berseni, bahkan lelaki itu terus tersenyum rahasia pada Kyungsoo, senyuman kekanak-kanakan yang mempesona dan membuat wanita itu tertawa layaknya gadis muda lainnya.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Kyungsoo berkencan dengan Sehun, dan Jongin hanya mendapatkan sedikit waktu bersamanya kecuali selama pelatihan. Kemudian Jongin tiba-tiba membawanya untuk makan malam dan kemudian melihat sesuatu. Kyungsoo pikir mungkin Jongin akan membawanya pergi melihat sejenis pertunjukan, mengingat bagian kota yang sudah mereka lewati, tetapi ketika akhirnya mereka meninggalkan restoran, itu sudah pukul 11, jadi ia mulai merasa buntu.

"Badai musim panas tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Hampir sampai, ayolah." Katanya sambil menariknya ke dalam sebuah gang.

Ia menekan sepatu haknya, menyebabkan Jongin sedikit mundur. "Hal apa yang mungkin akan kau perlihatkan di lorong gelap seperti ini?"

Jongin mendekati tubuh wanita itu dan merengkuh sisi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ibu jarinya menelusuri goresan pendek di sisi pipinya. "Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata cokelat itu, dan meleleh di perutnya dengan panas yang berputar-putar di pusatnya, lalu ia berbisik. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu."

Bibirnya yang penuh membentuk sebuh senyuman. "Kalau begitu tutuplah matamu."

Ia hampir saja menolak untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, tetapi cara Jongin menatapnya meluluhkan hatinya, dan ia menurunkan kelopak matanya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sebuah ciuman ringan menyentuh di setiap kelopak matanya sebagai hadiah.

Jongin menuntunnya menelusuri lorong dua puluh meter atau lebih, kemudian berhenti. Kyungsoo mendengar semacam suara gemerincing kunci yang dan suara derit pintu berat yang terbuka. Sekali lagi pria itu membawanya ke depan. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin membuka matanya, tapi ia tidak ingin merusak kejutan Jongin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menunggu Jongin menutup pintu dan bergerak ke sekitar ruangan, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa di bacanya dengan suara.

Sementara ia terus memastikan Kyungsoo tetap menutup matanya.

Akhirnya, Jongin mendekatinya dari belakang, melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang wanita itu dan menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain. "Sial, aku harus memikirkan dua kali tentang hal ini."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengarkan kecemasan dari suara pria itu. "Mengapa kau harus memikirkannya lagi?"

"Karena aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau pikirkan. Aku takut kau akan membencinya."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengulangi pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya. "Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita dengan hanya satu cahaya dari sebuah lampu sorot yang terpasang di atas sebuah balok penopang, dan diatas balok itu terdapat sebuah papan gabus besar yang menampilkan sebuah gambar pensil arang. Sebuah gambar yang menggambarkan seorang Kyungsoo sedang telanjang.

Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?

Apakah ia percaya? Seni itu sangat personal dan sesuatu yang sangat intim seperti ini seperti pandangan yang ia berikan pada pria itu ketika mereka bercinta bahkan lebih. Ia memiliki hak untuk merasa tersinggung, meskipun mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang pernah melihat gambar ini. Namun pria itu sudah menggambarnya tanpa seizinnya.

Jongin ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tau apa yang sudah merasukinya hingga melakukan hal segila ini, seperti membuat sketsa telanjang tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi ia akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu tentang diri wanita itu tentang perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika dengan Kyungsoo telah membangkitkan sisi kreatif yang selama ini telah tertidur. Cukup bangkit hingga ia menemukan sebuah pria yang mengizinkannya menggunakan beberapa ruang dan persediannya untuk beberapa hari di tempat yang di sebut sebagai studio seni dengan pertukaran beberapa tiket untuk pertarungan yang akan datang.

Dan ini adalah hal yang menginspirasinya.

Jadi kepeduliaannya pada Kyungsoo akan menerimanya sebagai hadiah atau tidak, tidaklah terlalu penting baginya, karena menyembunyikan hak ini darinya seperti rahasia kecil yang kotor di luar pertanyaan itu. ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Tanpa nyali, tak ada kemenangan.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dadanya melebar seperti bahunya, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. "Oke," katanya sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Buka matamu."

Kyungsoo tersentak pelan sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan berbisik, "Ya Tuhan."

Apakah itu hal yang baik "Ya Tuhan" atau sesuatu yang buruk, Jongin masih belum bisa memastikan. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan pilihan pertama.

Meskipun ia tau setiap goresannya dengan baik, ia tetap mempelajari gambar itu dan mencoba untuk melihatnya melalui mata wanita di sampingnya. Garis arang dan lengkungan itu menggambarkan dirinya yang tengah di penuhi gejolak gairah di atas sofa, punggungnya melengkung, wajahnya menoleh ke samping dengan rambut yang tergerai di samping bantal. Kaki kanannya tergantung di sisi sofa, telapak kakinya menekan lantai sebagai penahan. Lututnya yang lain tertekuk tajam, jari-jari kakinya menunjuk dan naik beberapa inci. Meregang di bawah tubuhnya, tangan kanannya menghilang di antara pahanya yang ketat, sedangkan tangan kirinya terulur untuk menangkup payudara kanannya, putingnya yang membengkak mengintip di antara jari-jarinya yang menyebar.

Bagian favoritnya adalah wajah Kyungsoo.

Poni tebal menutupi dahinya yang selalu berkerut ketik a ia mengalami ledakan kenikmatan. Dengan mata tertutup, bulu matanya terlihat elegan di atas pipinya yang memerah karena lonjakan kecil. Mulutnya tampak penuh, ciumannya, bibirnya yang penuh tampak terpisah seakan-akan baru saja terpatahkan dari segelnya. Dan bintik berbentuk hati di sudut matanya, sebuah detail kecil yang mungkin tidak akan di sadari orang lain jika itu hilang, tapi bagi Jongin itu adalah pembeda antara Kyungsoo dengan wanita-wanita lainnya.

Ia kembali pada dirinya ketika Kyungsoo melangkah maju pada kanvas itu dengan pandangan seakan-akan terpesona. Seakan-akan ia tengah menikmati gambar di sebuah museum seni, Jongin masih berdiri di pinggir cahaya dengan tangannya di dalam saku celana jinsnnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita itu.

Malam ini Kyungsoo mengenakan sebuah gaun pink dengan tali kecil, korset yang cocok dengan sarung tangannya, menjepit bagian pinggang kecilnya dan tergantung sedikit melebar di pinggulnya dengan tarian melambai di sisinya setiap ia bergerak.

"Jongin, aku ..." dia berhenti, dan Jongin benar-benar takut akan hal terburuk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini tidak apa-apa; kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Wanita itu menoleh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ini luar biasa. Kau sangat berbakat." Katanya, sambil kembali menatap gambar itu. "Kau membuatku ..." Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membebaskannya dengan gemetar. "...indah."

Langkah Jongin bergetar ketika ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Satu tangannya menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dan menyeka air matanya yang menetes di tulang pipinya. "Di situlah kekeliruanmu sayang. Aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mencoba sebelum aku bisa menangkap kecantikanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Kata-katamu sangat manis, tapi dalam sejuta tahun pun aku tidak akan terlihat seperti itu."

Kilat menyambar di luar ruangan itu disertai sambaran Guntur, dan hujan mulai menetesi jendela belakang bagai lagu sumbang. Badai tampaknya semakin membesar bersamaan dengan rasa frustasinya.

Jongin selalu tersedak setiap kali ada orang-orang yang membuat wanita itu merasa kurang percaya diri. Tidak hanya satu titik dalam dirinya yang terlihat indah dalam gambar pria itu, tetapi semua tentangnya humor, kecanggungan, kasih sayang, dedikasi semua itu, membuatnya begitu jauh lebih unggul dari setiap wanita yang ia kenal.

Baru saja Jongin akan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya kepadanya, sebelum Kyungsoo kembali menambahkan. "Maksudku, ayolah. Jika aku terlihat seperti itu, seharusnya Sehun melilitkan sebuah cincin di jari ku."

.

.

.

Kegilaan sementara. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Kyungsoo ketika ia memikirkan mengapa ia harus mengatakan hal yang sensitif kepada Jongin.

Tidak peduli jika sebagian dari situasi itu adalah misinya untuk berakhir dengan seorang pria lain, dan kenyataan bahwa pria itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap hubungan ganjil mereka. Jongin sudah memberinya sebagian dari dirinya sendiri dengan menciptakan karya seni yang mengagumkan ini untuknya tentang dirinya dan ia baru saja menampar pria itu dengan membawa Sehun dalam malam mereka dengan menyebutkan namanya.

Kyungsoo melihat kilatan kemarahan di matanya, otot-otot di rahangnya melentur beberapa kali seakan ia tengah berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membuat hal-hal yang akan membuat wanita itu ketakutan, dan yang belum layak ia dapatkan.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf, aku "

Jongin tidak menunggu untuk sisanya, tetapi segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan membanting pintu ketika ia keluar menerjang badai. Kyungsoo mengejarnya, namun berhenti tepat di luar studio ketika melihatnya berjalan di trotoar menuju jalanan, kemeja dan jasnya sudah setengah basah.

"Jongin, tunggu, kembali!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak berbalik. Dengan tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan bahu lebarnya yang naik-turun, ia tampak liar dan berbahaya, dan Tuhan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, seksi.

Tulang punggungnya bergetar dan ia mulai merasa tubuhnya menggigil, namun itu bukan dari dinginnya hujan yang membasahi kulit dan rambutnya. Bahkan kemarahan pria itu mampu mempengaruhinya di tingkat yang paling dasar, dan hal itu membuatnya senang sekaligus frustasi.

Ketika Jongin berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya dengan sinar mengancam di matanya, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan pria itu pergi dan meminta maaf ketika Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ke batu bata di belakangnya. Kyungsoo tau ia harus meminta maaf lagi, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu, tetapi kata-katanya lenyap ketika ia melihat sisi lain dari sosok Jongin yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sikapnya itu tampak seperti binatang, dan tentu saja itu bukanlah sejenis hal yang lucu dan bisa di peluk.

"Ada apa dengan bajingan itu hingga membuatmu tidak bisa lepas darinya?" teriaknya. "Aku serius, tolong katakan, karena aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari tahu dan aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya!"

Tertarik? Jika ada yang telah membuatnya tertarik itu adalah Jongin. Itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah hal yang biasa, tidak ada yang lebih dari pada pelajaran untuk menjadi wanita yang bisa menarik hati ahli bedah ortopedi tertentu sehingga mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dalam hubungan yang memungkinkan dan didasarkan pada kepentingan bersama dan rasa toleransi.

Seperti sekarang, dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia inginkan saat ini. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. otaknya mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Sehun. Tetapi tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo takut jika hati itu juga meneriaki nama Jongin.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, beberapa helai rambutnya menampar pipinya. Air mata yang panas tumpah di pipinya, dan ia berdoa agar mereka akan membaur dengan tetesan hujan, hingga ia tidak terlihat sesedih sebagaimana yang ia rasakan. "Aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku."

Puncak dari rambut elang-imitasinya turun sedikit diatas dahinya, terasa berat dengan air yang mengalir dari ujungnya. Kemejanya yang berwarna abu-abu pucat dengan garis-garis perak yang sudah terbuka di bagian krah dan manset yang di gulung di atas otot-ototnya, sekarang sudah basah kuyup dan menempel di tubuhnya.

Jongin meletakan tangannya di dinding di antara kepala Kyungsoo, dan masuk ke dalam privasinya lebih dalam lagi. Ia memenjarakan wanita itu dengan tatapannya yang begitu kuat dan Kyungsoo tampak tidak berdaya untuk berpaling, dan ketika ia berbicara dengan kata-katanya yang tajam. "Apakah kau juga memikirkannya ketika aku berada di dalam tubuhmu, Kyung? Apakah kau mengharapkan miliknya lah yang berada di dalam tubuhmu bukan milikku?" suaranya begitu berat karena menahan begitu banyak emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Kyungsoo sudah melukainya. Terutama sisi lembutnya. Sisi yang membuatnya menjadi teman yang bijaksana dan penuh perhatian seperti seorang kekasih. Sisi yang menyentuh tubuhnya seakan jari-jarinya memuja setiap lekukan tubuhnya, kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam kanvas yang sangat berharga itu.

Dan sekarang sisi petarungnya sudah mengambil alih, memperkuat pertahanannya dengan pertanyaan yang keras dan kasar untuk menyamarkan luka-lukanya. Tapi meskipun kata-kata kejam itu mengalir dari mulutnya, itu hanyalah kata-kata sosok lain di belakangnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo benar-benar mengerti dengan dualitas alami yang di miliki Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong semua pikiran tentang apa yang ia butuhkan dan memfokuskan pada apa yang Jongin butuhkan. Ia sudah memiliki keyakinan itu ketika tangannya merengkuh wajah Jongin, jenggot pendeknya menggelitik telapak tangannya.

"Tidak pernah." Kedipan terkejut sesaat terlihat sebelum topengnya kembali terpasang di tempatnya. "Saat kau menyentuhku, aku menyerahkan diriku padamu Jongin," Kyungsoo meregangkan jari-jarinya dan mencium bibir Jongin sekilas. " ."

Guntur kembali menggelegar di atas kepala mereka seperti lampu sorot dari kilat yang tampak sesuai dengan sosok animalisnya dalam bayangan dan cahaya yang mengungkapkan niatnya. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki beberapa saat untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum mulut Jongin turun dan menyentuhnya dalam serangan yang mematikan.

Ia mengerang dan membuka mulutnya pada Jongin, menikmati pusaran panas lidahnya ketika tangan Jongin menyentuh pantatnya dan mendorongnya terhadap bagian yang kaku dan tegang di balik resleting celana yang dipakai Jongin. Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk melenyapkan setiap molekul udara yang memisahkan mereka, membuat kontak sebanyak mungkin dengannya, seakan-akan ia akan mati tanpa hal itu.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di antara mereka, menggeserkan celana dalamnya ke samping, dan mendorong dua jarinya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo memecahkan ciuman mereka, tidak bisa menahan teriakannya seperti badai di atas mereka ketika dorongan tiba-tiba yang mengguncang intinya.

"Sialan Kyung," katanya dengan kasar. "Aku senang karena kau selalu sangat basah untukku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang sepanas dan seketat ini. Aku ingin hidup di dalam dirimu, dan tidak pernah meninggalakanmu."

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membalas kata-kata Jongin, jadi ia hanya merengek memohon dengan menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya dan membuatnya bergerak. Dan itu berhasil, tapi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia maksudkan. Bukannya meraba tubuhnya seperti yang Kyungsoo pikir akan di lakukannya, Jongin malah menariknya keluar dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kosong begitu saja.

"Jongin please ..."

"Jangan khawatir sayang, itu hanya untuk sesaat." Kyungsoo melihat Jongin merobek celana jinsnya hingga terbuka dan mendorong mereka hingga membuat ereksinya terlepas. Panjang dan tebal, berpuncak runcing dengan urat dan di tutup dengan kepala yang halus bulat, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memiliki keinginan untuk membawanya ke dalam mulutnya, namun Jongin sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan.

Jongin menekan jari-jarinya ke pipi Kyungsoo, dan mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan cekatan memindahkan pakaiannya ke samping, dan membawa dirinya sendiri ke pangkal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin dan menjepit bibir bawahnya ketika sensasi kenikmatan itu menyentuh intinya. Dengan cepat Jongin mundur dan mendorongnya ke depan, mengatur kecepatan yang di rasa perlu untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Aroma mineral batu basah bercampur dengan aroma bunga rambut basah kuyup Kyungsoo, dan parfum tajam dari kemeja Jongin. Suara gemuruh badai dan hujan menyertai mereka dan membungkus mereka, seakan-akan hanya mereka yang berada di atas bumi ini.

Mulutnya merusak bibir Kyungsoo, rahangnya, tenggorokannya, bahunya. Ujung-ujung jarinya mencengkram bagian samping di tempat ia menembusnya, tangannya yang besar menyebabkan dirinya terpisah dan memungkinkannya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Kyungsoo menekan kukunya di tengkuk Jongin, meniru sengatan batu bata di punggungnya. Hujan membasahi wajah mereka, namun mereka sama sekali tidak berkedip ketika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, menghubungkan jiwa mereka yang kini terhubung melalui tubuh mereka. Bahkan dalam sejuta tahun ia tidak akan pernah bisa memikirkan pria lain ketika ia sedang bersama Jongin. Dia sama sekali tidak mampu berpikir hal lain ketika berada di dalam pelukan pria itu.

Semuanya terasa mencair kecuali saat ini, pria ini yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mempengaruhinya hingga tidak ada lagi hal yang terpenting kecuali caranya mengisinya, merenggangkannya, dan ... melengkapinya.

Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat ketika ia merasakan klimaksnya datang. Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir. Ia ingin hal ini terus berjalan selamanya. Ia menggertakan giginya, mncoba menahannya, tapi hal itu terus bangun dan bangun.

"Lepaskan sayang. Aku ingin merasakan kau meremas kejantananku. Datanglah untukku." Geramnya.

Dalam setengah lusin pukulan lainnya, giginya turun ke leher Jongin, dan kebahunya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kehilangan kontrol terakhirnya. Mereka datang secara bersamaan dalam sebuah ledakan dahsyat. Jongin menggeram seperti binatang buas yang muncul di lorong gelap ketika ia menumpahkan benihnya di dalam bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang.

Kyungsoo hancur berkeping-keping, menari dengan gemuruh awan di atas mereka sebelum kembali jatuh ke bumi dengan hujan ... kembali kepada Jongin.

Ketika mereka bisa kembali bernafas, dengan lembut Jongin menurunkannya ke tanah, meletakan tangannya di bahunya hingga wanita itu bisa menahannya. Jongin menangkup pipinya, mencium bibirnya dan berkata. "Ayo pulang dan berteduh dari hujan ini, hmm?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan gambarnya? Ini akan hancur di tengah hujan."

"Kita bisa meninggalkannya di sini dan mengambilnya di hari yang lain. Ayo, aku akan membawamu untuk mandi air panas dan lalu ke ketempat tidur."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Jongin . "Kau belum merasa puas?"

Jongin menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan merasa puas dengan dirimu, Kyungsoo, tapi tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin membawamu pulang, merawatmu, dan menempatkanmu ke dalam ranjang hangatmu hingga aku bisa terus bersamamu sampai matahari terbit."

"Oh." Sebuah jawaban sarkastis, dengan garis menyimpang. Sebuah lelucon buruk, tapi hal itu adalah respon yang selalu ia harapkan darinya. Tetapi tidak dengan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin mengunci studio, mencium puncak kepalanya, dan merangkulnya saat mereka berjalan kembali ke mobil.

Apakah mungkin secara fisik bisa merasakan keadaan dimana kau kehilangan hatimu untuk seseorang? Karena Kyungsoo cukup yakin ia baru saja kehilangan miliknya, dan seharusnya bagian itu terasa sakit secara harfiah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Wah maapken saya yang lama kagak update, baru bisa ngelanjutin ni FF remake. Aku harap masih ada yang menunggu.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih, Fritz. Bisakah kau membukakan bon untukku (pending bill)?"

Pria itu mengerlingkan matanya sebagai balasan sebelum menemui pelanggan bar lainnya saat Kyungsoo mengambil segelas besar bir dan membawanya ke ujung ruangan. Luhan sedang berbicara ditelepon,berdebat dengan seseorang seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka tawarkan, kita belum memutuskan apapun. Dengar, aku sedang berada di rapat penting sekarang jadi aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Uh-huh, buh-bye." Luhan menepiskan rambutnya yang ikal kebelakang bahunya dengan kasar ia menaruh ponselnya kedalam tasnya, dia mendesah dramatis tanda kelegaan saat mereka melakukan ritual yang biasa mereka lakukan saat menyatukan gelas mereka dan bersulang untuk kesehatan mereka. "Jadi,apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah meminta RMD, terakhir kali kau memintanya adalah saat kau sedang stress saat kau menghadapi tugas akhir semester."

Benar. Biasanya Luhanlah yang selalu mengadakan Rapat Minum Darurat sesuai dengan drama terakhir yang di alaminya,entah itu masalah pribadi atau masalah pekerjaan. Luhan mempunyai bakat dalam melodrama, bakat yang bisa membuatnya terlihat luar biasa saat berada di ruang sidang, tapi itu juga bisa berarti ia sedang berada di puncak kesuksesannya atau sedang tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kyungsooah yang selalu menjadi penyeimbang. Sehingga mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo menenggak kembali minumannya untuk menambah keberanian dirinya dan akhirnya untuk pertamakalinya dia mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini bergelut di kepalanya. "Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin." ucapnya dengan nada pelan, dan menegak kembali menumannya. Satu desahan lolos saat cairan itu membasahi tengorokannya.

Temannya mengeluarkan oops yang menjengkelkan seperti ia baru memenangkan hadiah undian beberapa ratus dollar yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. "Aku pikir kau bilang ada masalah, tapi ini luar biasa! Selamat, sayang, dia adalah salah satu spesies pria yang baik. Mm-mm-mm. Seperti apa dia saat di ranjang? Aku bertaruh dia pasti fantastiskan? Sial! Aku mau setiap detailnya, termasuk panjang, besarnya, dan apakah bentuknya agak bengkok kesamping?"

"Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau menurunkan volume suaramu?" Kyungsoo berbisik. "Aku tidak akan memberikan detail anatomi tubuhnya padamu."

Mimik wajah yang hebat, memohon dengan mata kucingnya. "Jangan membuatku memohon Kyungsoo. Pria di kota ini bahkan tidak sepadan dengan usaha untuk merobek foil kondom, belum lagi kekecewaan yang kita dapat setelah itu. Kau harus mengatakan padaku seperti apa rasanya menunggangi kuda jantan seperti dia."

Kyungsoo menggosok hidung dan mulutnya sampai-sampai ia bisa dengan mudah menelan birnya tanpa tersedak."Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kami telah berhubungan seks?"

"Sekarang kau menghina kepandaianku."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Lebih kepada indra keenammu yang aneh."

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Ayolah katakan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar lalu ia berkata. "Ya, oke. Kami sudah..."

"Bersetubuh seperti kelinci?"

"Berhubungan intim," Kyungsoo menatap dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibantah. "Dan itu..."

"Fenomenal, Lain dari pada yang lain, cukup untuk membuatmu dengan cepat membungkuk dan membuka kedua kakimu setiap kali dia menatapmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap dengan mulut menganga dan matanya melebar. "Itu cukup keterlaluan, bahkan untukmu, Lu."

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Lanjutkan."

"Itu indah."

Kyungsoo memasang wajah seperti ia sedang menelan bir basi. "Indah? Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kata sifat yang lebih baik lagi dari indah?"

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit untuk sesaat fikirannya melayang, lalu kembali pada wanita yang kecewa di hadapannya. "Tidak ada. Itu sangat indah,dalam arti yang sebenarnya."

"Oke, baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku harus menunggu sampai kau mabuk sebelum aku bisa memperoleh informasi lebih darimu." Kyungsoo tertawa dan berterima kasih pada anak perempuan Fritz saat ia membawakan minuman tepat di saat mereka telah menenggak habis minuman mereka.

" Jadi kenapa, apa kau berfikir jatuh cinta pada Jongin adalah hal yang buruk? Aku pasti telah melewatkan sesuatu karena aku tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk mendukung teori tersebut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, aku memang baru berkencan beberapa orang pria, tapi kau dan aku tahu bahwa aku sangat ahli dalam menilai karakter seseorang. Jongin adalah pria yang sempurna." Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mulai membuka satu persatu jarinya sesuai dengan karakter yang ia ucapkan. "Sangat Menarik, lucu, mempesona,kaya, sangat menarik, sukses, berteman dengan kakakmu, dan dia jelas telah membakar dirimu. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan dia sangat menarik?"

"Tidak, kupikir tidak," katanya masam." dan apa maksudmu membakar? Itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang akan di ucapkan oleh nenekku."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Baiklah aku mungkin tadi terdengar agak vulgar,sekarang aku akan membuatnya menjadi sedikit sopan. Pria itu jelas telah membuatmu terangsang. Apa itu terdengar jauh lebih baik?"

"Yah, itu sempurna. Seperti apa yang ku inginkan dari seorang pria hanyalah sekedar seks."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Ucap Luhan mata hijaunya melembut."Aku melihat bagaimana ia menatap mu. Dia terpesona padamu. Seperti, benar-benar terpesona , aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia telah ... "

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan. Jangan katakan karena dia tidak tidak seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi menatap temannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayolah, Lu, kau bukan ibuku. Kau tidak perlu menenangkan egoku. Laki-laki seperti Kim Jongin tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertiku."

"Kenapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk percaya bahwa kau pantas untuk dicintai oleh pria yang baik? Kau adalah orang yang sangat cantik yang aku tahu, luar dan dalam. Dia bodoh jika dia tidak jatuh cinta padamu,"

Kyungsoo mengambil gelasnya dan menenggak beberapa tegukan. Apakah Luhan benar? Apakah Jongin benar-benar mempunyai perasaan padanya? Ia memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, benaknya menyusun katalog dalam kolom-kolom. Hal yang akan dilakukan teman versus hal yang akan dilakukan kekasih. Kolom kekasih dengan cepat terisi sedangkan kolom teman tak beranjak dengan statistik rendah yang menyedihkan. Kupu-kupu menyebar di dasar perutnya saat ia mendongak menemukan senyum sombong di wajah Luhan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan jika kau benar, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kami benar-benar bertolak belakang. Aku sudah melakukannya dulu, ingat?"

"Tidak," katanya mencondongkan badannya kedepan untuk menekankan, "apa yang kau lakukan adalah terjebak dengan pengecut yang tidak benar-benar menyukai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Hubungan itu gagal karena pengecut itu tidak dapat menyimpan kemaluannya di didalam celananya, Kyungsoo, bukan karena dia bisa menyimpan sapi dan kau suka memakannya."

"Amin, Red!" Fritz mengantarkan bir baru dan menaruhnya dengan keras dan menahan tangan di meja. "Aku tidak tahan dengan banci dan orang yang hanya memikirkan kepuasannya sendiri." Ia menggoyangkan jari yang rapuh saat dia berbicara kepada mereka berdua. "Jangan pernah percaya pada pria yang tidak minum bir. Seorang pria yang hanya meminum minuman yang hanya akan membuat dirinya berakhir menjadi manja bukanlah seorang lelaki. Dia mungkin seperti memberitahu ukuran buah zakarnya saat dia sedang memesan minuman,jka kalian mengerti maksudku."

Para gadis tertawa dan berterima kasih padanya untuk menyuarakan nasihatnya, meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan memegang kebijakan itu untuk tiap pria mulai sekarang.

"Well, baiklah. Yang satu ini aku yang traktir asalkan kalian memberikanku sesuatu manis." Pria tua itu membungkuk membuat mereka tertawa, mereka lalu memberi ciuman di pipinya yang tertutupi janggut pendek putih. Frizt lalu berdiri dan berkata, "Itu adalah cara yang sempurna untuk mengakhiri malam ini. Aku akan naik keatas dan membiarkan michelle berjaga sampai tutup malam ini. Kalian harus berlaku baik, kalian dengar?"

Setelah mereka berjanji dan mengucapkan selamat malam, Kyungsoo berpaling pada Luhan dengan kegembiraan yang sama, ketakutan juga tekad." Oke, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Mata hijau Luhan terlihat benar-benar berbinar dengan nakal dan seringai di mulutnya. "Dia sudah memberikanmu pelajaran menggoda, benar?"

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo waspada.

"Mudah saja." Luhan meletakkan lengannya dimeja di depannya dan bersandar. " Kau pulang ke rumah, gunakan pelajaran itu dengan baik, dan tunjukkan pada guru bagaimana kau telah menjadi murid yang baik."

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu gym lamanya dan berjalan pelan. Emosi yang campur aduk dari bau yang familiar dan suara yang membawanya ke masa lalu. Masa ketika ia masih muda dan berada dalam kuasa ayahnya. "Ada masalah apa denganmu? Untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan, angkat tanganmu!"

Gema suara ayahnya di ruangan besar dan terbuka seperti asam laktat yang memenuhi otot-ototnya, membuatnya tegang dan nyeri. Ia mengikuti suara yang keluar dari anak SMA di atas ring, sedang berlatih dengan seorang pria yang sudah menjadi angota tim football di kampusnya.

"Perhatikan cara menjatuhkannya! Dia akan menyerangmu " pria yang lebih besar melempar tubuh bagian bawah anak itu, membelitkan tangannya diseputar pinggulnya, dan mentakelnya sampai jatuh. Kim Jongkook menyuarakan waktu habis dan para petarung memisahkan diri, yang satu menghirup nafas dengan susah payah, yang lain tampak bosan.

"demi Tuhan Yuta, kenapa aku bahkan repot-repot denganmu?"

"Maaf, Pelatih," katanya, merendahkan tatapannya ke bawah.

"Masih tetap menggertak anak-anak ," Jongin berkata dengan rahang kaku.

Kepala pria tua itu tidak bergerak banyak, tapi matanya menatap dan menyipit pada anak lelaki satu-satunya seperti sedang mengukur musuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia tegak dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Well,well, jika itu bukan anak yang hilang."

"Sudah lama sejak kau membaca Alkitab, Kim. Anak yang hilang kembali ke rumah setelah tersesat dalam hidupnya dan meminta pengampunan ayahnya. Aku tidak kembali. Hanya berkunjung. Dan semua yang sudah kulakukan adalah untuk menjalani hidup yang sudah kau ajarkan kepadaku jadi tidak ada alasan untuk meminta maaf."

"Oh, kau tidak, begitu? Bagaimana dengan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kuberikan padamu semua pengetahuan, semua latihan, semua dedikasi dan meninggalkanku diam-diam saat kau hidup di kehidupan mewahmu di liga besar."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," bentak Jongin. "Aku menawarimu untuk keluar bersamaku. Aku punya rumah besar yang bisa kau gunakan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau menolaknya."

Jongkook mendengus. "hidup disana menjadi apa? Seorang mantan petarung yang hidup dengan kemurahan hati anaknya? Tidak terima kasih. Aku seharusnya menjadi manajermu."

Jongin menggeretakkan rahangnya dan mengulang mantra di kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum bebas berbicara lagi. "Dengar, aku tidak datang kesini untuk berdebat. Aku sedang disekitar sini dan kupikir akan menyapa bicara tapi jika kau terlalu sibuk tidak apa-apa."

Setelah beberapa saat saling menatap, ayahnya akhirnya mememecah kebisuan.

"Yuta. Jaehyun. Pukul karung dulu. Kau," katanya menunjuk Jongin, "Ikut denganku."

Jongin mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke kantor kecil yang terdiri dari meja besi usang dan beberapa meja lipat di depannya. Jongkook duduk di balik meja di kursi vinyl penyok dengan beberapa lakban perak untuk menambal pinggirannya yang sudah robek. Jongin memutar salah satu kursi dan menungganginya, menyandarkan tangannya ke belakang. Dirinya mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk bangkit dan pergi. Ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan kehangatan dan kelembutan dari ayahnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Mungkin ayahnya akan melembut setelah bertahun-tahun.

Yah, dan mungkin ibunya akan melewati pintu dan berkata seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan mereka seperti sepasang sepatu yang sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi.

Salah satu hal yang ayahnya ajarkan pada Jongin adalah untuk membaca bahasa tubuh kau memperhatikannya apakah di pertarungan atau diluar kau nyaris bisa mengantisipasi gerakan lawan atau reaksi mereka padamu.

Pria tua itu bersandar di belakang kursinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya yang rata. Ia waspada dan tidak senang dengan kejutan kunjungan anaknya. "Jadi kenapa kau kesini? Aku yakin kau tidak menginginkan petunjuk dengan semua pelatih fantastis yang kau miliki di Vegas. Kau datang untuk memamerkan kesuksesanmu?"

"Astaga, Kim, tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan kebencianmu satu menit saja?" Ketika yang dilakukannya oleh ayahnya hanya mendengus, Jongin bernafas dalam dan mencoba untuk sopan. "Aku akan ada pertarungan. Itu adalah pertarungan untuk memenangkan kembali sabukku dari Sanchu."

"Yah, aku tahu itu semua." Jongkook menunjuk lengan Jongin. "Bahumu sudah sembuh?"

Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tahu tentang pertarungannya dan lukanya tidak seharusnya mengejutkannya. Apabila ia menjadi pelatih yang aktif itu masuk akal bahwa ia tetap mengikuti berita olahraga. Tapi jika sialan anak kecil di dalam Jongin tidak membumbung karena bangga mengetahui ayahnya tahu tentang kehidupannya. Anak bodoh.

"Yah, hampir seratus persen. Aku sudah bekerja dengan PT yang terbaik. Ia mengerjakan di setiap otot. Sebenarnya, kau tahu siapa dia. Kyungsoo, adik Do Yifan. Kau ingat?"

Jongin sengaja membawa nama keluarga D.O pada ayahnya untuk sebuah alasan. Saat Jongin meluangkan waktu ia berada di rumah Yifan, hubungan antara orang tua sudah menegang.

Ayahnya menggosok rahangnya dengan satu tangan mencoba mengingat kembali. Lalu mendengus. "Sedikit. Agak kurus dan canggung kalau ingatanku benar."

"Tidak lagi," kata Jongin dengan senyum simpul. "Dia sangat cantik, tidak perlu disebutkan bahwa dia luar biasa. Tapi, yah, salah satunya."

Jongkook membungkuk, matanya menyipit, "Kau mencintainya atau semacam itu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, yah, aku sangat peduli padanya " Jongin mengumpat saat menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku berpikir tentang kemungkinan mencoba untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Lihat saja kemana arahnya."

Jongkook menunjuk dengan jarinya. "Sekarang dengarkan aku, anak muda. Kau mungkin sedang berada di puncak karirmu, tapi aku akan dikutuk jika kau tidak bisa menjamin untuk tetap berada di atas selama yang kau bisa dengan usia yang kau miliki. Kau bodoh sekali untuk membuang semuanya hanya untuk seorang wanita."

Jongin menatap pria tua di hadapannya dan menggertakkan rahangnya untuk mencegah dirinya berteriak dan membuat drama. "Aku tidak membuang apapun. Banyak yang tetap berada diatas dan mempunyai hubungan sementara berkarir di UFC. Beberapa malah ada yang menikah."

"Dan berapa dari" Jongkook berhenti untuk membuat catatan di setiap kata berikutnya "hubungan mereka yang bisa bertahan? Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang, disana hanya ada dua macam wanita. Tipe yang menyukai gaya hidup, ketenaran, dan suka berpergian. Itu yang mereka bangun dan itu sesuai dengan semua hal yang mereka inginkan untuk memilikinya. Tapi segera setelah semuanya yang kau miliki menghilang, mereka pun akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Jadi kau memiliki wanita yang yang tidak menginginkan kehidupan itu. Mulanya mereka mungkin memang tidak menginkannya, namun kemudian mereka akan mengatakan pada diri mereka sendiri bahwa keadaan akan membaik dan hubungan itu membutuhkan kemudian mereka meyadari mereka pantas memiliki lebih dari pada apa yang yang bisa kita berikan, dan kemudian mereka pergi, juga."

Jongin berdiri dan mendorong kursi menjauh. "Dengar, hanya karena istrimu meninggalkanmu, bukan berarti seluruh dunia dihukum dengan takdir yang sama. Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti itu."

Jongkook menggebrak mejanya saat beranjak, membabi buta, dan berdiri tepat di wajah Jongin. "Itu yang kau pikir! Kau berfikikir kau mengenalnya. Mencintainya dengan seluruh yang kau punya dan kemudian mereka memutuskan bahwa mereka lebih baik tanpamu dan mereka pergi. Itu kenyataan, Nak! Jadi jangan berpikir kau spesial dan aturan itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Kemarahan Jongin tersulut dan ia menaikkan suaranya menyamai suara ayahnya. "Berpikir aku spesial? Darimana aku pernah memiliki ide seperti itu? Tentu saja bukan darimu. Kau tidak pernah membuatku melupakan aku hanya sebaik kemenanganku selanjutnya."

"Karena itu benar! Kita petarung, Jingin! Itulah kita, yang membedakan kita dengan yang lain."

Jongin kalah dalam pertarungan untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan membiarkan emosinya tak terkontrol. Berteriak, seperti saat ia masih muda, katanya, "Aku menyukai bertarung, tapi aku bukan hanya menjadi petarung! Bukan hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan!"

"Oh benarkah?" Suara Jongkook akhirnya datar, tapi hanya karena dia tidak berteriak bukan berarti tanggapannya tidak tajam. "Aku duga maksudmu adalah sketsa dan patung konyolmu. Seperti yang diinginkan wanita hanyalah seorang pria yang bermain dengan tanah liat setiap bisa di percaya."

Perasaan lama yang terpendam seakan ingin naik ke permukaan, mengancam untuk mencekik nafas dari tubuhnya. Jongin tahu ia sudah melupakan kata-kata ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi untuk alasan apapun, ketika dia harus berurusan dengan pria tua ini, Jongin merasa ia kembali lagi menjadi anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Ayahnya mengumpat, tenggelam dalam kursi vynil lagi, dan menyeret kedua tangannya pada wajahnya yang lelah. "Kau lakukan apa yang kau mau. Itu hidupmu. Tapi jika kau datang untuk mendapatkan nasihat dariku, ini yang bisa kukatakan: kau memiliki kehidupan dari nyalimu, Nak. Kau mendapat ketenaran, keberuntungan, dan kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan tanpa embel-embel. Tetaplah seperti itu...jauhkan dirimu dari sakit hati."

Jongin mendengus dan membuka pintu kantor, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kunjungannya tidak akan berjalan baik, tapi hati nuraninya tidak ingin melupakan ayahnya. Kadang ia berharap hati nuraninya seperti belalang di dalam cerita Pinocchio. Dengan begitu ketika hati nuraninya melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti ini, ia bisa menginjaknya dengan sepatunya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Kim," ia menegakkan bahunya untuk pergi keluar."Seperti biasa,selalu menyenangkan bicara denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Double update untuk hari ini :) maaf kalau gak bisa fast update. Bener-bener sedang sibuk, jika ada waktu luang diusahakan buat fast update. Buat yang masih mau nunggubff remake ini terimakasih banyak :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung menuju ke arah kulkas. Dia mengambil dua botol bir, menandaskan botol pertama dalam beberapa detik, dan kemudian membuka yang kedua sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon.

Karena apartemen itu gelap, Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo masih berada di bar bersama Luhan, yang mana merupakan hal bagus karena pikiran Jongin sedang kacau dan perlu waktu sendiri untuk dibereskan semuanya. Jongin meneguk cairan dingin itu dan berharap hal itu dapat mendinginkan emosinya dari dalam. Mungkin Jongin akan mengacaukan dietnya untuk malam ini dan mabuk. Membuat dirinya sendiri kebas dalam beberapa jam jadi dia tak harus memikirkan tentang pertandingannya yang akan segera di gelar atau fakta bahwa ia harus segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam beberapa hari.

Sialan, Jongin bahkan belum memberitahu Kyungsoo. Setiap kali ia mencoba memberanikan diri, semua berakhir dengan dirinya yang mencium Kyungsoo bukan memberitahu gadis itu. Dan jelas sekali bahwa hal itu tak akan berujung pada percakapan. Tak satu katapun.

Kyungsoo.

Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya? Jongin tak pernah merasakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Kyungsoo dengan wanita manapun, walau hanya sedikit. Jongin bahagia bersama dengan Kyungsoo, dan jelas sekali bahwa ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia merasakan hal yang sama pada Taecyeon, namun apa yang sekarang Jongin rasakan jauh lebih kuat dari rasa sayangnya pada pelatihnya sendiri. Tapi apakah ini berarti Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo? Jongin tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa memastikan hal tersebut.

Jongin mengernyit dan meneguk bir-nya lagi. Mabuk sepertinya terdengar semakin bagus.

"Kau terlihat terlalu serius untuk malam yang indah seperti ini."

Terkejut, pria itu berbalik, siap untuk memarahi Kyungsoo karena sudah mengendap-endap dibelakangnya. hingga akhirnya Jongin melihat makhluk paling seksi yang pernah ia lihat.

Kyungsoo berdiri di pintu yang terbuka menuju balkon, kedua tangannya memegangi kedua sisi dari kusen pintu, dan satu kakinya di tekuk. Hingga saat itu, jika di tanya apa yang Jongin pikirkan tentang hal terseksi yang wanita bisa kenakan, Jongin akan menjawab lingerie transparan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan lingerie, namun salah satu kemeja Jongin yang menutupi dirinya dari bahu sampai menutupi setengah pahanya mengenyahkan semua pakaian yang mungkin ia pilih dari Victoria's Secret. Rambut Kyungsoo tergerai dan lebat layaknya Jongin sudah menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rambut gadis itu dan Kyungsoo memiliki binar cemerlang di mata abu-abunya yang menyatakan dengan jelas tanpa harus berkata-kata.

"Omong-omong soal indah," Jongin berkata serak.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, tapi memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya dengan gerakan satu jarinya. Menghabiskan sisa bir-nya, Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menggeser pintu kaca hingga menutup tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo menghilang ke arah kamar tidur, Jongin meletakkan botol bir-nya yang kosong di meja, membuang sandalnya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dan memberi isyarat berhenti padanya, "Tunggu," yang secara efektif menghentikan langkah Jongin. "Kau bisa datang ke sini dengan satu syarat."

Jongin menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba mengontrol insting memukulnya. "Dan apa itu?"

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Jika kau melanggar peraturanku, semuanya akan berhenti dengan segera."

Perlahan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggodanya. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku setuju." Untuk saat ini, tambah Jongin dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah dan cium aku."

Tiap langkah yang dengan sengaja Jongin buat perlahan ketika menghapiri Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk melihat apakah ia bisa mengambil alih kendali dengan intimidasi seperti itu. Jongin tak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan usaha pertama Kyungsoo dalam memegang kendali. Jongin ingin menguji Kyungsoo. Memaksanya. Melihat apakah Kyungsoo bisa membuat Jongin tetap mengikuti peraturannya. Oh yeah, Jongin pikir ketika ia tiba dihadapan Kyungsoo, semuanya akan jadi menyenangkan.

Jongin menyusupkan satu tangannya ke tengkuk dan melingkarkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Kyungsoo tepat sebelum mencium bibir gadis itu. Dan ia melakukannya dengan jantan. Merengkuh rambut Kyungsoo, Jongin mengarahkan kepalanya dan mendorong lidahnya masuk untuk menikmatinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo meleleh dalam pelukan Jongin dan ia berpikir apakah usaha Kyungsoo untuk menggodanya belum benar-benar berakhir.

Tak lama pikiran itu terbang menghilang ketika Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin untuk melepaskan pelukan Jongin darinya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, dada naik turun karena napas yang berat. Bibir merah delimanya, sedikit bengkak karena ciuman dari Jongin, mengundang. Kyungsoo hanya beberapa inchi jaraknya dari Jongin dan ia sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo. Petarung dalam tubuhnya menyentakkan rantai yang menahannya dalam perjanjian yang sudah Jongin setujui sebelumnya, ingin mengambil alih, kembali memegang kendali.

Namun Jongin menunggu.

Menunggu hingga bibir bengkak itu menguak senyuman nakal yang paling seksi. Penantian yang menjanjikan hadiah yang paling menggairahkan, yang mana menjadi kesukaannya. Mungkin kesabaran merupakan sesuatu yang bagus.

Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin hingga punggung Jongin berada di tempat tidur. Menarik keliman dari T-shirt yang Jongin kenakan, perlahan Kyungsoo menariknya ke atas. Buku jari Kyungsoo hanya sedikit menyentuh kulit Jongin namun sensasi yang terasa seperti listrik yang menyengat langsung ke bolanya. Setelah Kyungsoo membebaskan pria itu dari kaosnya, Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin dan menyapukannya ke setiap inchi dari tubuhnya, jemari Kyungsoo bergerak mengikuti tekstur otot pria itu seperti halnya ia berusaha menyimpan itu ke dalam memorinya.

Selanjutnya kedua tangan itu bergerak menuju sabuk dan kancing celana jeans Jongin. Jongin sudah setengah ereksi hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan kemejanya dan menciumnya membabi-buta, tapi dengan tangan kecil Kyungsoo berada begitu dekat dan rasa antisipasi dari hal yang akan terjadi, kini kejantanannya sudah siap dan menggeliat ingin keluar.

Saat Kyungsoo menurunkan jeans Jongin, ia bersimpuh di lantai mengirimkan gambaran erotis ke otak pria itu dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo berada di posisi seperti itu. Setelah jeans terlepas tangan Kyungsoo kembali ke paha Jongin dan tatapan matanya mencari mata Jongin. Bibir Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengan ereksi Jongin hingga ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari napasnya melewati kain celana dalamnya, membuat Jongin semakin keras, lebih keras dari apa yang mungkin ia pernah pikirkan.

Mata Kyungsoo tak pernah melepaskan tatapan pada Jongin ketika ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke atas kejantanan Jongin dan menggunakan giginya untuk menyentuh di bagian kepalanya. Terdengar erangan dari dalam tenggorokan Jongin dan kejantanannya bergerak merespon. "Ah sialan. Kau membunuhku," teriaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Jongin, jelas begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri, memang sudah seharusnya. Entah karena Kyungsoo merupakan seorang yang natural yang baru saja keluar dari dalam cangkangnya, atau Jongin merupakan guru yang lebih baik daripada yang ia pikirkan.

Jemari Kyungsoo mengait di celana dalam Jongin dan sedetik kemudian Jongin berdiri menjulang, benar-benar telanjang, ereksinya mencuat dari tubuhnya menunjuk ke arah yang seharusnya. Mata abu-abu Kyungsoo terlihat seperti perak cair, membakar Jongin saat mata itu menatap ereksinya.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menggunakan ujung jemarinya untuk mengeksplorasi konturnya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Gesekan dari kulit Kyungsoo dan goresan lembut kukunya ketika jemari itu di gerakkan melewati kepala kejantanan Jongin yang membengkak membuat pria itu hampir gila. Secara naluriah tangan Jongin membungkus kepala Kyungsoo, menyentuh rambutnya, siap untuk memandu bibir manis Kyungsoo ke arah kejantanannya.

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo tegas. "Berpeganglah pada tiang ranjang."

Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo senyuman masam sembari mengikuti perintahnya. Jongin sudah lupa akan siapa yang seharusnya memegang kendali. Sudah kebiasaaan.

"Letakkan tanganmu di sana. Jika kau menggerakkannya sedikit saja, aku akan menghentikan apapun yang kulakukan."

Ketika Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya untuk menanyakan apakah Jongin mengerti konsekuensi dari pelanggaran, Jongin mengangguk. Kemudian berharap bahwa Jongin tidak meledak seketika saat bibir Kyungsoo menyentuh kejantanan Jongin untuk pertama kalinya.

Kembali berlutut, Kyungsoo melingkarkan satu tangan lembutnya di pangkal ereksi Jongin, memposisikannya ke mulut. Setetes precum muncul dari ujungnya. Jika selama ini Jongin pikir Kyungsoo ragu atau malu tentang sesuatu yang begitu mendalam, dia salah. Malah, kilatan lapar terlihat dari mata abu-abunya ketika Kyungsoo menyapu ujung ereksinya dengan satu jilatan panjang. Jongin mendesis, rasa dari lidahnya yang lembut dan dikombinasikan dengan melihat Kyungsoo melakukan itu-bukan wanita sembarangan, tapi wanitanya berlutut didepannya, dikategorikan sebagai hal yang paling erotis yang pernah Jongin alami.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya yang manis dan membungkus ereksi Jongin sejauh yang bisa ia masukkan, lidahnya menyapu dan memijat lembut, pipinya cekung karena hisapan yang ia buat dengan bibir merah delimanya dengan segenap tenaga sebelum menelan Jongin lagi.

Menit selanjutnya terpecah menjadi fragmen keabadian ketika Kyungsoo menyiksa Jongin dengan siksaan yang manis. Mulutnya yang panas dan lidah yang penuh dosa membuat enam ratus empat puluh ototnya tegang seperti busur. Pada satu saat, Jongin takut akan mematahkan tiang ranjang Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan pegangannya karena takut Kyungsoo akan berhenti dan ia akan kehilangan sedikit kewarasan yang masih tersisa.

Kegembiraan yang meluap yang Kyungsoo berikan pada Jongin terasa seperti seseorang telah menjatuhkan korek api ke dalam ruang yang penuh dengan kembang api. Di mulai dengan satu atau dua percikan, tapi percikan itu segera merambat ke samping, dan sampingnya lagi dan lagi, hingga tubuhnya terasa seperti perayaan Empat Juli.

Klimaks menghantamnya begitu cepat dan keras hingga Jongin tak punya kesempatan untuk memperingatkan Kyungsoo. Jongin mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya pria jantan lakukan dan menarik diri, namun Kyungsoo memegangi pantatnya dan menancapkan jemarinya sembari menelan Jongin dalam-dalam. Semua kehendak sopan yang ingin Jongin lakukan berubah menjadi asap bersamaan dengan sengatan kuku Kyungsoo didagingnya dan, mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan pinggulnya ke depan, Jongin meraung ketika ia klimaks hingga Kyungsoo menelan setiap tetesan yang Jongin berikan.

Saat bintang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mundur perlahan, menelusuri jemarinya ke atas krah kemeja yang terbuka yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku sedang mengurusmu." Kyungsoo duduk dengan eskpresi wajah serius di atas kursi untuk meja rias yang berada di depan tempat tidur. "Sekarang aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Aku yakin itu adalah hakku," kata Jongin, melepaskan tiang ranjang.

Sebelum Jongin maju, Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemarinya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ah-ah-ah. Jadilah anak baik dan tetap diam di tempatmu berada."

"Anak baik?" Jongin mendengus. "Biarkan aku datang kesana dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa dewasanya diriku, sweetheart."

Kyungsoo melepaskan kancing paling bawah dari kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kemudian selanjutnya menunjukkan celana dalam sutranya yang berwarna biru. Kyungsoo memberikan Jongin senyuman licik dan berkata, "Jika kau ingin membuktikan padaku seberapa dewasanya dirimu, maka kau akan melawan insting yang menggerogotimu dan tetap diam. Dimana. Kau. Berada."

Pintar. Sekarang jika Jongin bergerak dia akan mendapat sebutan perempuan. Dan semua karena Jongin begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo lebih daripada ia menginginkan udara saat itu. Saat semua ini sudah berakhir ia akan memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa dalam keadaan apapun ia akan menggoda mulai sekarang. Sepanas menonton Kyungsoo memainkan permainannya, Jongin adalah seseorang yang gila kontrol dalam seks. Setelah ini, dia akan mencari minuman di waktu istirahat mereka. Jongin tak sabar menunggu.

Kemudian hal itu menyadarkannya. Tak banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Berdasarkan jadwal mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya memiliki beberapa waktu lagi untuk bersama, maksimal. Kenyataan itu menghantam Jongin layaknya pukulan ke solar plexus, hampir membuat Jongin pingsan.

Jangan pikirkan hal itu sekarang. Jongin tak ingin apapun mengganggu waktu berharga yang ia miliki dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin akan membuat tiap detiknya berharga hingga bel terakhir dibunyikan.

"Sesuai keinginan anda, tuan putri."

Satu kancing lainnya terbuka, bersamaan dengan tawa hangat Kyungsoo. "Aku suka film itu. Jadi sekarang kau adalah farm boy-ku, begitu kah?" Jongin menaik-naikan satu alisnya sebagai jawaban membuat Kyungsoo terkiki lagi, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan berekspresi tenang kembali. "Kau tahu, semanis dan seheroik Wesley, aku tak bisa membuat diriku sendiri berpura-pura kau adalah orang lain." Kancing terakhir yang menyatukan kemeja itu, tergelincir dari lubangnya dan kemeja itu terbuka menunjukkan payudara Kyungsoo yang sempurna. "Kau, Kim Jongin, adalah yang kuinginkan."

Meskipun otaknya mencoba untuk berkata bahwa yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah disini dan saat ini karena bukanlah rahasia siapa yang Kyungsoo inginkan sebenarnya selama ini -Jongin- tak bisa menghentikan jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan melompat dari dadanya.

"Itu bagus, Kyung. Karena kau adalah yang kuinginkan juga." Sekarang dan setiap hari setelahnya.

Sialan, Jongin harus berhenti berpikir seperti itu. Jongin harus berhenti berpikir panjang dan membiarkan dirinya bebas untuk saat itu. Untuk wanita yang ia miliki saat itu.

"Mmm," Kyungsoo mengerang saat ia memainkan puting di antara jempol dan jari telunjuknya. "Seberapa besar?"

Mata pria itu melekat pada payudara Kyungsoo saat gadis itu melanjutkan memainkan dan memanjakan payudaranya. "Seberapa besar apanya?" katanya serak.

Kyungsoo bersender di dinding. Satu tangan turun keperutnya yang rata menuju kemaluannya dan mengelus kain biru nan tipis disana. "Seberapa besar kau menginginkanku?"

Seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar karena menahan tubuhnya tetap berada di tempat. Tangannya mengepal karena rasa gatal untuk menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo yang lembut. Mulut Jongin berair karena memikirkan menghisap tonjolan dipayudaranya dan menjilati cairan di antara kakinya.

Menarik celana dalam itu ke samping Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengelus bibir lembut kemaluannya, menyisipkan satu jari diantaranya untuk menyentuh pusat basah. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti keluar dari mimpi basah Jongin. Pantat yang bertengger di pinggir kuris dan bersandar dengan bahu yang menekan dinding. Kemejanya terbuka dan tergantung dibahunya dengan rambut yang terbagi di sisi lehernya. Dan kaki jenjang Kyungsoo terbuka lebar, tertumpu pada tumitnya, sementara jemarinya mengeksplor surga dunia bagi Jongin.

"Sangat ingin." Suara Jongin lebih rendah dari biasanya dan Jongin menyadari suara itu lebih terdengar seperti geraman. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sisi binatang Jongin lebih dari wanita lainnya.

Jari tengah Kyungsoo dimasukkan ke dalam, matanya menutup dan punggungnya melenting bersamaan dengan gerakan memutar yang jarinya lakukan. Saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jarinya, tubuhnya kembali rileks dan matanya berkedip terbuka. Kemudian Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan genit sembari membawa jari itu kemulutnya dan melumasi bibir bawahnya dengan cairannya sendiri.

Jongin mendengar raungan keras dan membutuhkan waktu satu detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa raungan itu berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Seberapa ingin?" Kyungsoo bertanya sebelum menjilat bibirnya dengan ujung dari lidah raspberry-nya.

"Sangat ingin hingga terasa menyakitkan." Jongin melirik kejantanannya yang sudah tegang lagi dengan begitu cepat setelah Kyungsoo membuatnya orgasme dengan mulutnya, kemudian kembali melihat pada Kyungsoo. "Secara harafiah."

Senyuman menggoda terkuak di wajah Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu kemarilah dan tangkap aku, tampan."

Jongin bergerak secapat yang ia lakukan di octagon, membuat jarak beberapa kaki di antara mereka terasa seperti hanya beberapa inchi. Tangan Jongin menyusup ke dalam rambut Kyungsoo di sisi lain wajahnya dan ia membungkuk untuk menaklukkan bibir Kyungsoo dan menghisap sisa-sisa yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan dibibirnya.

Ciuman mereka tidaklah pelan ataupun lembut, tapi dalam dan dahsyat, secara konstan merubah posisi saat mereka menikmati satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Kyungsoo untuk bersimpuh di antara kakinya. Jongin menarik tangannya ke bawah tubuh Kyungsoo hingga mereka mencapai kedua payudaranya yang sempurna dimana kedua tangan itu mulai menangkup dan meremas dan mencubit putingnya yang membengkak, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat di kursi dan napasnya semakin cepat.

"Kau sangat indah," kata Jongin, sesaat sebelum ia menutup mulutnya di sekitar puting yang mengeras dan menghisapnya keras.

Kyungsoo merintih dan memegangi kepala Jongin, kukunya menggores kulit kepalanya melewati rambut Jongin yang pendek, mencoba untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Jongin meletakan tangannya di punggung Kyungsoo, memegangin ya agar tak terjatuh. Bergantian satu dengan lainnya, Jongin mencium bagian itu sama seperti ketika ia mencium mulut Kyungsoo, dengan lidah menjilat, gigi yang menyentuh kulit, bibir menghisap.

"Oh, Tuhan, Jongin..."

Perut Kyungsoo menekan dada Jongin dengan kakinya yang mengait di punggung Jongin tepat di bawah tangan Jongin. Dan diantaranya, pinggul Kyungsoo menempelkan kemaluannya yang panas di otot Jongin, mencari-cari orgasme.

Jongin mencium jalannya ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo, menguak suara erotis dari dalam tenggorokan wanitanya. Menyematkan satu ciuman terakhir tepat di atas jantung Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan Tatapan -Itu- tatapan yang memberi isyarat pada seorang pria ketika seorang wanita meninggalkan Kota mari bersenang-senang dan berjalan lurus menuju Mari Pilih China Town-tertulis di seluruh wajahnya yang cantik.

Normalnya, Tatapan Itu membuat Jongin melupakan keperluan yang mendesak dan berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Jongin menyampirkan rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang telinganya dan memperlajari ekspresi Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat, menunggu untuk respon familiar untuk melaju lebih jauh. Tapi semua yang Jongin rasakan adalah keinginan untuk memeluknya erat. Kebutuhan untuk bercinta dengan Kyungsoo hingga otot terasa lelah dan memaksa mereka beristirahat.

Itu adalah saat yang Jongin maksud, Jongin tahu bahwa meskipun ia memiliki janji sungguhan, ia akan mengabaikannya hanya untuk tetap tinggal bersama Kyungsoo. Itu adalah saat dimana ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" kata Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau menatapku dengan aneh."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin melepas kaosnya, kemudian mengangkat Kyungsoo dengan tangannya saat ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Setelah Kyungsoo diletakkan di tengah tempat tidur, Jongin memanjat ke atas, tidur di samping Kyungsoo dengan posisi miring, dan meletakkan satu tangan ke bawah kepalanya sementara tangannya yang lain menggambar pola sederhana di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku tak yakin. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya."

Napas Kyungsoo menjadi lebih dalam dan putingnya mencuat saat Jongin memainkan jemarinya di sekitar bukit lembut payudaranya. "Aku tak yakin ada sembarang orang yang pernah melihat tatapanku itu, tapi kau bukan sembarang orang, benar kan?" Jongin mengecup bahu Kyungsoo dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat alis mata Kyungsoo yang membeku dan bibir bawahnya yang terpenjara di antara giginya. "Kau spesial. Kau tahu itu kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berbohong.

Senyumannya adalah salah satu senyuman yang paling sedih yang pernah Jongin lihat dan itu membunuhnya karena ia tahu Kyungsoo masih merasakan ketidakamanan. Ketidakamanan yang tidak ada urusan dengan seorang wanita yang luar biasa seperti Kyungsoo.

Jongin menganggap itu sebagai hinaan pribadi. Satu hinaan yang akan ia benahi.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, ketika Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin pulang ke rumah dengan gelisah, Kyungsoo sudah membuat keputusan. Tak akan lagi ia mengabaikan apa yang ada didepannya hanya karena teori kecocokan yang menggelikan yang didasarkan oleh hubungan yang gagal. Itu adalah saat untuk jujur dengan dirinya sendiri jujur pada Jongin dan memeluk perasaan yang sebenarnya untuk pria yang mengenalnya lebih dari pria lain.

Dan waktunya adalah sekarang.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan intensitas yang tak pernah Kyungsoo sadari. Mata Jongin, lingkaran berwarna hijau lumut dengan campuran warna topaz, menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Insting Kyungsoo begitu kuat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri bukan hanya untuk melawan Jongin, tapi untuk melawan apa yang ia rasakan pada pria itu. Itu semua karena insting yang dia pegang teguh dan membiarkan Jongin masuk.

Kyungsoo bergetar pelan saat ia berbaring di sana, jantung dan jiwanya terekspos pada seorang pria dengan kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan keduanya. Tak pernah ada keraguan bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya, tidak saat ia merasa begitu peka, begitu takut.

Kulit tebal di ujung jemari Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam rimbunan rambutnya. Wajah tampannya hanya beberapa inchi jauhnya dari wajah Kyungsoo namun rasanya seperti bermil-mil jaraknya.

"Sayang, kau gemetar," Jongin berbisik.

"Tidak, aku tidak gemetar."

Jongin tersenyum sembari menyundul pipi Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya dan mengecup rahangnya. "Yeah, kau gemetar. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengurusmu."

Sebelum otak Kyungsoo bingung akan yang di maksud oleh Jongin tentang mengurusnya selama enam puluh menit atau enam puluh tahun dari saat itu, Jongin sudah mengklaim bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang sangat sensual abad itu dan menghancurkan segala harapan aktifitas otaknya selama beberapa saat ke depan.

Bibir Jongin bergerak di atas bibir Kyungsoo, mengeksplor lekukan dan kontur, giginya mengigit lembut, merasakan penuhnya bibir bawah Kyungsoo, dan lidahnya menelusuri lekukan dalam bibir atas Kyungsoo. Setiap kali lidah Kyungsoo bergerak maju, Jongin mundur, tak membiarkan Kyungsoo berpartisipasi dengannya. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Jongin, tapi dengan ahli Jongin menghindari usaha Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan eksplorasinya.

Frustasi dan gairah seksual meningkat di dalam intiya. Tangan Kyungsoo memegangi kepala pria itu untuk menahannya di tempat dan Kyungsoo menghadiahkannya dengan ciuman yang begitu dalam. Kyungsoo mengerang, merasakan dirinya sendiri di lidah Jongin. Sebelum Jongin, Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu betapa nikmat yang seorang pria dapat berikan pada kemaluannya. Dan Kyungsoo tak pernah berimajinasi betapa ia sangat suka mencium Jongin setelah ia melakukan hal itu.

Kemenangan kecil Kyungsoo tak bertahan lama. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya di matras di atas kepalanya sembari Jongin bergerak ke atas Kyungsoo. Pinggul Jongin ditempatkan di tengah paha Kyungsoo, ereksinya yang besar meringkuk di antara lipatannya.

Jongin merundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup leher Kyungsoo dan membuat jalur dengan jilatan menuju telinganya. Jongin mengigit lembut telinga Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Melepaskannya, kemudian Jongin berbicara, napasnya yang hangat menyapu lembut rambut Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, sayang, kau membuatku gila, kau tahu itu? Kau tak tahu seberapa berat aku mengontrol diriku sendiri agar tidak menyetubuhimu dengan kasar layaknya pria gila."

Kyungsoo melentingkan tubuhnya, mendukung Jongin. "Tak perlu menahan diri. Setubuhi aku," Kyungsoo memohon.

Menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas untuk melihat ke dalam mata Kyungsoo, Jongin berkata, "Oh, tentu aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kali ini aku akan menikmati tiap momen yang terjadi. Aku akan menikmati waktuku dalam menyayangimu malam ini."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk berargumen saat Jongin memposisikan pinggulnya, memasukkan ereksinya hingga menyentuh dan menggosok klitoris Kyungsoo, dan argumen wanita itu berubah menjadi erangan nada tinggi.

"Tak boleh bicara. Hanya merasakan." Jongin mengulangi gerakan itu, membuat Kyungsoo melihat bintang-bintang. "Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia akan menyetujui apapun selama Jongin tetap melakukan gerakan itu padanya.

Jongin mencium ke bawah tubuh Kyungsoo, meninggalkan jejak basah di atas payudaranya, turun ke bawah rusuknya, dan melewati perutnya. Tangan Jongin membuka paha Kyungsoo lebar, membuka selebar-lebarnya. Kyungsoo melirik tubuhnya saat Jongin meletakkan kepalanya tepat di atas pelvisnya, napasnya berhembus di atas kulitnya yang basah dan mengirimkan sensasi getar kenikmatan yang membuat putingnya mengeras.

Saat ini Jongin membuka matanya, menaikan tingkat keintiman ke dalam setiap aksinya di mulai dengan memberikan jilatan panjang di inti Kyungsoo.

"Salah satu hal yang kusukai adalah membawamu ke batas orgasme," kata Jongin, suaranya rendah dan kasar. "Ekspresimu sesaat sebelum kau orgasme adalah kecantikan yang murni."

Jilatan lain dari lidah Jongin dengan jentikkan di atas klitorisnya.

"Oh!"

"Benar begitu, sayang. Lihatlah aku. Lihat aku bercinta denganmu menggunakan mulutku."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Jongin sebelum melakukan apa yang ia maksud dengan baik. Jongin menjilat dan menghisap layaknya ia sedang mencium bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya masuk ke dalam intinya, menggumamkan apresiasi pada rasa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas selimut. Pinggulnya mulai menghentak secara insting melawan lidah Jongin, membutuhkan gerakan yang konsisten diklitorisnya untuk menyamai denyut di dalam yang semakin cepat.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku butuh kau di dalam tubuhku," Kyungsoo berteriak. "Jongin, please!"

"Belum," kata Jongin dengan suara yang sama tersiksanya dengan Kyungsoo. "Batas. Kau belum sampai disana."

Apa Jongin bercanda? Kyungsoo sangat merasakan di sudah dalam batas. Jika Kyungsoo tak mendapatkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya dalam beberapa detik, Kyungsoo akan lepas kendali.

Jongin menggantikan lidahnya dengan dua jari, dengan cepat menggosok tonjolan syaraf sensitif sementara mulutnya menghisap bibir kemaluan Kyungsoo dan menggigit paha bagian dalamnya. Kilauan keringat kini melapisi tubuh Kyungsoo dan aroma gairah Kyungsoo tercium di udara mengkonfirmasi keahlian oral Jongin. Jongin membuat Kyungsoo hampir gila dan menikmati tiap detiknya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan selimut untuk menstimulasi putingnya dan meramas payudaranya sendiri. Kyungsoo terlalu minder untuk bermain dengan bagian tubuhnya sendiri sebelumnya, tapi keinginan untuk menyentuh bagian-bagian itu terlalu besar. Puntiran yang Kyungsoo berikan pada putingnya langsung berdampak pada pusatnya, dan ketegangan diperutnya mengencang lagi dan lagi.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai tidak fokus, tapi ia mendengar Jongin meraung, "Luar biasa indah" sambil bergerak ke atas dan memasuki tubuhnya saat Kyungsoo mencapai batas yang ia maksud dan melewatinya.

Tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo berteriak dan melenting ke arah Jongin saat bagian dalam tubuhnya meledak dan melesakkan ereksi besar Jongin yang kini memenuhi lubang kosong dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerang di leher Kyungsoo dan mengencangkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh Kyungsoo saat terusan tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang dan bergetar yang mengirimkan gelombang ke seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kakinya hingga akar rambutnya.

"Sialan, kau terasa luar biasa."

Kyungsoo menyetujuinya, tapi bahkan kata paling simple tampak sulit diucapkan baginya. Saat Kyungsoo sadarkan diri, terbungkus dalam euforia yang tak pernah ia tahu ada, mulut Jongin menangkap mulutnya dalam ciuman yang manis dan lemah.

Hilang dalam paska klimaks yang berkabut dan tarian sensual lidah mereka, tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang merespon ketika Jongin mulai menarik, ereksinya yang besar menggosok dinding sensitif kemaluannya.

Setelah Jongin hampir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, ia kembali masuk, pelan dan hati-hati, hingga Kyungsoo menerima seluruh kejantanannya lagi. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menyudahi ciuman mereka. Sensasinya terlalu berlebihan, terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo tak kan pernah selamat.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin dan mendorong dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan bayi burung, matanya memohon. "Jongin, aku tak bisa..."

"Shh," kata Jongin di bibir Kyungsoo. "Ya, kau bisa." Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, mengaitkan jemari mereka, dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Kyungsoo saat ia mulai menarik tubuhnya lagi. Menahan dirinya sendiri di pintu masuk tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin berbisik, "Percaya padaku."

Itu bukanlah pernyataan arogan. Menatap ke dalam mata Jongin, Kyungsoo menyadari itu adalah permohonan. Sama halnya Jongin mengatakan, Percaya padaku untuk memberimu kepuasan. Percaya padaku untuk menjagamu. Dan Kyungsoo berharap, Percaya padaku untuk mencintaimu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Bibir Jongin menghantam bibirnya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan saat Jongin memasukkan tubuh sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo berpikir cepat bahwa ini pasti merupakan definisi dari nikmat yang sakit, ingin mendorong Jongin menjauh dan menariknya mendekat pada saat bersamaan.

Tapi hanya perlu beberapa saat sebelum kenikmatan mencengkramnya dan yang ia pikirkan adalah rasa dari tubuh Jongin bergerak dalam tubuhnya, melengkapi Kyungsoo seperti tak ada hal lain yang bisa melakukannya.

Waktu berhenti, putaran dunia berhenti dalam dunia mereka sendiri ketika mereka bercinta selamanya. Tubuh mereka, keringat licin, bergerak menjadi satu, sama carinya dengan ombak lautan yang bergulung.

Gerakan tubuh Jongin yang perlahan dan menyiksa akhirnya musnah, pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat, napas mereka menjadi lebih pendek. Akhirnya ketegangan yang familiar mulai terkumpul dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, membesar dan menyebar dengan tiap hentakan kejantanan Jongin hingga gairahnya menghabisi Kyungsoo, memilikinya.

Tak dapat di percaya, Kyungsoo datang lagi, nama Jongin terkuak dari bibirnya. Tapi mengingat yang terakhir membawa Kyungsoo dengan intensitas yang kejam, orgasme kali ini membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam ketidaksadaran yang sempurna yang tampak tak kan berakhir.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo," erang Jongin, ototnya menegang dan gemetar bersamaan dengan ejakulasinya. Dan saat Jongin menebarkan benih di dalam tubuh wanita itu, Kyungsoo membayangkan Jongin juga menyebarkan cinta dihatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan membiarkan dirinya mengingat setiap detail dari semua ini. Bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo terasa pas di lekuk bahunya. Bagaimana, ketika malam hari, wanita itu menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas pinggulnya, seakan-akan ia takut Jongin akan melarikan diri apabila ia tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana rambut Kyungsoo menutupi lengannya, serta tangan wanita itu yang bersandar di atas dadanya.

Mereka bercinta dan mengobrol selama berjam-jam tadi malam, menjajaki satu sama lain dengan cara yang tak pernah dilakukan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Bahkan meski akhirnya Jongin sadar jika ia mencintai wanita itu, ia tahu waktunya sangat terbatas, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan fantasinya bermain dalam bayang-bayang malam. Ia ingin terus terjaga, untuk memanfaatkan setiap detik waktunya bersama Kyungsoo, tapi akhirnya mereka tertidur ketika jam menunjukan dini hari. Dan saat ini, cahaya matahari pagi menerobos melalui jendela kamar tidur, mengusir jauh-jauh fantasinya, dan kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Hai."

Suara serak Kyungsoo di pagi hari membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Namun ketika wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jongin dengan senyuman nakal, jantungnya mungkin sudah berhenti sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan dagunya diatas tangan Jongin dan tampak puas memperhatikan sosok pria itu. Bulu mata indahnya tampak menutup setengah dan bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena tidur, atau mungkin karena ciuman dan gigitan Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, dan bahkan tampak kusut di beberapa bagian, namun tetap membingkai wajahnya dengan indah.

"Hai juga. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Senyuman nakal Kyungsoo berubah menjadi senyuman lebar layaknya kucing Cheshire. "Sangat nyenyak." Ia bergerak sedikit dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Jongin sebelum kembali meringkuk di sisi pria itu dan mengerang. "Bisakah kita mengambil hari libur dan tetap berada di tempat tidur?"

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pertanyaan yang lebih baik untuk menyadarkan sebuah kenyataan bahwa Jongin tidak hidup dengan standar normal yang mana sesekali membolos bukanlah masalah besar. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mencium ujung kepala Kyungsoi, memberikan satu remasan terakhir sebelum berajak dari tempat tidur.

Jongin meraih jeansnya dan menghentaknya sambil berkata, "Maaf sayang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil hari libur, dan kita tidur terlalu larut."

"Ugh, kurasa kau benar. Oke, ini rencananya," katanya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi. "Kau bisa lari pagi dan saat kau kembali aku sudah selesai dengan yogaku, meminum kafein yang kuperlukan untuk hari ini, dan melakukan beberapa panggilan telepon."

Jongin meraih kemejanya dan menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka ketika ia mendengar air dari westafel mengalir. "Panggilan telepon apa?"

Kyungsoo muncul dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi yang pendek, menyikat gigi dan tersenyum. Berhenti cukup lama untuk bicara dengan mulut penuh pasta gigi, "Aku harus membatalkan kencanku malam ini dengan Sehun sebelum aku lupa. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika dia datang lalu aku membatalkannya?" kemudian Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan nada bernyanyi yang lucu. "Kaa-ccaauu." Katanya sambil kembali ke kamar mandi.

Jongin tertegun mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo tentang pembatalan kencannya dengan pria itu ... tapi hanya bajingan egois yang tak ingin melihat wanita yang dicintainya terlihat bahagia, meskipun itu berarti ia tidak bisa bersama wanita itu. Sial. Jongin membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk mengucapkan tiga kata tersulit yang tidak pernah diucapkannya.

"Kau tidak harus membatalkannya."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu yang setengah terbuka, kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia menarik sikat gigi dari mulutnya lagi. "Apa maksudmu aku " busa biru menetes dari dagunya. " Ih, tunggu."

Ketika Kyungsoo kembali menunduk untuk meludah dan membilas mulutnya, Jongin melirik sekilas bayangan dirinya di cermin rias, dan hampir saja ia memberikan sebuah pukulan untuk menghancurkan bayangannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, aku seharusnya tidak membatalkannya?"

Jongin berbalik untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri beberapa kaki jauhnya, melingkarkan kedua tangan kedadanya seolah-olah memberikan sebuah pelukan dukungan pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jongin, yang ia pikir akan sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh mantannya yang pecundang itu. bersiap-siap untuk terluka sekali lagi.

Jongin bersumpah ia bisa merasakan sebuah pisau panas menghujam ke dalam perutnya ketika ia melihat mata lemah lembut abu-abu milik Kyungsoo. ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia belum bisa mendiskusikan ini. Sialnya, ia bahkan tak yakin diskusi macam apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia harus keluar dan menjernihkan pikirannya, secepat mungkin.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan hanya beberapa langkah, memberikan sebuah kecupan di keningnya dan berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengan pria ini. Maksudku, hanya satu kali kencan, dan kemudian dicampakkan di hari kedua?" Jongin menaruh tangan di atas jantungnya. "Sebagai sesama pria, biarkan aku mengatakan, 'Ouch.' Makan malam dengan seorang pria untuk kedua kalinya tampak seperti sebuah harga yang harus dibayar untuk menghindari kemungkinan bunuh diri yang mengerikan."

Kyungsoo tertawa lebar sambil mendengus yang membuat jantung Jongin serasa nyeri, dan kemudian mendorong dadanya dengan main-main. "Kau berlebihan. Cepat Lari, dan kita akan bicara lagi ketika kau kembali." Katanya sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas berat. Bencana dapat dihindari ... untuk saat ini.

Jongin berganti dengan pakaian olah raganya dan dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di trotoar. Cahaya panas menjelang siang itu membakar tubuhnya lebih parah dari pada biasanya. Ritme sepatunya yang menginjak tanah tidak membuatnya tenang kali ini, malah terasa seperti hitung mundur pada bom waktu. Terus menghitung mundur hingga ia harus menerima Kyungsoo dengan keputusannya.

Pemikiran bahwa ia harus meninggalkan wanita itu membuat perutnya mual, dan otot-ototnya menegang.

Sebelum ia pergi untuk bertemu ayahnya, ia secara iseng memikirkan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo kembali bersamanya ke Vegas. Dan meskipun ia tahu ayahnya hanyalah seorang pria tua pesimis dengan sudut pandang yang sempit, ia tetap tidak bisa mendiskreditkan apapun yang ayahnya katakan.

Kyungsoo tentu tidak cocok dengan deskripsi seorang wanita yang menyukai gaya hidup seorang petarung. Ibu Jongin adalah salah satu yang masuk ke dalam kategori itu, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menyukai kota kecilnya dan menjadi salah satu dari segelintir fisioterapis di daerahnya, yang dengan begitu akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk benar-benar mengenal pasiennya. Dan meskipun Kyungsoo adalah salah satu orang yang paling tidak terorganisir yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini, ia tahu wanita itu juga menyukai rutinitas. Kyungsoo senang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan dan kapan harus melakukannya. Mencoba hal baru dan spontanitas dua hal yang Jongin luar biasa banggakan namun bagi Kyungsoo sendiri tidaklah mudah.

Membawanya ke Vegas akan menjadi sebuah gegar budaya yang besar baginya. Tentu dia akan bisa kembali melakukan rutinitas yang selama ini ia lakukan di sini, tapi rutinitas Kyungsoo tidak akan mencakup kebersamaan mereka ketika ia sibuk mempersiapkan pertarungan. Jongin menghabiskan hampir semua waktunya untuk berlatih, mengidealkan berat badan, dan mempelajari bagaimana untuk mengalahkan lawan yang berikutnya. Hanya akan ada sedikit waktu yang tersisa dalam rutinitas sehari-harinya selain jatuh ke tempat tidur, hanya untuk bangun keesokan harinya, dan melakukan semua itu lagi.

Belum lagi melakukan perjalanan, untuk publisitas. Cerita omong kosong yang dicetak oleh tabloid-tabloid. Semua itu adalah penghalang dalam hubungannya. Ia sudah sering melihat itu terjadi pada beberapa orang. Stres yang muncul akan menyebabkan pertengkaran dan pihak wanita berubah menjadi getir, membenci olah raga yang di lakukan oleh pasangan mereka, dan akhirnya, membenci pasangannya sendiri.

Hal itu akan membunuhnya jika ia melihat sosok manis Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tampak letih dan kesal, semua itu hanya karena ia tidak tahan hidup tanpa Kyungsoo. Hanya karena wanita itu sempurna untuknya, bukan berarti dia harus selalu berada di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkan jauh lebih baik dari itu. Ia pantas berada tak hanya di dalam hati seorang pria, tapi juga dalam kehidupannya. Seseorang yang sesekali bisa membolos hanya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dengannya, yang memiliki karir yang sukses dan tidak melibatkan resiko kemungkinan terkena gegar otak atau tercekik.

Seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

Saat ia mengitari tikungan terakhir menuju ke apartemen, ia memperlambat langkahnya, mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah-olah bisa membebaskannya rasa perih yang memilin perutnya. Tapi seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya, semua itu hanya terasa makin buruk. Ia akan sangat beruntung jika bisa mandi tanpa harus menyentuh toilet.

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Jongin merasa takut untuk bertarung.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di meja dapur, kepalanya bertumpu pada satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk meja, mengikuti irama lagu tema The Lone Ranger sambil menunggu Jongin muncul dari kamar tidurnya.

Setelah jogging Jongin memberikan lambaian setengah hati sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan saat ini ia sudah berada di kamarnya selama setidaknya dua puluh menit, yang artinya 18 menit lebih lama dari biasanya hanya untuk mengganti sebuah celana pendek dan t-shirt. Dan jadi beginilah Kyungsoo sekarang, merasa ketakutan, tentu saja. Tampaknya jatuh cinta bisa mengubahnya menjadi seorang remaja neurotik (gangguan urat saraf). Yippee. (Istilah bersorak)

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mendengar pintu di ujung lorong terbuka. Ia meraih pena dan berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada teka-teki Sudoku di depannya dan menulis nomor secara acak. Syukurlah mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang teka-teki matematika, atau pria itu akan tahu jika ia hanya berpura-pura. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengerjakan satupun dengan benar meskipun seandainya hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu.

Ketika ia berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin di ambang pintu dapur Kyungsoo lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan pria itu tahu betapa hadirannya membuatnya gila. ia berdeham.

Kyungsoo mendongak dari korannya dengan sebuah senyuman ... yang langsung menghilang ketika ia melihat tas di tangan Jongin, serta raut wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Taecyeon kalau Kasper sudah kembali, jadi ia ingin aku kembali ke kamp untuk menyelesaikan pelatihanku sebelum pertarungan melawan Sanchu."

"Oh." Kyungsoo mengabaikan sengatan yang sedikit menghancurkan harga dirinya atas sindiran bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik seperti orang lain, dan memandang situasi itu secara logis. "Well, itu bagus. Sangat penting bagimu untuk kembali ke rutinitas dan lingkungan normalmu."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuanmu, Kyung. Kau adalah fisioterapis yang sangat sempurna. Kau sudah menciptakan sebuah keajaiban dengan bahuku. Aku tak mungkin sembuh secepat ini dengan orang lain. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Terima kasih." Menenangkan harga dirinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat. "Aku mengerti, sungguh. Dan karena aku masih punya waktu liburan, aku akhirnya bisa melihat Vegas!"

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Aku tak akan punya waktu untuk bersama denganmu seperti di sini. Semuanya akan sangat berbeda di sana. Aku tak akan bisa membawamu bepergian. Kau akan terjebak di tempatku sepanjang hari, setiap hari."

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Apakah Jongin benar-benar khawatir bahwa dirinya akan membuat Kyungsoo marah jika ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghiburnya? "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi berkeliling sendiri di siang hari."

Jongin mengusapkan tangannya ke bagian depan rambutnya dan menyeretnya hingga ke wajahnya menandakan kefrustasiannya. "Aku akan menjadi sangat lelah di malam hari untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Kyungsoo. Ini seakan kau tidak melihatku sama sekali."

No. no, no, no. Ia tidak sedang melakukan apa yang wanita itu pikirkan. Kyungsoo berdiri dan bersidekap, menyipitkan matanya penuh peringatan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini Jongin? Kau berusaha sangat keras untuk membuatku tetap berada di rumah. Dengan alasan yang benar-benar konyol, jika boleh kutambahkan."

"Dengar, kumohon jangan membuat ini jadi lebih sulit. Kau tahu aku sangat peduli padamu, tapi ini," Jongin menunjuk bolak-balik diri mereka berdua beberapa kali "hanya sementara. Ingat?"

"Ingat? Ya Jongin, aku ingat. Aku juga masih ingat ketika tadi malam semuanya berubah. Kau tidak akan berdiri di sana dan menyangkal semua itu, kan?"

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa menit atau detik? Sial, mungkin sudah satu jam, Kyungsoo tak tahu dengan tidak ada gerakan apapun darinya selain gerakan otot-otot di rahangnya. Dan itu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Urusan yang sangat besar. Dan Kyungsoo akan segera meledak.

Akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan dengan kata-kata setajam samurai. "Semalam sangatlah menyenangkan. Sama seperti semua malam-malam lainnya. Tapi kesepakatan itu berakhir sekarang. Kau menginginkan perhatian dari Sehun dan membuatnya tertarik padamu yang mana semua berhasil aku sudah memenuhi bagian kesepakatan itu. Bagianmu adalah membantuku sembuh pada waktunya untuk kembali bertarung memperebutkan sabuk juara, dan itu juga sudah terpenuhi. Jadi sudah selesai."

"Tidak, ini belum selesai! Kau kabur seperti pengecut terkutuk, itulah yang terjadi. Jangan ada alasan omong kosong bahwa kau mengikuti aturan pada apa yang kau sebut sebagai kesepakatan kita." Adrenalin berdengung melalui pembuluh darahnya, membuatnya sedikit pusing, tapi Kyungsoo hanya sedikit bersandar ke kursi kayu untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan menekankan kata-katanya. "Ada banyak hal yang berubah di antara kita, Jongin. Kau tahu itu, dan aku juga tahu."

"Kuakui semuanya berubah dari urusan klinis menjadi urusan personal, tapi memang akan sangat sulit untuk menghindarinya. Bercinta dengan seseorang yang kau pedulikan adalah hal yang personal. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mendasari sebuah hubungan jangka panjang, kau tahu itu."

Suara mereka meninggi, dan di suatu sudut di pikirannya, ada sebuah peringatan yang cukup keras seandainya Mrs. Egan akan mengetuk pintunya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, memanggil kakaknya. Tapi Jongin tak peduli.

"Bagaimana dengan cinta, Brengsek? Bukankah itu cukup? karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu!"

Dunia terdiam. Bahkan detak jam di dinding pun tidak berani membuat suara ketika mereka berdua saling bersitatap. Mungkin waktu sudah berhenti. Mungkin inilah saatnya di mana malaikat akan muncul tiba-tiba untuk memberikannya nasihat bijak atau memberinya kesempatan untuk memutar balikan waktu ke beberapa menit yang lalu hingga ia bisa menarik semua kata-kata yang membuatnya merasa begitu rapuh di sepanjang hidupnya.

Mata Jongin tampak membeku, mirip seperti apa yang Kyungsoo bayangkan selama ini ketika Jongin menatap lawannya sebelum wasit menyerukan tanda pertarungan dimulai. Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat matanya seperti itu sebelumnya, dan itu membunuhnya. Kemudian Jongin bicara, dan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia salah ...

"Kau mencintai mantan suamimu juga, Kyung. Lihatlah apa yang kau dapatkan."

Bukan hanya matanya yang membunuhnya, tapi kata-kata pria itu juga.

"Keluar," Kyungsoo berhasil menyingkirkan gumpalan di tenggorokannya dan berkedip, berusaha menahan air matanya. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Tanpa permintaan maaf. Tanpa keraguan. Jongin berbalik dan enam langkah selanjutnya, ia sudah keluar dari hidup wanita itu. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	18. Chapter 18

**Seducing Cinderella**

 **by**

 **Gina L. Max well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Genre : funny, sweet, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berminggu-minggu, bukan bertahun-tahun. Jongin harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri hanya beberapa minggu ia keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Terasa sangat lama. Kadang, saat ia sendirian di malam hari, berbaring di ranjang ukuran king California-nya yang sekarang anehnya terasa kosong setelah ia senang dengan cara Kyungsoo memeluknya di ranjang queen milik Kyungsoo, ia curiga mungkin semua itu hanya khayalannya.

Tapi ia teringat akan malam terakhir mereka bersama. Bagaimana Kyungsoo meresponnya saat ia bercinta dengan pelan dan lembut yang belum pernah ia lakukan dengan wanita lain. Sepertinya tak akan pernah ia lakukan lagi pada wanita manapun.

Bulan-bulan mereka bersama terasa sangat nyata, dan sekarang kehidupannya tanpa Kyungsoo terasa sangat hampa.

Segera setelah ia pulang ke Vegas, ia langsung tenggelam dalam rutinitas sesi latihannya dan juga beberapa sesi dengan spesialis fisioterapis bersama Kasper. Meskipun pria itu adalah dokter yang handal dan bahu Jongin sudah mendekati sempurna sebelumnya di pertarungan besarnya, ia harus mengekang dirinya sendiri supaya ia tidak membandingkan yang Kasper sudah lakukan dengan teknik milik Kyungsoo.

Ia terus-menerus memikirkan Kyungsoo dan ia mendapati dirinya sendiri menyebut nama Kyungsoo setiap kali ia membuka mulut besarnya. Hingga pada suatu ketika ia memutuskan lebih aman untuk berkomunikasi secara tidak langsung seperti mendengus. Sial, itu berguna untuk orang purba, kenapa ia tidak?

Ini adalah hari sebelum pertarungan. Secara fisik, ia dalam kondisi sangat baik. Ia dalam kondisi fisik yang bagus, bahunya cukup membaik, dan berat badannya saat penimbangan hari ini tercatat 202 pound.

Namun secara mental, ia tak pernah merasa lebih kacau lagi dari sekarang. Normalnya saat mendekati pertarungan yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah bayangan dirinya menyerang lawannya. Tapi yang melintas dipikirannya sekarang adalah bayangan ekspresi terluka milik Kyungsoo saat ia dengan sengaja merenggut jantung Kyungsoo dari dadanya.

Jongin menggeram, rasa frustasinya dengan cepat berubah menjadi kemarahan murni, sampai ia berteriak seperti seorang Sparta yang siap berperang. Ia mengambil medicine ball (bola untuk berlatih) yang ada di kakinya dan melemparnya ke tembok gym dimana ada beberapa teman timnya yang berdiri di samping target imajinernya.

"Woa!" teriak Taemin saat ia terlonjak dari tembok. "Apa masalahmu, Kim?"

Yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf dan membiarkannya saja. Sayangnya pengukur hal baik sedang rusak tak bisa diperbaiki. "Mungkin kau, Lee" katanya saat ia bertatap muka dengan pria itu.

"Atau mungkin juga kau yang marah karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengejar gadis yang selalu kau bicarakan sampai bolamu menjadi nyeri."

Otak Jongin langsung beralih ke mode stand-by saat tubuhnya yang mengambil alih. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya ia luar biasa murka dan memukul pinggul temannya, menjatuhkannya ke karpet dengan raungan keras mengimbangi suara darah yang terpompa di telinganya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu disana banyak tangan-tangan yang menjauhkannya dari Taemin dan pria-pria yang meneriakkan hal berbeda secara bersamaan jadi ia tak tahu dengan jelas.

"Cukup! Hentikan dan mandilah sebelum aku memberi beberapa jam kardio untuk menguras energi kalian." Taecyeon. Akhirnya suara yang menyadarkannya. Jongin menepis beberapa tangan terakhir yang memeganginya dan pergi mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Kim! di kantorku, sekarang."

Jongin berputar dan menatap pelatihnya. "Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu. menenangkanku. Mengerti, pesan diterima. Aku mau pulang."

"Hey! Aku belum memberikanmu pesan yang harus kau terima. Bawa dirimu ke kantorku."

Mengepalkan tangan dan mengeretakkan giginya, Jongin berjalan ke arah kantor pelatihnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tamu. Taecyeon mengikutinya, menutup pintunya dan duduk di samping kursinya, membungkuk ke depan dengan siku di lututnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mengganggumu, nak?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," Jongin berkata saat sambil bersedekap. Saat pria tua itu hanya menatapnya, ia menunjuk tangannya ke arah gym. "Aku mencoba fokus dalam pertarunganku dan mereka mengejekku tentang sesuatu. Mereka lebih tahu dari pada itu, Pelatih."

"Aku melihat apa yang terjadi. Kau hampir memotong kepala Taemin dengan medicine ball."

Jongin memalingkan kepalanya, tidak dapat menatap mata biru langit milik lelaki tua itu. Ia tahu ia bertingkah seperti orang brengsek dan ia akan minta maaf pada Taemin nanti tapi Jongin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Jongin." Nada yang Taecyeon gunakan padanya berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu seharian sampai Jongin memberikan apa yang ia mau. Dengan helaan nafas menyerah Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pelatihn ya. "Saat kau kembali dari Reno aku kagum dengan peningkatan kondisi fisikmu. Aku khawatir tanpa rutinitas normalmu kau akan menjadi lemah di tengah-tengah, tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik dan kau kembali pada kami sesehat kuda dan sekuat sapi jantan."

"Tapi secara mental " Taecyeon menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak beberapa kali. "Secara mental kau kembali dengan sedikit bersikap aneh, dan aku punya kecurigaan ini pasti berhubungan dengan fisioterapis wanita yang bersamamu. Apa aku benar?"

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya atau dimana memulainya. Jadi ia tidak menjawab.

"Oke, baik. Aku akan mengatakan yang kukira," kata Taecyeon, bersandar dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan gadis DO itu, tapi kau memutuskan bahwa kau tidak cukup baik untuknya, jadi bukannya mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan tapi kau mungkin malah mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang mengacaukannya sebelum kau kembali ke sini. Seberapa dekat perkiraanku?"

Menekan kakinya, Jongin menggeser tangan yang masih berada di wajahnya lalu mengaitkannya di belakang leher. "Tepat sekali."

"Kupikir juga begitu," kata Taecyeon, bangkit dari kursinya. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Jongin menjatuhkan tangannya dan menyipitkan mata pada pelatihnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku punya rencana?"

"Kau tak pernah pergi dalam pertarungan atau masalah tanpa rencana." Taecyeon menaikan pinggulnya ke meja dan mengeluarkan permen mint lalu mengganti dengan rokok ke mulutnya. "Tapi jika caramu bertingkah sebagai indikasinya, rencanamu pastilah buruk."

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang. Ketika kau punya keyakinan pada rencanamu kau tak akan bersikap berbeda seperti kau yang biasanya. Rencana kita pada pertarungan sangat kuat. Tapi kau tetap mengacaukannya. Ergo (Tapi) "

Jongin menaikkan alisnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berkata 'ergo'?"

"Ya, aku mengatakannya, sok pintar ergo, rencanamu buruk."

Jongin tak dapat membantah logika pria itu. Dia benar. Saat Jongin memiliki rencana yang bagus, tak ada yang dapat mengganggunya. Bukan trik menyesatkan yang dilemparkan lawan padanya di media, bukan cedera yang ia tahu bisa ia sembuhkan setelah pertarungan, tidak ada.

"Rencanaku buruk karena aku tak punya satu pun. Tak peduli apapun yang kucoba aku tidak menemukan solusi untuk membuat kami bahagia."

Taecyeon menggosok janggutnya saat ia sedang memikirkan tentang —well, apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Hmm. Ya, aku bisa melihat bagaimana itu bisa mengganggumu."

Jongin melangkah kearah jendela interior kantor dan menatap keluar pada segala hal yang telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya selama yang bisa ia ingat. Ring untuk bertarung, alas untuk bergulat, padded dummies (sasaran pukul buatan), samsak, angkat beban, dan mesin kardio. Perasaan ketidakacuhan menetap di tengah dadanya seperti beban berat. Ia merasakannya akhir-akhir ini saat masuk ke gym. Bahkan bukan bau yang familiar dan suara yang membawa ketertarikan seperti biasanya.

Ia mengangkat bahu, merasakan ketegangan di bahunya. "Yang sudah ya sudah, Taecyeon. Kyungsoo tidak akan cocok dengan kehidupan ini. jika aku membawanya kedalamnya, ia akhirnya hanya akan pergi. Ia layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Lebih baik dari seorang petarung."

"Oh,Tuhan." Taecyeon kembali ke kursinya dan menunjuk satu kursi untuk Jongin. "Duduklah." Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, Jongin melakukan seperti yang ia bilang. "Sekarang aku ingin kau mendengarkanku baik-baik. Aku yakin kau tahu sebelumnya, tapi aku tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, jadi begini: Kau tau aku dan Soohyun tidak dapat memiliki anak sendiri. Sial, itulah kenapa ia seorang guru dan aku memutuskan untuk mengurus anak muda sepertimu."

"Sekarang aku peduli pada semua petarungku jika aku tidak, mereka akan keluar dan mencari pelatih baru tapi kau sudah lama bersamaku, dan kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Dan tidak ada anakku yang punya citra diri sebegitu kacaunya. Itulah yang ayahmu katakan padamu, yang terjadi terjadilah, dan itu semua adalah omong kosong."

"Taecyeon, sebelum aku datang dia sudah setengah jatuh cinta pada ahli bedah ortopedi. Pria itu mengajaknya berkencan dan menginginkan lebih. Dia punya uang, tampang menarik, dan memiliki kesamaan dengannya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku sudah datang sebagai pihak yang tidak diunggulkan! Dalam skema besar apa yang wanita cari dari seorang pria, Dr. brengsek itu menang telak."

"Di atas kertas. Dia hanya menang di atas kertas, nak." Taecyeon condong kedepan dan tersenyum. "Apa yang selalu kukatakan padamu, kartu truf apa yang harus dimiliki dalam setiap pertarungan?"

Jongin membalas tatapan tajam pelatihnya dan mulai melihat secercah cahaya diujung lorong panjang yang gelap dimana dia berada selama berminggu-minggu ini. "Hati. Setiap petarung dapat menang melawan rintangan apapun jika ia lebih memiliki hati dibanding lawannya."

Taecyeon menepuk bahunya dan duduk kembali dengan seringaian puas. "Tepat. Dan kau tidak hanya memiliki hati, nak, aku bertaruh kau juga akan mendapatkan gadis itu, jika kau menginginkannya. Tapi itu terserah padamu. Sekarang, pulang dan istirahatlah. Apapun yang kau putuskan kau masih tetap punya pertarungan besok dan aku ingin pikiranmu fokus atau kau akan kalah. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Sir," jawabnya sambil berdiri. Saat ia membuka pintu pelatihnya memanggil namanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku disini untukmu. Semoga berhasil, nak."

Itu terdengar normal. Setiap orang mendengar berapa kali dalam hidupnya. Tapi, ini seakan pertama kalinya Jongin pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Ia mencoba bicara atau berguman "terima kasih" pasti sudah cukup tapi tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat, belum lagi matanya yang mulai berair. Sebelum ia benar-benar menangis ia memberi pelatihnya anggukan singkat dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menduduki kursi secara terbalik dengan pergelangan tangan ditopang pada sandarannya saat Kasper membalut seputar tangan dan jarinya dengan perban atletik, menyiapkan pertarungannya dengan Sanchu.

Semalaman dan hampir seharian ia mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya tentang situasinya dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan yang tak bisa ia putuskan beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi ketika Jongin sudah mengambil keputusan dia jadi begitu tenang.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan Kasper menatap Jongin. Beberapa petarung benci ada gangguan sebelum bertarung. Jongin tak pernah menjadi orang yang butuh menenggelamkan diri dengan musik yang meledak ditelinganya saat ia melompat-lompat disekitar ruangan, mempersiapkan diri. Ia lebih seperti ular yang bersembunyi di rerumputan. Diam, sabar, dan intropeksif sampai pintu cage tertutup di belakangnya dan itulah saatnya untuk beraksi.

Jongin mengangguk ke arah Kasper yang kemudian memanggil orang itu untuk masuk.

Beranggapan bahwa itu salah satu rekan setimnya yang ingin nongkrong diruangan itu dengannya, ia tidak mendongak. Tapi pada saat suara pertama dari pria itu, kepala Jongin mendongak saat melihat ayahnya berdiri di pintu masuk, meremas topi kotak-kotak di tangannya.

"Hei," kata Jongkook sebelum membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku disini, jadi..."

Kasper merobek gulungan plester dan mengencangkan ujungnya dengan beberapa tepukan keras. "Kau sudah siap, Kim. Kau punya waktu kurang lebih setengah jam." Melirik ayah Jongin, Kasper menambahkan, "Aku akan mengatakan pada timmu untuk menunggu di luar aula."

"Terima kasih Kasper." Ia menunggu pintu tertutup sebelum berdiri dan melihat pria yang belum pernah datang dalam pertarungan profesional Jongin sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau disini, Kim?"

"Dengar, jika kau ingin aku pergi "

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku hanya ingin tahu...kenapa baru sekarang?"

Sikap defensif Jongkook terpancar darinya, bahunya agak membungkuk, matanya yang ada di bawah topi sangat tersiksa di tangannya yang menua. Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki tua itu mendesah, menggosok belakang kepalanya dengan tangan, dan menatap Jongin.

"Saat ibumu pergi, aku merasa ia merenggut jantungku dan mebawa pergi bersamanya. Aku bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun lagi. Dan kurasa termasuk padamu." Dengan berat Jongkook berjalan di salah satu sofa dan duduk. "Aku luar biasa marah padanya, dan melihatmu sama seperti..."

Jongkook menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang bicara pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mengutarakan pikirannya, tapi terlihat jelas apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "Kurasa aku berpikir jika aku cukup keras padamu sampai kau membuktikan teoriku benar dan menyerah —sama seperti saat dia menyerah dengan kita."

Jongin menduduki kursi yang tadi dipakainya, takut bahwa tanpa dukungannya, ia akan jatuh karena syok. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahnya. Meskipun Jongin selalu mengira alasan kelakuan ayahnya, untuk mendengarnya secara langsung darinya hampir seperti mimpi.

Kekuatan merembes di tubuh kekar ayahnya, dan dengan rahang terkatup dan mata coklatnya terkunci pada Jongin, keteguhannya sangat terasa. "tapi apapun yang pernah kulakukan, kau tak pernah menyerah. Dan aku sangat menghormatimu karenanya."

Jongin menolak menyadari rasa menyengat dibalik matanya, tapi itu lebih sulit untuk memecahkan es yang mengubur perasaan untuk ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Kurasa aku mendapatkannya dari ayahku dalam hal itu."

Ayahnya menelan dengan susah dan berkedip beberapa kali sampai cairan yang menyelubungi matanya tidak ada lagi disana. Lalu ia berdiri dan memakai topinya yang sekarang sudah kusut di kepalanya. "Mungkin saat kau ada di kota, kita dapat minum bir atau apapun."

Bersosialisasi dengan ayahnya? Ide itu mengherankan. Saat ia tidak menjawabnya, pria itu melangkah ke pintu berkata, "Atau tidak, terserah. Itu hanya ide "

Jongin berdiri dengan cepat dari kursi. "Aku menyukainya."

Jongkook menarik pintu sedikit dan melihat ke belakang dengan sesuatu yang hampir seperti kelegaan, lalu menutupnya dengan anggukan kaku pada Jongin. "Semoga berhasil malam ini."

"Terima kasih, Kim."

Jongin tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia berdiri sendiri di ruang itu setelah kepergian ayahnya, tapi mungkin sudah beberapa lama karena rekannya sudah masuk dan memberitahu bahwa ini waktunya memakai sarung tangan dan keluar.

Berpikir bahwa ia pasti sedang tersesat kedalam suatu lamunan twilight zone, Jongin berbalik ke salah satu temannya dan berkata, "Pukul aku." Ketika yang ia peroleh hanyalah alis yang terangkat sebagai balasan, Jongin menepuk perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayolah!"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan memukul perutnya sekali. Ia sudah bersiap, tapi Minho memiliki pukulan sekeras palu godam jadi tetap saja membuat udara keluar dari paru-parunya. Tidak. Sungguh-sungguh bukan mimpi. Menggosok perutnya, Jongin bersungut-sungut, "Terima kasih. Kurasa."

"Kapanpun, man. Kau sudah siap?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menerima sarung tangan merah untuk dipakainya. Saat ia berjalan di lorong panjang ke arena dan teriakan penonton, Jongin merasa seperti sudah menang di pertandingan malam ini. Ayahnya sudah menawarkan semacam rekonsiliasi dan berkata ia bangga padanya. Sangat-luar-biasa.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah memenangkan pertarungan melawan Sanchu dan bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Terlihat cukup mudah, tapi keduanya akan jadi pertarung sekali seumur hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri. Satu, ia bisa bertahan menghadapi kekalahan. Kekalahan melawan petarung lain akan menghancurkan Jongin sepenuhnya, membuatnya jadi patah.

Tapi seperti kata ayahnya, Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, dan kemenangannya praktis melampaui kekalahannya. Jadi ia melakukan apa yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia bertarung seakan hidupnya dipertaruhkan. Karena kali ini, itu mungkin benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**


	19. Chapter 19

Ballroom itu menyerupai kilauan bintang di malam musim dingin di bulan Agustus. Panitia jelas sudah bekerja keras, pikir Kyungsoo. Ribuan cahaya kecil berkelip diantara beryar-yar kain tule putih yang berbentuk lengkungan indah menghiasi langit-langit dengan berlusin lampion kartas putih tergantung di atas dan memancarkan pendar cahaya.

Meja-meja tersaput kain linen, dan dilengkapi oleh poselen china, dan dikelilingi kursi berlapis linen; semua berwarna putih. Bahkan rangkaian bunga di tengah meja dan yang ditempatkan di sekeliling ruangan merupakan mawar putih, tangkainya di potong beberapa inchi dari kelopaknya dan ditempatkan di mangkok kristal pendek hingga seluruh permukaannya penuh. Tak dibutuhkan tanaman hijau sebagai dekorasi.

Warna-warni yang berada dalam ruangan hanyalah berasal dari pakaian para tamu. Bergerak diantara latar belakang berwarna putih, mereka bergemerlapan layaknya batu permata berwarna warni, dengan pengecualian para pria yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam mereka. Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka berkumpul dan bergerak dalam kelompok kecil dan hampir saja memuncratkan minuman dari hidungnya ketika menyadari mereka terlihat seperti penguin yang ber jalan di atas es di Antartika.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu jangan minum red punch itu saat mengenakan gaun berwarna putih. Terlalu beresiko. Kau harusnya meminum soda atau air."

Kyungsoo meletakkan punch itu di atas meja dihadapannya dan melirik ke arah gaun satin panjang-menyapu-lantai-nya sambil mendesah. Tahun depan, Kyungsoo harus bisa berkawan dengan seseorang dari panitia dekorasi, jadi ia tak akan berakhir dengan terlihat seperti bagian dari perabot acara. Hal baiknya adalah Kyungsoo sudah berjemur di pantai akhir minggu lalu jadi setidaknya dia lebih mencolok di bagian atas korsetnya. Tetap saja, Kyungsoo merasa tak dapat dibedakan dari sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih, menyatu sementara yang lain bersinar.

Dan bukankah itu terdengar seperti kiasan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang sudah berbaik hati untuk datang sebagai kencannya karena Kyungsoo sudah membeli dua tiket sebulan lalu dengan harapan membawa Jongin bersamanya. Luhan tentu saja bersinar dengan rambut merah-emas liarnya yang dijinakkan dengan French twist dan gaun emerald yang nampak seperti diwarnai untuk menyamakan warna asli dari matanya. Luhan menarik perhatian semua pria yang berada dalam ruangan itu tanpa susah payah. Selalu menjadi penyeimbang bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ingatkan aku lagi mengapa kau tidak mau menggunakan tiketku dan membawa salah satu dari pria dari perusahaan bersamamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari meneliti ruangan itu dengan rasa gundah.

"Ah. Itu, sayangku, karena kau memiliki keahlian yang sangat melekat yaitu tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada seseorang dan menyetujui untuk diperlakukan sebagai barang lelang layaknya seonggok daging," kata Luhan dengan ekspresi yang terlalu senang.

"Oh benar. Itu."

Mengingat acara Lelang Date-A-Doc, perut Kyungsoo melakukan gerakan akrobatik yang layak dianugrahi sebuah medali emas Olimpiade. Lelang itu dimana para tamu bisa menawar seorang staff rumah sakit untuk sebuah kencan selalu menjadi pengumpul dana terbesar dari sepanjang acara. Kyungsoo tak pernah diminta untuk berpartisipasi sebelumnya, juga tak ingin berpartisipasi. Sayangnya, salah satu peserta wanita mengidap mono (Mononucleosis) seminggu sebelum acara dan Yuri, kepala perawat yang mewujudkan setiap penggambaran dari Mrs. Claus yang pernah dikenal, memohon Kyungsoo untuk mengambil tempatnya.

Suara mikrofon mendengung dan di tepuk beberapa kali terdengar dari speaker besar di bagian kepala ruang di mana panggung sudah didirikan untuk acara tersebut. "Dapatkah saya memiliki perhatian semua orang?"

Omong-omong tentang Yuri.

Yuri yang riang dalam balutan gaun biru pucat yang indah berdiri di tengah panggung dengan program lelang di tangan.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumam Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan tangan ke perutnya.

"Ayolah," kata Luhan, meraih tangan wanita itu. "Mari kita cari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bertahan di bar, dan membuatmu merasa baik dan terpengaruh alkohol hingga nomor antrianmu naik."

"Sampai nomor naik?" Ulang Kyungsoo, percaya, kemudian santai dan memutar matanya. "Oh, maksudmu sampai giliranku."

"Duh-uh," kata Luhan sambil cekikikan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau katakan adalah frase yang tepat untuk apa yang aku rasakan. Pimpin jalannya, oh, orang bijak."

Selama setengah jam Luhan dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun berdiri dengan Kyungsoo dan menyaksikan pria dan wanita di panggil satu per satu ke panggung dan diminta untuk berdiri di sana sembari biodata singkat itu dibaca yang terdiri dari minat dan hobi mereka dengan cara pengenalan yang murahan dari acara tv Love Connection.

Sepanjang malam Kyungsoo mampu menghindari Sehun. Setelah Jongin mematahkan hatinya dan dikuatkan oleh teorinya bahwa pasangan yang tidak kompatibel akan berakhir tragis, Kyungsoo pergi berkencan dengan Sehun pada kesempatan lainnya. Meskipun dia tahu itu lebih karena dendam daripada masih percaya bahwa dia mencintai sang ahli bedah nan tampan itu, dia berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk memenuhi kualitas yang baik menurut Sehun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa cocok dengan pria itu sebagai pasangan dalam pernikahan dan kehidupan, seharusnya hal-hal berjalan hingga sejauh itu.

Tetapi pada akhir malam, semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah membandingkan setiap hal kecil yang Sehun lakukan atau katakan dengan Jongin. Dan seperti yang ia harapkan, Sehun jatuh mendapat nilai rendah di setiap tingkat. Kyungsoo bahkan akan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya di akhir malam, berharap bahwa percikan akan terjadi untuk mengimbangi kekurangan di area yang lain. Tapi itu hanya membuktikan bahwa mencium Oh Sehun adalah sama menyenangkannya seperti menekankan bibirnya ke manekin CPR, yang juga telah mengingatkan bahwa sertifikatnya berakhir karena harus di daftar ulang. Jadi setidaknya itu tidak menjadi kerugian total.

Meskipun sakitnya begitu parah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membuat dirinya menyesal telah jatuh cinta dengan Jongin. Beberapa minggu yang mereka lewati bersama-sama telah menjadi minggu terbaik dalam hidupnya. Jongin mengajarkan begitu banyak tentang diri Kyungsoo sendiri dan bagaimana menjalani hidup bukan hanya menonton dari pinggir lapangan. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih percaya diri, lebih nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dia berutang atas semua itu pada Jongin.

Jadi setelah seminggu penuh menangis dalam takaran yang tak terhitung dari Zhang Yixing es krim dan intervensi dari Luhan dan para pria Kyungsoo membangkitkan diri, merapikan dirinya, dan melihat ke masa depan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi.

Masalah terbesar Kyungsoo sekarang adalah bahwa dia dan Sehun telah melakukan peran yang terbalik. Setelah kencan tersebut Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil. Sehun membalas dengan ide-ide keagungan seperti apa hidup mereka nantinya dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk kencan lainnya. Untuk acara amal rumah sakit. Hal yang sangat Kyungsoo inginkan sejak awal.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo berada di acara amal, sendirian, dan berharap dia bisa meringkuk di apartemennya dengan satu orang yang dia yakin bukan untuknya.

Yap, dia memikirkan hal itu sambil menenggak sisa minumannya. Hidup Kyungsoo kini merupakan definisi dari ironi.

"Last but not least kami memiliki seorang wanita muda yang luar biasa yang ikut serta pada menit terakhir ketika Irene jatuh sakit, Miss Do Kyungsoo . Kemarilah, Sayang."

Kerumunan orang bertepuk tangan memanggil korban terakhir mereka. Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk dengan jarinya di dada masing-masing secara diam-diam. Dengan senyum palsu terpampang diwajahnya Kyungsoo berkata, "Jika salah satu dari kalian bukan penawar tertinggi, aku pribadi akan membuat kalian berdua berakhir menjadi seorang kasim pada akhir malam."

"Ya, ma'am," jawab mereka bersama-sama, gelas diangkat dan semua tersenyum.

Kyungsoo secara mental mencemooh sembari berjalan ke panggung. Mereka tidak menanggapi Kyungsoo dengan serius, tetapi mereka sebaiknya melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Mereka berjanji mereka akan memastikan tidak ada orang lain memenangkannya. Dengan cara itu Kyungsoo melakukan bagiannya, rumah sakit mendapat uang, dan Kyungsoo tidak harus pergi kencan dengan siapa pun yang menyeramkan, mudah marah, atau kata-kata buruk lainnya yang dimulai dengan "cr" campuran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Yuri saat ia selesai membaca biodata singkat yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ingat pernah tulis. Dan kemudian lelang di mulai.

"Oke," kata Yuri ke mic, "mari kita buka dengan lima ratus dolar."

"Lima ratus," kata Chanyeol dari bar.

Yuri menunjuk ke arahnya. "Bagus! Bisakah saya mendapatkan angka tujuh ratus lima puluh? Tujuh ratus lima puluh?

Dari sudut kiri matanya Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria mengangkat tangannya. "Tujuh ratus lima puluh."

Sehun. "Ah sial." Kyungsoo membeku dan menahan diri untuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa percaya dia mengatakannya dengan keras! Alkohol Sialan melepaskan lidahnya dalam sebuah acara mewah. Luar biasa.

Yuri menjauhkan mikrofon dari mulutnya dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Sayang, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Um, aku berkata 'betapa beruntungnya.'" Kyungsoo memberi Yuri apa yang dia harapkan sebagai senyum malu-malu. "Aku takut aku tidak akan mendapatkan pembeli."

"Omong kosong, Sayang, kau wanita muda yang cantik." Lalu Yuri kembali keperannya sebagai pelelang dan menaikkan harga sampai seribu dollar.

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan cemas karena penawarannya terus semakin tinggi, di dorong oleh cek Sehun yang tak ada batasnya. Kyungsoo telah meyakinkan para pria bahwa dia akan membayar sejumlah yang mereka sebutkan, tapi dalam imajinasi terliar Kyungsoo, ia tidak mengira Sehun akan bertahan selama ini.

Tawaran itu sekarang sampai dengan dua puluh ribu dollar, dan itu adalah Sehun. Kyungsoo membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dan memberikan gerakan kepalanya sedikit saat Yuri menaikkan lima ratus dari Sehun. Pergi kencan lagi dengan pria itu bukanlah akhir dari dunia. Tentu saja itu tidak sebanding dengan harus menempatkan dirinya dan teman-temannya di garis kemiskinan.

Tapi jika Kyungsoo benar-benar jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, itu akan menjadi kencan ketiga yang tak berguna dengan Sehun, dan tentang kencan menjadi pengingat yang menyakitkan dari apa yang dia tidak akan pernah dapatkan dengan Jongin.

Di samping Kyungsoo —Yuri— berdiri dengan senang, "Baiklah kalau begitu, dua puluh ribu satu, dua puluh ribu dua...dua puluh ribu..."

"Seratus ribu," Dari ujung ruangan terdengar teriakan bersuara berat. Sebuah suara yang telah Kyungsoo kenal seperti ia mengenal suaranya sendiri.

Ruangan langsung di penuhi dengan suara orang-orang yang kaget dan berbisik dan hampir secara serempak para tamu undangan memutar kursi mereka. Jongin melangkah maju sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, namun Jongin hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun perduli dengan orang lain.

Dalam keadaan yang masih bingung, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia sedang terbelalak dan tertegun menatapnya seperti orang linglung, namun selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu seksi sebelumnya. Jongin terlihat mencolok diantara para pria. Tuxedo yang ia pakai membuat badannya yang besar terbingkai dengan sempurna, tak diragukan lagi karena memang dijahit seperti itu, tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang mungkin saja menyewa setelan menyedihkan yang mereka kenakan.

Jongin adalah kesempurnaan yang tak terbantahkan. Kyungsoo terlena oleh penampilan bad boy dari Jongin yang bahkan membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik dari pada lautan pria biasa yang mengelilinginya. Kulit coklat terbakar matahari dan ujung lancip dari tato tribal di lehernya mengintip keluar dari balik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Kemejanya terbuka memperlihatkan kerongkongannya, dasinya longgar menggantung di kerah kemejanya seperti dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengikat dasinya dengan rapi.

Rambutnya di tata hampir menyerupai faux-hawk yang Kyungsoo suka dan terlihat samar jenggot tipis baru tumbuh, atau mungkin bekas cukur membuat Kyungsoo merindukan sensasi dari bulu-bulu kasar jenggot Jongin di tempat sensitifnya. Bibir bawahnya terdapat bekas luka yang hampir sembuh dan semburat kemarahan membuat tulang pipinya memerah membuat ia terlihat seperti orang yang halus di dalam namun liar di luar.

Namun apa yang membuatnya tak kuat adalah pandangan mata coklat kehijauan Jongin yang menusuk langsung kedalam jiwanya dan dalam cara yang aneh membangkitkan sensasi gelisah diperutnya dan menyalakan bara api gairah serta membuat lututnya lemas.

Yuri berdehem suaranya seperti decitan. "Maksud anda?"

"Aku menawar seratus ribu dolar, untuk satu kali kencan, bersama dengan wanita mengagumkan yang berdiri di atas panggung." Jongin lalu memutar kepalanya untuk memberi Sehun tatapan menantang. "Kecuali jika ada orang lain yang menaikan tawaran, dan sudah pasti, aku juga akan menaikkan tawaranku."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menunggu reaksi dari Sehun. Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara bergantian setelah beberapa saat dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan nafas lega yang selama ini tertahan dan membakar paru-parunya saat Yuri mengumumkan Jongin lah penawar tertinggi. Entah karena tawaran Jongin atau wanita itu baru saja mengetahui dia telah memenangkan perjalan ke Disney World. Sangat sulit mengetahuinya dengan kegembiraan yang ia tunjukan dan nada suara melengking yang Yuri ucapkan saat ia berbicara dengan cepat.

Apapun yang menyebabkan Yuri begitu gembira, Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Pandangan mata Kyungsoo terkunci pada pria tampan menggoda yang sekarang sedang berjalan menaiki menuju ke arahnya tepat pada saat pemain band memainkan lagu pertama mereka malam ini.

Saat Jongin menaiki anak tangga pertama, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Badan Kyungsoo bergerak tanpa berfikir, bahkan hanya dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan gravitasi akan tubuhnya, dan ia tahu percuma untuk melawan.

Namun kemudian Kyungsoo mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengabaikan adegan yang tergambar di kepalanya seperti melemparkan minuman ke wajah Jongin, yang sebetulnya itulah hal yang sangat ingin Kyingsoo lakukan. Benarkan? Tentu saja benar.

Saat di mana tangan mereka bertautan, Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi getaran yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya menjalar dari tangannya dan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap ketika Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo menuju ke lantai dansa di mana pasangan lain mulai berkumpul. Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, menyesuaikan tubuhnya seolah mereka adalah dua kepingan dengan bentuk yang sama. Satu tangannya yang besar melingkar, nyaman di dasar tulang punggungnya, menghangatkan kulit Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya yang tipis. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Kyingsoo dalam sebuah gerakan dansa yang sempurna setara dengan bahunya.

Saat tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti musik, Kyungsoo bertarung dengan sisi lain dirinya yang mendorong dirinya untuk mencium Jongin dengan liar dan berakhir menginjak keras kaki Jongin sebelum mereka keluar dari ballroom.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan banyak uang untuk sesuatu yang jelas tidak kau inginkan." Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Aku tahu."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin, mencoba untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki tanpa harus menanyakan jawabannya, namun tak satupun petunjuk yang ia temukan. Tidak ada senyuman puas, tidak ada otot rahang yang mengetat tanda kesal di wajahnya. Tidak ada dahi yang berkerut tanda tidak setuju atau bahkan tak ada satu alis yang terangkat keatas tanda menantang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Jongin benar-benar tak terbaca.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tak mau menerima teleponku, dan aku tahu kau terlalu terhormat untuk bisa menolak kencan dengan orang bodoh menyedihkan yang telah mengeluarkan uang dari yang biasa mereka keluarkan untuk lelang ini."

Kyungsoo menghidari tatapan mata Jongin dan berkata, "Jadi semua ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan sebuah permainan untukmu. Itu sangat menenangkan."

"Tentu saja tidak, ini bukan permainan." Dengan ujung jemarinya Jongin membawa kembali wajah Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya. "Aku harus bertemu denganmu, sialan, aku sangat merindukanmu sayang." akunya dengan nada frustasi.

Udara. Kyungsoo membutuhkan udara.

Dengan kalap Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan berkelok-kelok berusaha menerobos pasangan-pasangan lain yang sedang berdansa menuju kearah dimana dia tahu ada sebuah pintu besar yang akan membawanya keluar menuju teras yang luas dan taman yang terawat. Kyungsoo berharap Jongin mengikutinya, namun ia tak lagi perduli, asalkan dia bisa terbebas dari kerumunan orang dan tatapan mereka yang menyelidik. Kyungsoo menolak untuk menangis di depan rekan kerjanya serta para undangan.

Mendorong melewati pintu, Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan mencium aroma buket bunga kedalam paru-parunya lalu mengeluarkannya tepat di saat ia melewati air mancur besar bertingkat tiga yang terletak di pintu masuk taman. Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan memeluk erat dirinya sendiri seolah itu bisa mencegahnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendengar kerikil berderak dibawah sepatunya saat pria itu datang dan berdiri di belakangnya, tapi Jongin tetap diam saat Kyungsoo memandangi air mancur kecil di hadapannya. Saat Jongin mulai bicara, suara rendah Jongin bergelung di sekitar tubuh Kyungsoo, menambah kekuatan dalam dekapannya, meredakan sedikit ketegangannya. " Gaun itu terlihat mengagumkan saat kau pakai. Kau adalah wanita yang paling menakjubkan dari semua wanita yang pernah kulihat."

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun ia menginginkannya. Tenggorokannya terkunci rapat. Dia mendengar sedikit suara gesekan, seperti amplas, dan membayangkan dia menggosok rahangnya.

"Aku mendapatkan sabuk gelarku lagi. Aku mengalahkan Sanchu."

"Aku tahu," Jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

Tak perduli berapa kali Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak ingin melihat pertarungan Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu bahkan sejenis perang nuklir pun tak mampu menghalanginya untuk menonton pertarungan itu. Duduk di sofanya lalu menarik lutut kedadanya dan giginya menggerogoti segala kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya, Kyungsoo telah mengamati setiap saat yang menyiksa. Tentu saja ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk meminta pertarungan cepat. Tidak, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sasaran hampir tiga ronde penuh menonton Jongin menerima pukulan dan tendang di kepala dan tubuh yang tampaknya bisa merobohkan seekor gorilla. Untungnya, Jongin sebanding dengan lawannya, dan di ronde ke tiga Jongin berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan tendangan di kepala yang spektakuler.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa selega ini dalam hidupnya. Atau begitu bangga.

Berhenti melamun dan katakan sesuatu, sialan kau. Dia berdehem dan berkata sebagaimana respon yang logis. "Selamat. Sekali lagi kau menjadi juara...seperti yang sudah kau inginkan selama ini."

"Tidak sepanjang waktu." Sebuah jari menjalar ringan dari bahu hingga siku Kyungsoo dalam gerakan lamban nan menyiksa. "Tujuan dan ambisiku telah berubah banyak semenjak aku melangkahkan kakiku di kantormu hari itu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu bukan apa yang Jongin nyatakan sebulan yang lalu ketika Kyungsoo membuka dirinya untuk Jongin lebih dari yang sudah pernah ia lakukan dengan orang lain.

"Kyungsoo, aku pensiun setelah pertarunganku."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan membelalak. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau menang."

"Tidak masalah apakah aku menang atau kalah. Aku telah membuat keputusan untuk berhenti sebelum pertarungan itu, apapun hasilnya."

"Tapi," Kyungsoi tergagap. "Kau mau kerja apa?"

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam hidupku selain bertarung. Aku berpikir aku bisa kembali kesini dan mencoba hal yang lain. Mungkin mengejar ambisiku untuk menjadi pematung, atau membeli pakaian Argyle yang mengerikan dan bermain golf. Aku tidak perduli apa yang kulakukan, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya bahkan sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tidak. Itu yang kau katakan saat ini, tapi nantinya kau akan merasakan rasa gatal itu lagi, kebutuhan itu, dan di umurmu ini, jika kau sudah keluar dari jalurmu kau akan kesulitan untuk kembali lagi. Kau tidak bisa berhenti karena aku, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa memberi tekanan semacam itu padaku."

"Wow, pelan-pelan, sayang," Kata Jongin. Menggenggam bahu Kyungsoo dengan tegas dan memastikan wanita itu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya sebelum ia memulai lagi. "Aku tidak berhenti, aku pensiun. Dan aku tidak melakukannya karena kau. Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau sangat suka bertarung."

Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam genggamannya, membawa genggaman itu diantara mereka, mengusap ibu jarinya diatas jari-jari Kyungsoo. "Kau ingat saat aku bilang padamu bahwa aku menyukai olahraga itu, tapi tidak selalu suka untuk melakukannya?"

"Ya. Kau mengatakannya setelah makan malam waktu itu."

"Itu lah maksudku. Hatiku tidak lagi berada dalam pertarungan itu."

Mata Jongin mencari-cari mata Kyungsoo berharap ia akan melihat bahwa wanita itu mengerti, tapi Kyungsoo tidak yakin dia mengerti. "Lalu dimana hatimu sekarang?"

"Denganmu Kyungsoo. Hatiku ada denganmu."

Kyungsoo sangat ingin setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin, namun sebagian besar dirinya bagian yang telah hancur sebulan lalu saat Jongin pergi darinya menahannya, memperingatkannya akan harapan yang salah. Kyungsoo membutuhkan pengesahan yang lebih dari itu.

"Sejak kapan?" Tantang Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan hatiku ada bersama denganmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin melangkah lebih dekat dan membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kemungkinan besar sejak saat pertama kali aku mendengarmu mendengus." Jongin menempatkan ciumannya diujung hidung Kyungsoo. "Sangat mungkin lagi saat kau main mata dengan pelayan kita." Sebuah ciuman hangat pada bintik-bintik di samping matanya. "Hampir pasti saat pertama kali kau tertidur di pelukanku." Sebuah ciuman kecil pada pipi. "Dan tentu saja pada malam kita bercinta." Akhirnya, sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa menjadi beberapa orang yang berbeda? Seorang petarung, ahli pengubah penampilan, perayu profesional, seniman, dan sekarang sebagai seorang penyair. Wanita takkan mempunyai kesempatan melawan kombinasi seperti itu. Kyungsoo tak pernah berfikir Jongin memiliki semua yang ia cari dalam diri seorang pria, namun ternyata Jongin memiliki segala yang ia inginkan, dan Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih.

Dengan berjinjit di atas jempolnya, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan menciumnya dengan segala apa yang ia layak dapatkan. Lengan yang kuat membungkus tubuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat saat Jongin menandai bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman yang membara. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara lonceng gereja berdentang sebuah melodi yang menenangkan hati saat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas.

Dengan nafas terengah Kyungsoo membuat satu permintaan. "Katakanlah Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai. "Kau akan membuatku mengatakannya, kan?"

"Kau beruntung aku tidak memintamu untuk menuliskannya di angkasa dengan menggunakan pesawat kecil itu."

Jongin terkekeh, tapi dia kembali serius dengan cepat. Masih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin menempatkan keningnya di kening Kyungsoo dan bicara dengan penuh ketulusan terpancar di mata hijau kecoklatannya. "Do Kyungsoo, Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan Tuhan sebagai saksiku. Tak perduli berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan, Suatu hari aku akan menjadi cukup layak untuk menjadi suamimu, karena aku tak sanggup jika harus hidup tanpa dirimu."

Lonceng berdentang di waktu tengah malam dalam bunyi genta yang lambat saat Kyungsoo menyerap kata-kata indah yang berperan sebagai balsem untuk jiwanya, memperbaiki keretakan yang disebabkan oleh Jongin di minggu sebelumnya. Kyungsoo merasa utuh kembali dan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan dewasanya, merasa dicintai tanpa syarat.

Dagunya bergetar saat ia mencoba menahan air mata yang bergegas keluar di matanya, tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Mereka tumpah di pipinya, satu demi satu, dan akan beruntung jika air mata jelaganya itu tidak menetes ke gaunnya dan merusaknya. Pria bodoh.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat dan lakukan." Kyungsoo terisak, bertekad untuk setidaknya menahan ingusnya keluar dari seluruh kekacauan pada riasannya yang sebelumnya diterapkan dengan hati-hati. "Katakan 'I love you' dengan simpel pasti sudah cukup."

Jongin tersenyum sebelum menempatkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Sudah terlambat, aku sudah berantakan."

"Kupikir kau cantik."

Jongin mengernyitkan hidung. "Kau bias. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana seperti ini.

"Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk sesaat, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Jam sudah mau menunjukkan angka dua belas, Cinderella. Aku mungkin harus membawamu dengan selamat ke kamar hotelku. Kau tahu, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Kyungsoo tertawa pendek, menggunakan bagian belakang tangannya untuk menggesek garis-garis hitam di bawah matanya dan mengangkatnya sebagai bukti. "Aku cukup yakin aku sudah kembali ke keadaanku terdahulu, tapi keluar dari gaun ini dan masuk kedalam bak air panas terdengar seperti surga."

Mata Jongin gelap dengan intensitas dan otot dirahangnya berkedut. Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud pernyataannya terdengar seksual, tapi jelas itulah yang ia terima dinilai dari reaksi Jongin.

Meraih tangannya, ia hampir menggeram dan berkata, "Aku sangat setuju." Tanpa menunggu sedetikpun, dia berbalik, menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kebun menuju ke depan hotel. Langkahnya begitu panjang dan cepat hingga Kyungsoo harus menaikkan gaunnya dan berlari kecil dibelakangnya untuk menyeimbangi. Cukup mengagumkan Kyungsoo bisa mengatur kecepatannya dengan baik ketika tiba-tiba tumit sepatu kanannya terjebak dalam celah, menyebabkannya goyah saat kakinya terus berjalan tanpa itu. Untungnya Jongin menggunakan refleksnya yang secepat-kilat untuk menangkap Kyungdoo sebelum dia terjatuh mengenai batu trotoar di dekat pintu Prancis.

Tidak dapat menahan diri, Kyungsoo tertawa histeris saat ia mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba untuk melepas sepatunya. Sejumput rumput menyentak bebas sepatunya, tapi bukan di bagian tumit. Dengan mulut ternganga Kyungsoo menatap tumit besar yang dengan keras kepala masih terjepit di batu. "Well, sial. Bukankah itu baru saja terungkap."

Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, melirik kakinya yang telanjang dan berkata, "Well, sekarang itu resmi." Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya, alas kakinya yang patah menggantung di jemari salah satu tangannya.

"Apa yang resmi?"

"Kau benar-benar Cinderella."

"Well, kalau begitu..." Kyungsoo menangkap bibir bawah Jongin di antara giginya, menelusuri kulit coklat yang tersingkap oleh bagian V terbuka dari bajunya, lalu melirik malu-malu melalui bulu matanya, tepat seperti yang Jongin ajarkan padanya.

"...mari memulai Happily Ever After kita."

Saat bunyi lonceng terakhir memudar ke malam berbintang, Jongin membalas tatapannya dengan senyum yang meluluhkan hati dan berkata, "Sesuai permintaanmu, tuan putri." sebelum menggendongnya saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam FF ini. Maaf jika update telat-telat dan membuat kalian bosan. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau meninggalkan review yang tidak bisa dibalas dan disebutin satu-persatu. Terimakasih banyak.**

 **Jangan lupa selalu dukung EXO untuk mempertahankan mahkota KING. Dan buat yang membuat hastag TeamEXO mohon dicek jembali hastag kalian. Jangan sampai tanggal 5-6 nanti terulang seperti kemarin. Vote terus EXO karena kita tertinggal banyak.**

 **#SELAMAT TAHUN BARU" Buat kalian semua, semoga tahun yang akan datang jauh lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Bisa mencapai pencapaian yang belum pernah kalian capai. Dan semoga kalian selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang dan cinta. Mari kita melakukan semua hal dengan jauh lebih baik lagi. Yang paling utama jangan berhenti untuk selalu berdoa, berusaha, dan selalu mendukung EXO.**

 **"엑소 사랑하자** **"**

 **Sampai bertemu di FF yang selanjutnya :***


End file.
